


Business and Pleasure

by vinjhup



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Business Talk, But not like a lot of angst, F/F, Like a good amount of angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Never actually give any recipes, Pantsuits, lots of baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 116,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinjhup/pseuds/vinjhup
Summary: Elsa Andersen is the CEO of the global powerhouse known as ArenCorp, on the top of the business world, and, whether she likes it or not, a bonafide celebrity. All is well in Elsa's world, until a certain someone from her past emerges once again and turns it all upside down. Modern AU Elsanna, non-incest, Rated T for Language and free market capitalism.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me.
> 
> ...vinjhup, in case that wasn't clear. I've been posting a bunch of my stories on FF, and I figured now was finally a good time to start posting them here (cause, you know, I like to double dip). So yeah, this is the one I'm currently working on now, I'm gonna post the rest of the chapters once I've edited them so they don't have any glaring grammar or spelling errors. Also to retcon some stuff....
> 
> Totally kidding.

_Elsa Andersen: The Ultimate Opportunist_

_The year is 2012: the soon-to-be graduates of North Mountain University clutch their diplomas in their hands, and excitedly throw their caps in the air, and let out cries of relief as their four-year odyssey has come to an end. They will all leave the stadium with varying amounts of certainty of where it is they will go next, all except for Elsa Andersen. Who already knows what’s next._

_While getting her Bachelor’s degree in Business Administration, she was able to acquire an internship at ArenCorp- then just a simple sales department for a different company, and now a global powerhouse with investments and businesses in practically every industry known to man- in only her freshman year. The next year she would be promoted to a supervisor position, in her junior year she would be promoted once more to a regional management position, and now as a proud college graduate she has moved even higher to become next in line as the CEO of ArenCorp._

_At the age of 22 years old, Elsa Andersen is one of the youngest CEO’s in history to run such a massive company. So how did she do it? By becoming an opportunist, the ultimate opportunist._

_In a recent interview, Ms. Andersen said she lives by the simple philosophy of taking every opportunity presented to you; and with her track record, it shows that these words ring exceptionally true. Her coworkers, now subordinates, have stated that she never hesitated to take on any task assigned to her and completed them like a woman on a mission. “When the higher positions were up for grabs, I remember she was always the first in line to apply. Sometimes she didn’t even need to apply, sometimes she’d already been recommended for the job.”, says Regional Manager, Clayton Brian._

_An employee like Elsa Andersen, who has been with the corporation for less than five years, would never even be considered for promotion after promotion in such a short amount of time; but it’s no secret that without her efforts, ArenCorp wouldn’t be in the position they are in now. Her negotiation skills are legendary, securing client after client for the corporation; she has overseen the creation and expansion of numerous businesses under the ArenCorp banner; and when they hit financial stagnation, it was Ms. Andersen to speak up first and convince the Board of Directors to take a risk and branch out into industries such as fashion, construction, and technology. With her laundry list of successes, the question changes from why she should be the CEO, to why not?_

_While the announcement has only been made recently, Elsa Andersen has been in talks with the ArenCorp Board of Directors about the promotion for a month now. All eyes are on her to see what she does next; will she fall for the same traps and setbacks of the leaders before her, will she follow in the giant footsteps of ArenCorp’s previous CEO, or will she blaze her own path and add more ink to her already impressive mark on history? Only time will tell, but the future seems bright for Ms. Andersen and her company._

* * *

 

Elsa closed the magazine and set it back down on her desk, the article read just like the countless others that had been written about her ever since the press conference announcing her promotion; this one at least seemed less biased than the others. She never wanted to make an announcement, they were tacky and stalled work too much for her liking; but the Board of Directors insisted it would give the company a good PR boost, and apparently you can’t have too much good PR.

A beep interrupted her thoughts and she reached across her desk to her phone, pressing a button to receive the call on the other end. “Yes, Hannah, what is it?”

 _“Ms. Andersen, your 11:30 appointments are here.”_ , her assistant responded.

“Great, send them in.” Elsa de-pressed the button and stood up, hands folded behind her sky blue blazer. She looked out the large, oversized window behind her desk which took up the entire back wall; downtown was bustling as usual and even this high up she could spot some familiar faces from when she worked on the lower floors, enjoying their lunch break at one of the city’s countless restaurants. Arendelle, this city, it was a part of her, and she was a part of it.

There was a sharp knock on her gold-lined mahogany door before it opened, four men and women in varying colored suits filed in. Two of the people lined up to meet her were in charge of telling her how things were going in the lower levels of the building, while the other two were in charge of telling her the status of their business outside of the general vicinity.

Her own personal council, each member had served the CEO before her.

“What do you have for me?” Elsa asked without turning around.

A man in a black suit stepped forward and spoke first, “The technology wing is requesting funds to fix a small hardware issue before we roll out our new phone line in the fall.”

Elsa shook her head, “Small is a relative term, I want more information about this problem before I sign off on anything. Now what else?”

The man stepped back and a woman in a forest green pantsuit spoke next, “There’s a worker down in the sales floor who has missed his quota three times now-“

“And you haven’t fired him yet?” Elsa interrupted, this wasn’t the first time she’d heard such a story.  

“Well I…we didn’t want to make a move like that as of yet with your recent promotion announcement.” The creeping fear in the woman’s voice didn’t escape Elsa’s ears.

“Fire him. What’s next?”

Was Elsa ruthless? None of her workers would ever say it loud but yes, she had a reputation for being so; but if upholding the same strict policies that put her company on top meant making hard calls such as this, then so be it. She didn’t even know the man she was firing, what his situation was, if he had a family, but underachievers had no business being here in her eyes. She would find someone to replace him within the hour anyway.

“Our restaurants are due for their quarterly health inspections, and we need you to sign off on the inspectors.”, said a woman in a white pantsuit.

“Understood, have the papers on my desk before 1.” Elsa checked her phone, it was 11:50, she’d need to wrap this up soon. “Are there any other reports to be made or are we done here?”

No one else spoke up and, hiding her relief, she waved them off, “Then you’re all dismissed.” She made a mental note to have these meetings bi-quarterly. It promoted uniformity, and made sure these men and women were continuing to do their jon.

Once they all left she pressed a button on her phone to call up her secretary again, “Hannah, the opening is at 12:30 right?”

_“Oh you’re…you’re not too busy to go?”_

“I have nothing else till 2. You should know my schedule, it’s what I pay you for.”

_“Of course I know what your schedule is I just assumed that-“_

“Pull the car around, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Elsa ended the call, and straightened out her jet black skirt before walking out her door.

The entire top floor of the ArenCorp building was solely dedicated to Elsa’s office, it was a decision made way before she became CEO but she decided not to do away with all the free space. Truth be told she actually liked the spacious design, she even had certain other necessities brought up here like a refrigerator and a bed in case she needed to work overtime. Sometimes she thought about just living here full time, there was no one waiting at her apartment anyway. All that was in her office was her sleek mahogany desk, her queen-sized bed, a black refrigerator with one of those tablet insets in case she wanted to, for some reason, post a tweet while getting ice, a bookcase with dusty journals, classic literature and mementos from past business trips, and a large, fake bamboo plant. It was a bit lacking sure, but Elsa would choose practicality over flashiness any day.

A quarter of the floor was dedicated to a space for her assistant, who had decorated her own space in stark contrast to Elsa’s. There were paintings, colorful pieces of furniture, and exotic plants covering every square inch of the space. She walked over to Hannah, an attractive 20-year-old Communications major at Elsa’s alma mater with short, brunette hair and a pension for always dressing just a little bit on the unprofessional side. She was sitting at her modernist glass desk and typing on her incredibly expensive, white computer with golden accents.

“Is the car out front?” Elsa asked.

Hannah nodded, “I just called your driver, he said he’ll be there as soon as you get out of the elevator.” She broke eye contact with Elsa and started to fidget with her phone. “By the way, are you going to need me tonight or not?”

“I don’t know for sure yet, but if I get everything I need done then expect me to require your assistance.” Elsa strode towards the elevator before her assistant could reply.

* * *

 

No matter how high Elsa rose in the company, and no matter how many responsibilities she lost and gained, one constant duty remained: she would always personally come when a new business or establishment opened up. The tradition started when she helped to oversee the grand opening of a laundromat, and she’s stuck by it ever since. Elsa didn’t know why she did it, maybe because it kept her grounded and reminded her of where she started and where she is now. Nonetheless she now found herself in the back of her car- a regular, black sedan she ironically called her “chariot”- while her driver took her to ArenCorp’s latest grand opening: a bakery.

It may not seem like it, but this bakery marked an important new milestone in the company’s future. Their culinary branch primarily dealt with fine dining restaurants and catering, this bakery was their first foray into more casual eateries and, if successful, would help them gain a foothold in an entirely new market. Sure, there were a plethora of fast food chains around, but nothing could ever beat the feel of a local business, and Elsa loved supporting local businesses.

“We’ve arrived at the bakery, ma’am.”, her driver said with an unwavering straight face. Elsa hadn’t seen him smile once since he became her driver a year ago, then again Elsa wasn’t one to smile all the time either.

“Thank you, Marshall.”, she replied with her own straight face incomparable to his. “Keep the car running, I shouldn’t take too long.”

Elsa got out of the car only to be immediately assaulted by blinding light, she thought it was from the sun beaming down at her from its highest point of the day, but then she realized the lights were scattered and flashing. The paparazzi must have realized she had been to all the past openings and knew she would be at this one, looks like they actually had brains behind those cameras.

She took a second to get her eyes used to all the flashing lights before straightening herself up and marching right inside, completely unfazed by all the walking, talking cameras asking her to “Look over here.” or to “Show them the moneymaker.” Whatever that meant.

Even though she wasn’t able to get a good look at the outside, she could get a fairly uninterrupted look at the inside, and it was…homely. The color scheme stayed true to the company’s colors of purple and green, but the walls filled with artsy murals also had their splashes of white, blue, and gold, giving the place its own small brand of individuality. On the ceiling were colored lights with the aforementioned colors, like someone had forgotten to take them down after Christmas and colored origami birds tied up with string. The left side the walls were all lined with display racks filled to the brim with assorted breads and other baked goods, and there weren’t any places to sit. On the right side was a lengthy display case with cakes and muffins, and next to it was a simple purple table where the cash register rested.

A sharp yelp interrupted Elsa’s intake of the bakery. She turned to see a woman in an apron, with blonde hair a bit darker than hers, staring at her with hands clasped over her mouth like she’d seen a ghost. Elsa looked behind her to see if there was anyone there but no, it was just her and this petrified blonde.

Elsa didn’t think, or expect, the woman would say anything or break her posture, so she cleared her throat and spoke for the both of them. “Do you, uh…work here?”

The blonde’s eyes went wider than they already were and she shook herself out of her stricken daze, her long, blonde hair swayed as she did so. “I-I’m sorry it’s just that…I didn’t…it’s really you!”, she exclaimed.

“Yes, it’s…me.” Elsa said cautiously. “And who do you think I am?”

“You’re Elsa Andersen, right? The CEO of ArenCorp? Oh my gosh I read about how you always show up to grand openings, but…I can’t believe you’re _actually_ here!” The blonde was practically jumping for joy with each syllable. Elsa hadn’t gotten quite used to being noticed so…readily, yet.

She nodded politely, maintaining her poise to encourage the other blonde to do so as well. “Well this is an ArenCorp establishment, of course I would be here.”

“Well yeah I knew _that_ but…” Finally, the blonde started to calm down and stopped bouncing on her toes. “I’m sorry I’m so excited it’s just…it’s not every day you meet a celebrity you know? Especially not a celebrity who’s responsible for paying your salary.”

Elsa calmed down as well, it seems this blonde was just energetic to a fault. She forced out a small, reassuring smile, “Well technically I’m not the one who pays your salary, and I’m not a celebrity. Never wanted to be.”

“Maybe _you_ don’t think you’re a celebrity, but believe me Ms. Andersen, you’re an attractive, young woman in a position of power who is _blowing up_ the Internet right now. If that doesn’t make you a celebrity I don’t know what does.”, the blonde stated matter-of-factly. “But anyway, I’m sorry for keeping you here for so long, I’m sure you have other things to be doing.”

Elsa checked her watch, 12:56, and shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize, I just wanted to wish your business luck on behalf of ArenCorp Miss…I’m sorry I don’t think I got your name.”

The blonde looked surprised that Elsa even cared, “Rapunzel, my name’s Rapunzel. And I promise you that we won’t let ArenCorp down; Warm Hearts Bakery will be the best bakery in Arendelle, no, the world!”

She strangely admired this woman’s optimism, it was almost infectious, but there was something she said that made Elsa a little curious. “We? So, it’s not just you here?”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly run a bakery all by myself. I’m here with my coworker/roommate, do you want to meet her?”

She still had time, and if Rapunzel was nice enough maybe her roommate would be too. “Sure, I have enough time.”

Rapunzel bounded off as soon as she heard the word “sure”. From the back of the bakery Elsa heard what sounded like arguing, something dropping and rattling on the floor, and finally feet scuffling back towards the front. Rapunzel emerged practically dragging her roommate out; she was facing away from Elsa, still struggling to get back to the kitchen, and there was already flour caking her apron and strawberry blonde braids.

“Anna, stop being such a stinker and pick up your feet!” Rapunzel said, grunting with every push forward.

Wait.

Strawberry blonde hair? Anna? No…it couldn’t be.

But when Rapunzel pushed her roommate forward and turned her around, Elsa realized that unfortunately it was. Standing barely four feet in front of her, with just a counter separating them, was a redheaded woman with the most memorable emerald-colored eyes and perfectly placed freckles. No amount of flour could ever hide the fact that this was Anna, her Anna.

No...not her Anna, not anymore.

“Sorry about all that. Anyway, this is my partner-in-crime, Anna Dawson. Anna, say hi! Don’t just look at her like she’s a zombie.”

The other person in the room continued to talk and try to coax Anna into saying something, but she was just as petrified as Elsa was, maybe even more. Anna showed her emotions clear as day, but Elsa did her best to keep her face neutral while her heart and head pounded relentlessly, screaming at her to get the hell out of there.

Elsa found herself with just enough clear-headedness to speak without losing herself to the thoughts raging inside her mind, “I…hate to interrupt you Rapunzel but I should really get going. It was nice meeting you.”

The blonde stopped for a second and nodded, “Oh no need for apologies, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your duties anyway. Thank you for stopping by our bakery, Ms. Andersen, it was so nice getting to talk to you.”

Elsa simply nodded and walked out as fast as she could, leaving Rapunzel and…Anna to themselves, and ignoring the paparazzi that were _still outside_ , again, it took a superhuman amount of self-control not to tell the idiots off. She hurriedly got into the car, and told Marshall to take her back; she had seen enough of this place for a lifetime.

* * *

 

**A/N: You know how sometimes you’ll be sitting in your sailboat trying to find the secrets of the Bermuda Triangle, and then a large octopus comes and wraps your boat in its long tentacles and eats it whole so you just stay in its stomach for a couple months, and then he spits you out when he gets close enough to the Santa Monica Pier, but you don’t have any money or means to get home so you work for a bit making saltwater taffy for a bus ticket home, and on the bus ride home you sit next to an old, lesbian businesswoman who tells you of all the insane shit she did back in the day, and then with her permission you decide to adapt her story into written form with a few minor details changed? No that’s never happened to you before?**

**Huh, then I guess it’s just me. Anyway, enjoy this story I’m writing that I’ll totally update on a regular basis, especially since school starts in two weeks and I’ll _totally_ have enough free time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Dawson had her whole first day planned out: wake up super early, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, shower, ride with Rapunzel to Warm Hearts Bakery, prepare all the ingredients for that day, prebake some stuff to fill up the shelves, open the door to a sea of customers, make a bunch of connections with wealthy business people and stuff, use the connections to meet Gordon Ramsay, blow him away with her amazing baking skills, get a baking show on TV, become famous, buy a house for her mom, and finally get herself a car (with an optional chauffeur).

Okay so maybe all of that wouldn’t happen on her first day, but she was ambitious. And she was organized enough to have a plan; and nowhere in that plan did she make any room for reuniting with her ex-girlfriend.

Anna was awful at keeping up with current events, so she had no idea that Elsa would _be_ at the opening of her bakery, or the fact that she was CEO of ArenCorp for that matter. But if she _had_ known then…then she still wouldn’t have known what to do.

What _could_ you do in that situation? How were you supposed to react? Apparently, her answer was to freeze up, stare like she was seeing a ghost, and convince herself that she was still asleep, and that this was some twisted, stress-related nightmare.

It took massive amounts of shaking and shouting from Rapunzel to pull Anna out of her trance once Elsa had left, and throughout the rest of the day she just never felt like herself. All the determination in her was gone; she was sluggish and careless in the back of the bakery and constantly had to redo the orders coming in. Somehow, they both made it through to closing time, and while their numbers didn’t turn out as good as they’d like them to, they were still decent for a bakery’s first day.

Rapunzel took them both out for drinks afterwards to “celebrate a job well done”, but Anna knew that was just code for she knew something was up and wanted Anna to spill her guts over a few margaritas. Anna didn’t object, the longer she kept from being alone with her thoughts the better.

What Rapunzel forgot to tell her, however, was that they weren’t going to just some simple bar, instead she was taking them to a place just down the street: The Dark Room, one of the premiere nightclubs in Arendelle. Just like its name describes, it was dark with purple lighting made to look like UV rays- an unfortunate lighting color for a nightclub- and it was small and intimate in more ways than one. The place used to be an old Irish bar before it was bought out and completely renovated, everything was replaced except for the bar counter at the very back of the room. It was standing room only minus the bar stools and leather couches backed up against the walls, which Anna never wanted to sit on ever.

The place was surprisingly packed for a Monday night, but thankfully they were able to find bar stools for the both of them. Rapunzel spun around on her stool and hollered like she had just won the lottery, “Aaaah, don’t you just _love_ life Anna?” The funny thing is she wasn’t even drunk yet.

Anna swirled her half-full glass of lime green slush and smiled neutrally at her friend. “Yeah ‘Zel, life’s pretty cool sometimes.”, she said without fully agreeing.

Rapunzel scoffed, “Sometimes? Why not try _all_ the time! You and me we’re…we’re going to be the best damn bakers this city’s ever _seen_. Better than that ginger and that guy who looks like a rat.”

“Hey, come on, the R & L Connection are great. I love their YouTube channel.”

Rapunzel downed the rest of her drink and let out a satisfied sigh. “Yeah life is pretty good, especially when you have no secrets to hide.” She said, already dismissing her diss. “You wouldn’t have any secrets you’re hiding are you, Anna Dawson? I’d _hate_ for you to not have a good life.”

Anna giggled, thankfully the dark interior hid her nervousness, and pushed her still half-full drink over to Rapunzel. Someone needed to be sober enough to drive them home. “Is that your subtle way of asking me about what happened this morning?”

“Well that depends, are you actually going to teeeell me about what happened this morning?” Rapunzel inquired. “Like I know Ms. Andersen’s more intimidating in person, but I didn’t expect you to go rock solid like she was Medusa or something. Seriously for a second there I thought you actually died standing up.”

Anna bit her lip and questioned how much she actually wanted to say to her best friend. They had known each other since they were roommates in college and she’s shared a lot about her life with her since then, even the more embarrassing parts, but this was…Elsa was something entirely different. “It’s complicated.”, was all she could say at first, “You know how I don’t like to talk to you about my high school years? Well this sort of has something to do with that.”

Her friend nodded understandably, even though Anna hadn’t given much information she knew it wouldn’t take much for Rapunzel to put two and two together. Despite the fact that she was two frozen margaritas in with a third already set down between them.

The leather bar stool groaned as Rapunzel reached over to grab it. “Huh, so you knew Ms. Andersen back in high school then?”

“You could say that.” Anna replied vaguely while looking away. There were an awful lot of people just grinding on the dance floor.

“But you’ve never brought this up until now, so I guess that means you two weren’t on very good terms.”

“You could also say that.” This wasn’t entirely a lie, although it wasn’t the truth either.

But Rapunzel, the reincarnate of Sherlock Holmes that she apparently was, didn’t stop her questions then and there. She took a long sip from her drink and continued, “But you couldn’t have hated her guts or else you would just be venting to me all the time about what a total bitch she was or is.”  Alcohol made her a bit…slurry. “So clearly you two _were_ on good terms.”

“That’s…true too.” Anna sighed incredulously, “Why are you always so deductive when you’re drunk?”

“Bah I’m not drunk yet, don’t be silly.” Rapunzel downed the last of her third drink and waved the bartender down for one more, she was really pushing the limit for a work night. “Anyway, the way you looked today when you saw her, I think I’ve only ever seen that reaction unless something happened between you two, something _big_.”

Anna couldn’t tell if the thumping sound was the music or her heart as Rapunzel continued to dig dangerously close towards the truth. When the fourth drink came, Anna quickly snatched it away, mainly to keep her friend from having a terrible hangover in the morning, but also as a last-ditch effort to try and get them talking about anything else.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Rapunzel whined as she reached for the drink.

“No ‘Zel I think you’ve had enough; we have jobs we need to be sober for remember? I’m not good at talking to people, and you mumble too much when you’re hungover.” Anna pushed the drink farther and farther away until even she couldn’t reach it.

“Not fair, I know my limit!”

“Yeah and so do I! That’s why in college they called you-“

Rapunzel suddenly gasped and her slightly glazed-over eyes lit up, “I know what happened between you two!”

Anna felt that familiar frozen feeling, the only thing that hadn’t stopped working was her mind as it tried to find out what Rapunzel would say, what _she_ would say, and what would happen after. Four years later, her deepest, darkest secret was about to be indirectly revealed by Rapunzel Freaking Holmes.

“You…took Elsa’s spot on your high school lacrosse team!”

Or maybe not.

Anna could have let out some fake sigh of relief, could have gone along with her friend’s ridiculous conclusion, and be done with this forever. But instead all she said was, “…what?”

“Yeah, it all makes sense now. Elsa was this big hot shot lacrosse player at your school, but then you came along and blew everyone away. The two of you worked together at first and were an unstoppable duo, but I don’t know if you were just way better than her, or if she got injured or something, but the coach decided to pick you over her for the starting lineup or something. And that caused a rift in your friendship and that’s why you never talk about it because you feel guilty about the whole thing.”

Once again, Anna could have gone along with that admittedly reasonable deduction, but there was something inside her, gnawing at the pit of her stomach, that made her want to tell the truth. It was one that she’d been holding on to for too long. “That’s…none of that was even close to being right.”

“Really?” Rapunzel said with disappointment. “Not even the lacrosse part?”

“Do you think that just because I’m a lesbian that I played lacrosse?” Anna would have been offended if that wasn’t actually true, she was a damn good center.

“Well I mean if the shoe fits you know…” Rapunzel trailed off, and as soon as Anna leaned in closer to see if she missed something she said, the blonde lunged for the margarita once more. Unfortunately, all she succeeded in doing was slipping off her stool and right into Anna’s arms. “I’m not drunk I just slipped!”

“Doesn’t matter, I think we should head out anyway.” Anna groaned from the weight of the adult woman slumped in her arms. “We have to be up early tomorrow and I do _not_ want to help sober you up on our second day of work.”

Rapunzel grumbled, but didn’t protest the idea. She sat up on her own feet and kept one arm around Anna as they both walked out of the still vibrant night club and into Rapunzel’s car, a forest green sedan she had since high school. Anna helped her buzzed friend into the passenger seat and walked over to the driver side, taking a moment to look over at their bakery and hoping, praying, that it would become the big success she dreamed it would be.

* * *

 

In their senior year of college, Anna and Rapunzel were able to afford to live in an apartment off campus. It wasn’t easy to find someplace affordable, close to school, and in a safe neighborhood, but eventually they did. Or at the very least they found a place that fit 80% of their criteria. In the quiet suburban area of West Arendelle was an apartment complex that had opened up during their hunt for a place to live; even though it was just ten minutes down from Arendelle University, it was a bit pricier than they were hoping. Nonetheless they took the risk, applied, and thankfully got accepted.

The large, two-room apartment had everything they needed: separate bathrooms, office space to work on schoolwork and eventually bills, and a big enough kitchen to “experiment on dishes” (a.k.a. screw around with baking proportions and make big, gross-tasting messes). Somehow the two made it work, even if they had to take on full-time jobs while still getting their degrees.

Eventually, once they stopped worrying about rent and paying for utilities and important stuff like that, they were able to splurge and decorate the place. Rapunzel’s artistic flair clashed with Anna’s odd mixture of practicality and tackiness, resulting in their living space looking like an eight-year old’s art project.

Rapunzel opted to paint the walls rather than get paintings, which resulted in many sunny patterns paired with the abundance of Christmas lights Anna obsessively picked up every time they went shopping at Goodwill. All the kitchen and baking utensils were put on less-than-average placeholders, for example all of Anna’s knife were holstered into the back of this ceramic green stick figure with a wide frame. And while Rapunzel may have picked out the bedsheets- which created the most vivid and unexpected color palettes- Anna picked out the bedframes, or rather she convinced Rapunzel that they didn’t _need_ bedframes.

Was their apartment unique? Absolutely. Was it practical? Absolutely not.

Anna took some time to admire the place they had spent so much time and effort on as she led Rapunzel to her room. The drinks had finally caught up with the lightweight and, combined with the fact that she had fallen asleep on the drive over, she was now too hopeless to walk steadily by herself.

“…can walk just fine.” Rapunzel mumbled.

“Oh, sure you can. That’s why I’m dragging your drunk butt to your room, because you can walk _just fine_.” Anna pulled Rapunzel to the side before she knocked into a large stuffed bear/couch named Barry, for a second she even thought about just dropping her onto him for the night. “You need me to change you too, or are you gonna be okay with that part?”

“I…change me…fine.”

“Dunno what that means, I’m just gonna assume that you said you’re fine.”

Walking down the hallway to Rapunzel’s room felt like walking through mud with sandals on, but eventually they got inside and Anna was able to lead her friend right to her bed. Despite her “confidence” to get dressed just fine, Rapunzel had passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Anna sighed, “You stinker, what would you do without me?” She took off Rapunzel’s shoes and pants and pulled the blanket over her, hearing what sounded like a “Thank you” escape from the mouth of the practically unconscious blonde.

She slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly on her way out, and walked towards her own. After stopping to pet Barry, Anna realized she hadn’t checked her phone since they had walked into the night club and decided to remedy the situation, and that was when she saw the four missed calls and voicemails from her mom.

“Oh shoot!” Anna quickly unlocked her phone and called her right back; even this late at night, she still picked up after the third ring.

_“Anna, is everything okay? Did you just get off from the bakery?”_

“Sorry mom, we went out for drinks after we got done for the day and I forgot to check my phone the whole time.” Anna continued the walk to her room. “And before you ask, I only drank half a glass and I made sure ‘Zel didn’t drink too much either.” She didn’t, but saying so would have made her mom even more worried.

_“Well that’s good to hear, but are you sure it was a good idea to go out drinking on a Monday night?”_

Anna turned the light on in her room and slumped down onto her purple-lilied bedspread . “I know, but don’t worry this was just a one-time thing to celebrate the first official day at our bakery. We’re not going to be doing this regularly.”

 _“Alright I trust you.”_ Her mother’s tone changed once she got the reassuring answer she needed, she went from being concerned to curious in that instant. _“Sooooo how did your first day go? Did you get to meet Gordon Ramsay?”_

“Haha no mom, not yet, but today was still amazing. I didn’t expect so many people to be there on opening day, but we were still able to survive. It’s insane how many people need bread on a Monday afternoon. I hope I can keep up if we somehow get even more customers, you know? But anyway yeah, everything was just…yeah it was great.”

Anna could tell right as she finished talking that she slipped up, her hesitation meant that any second now…

_“Anna what happened today?”_

She sighed, someday she would learn that her mom had ears like a hawk and could pick up on the smallest of her insecurities, even through the phone. There was no point in lying either, every time she talked to her mom she would always bring it up until Anna cracked. And ignoring her mom’s calls would just end with a surprise visit from the woman herself. In other words, there was no getting out of this. “Mom I…I saw Elsa today.”

Her mom gasped, _“Oh dear, what happened?”_

The question was vague, but Anna still knew what she meant. “I wasn’t the one that actually saw her first; I heard ‘Zel talking to someone and I assumed it was just a customer, but then she came and pulled me out to the front and that’s when I saw her. I froze up, mom, when I saw Elsa I just froze up. I thought four years would be enough but I guess it wasn’t; all I could think of was that it had to be a nightmare, and that I’d wake up pretty soon.”

_“And how did Elsa look when she saw you?”_

“She looked like…I don’t know.” That was a tough question to answer. “I couldn’t really tell what she was thinking. Her face didn’t give anything away mom.” But once again that was a lie, or at least once again it wasn’t the whole truth. Anna knew what was going through Elsa’s head, what she felt; behind that stone-faced look was pure, pent-up anger. “Mom I really need some help here.”

_“Do you want me to come over?”_

Anna shook her head, but appreciated the gesture. “No, I just…what do you think I should do?”

 _“Well I don’t know honey, what do you_ want _to do?”_

“I don’t knoooooow.” Anna groaned. “I mean I guess it was kind of stupid for me to think I could just avoid her for the rest of my life, but I don’t know if I have the guts to actually face her. I want to make things right between us, I want to apologize for what happened, but I’m scared of what she’s going to say. I really don’t know _what_ I want to do.”

_“Sweetie, I don’t think that’s entirely true. I think you know exactly what you want to do”_

“What do you mean?”

_“You just said so yourself, you want to apologize and make things right between you two. Now if that’s what you really want to do, I say go for it.”_

Her mother, as always, was right. Unbeknownst to herself, Anna had just confessed what it is she really wanted. “But what if she doesn’t accept my apology?”

_“Then make her, let her know that you genuinely want to bury the hatchet, just don’t give up until you two are finally good again. Or, who knows, maybe even better than good.”_

“What are you trying to say mom?” Anna asked with a sense of dread over her mother’s response.

_“I’m saying that I know you, Anna. I’m saying that you haven’t had a girlfriend, let alone a proper date, in four years. I’m saying that you’re still not over Elsa.”_

“I am not!…” Anna stopped to lower her suddenly raised voice, and ease the vise grip on her phone. She let out a calming breath before continuing, “Mom that’s absurd, I couldn’t possibly…I mean Elsa probably doesn’t…I mean I’m not…you’re wrong!”

She could feel her mom’s smugness through the phone, _“Deny it all you want but you know I’m right. Now come on, it’s very late and you have work tomorrow remember?”_

Anna pouted, “I was supposed to say that.”

Her mother laughed, _“Good night Anna, get some rest and be the best okay? And try to find a way to talk to Elsa, no matter what it takes.”_

Anna felt a wave of calmness run through her, her mom would always say that when she was a kid, and it never failed to make her feel better about all the challenges and problems ahead of her. “Good night mom.”, she said with a smile before hanging up.

The end of the phone call capped off one of Anna’s most interesting days of her life. She had a lot to think about, like how she would keep the bakery afloat, and how she would actually go about apologizing to Elsa. But once she turned off the light, she decided to let those thoughts rest at least until the morning. There was nothing she could do about her problems tonight, and there wasn’t anything she could do about them tomorrow if she didn’t get some sleep.

* * *

 

**A/N: For the record, no Rapunzel’s last name isn’t “Holmes”. That was a joke. I haven’t figured out a last name for her yet but I want it to be something fitting, and not generic. Something like…Smith.**

**You know, something unique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuugh, I really needed to stop doing these late-night updates.
> 
> Hope you guys like flashbacks.

“Hi! I'm Anna Dawson, my favorite color is green, and when I grow up I want to be a baker.”

“Hi, I'm Elsa Andersen, my favorite color is it doesn't matter, and when I grow up I want to outlaw these stupid 'getting to know you’ questions.”

Oof, so much for making a good first impression. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Elsa knew she shouldn’t have said them. Truth be told she was actually going for something resembling humor, but Anna was just too damn cute and she got flustered and instead she said...that. But fate seemed to be on her side today because Anna just laughed. And it was the greatest noise she’d ever heard.

“Well it's very nice to meet you, Elsa Andersen. But you're wrong about one thing: I _do_ care what your favorite color is, and who you want to be, and stuff like that. I don't know anyone at this school, and it’s freshmen year and I wanna make one of those long-lasting forever kind of friendships my parents keep talking to me about, and since you're sitting right behind me this makes things super convenient! No offense.”

“None taken?” A forever kind of friend? It was a little blunt, and incredibly sudden, but Elsa wasn’t entirely opposed to being friends with someone so easy on the eyes. Sheesh, she really needed to rein it in.

Anna smiled, “So hey, since we’ve got like five more minutes of this icebreaker activity thingie I say we try this again. This time with more icebreaking and less awkwardness. Let’s show no mercy to those polar bears!”

Elsa looked down at her pencil timidly and ready to refuse, even though Anna was giving her exactly what she wanted. She sat down behind the redhead solely because she thought she was cute and wanted to get to know her better, but now that it was happening… “I don't think you want to be my friend Anna, I'm sure there are tons of other girls you could be with, be friends with.”

Anna brushed her comments away with a wave of her hand, “Oh don't be silly, of course I want to know you. You seem like a really interesting person, and I like being friends with interesting people.”

Elsa admired the redhead’s straightforward attitude that she wished she had even a fraction of. She smiled, “Well you're an...interesting person too, Anna Dawson.”

“Likewise, Elsa Andersen.” Anna stuck out her hand eagerly, “So…friends?”

Elsa looked at it for a second and wondered, more like hoped, that this girl was for real. Back in middle school she was the brunt of the abuse from the more popular girls who feigned interest in Elsa as a friend, only to shoot her down harshly when she finally showed vulnerability. It made her an outcast, unwilling to trust anyone until she finally got out of that hell hole; and even if high school was supposed to be a fresh start, she still had the scars, and was still hesitant to go through that nightmare again.

But when she looked into Anna’s eyes, she saw nothing but pure, friendly intent. And yeah, she may have had an immediate crush on her, but she needed a friend throughout this high school journey more than anything else, feelings be damned. So, Elsa bit the bullet, reached out her own hand, and shook Anna’s.

“Friends.”

* * *

 “...and then you have a meeting at 3 with…Ms. Andersen? Is everything okay?” 

Elsa blinked and chastised herself for once again entertaining those memories, no matter how vivid and intruding they were becoming. “Yes, I'm alright. Now what was it you were saying?”

Hannah looked at her suspiciously but didn't question any further. She scrolled up on her tablet and repeated herself, “I was saying that at 3 o’clock you have a meeting with Ms. De Vil.”

Elsa groaned at the sound of that witch’s name, “What does she want now?”

“I'm not sure, when she called to set up the appointment all she said was that you 'might want to hear her out'.”

“Hannah it's your job to get more information when they try to act vague. You want to hold all the cards in a negotiation.” Elsa rubbed her temples and sighed, “I guess it doesn't matter much now since the appointment’s been made. Do me a favor and cancel anything I have until then okay? I need to prepare myself mentally if I want to get through this.”

“Are you sure?”

“What are you, my computer? Of course I'm sure.” Elsa didn't mean to sound so snide, it just came out that way. “Sorry, just...do what I tell you alright?”

Hannah huffed. “Well you don't have to be such an ass about it.” she said under her breath. Elsa pretended not to hear it.

She got out of her chair once Hannah left and walked over to her bookcase for a much needed mind-clearing, the books weren’t the only items filling the shelves that had stories to tell. There was a snow globe that had mountains and a seaplane housed inside of it, reminding her of a business trip to oversee a mining operation in Alaska. There was an old, dusty, jewel-encrusted lamp given to her from a Middle Eastern shopkeeper when she saved his struggling business by buying it off him. And there was also a framed picture of her and a local family in Hawaii; there was no business reason attached to the photo, she just decided to go there once on vacation and admittedly liked the way she looked in her bathing suit.

But Elsa glossed over all these books and mementos for something she needed much more. The whole messy encounter with that damn redhead was going to make her careless, she could feel it; if she was so wrapped up in old memories, how could she be the unbreakable, efficient example she wanted to set for her workers? She needed a distraction, no she needed a reminder. A reminder of who she is and why she's here.

She scanned the books with her finger until she got to the old copy of one of her favorite books, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._ Pressed into one of her favorite chapters, where Tom tricks a group of boys into whitewashing a fence for him, was a piece of paper folded lengthwise. She unfolded it, brushed her fingers over the creases, and smiled; on it was an excerpt of an essay she wrote back in high school, where she wrote about how she wanted to be a CEO when she grew up. This would surely give her some clarity and show her where she came from, and what could be taken from her.

But then she remembered who helped her write this important, life-changing essay, and her smile faded.

* * *

 “For me, being a CEO would mean more than just a huge paycheck and an army of suits trying to stay in my good graces; it's also the ultimate peak of a success story that I think everyone deserves to write for themselves.”

Elsa put down her paper and looked over at her peer review partner for feedback, “What do you think? Good enough for my first draft?”

Anna looked at her like she had just sprouted wings, “First draft? I think that's good enough to get published in one of those big scholarly textbook things. Gosh if that's just your thesis I can't wait to see how it ends.”

Elsa blushed, “Oh stop it, it can't be _that_ good. I just wrote what I felt like, there's bound to be mistakes in here somewhere.”

Anna reached over the lunch bench and waved her hand frantically towards Elsa’s paper, “Well then hand it over Ms. I-Can't-Take-A-Compliment, let's see if this thing is as bad as you say it is.”

“I never said it was bad I just...fine here you go.” Elsa pushed the essay towards her friend who took it with two eager hands. It was the middle of their lunch period, and after they were finished eating she took it out of her bag and asked Anna to look it over. It wasn't finished yet but she still wanted a second point of view to make sure she was on the right track.

With attentive eyes, Anna scanned the essay for any spelling errors, grammar errors, or anything that just plain didn't make sense. She bit her lip which Elsa knew she only did when she was really thinking about something, so that was a good sign. After a couple minutes Anna finally quipped, “You know this isn't due for another week… Elsa?”

Elsa blinked, she may have been doing some “scanning” of her own. “Oh, uh...I knew, I mean I know. I just wanted to get a head start that's all.”

“You alright? You look like you're burning up.”

And she may have had a goofy looking smile on her face while she was doing so. “I'm alright it's just...hot in here. Anyway, I want to get this done as soon as possible because it’s the biggest assignment I have right now, and all I want to worry about once I get this done are the lacrosse tryouts today.”

Anna smiled proudly, “So you decided to actually go for it, huh? What made you change your mind?”

She did.

“What was that?”

“I, uh, I meant that…” Wait a second, that was exactly what Elsa wanted to say. “ _You_ made me change my mind, your pep talk yesterday really helped with my decision.”

“Pep talk?”, Anna asked confused.  “All I said was that if I make it in, we might not be able to hang out as much anymore.”

Exactly. If she couldn't see Anna as much anymore, her only friend and, to her, the cutest girl in school, she might literally die. Besides Elsa wasn't some twig either, if she made an effort in tryouts then there was no doubt she'd make it on the team. “Wait a second, yesterday you said 'when’, not 'if’.”

Anna shook her head, “That was before I found _this_ out.” She gestured towards Elsa’s everything. “Elsa we have the same PE class; if... _when_ you try out, I might have some actual competition. Heck, I might not even make the team.”

Just hearing that worst-case scenario made Elsa once again feel hesitant about trying out, even though she knew the couch would be a fool not to let Anna on the team. The crafty redhead was no slouch either.

The idea to try out for the lacrosse team was obviously Anna’s; she could have chosen any other extracurricular activity that fit her dreams as a baker more, but she didn't want to revolve her entire school life around baking. Elsa eventually agreed, but didn't decide until now that she genuinely wanted to try out as well; plus, the ability to work on a team, and the cultivation of a competitive nature, would help her out immensely in the long run.

The two continued to talk about other topics until the lunch bell rang, signaling everyone to get back to class.

Anna returned Elsa's smirk from earlier before they parted ways, “See you out on the field, partner.”

Elsa nodded, she couldn't wait.

* * *

Elsa tossed a faded, red rubber ball in the air and caught it in the palm of her hand, a motion she’d been repeating for the better half of an hour. Knowing the ball could only move if she allowed it to, knowing that she had full control, was therapeutic in a way. Many days when it felt like she was losing her grip on a deal, or had to handle a struggling business, she would just lean back in her chair and toss the ball in the air, reminding herself that she was still in control.  

Unfortunately, she wasn’t in control of when her work phone would go off, and disrupt her catharsis. She let the ball roll onto the carpeted floor and pressed the flashing button on her phone.

“Hannah? What is it?”

_“Sorry for the interruption Ms. Andersen, but you wanted me to call you when...when she arrived.”_

Elsa glanced at her cell phone, how in the world was it already 3 PM? She let out a curse word under her breath and responded, “Alright send her in.” No sooner had she ended the call did the mahogany doors swing wide open, and from them emerged…

Ms. Cruella De Vil: the outspoken, effervescent CEO of Für 101, the most successful fashion line in the world, whose net worth rivaled most countries. The umlaute meant nothing, serving only to make their company even more pretentious than it actually was.

Much like her fur-lined monstrosity couldn't hide the bony physique underneath, the makeup caked onto her face and black hair dye couldn't hide the fact that she was on the wrong end of 50. She walked inside the office with a staunch sense of arrogance and with arms outstretched like she expected to be showered with praise.

“Guess who's back, Elsa darling! And might I say this look suits you marvelously.” Cruella said pompously.

The two had met on a couple occasions and their meetings never ended well, at least for Elsa, who ended up wanting to vomit or throw something after spending just five minutes with the woman. With their companies being in such close proximity to each other, and because ArenCorp wanted to break in to the fashion industry as well, they would send a representative to each other’s companies to ensure there weren’t any plans of a “hostile takeover”.

Well, ArenCorp would send a representative, Cruella always opted to go to ArenCorp herself.

“Cruella, what a surprise to see you again.” Elsa forced out a smile as she lifted up her hand for a more formal greeting. “And I'm glad you think my outfit is acceptable.”

“Oh no no no, I'm not talking about your...questionable wardrobe choice.”, Cruella replied with shades of a sneer forming on her rosy red lips. “I'm talking about the sight of you behind this desk! I had no doubts you would be the pretty face that ran this place someday, I just never expected it to be so soon.”

Elsa put her hand back down and brushed off the passive insult, she thought she looked nice and professional in her white button-down shirt and blue skirt, and being professional mattered more to her than turning heads. Admittedly, she _did_ want to expand her color selection from black, blue, and white, but that was a problem for another time. “Well then I'm glad you agree with my promotion. Now to what do I owe the...pleasure?”

Cruella slid her coat off, something she rarely did in the presence of others, and placed it behind her chair. “Why to congratulate you of course!”, she said as she gracefully sat down. “Elsa Andersen, you join an elite number of people with enough power and influence to change the _world_ , and I wanted to be the first person to welcome you into...the club, if you will.”

“The club?” Elsa stifled a laugh, “Do I get some sort of card or benefits for being in this 'club’?”

“It's strictly metaphorical, darling. You know me, if there really was a club I would definitely put you on the short list for VIP status.” This was strangely true. While Elsa completely resented the older woman’s speech, attitude, and overall demeanor, she learned to respect someone who had been on top of the game for as long as she had. And Cruella, meanwhile, respected the intense drive of the young businesswoman.

But while Elsa respected Cruella, she still didn't trust or like her completely.

The raven-haired woman smiled impishly. “Nonetheless this is a big honor, one that I truly hope you can hold on to.”

Elsa’s eyes narrowed, “Now what do you mean by that, Cruella?”

Cruella pulled out a long, silver cigarette holder and lit it with a solid gold lighter. She took a drag from the cigarette and soaked in the silence, as if she was amused at Elsa for not seeing what she was really here for. “Elsa darling, you may not like it but all eyes are on you at the moment, and they'll probably stay on you for a while. Did you really think being one of the youngest CEO’s in history wouldn't get people talking?”

“Of course I knew people would talk, but I don't, and won't, let their words get to me.” Elsa bit back.

“Well you should. I assume you've heard the phrase 'The pen is mightier than the sword.’? Your status means that your successes will be broadcasted across all mainstream media, but that is also true…of your failures.” Cruella took another drag before continuing, “Business is a dog-eat-dog world. Once you make a wrong move, and others get a whiff of it, they will tear into you, tendons and all, like the beasts they are.”

The tension that had merely been lying dormant before the meeting now completely permeated the room in the form of Cruella’s cigarette smoke. Elsa remained defensive as the smoke spread and had an uneasy feeling that a gauntlet was about to be thrown down by this conniving woman.

“Always be on your guard, darling. Anyone can take down your empire if you let them.” Cruella took one last drag and spoke one word as the smoke poured out of her lips: “Anyone.”

Elsa grit her teeth, finally losing that smile she had put on earlier. The biggest, baddest hound, and the worst threat to her company, had just revealed herself.

“I heard you just opened up a bakery over in West Arendelle, that's your first one is it not?”

Elsa didn't answer.

“I wonder why you chose that area of all places. It's already ripe with so many, er, ‘fast food’ establishments, it'd be so easy for the bakery to get lost in the shuffle.”

Elsa still gave no answer; she was too busy trying to resist the urge to throw Cruella out the window.

“And with this being your first break into the casual food industry why...it wouldn't look good if this business failed now, would it? I wonder, what would happen if- and this is of course strictly hypothetical- if... _I_ were to offer my voice on the failure of your first business venture as CEO? I'd assume that you'd have more than just your food industry to think about.”

That was it, Elsa had had enough of this devil’s disingenuous assertions. She tore her eyes away from her and looked out her window, out at the city, _her city_. If anyone wanted to take it from her, they’d have to bring a whole damn army. She would not be intimidated, she would not be made a fool of, and she would never show weakness. Elsa took a deep breath and spoke with venom in her voice. “Cruella...thank you for your concern, but I think it's time you left.”

She heard a noise, a slight grunt from Cruella as if she had won something this day- she hadn't. The woman walked away in complete silence, until she got to the door and said forebodingly, “I’m glad we had this talk, darling. If you need _anything_ , don’t hesitate to ask.”

The door closed, leaving Elsa to stir in the silence. After counting to ten, she took a breath, and sat back down.

Cruella's last words still rang in her head for two reasons. The first was that no matter how much Elsa despised the woman, she was right. She would always be a “celebrity” to the citizens of Arendelle, but with all this national attention she was getting at the moment, every mistake she made as eyes were still on her would be magnified and distorted. This bakery would make or break her reputation and could demolish ArenCorp and everything she's worked for. The second reason was that, because Cruella was right, it meant she could no longer run from her past. It meant that if she wanted the bakery to succeed, she'd have to have a major hand in doing so.

It meant that her worst nightmare was coming true: Anna was going to be a part of her life again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, a Frozen fanfiction with characters from _other_ Disney movies?! I bet _that’s_ never happened before.**


	4. Chapter 4

Knead the dough, roll the dough, cut the dough, bake the dough, repeat until dead.

Anna shook off those thoughts, simplifying her job like that made it seem drearier than it really was. Besides, being a baker was much more than just forming dough into shapes, you also had to make icing and stuff. And there were also little things about it that made the profession such a dream for her.

Like the ecstatic look on a child’s face when she restocked the display case with freshly baked cookies, or the smell when she took out a new loaf of bread from the oven, or the ride to the homeless shelter whenever they dropped off leftover bread. The little things.

Anna even enjoyed opening up a new bag of flour and seeing the puffs scatter in the air, the wisps helping her to slip into one of her characters. It was a habit she picked up working in the kitchen at Arendelle U. This time, she pretended she was a showgirl in the 1950s getting ready to go on stage in some big performance hall.

Anna lugged the flour over to her main workstation, a stainless-steel table with shelves, hooks, and a microwave- which was, of course, never used to bake anything except for mug cakes- and walked over to a mirror with the white powder littered around the frame. She peered into the mirror and patted down her cheeks with her lips pursed. “My if you don’t look _stunning_ , Anna Dawson, the whiteness really brings out your freckles juuuuust right!”

It was currently 2 PM, a time she liked to call the “sweet spot”. It was right after the lunch rush, but before the evening where for some reason everyone wanted cookies and doughnuts and stuff. In this sweet spot, Anna spent her time getting ahead of orders, thinking about the rest of the day or week, and amusing herself when she got a bit too restless. Sort of like right now.

“Ooh I bet the boys’ll go blind just looking atcha. But then of course no _boy_ could ever catch your fancy, now can they? Mmhmm, but then that’ll just be our little secret.”

She put a finger to her lips and shushed. Sometimes she got a bit too into character.

“And it’s such a shame too that you have to go out there and break hearts, but you gotta save up for a ring for the missus, now don’t you? Of course…of course you’d need to _find_ a missus first, but I’m sure you’ll meet someone. You just gotta.”

And sometimes she got a bit too _out_ of character. When she got into her own little world like this, her problems in the real world would occasionally slip in and disrupt the continuity.

“Hey now, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that riff-raff. All you have to worry about is putting on a show for the boys in blue- wait shoot I never mentioned they were in the navy. Wait do navy people wear blue? That’s why they call it navy blue, right?”

Anna sighed in defeat and frowned into the mirror, “Shoot, alright I lost it.”

“Aww man, and I just got here too.”

Anna leaned away from the mirror and saw Rapunzel leaning on the doorway with a smile on her face, all clean and flourless.

“Well why don’t you come back tomorrow ‘Zel? I’ll be sure to come up with more material by then.”, Anna rebutted with a grin of her own. “Whatcha doing back here anyway? Shouldn’t you be dazzling the customers or something?”

Rapunzel laughed, “What customers? I’ve got nothing to do up here, I’d probably be more useful back here with you. I’ve got a new frozen pizza recipe I’ve been dying to make.”

Anna snickered, Rapunzel may know how to own a room and get into anyone’s good graces in a matter of seconds, but when it came to baking she was absolutely hopeless. In stark contrast, Anna could make magic with just a whisk and a mixing bowl, but couldn’t convince a fly that he could, well, fly. They complimented each other’s strengths, and made up for each other’s weaknesses. In theory that should have made them a formidable team in the baking business, but in reality it made them barely above average.

“Come oooon, join me up front.”, Rapunzel whined. “You’ve got nothing better to do here!”

“Of course I do!”, Anna replied, not talking about her little change of character a few minutes before. “I’ve got food to bake and stuff, and I don’t know if you know this but that’s pretty much how we make our money.”

“Yeah and I need to talk to you about that, actually. And I _wanted_ to tell you up front, but since you’re being a jerk, I guess I’ll just tell you here.” Rapunzel mumbled that last sentence under her breath. “I think you’re baking too much food…and stuff, the shelter called an hour ago and said that they’re running low on places to put our bread. Plus, a bunch of homeless people actually peeked into our shop earlier today, it was kind of scary.”

Anna didn’t have an answer for that, although she knew Rapunzel was right.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Elsa had, or rather she had, or still is, or something like that.

Point being that it had been a week since she had seen Elsa again, and a week since her conversation with her mother; and ever since then she decided that she wouldn’t directly confront Elsa about anything.

She would just wait till the stars aligned, and the timing was right, and fate would bring them together again. Hopefully this time it would be on better terms. However, that left Anna with one goal left on her long-term agenda: making her bakery the best bakery of all bakeries that ever…bakeried. And to her, that meant burying herself in her work, sometimes literally, so that they could always have a surplus of anything anyone ever wanted ever.

Anna didn’t say any of that though, all she said was, “I guess I just didn’t know how much I was baking.”

Unfortunately, Rapunzel could see right through her, even more so when sober. “This is about Elsa, isn’t it?”

“What?! No, of course not!”, Anna exclaimed a bit too quickly. “I don’t know why you’d think that, I told you, I just got too carried away back here.”

But Rapunzel was having none of it, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed and she spoke with full skepticism. “Is that right? So there’s nothing that happened with you and Ms. Andersen in the past?”

“Of course not.”, Anna lied.

“You two weren’t even on the same lacrosse team?”

“I…okay yes we were, but nothing ever happened.”, Anna lied again, things definitely happened.

“So, if she ever came back here, you wouldn’t freeze up on me again? Because I think if it happened again, I’d need like smelling salts, or a megaphone. Whatever works.”

“Of course not.” This was, of course, also a lie.

“Then good!”, Rapunzel replied like she had just won this pseudo-argument. “Because I actually got off the phone with Ms. Andersen a bit ago. She’s gonna be here in half an hour.”

Wait…

“What?!”

* * *

 

“Wait, what?!”

“Did you not hear me? I said that you and Elsa are going to start for the varsity team. Now I wouldn’t usually do this since you’re both just freshmen, but you impressed us so much, and two of our players unfortunately got injured. You two were the ones that I felt could be the best substitutes.”

Anna was stunned, flabbergasted, tongue-tied, and other synonyms for being speechless. When the head coach for the varsity lacrosse team, a no-nonsense woman who just went by her first name, Edna, called her and Elsa into her office, Anna was expecting the worst. Maybe they were getting cut from the JV team, or worse, maybe only one of them was getting cut. But they instead got the exact opposite, a call-up and an opportunity to prove that they weren’t just the best players to come out of tryouts, but also the best players in their school. Period.

 Despite how unprofessional it was, Anna went over to the woman and gave her a hug, it felt a bit weird since Edna was actually a head shorter than her. “Oh thank you Edna! I promise that you won’t regret this, and me and Elsa will prove that we belong on varsity, just you wait.”

“Yes dear I’m sure you’ll try. But enough with the hugging and get to practice, your teammates are waiting for you.”

“Right, I’ll see you out there ma’am.”, Anna let her coach go and stepped away. “Oh and thank you again!” She added before she and Elsa walked out the door and out of sight.

When they got far enough, Anna looked at the equally as speechless blonde and smiled. Elsa smiled back, and the confused redhead felt that strange feeling in her stomach again, that same feeling she got their first day in English class, when she saw Elsa walk through the door and sit right behind her.

There was something about her that Anna just couldn’t understand. They became friends in record time, and Anna loved spending time with her, but she had this feeling that the sensation in her gut whenever Elsa so much as looked at her was something different. Something…more?

Anna wanted to talk to her best friend about this feeling, to see if she felt it too, but so far she hadn’t found the right opportunity. She had a suspicion about what it was, she remembered her mother once talking about having “butterflies in your stomach” on rare occasions. Maybe this was one of them.

Soon they made it to their new teammates, who were out in the middle of the field stretching in a large circle. Anna looked over to Elsa, and there was a smile on her face but uncertainty in her eyes. It was clear that she was nervous about the promotion, and it was clear that Anna needed to cheer her up.

She playfully bumped Elsa’s shoulder with her own and smiled reassuringly when Elsa looked over to her, “Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about. When they see you out there, working your butt off, then they’ll have to go ahead and call you like...the ‘Queen of Lacrosse’ or something not as lame. You’ll do great!”

Elsa giggled, which meant Anna succeeded, “So then what’ll that make you? There can’t be _two_ queens of lacrosse.”

Anna shrugged, “I guess I’ll just be a princess. I’ve always wanted to be a princess anyway, there’s less responsibilities and all you have to do is be pretty.”

“Well I think you’ve got that part covered already.”

And there want that feeling again.

Anna almost missed it too, since she was completely surprised at the fact that Elsa had just paid her a compliment. It was so unlike her, so out of character, and yet it sounded so…right. Coming from Elsa, it just felt right. She didn’t know what to do, all she really did was laugh and say thanks. But despite how confused she was over this situation with Elsa, at least she could feel accomplished in cheering her best friend up.

They walked in silence until they got nearer to the middle of the field, and in that silence Anna decided to declare to herself that she would get to the bottom of this feeling sooner rather than later. Maybe that meant next week, maybe that meant tomorrow, all she knew was she was tired of not understanding this. She wanted to solve this mystery, and she wanted to solve it soon.

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh Anna, slow down. I said half an hour not half a _minute_.”

“You drop this big package of suck on me now, and then expect me to _not_ clean up like a madman?!”

“Madwoman.”

“Whatever! Just…gah, there’s so much flour! Why is there so much flour!”

Anna frantically wiped down her workstation, not moving over to another square inch of space until the one she was wiping down was spotless. After this she’d have to scrub her hands clean, wash her face until there wasn’t a centimeter of powder on her, and get a new apron. Maybe she’d even redo her hair. After finding some time to breath in between all her rampant thoughts, Anna spoke again. A tiny bit calmer this time. “Sorry Rapunzel, I kinda…I mean I need to clean okay, why don’t you just go back to the front and wipe down the counter or something.”

Rapunzel stayed motionless, eyeing her curiously. “Yeah it’s spotless, trust me I’ve made sure of that, but that doesn’t matter right now. I thought you said you weren’t going to freak out over seeing Elsa again.”

“I’m not freaking out!”, Anna countered, her body threatening to betray her words. “But I have to make this place super clean, you know? She’s our boss- no scratch that, she’s like our _boss’_ boss. Wouldn’t you want to be just a _little_ bit presentable?”

“There’s being presentable and then there’s…this.” Rapunzel gestured to how Anna had gotten yet another towel to wipe down a cooking counter that wasn’t really that big or dirty to begin with. “You really need to just slow down and realize that…Anna look at me!”

Anna stopped, when Rapunzel raised her voice it meant that she was about to get serious, or was on her very last nerve. And this seemed like a case of both, she knew better than to not listen to her best friend. She put down the rag and tore her gaze away from the counter that she could see two of her reflections in. If that was even possible.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked over to Anna, she put both hands on the redhead’s shoulders and looked her square in the eye. “You, my friend, are an _awful_ liar. Something _did_ happen between you and Elsa, something big. But I promise you I will stop butting in on whatever happened if you can just take a breath and calm down; because this you, the one I’m looking at right now, I don’t like this you. This you is reckless, this you doesn’t listen, and frankly this you isn’t really fun to be around. So please just take a breath, if not for me then for you.”

Glaring grammar errors aside, Anna knew that Rapunzel was right. She also knew that her own plan had worked, even if it wasn’t in a way that she wanted. Fate was bringing her and Elsa together again, and no matter how the conversation turned out, she was determined to finally settle things with Elsa after four years of avoiding her.

She took one deep breath, letting her shoulders rise and fall and feeling the unease wash away if only for the moment. “Sorry, I just… I’m sorry.”, she said to Rapunzel. “What does she want anyway, did she say?”

Rapunzel shrugged, “She didn’t really say much, just that she wanted to talk to the both of us about our bakery. It could be good, it could be bad, it could even be both.”

“Well I guess that’s all we have to work with.” Anna picked up the rag that she was using before and held it up to her friend, “But I still feel like cleaning this place up a bit, you mind helping me out?”

* * *

 

One day after the announcement of their call-up to varsity, Anna finally got the answer to her biggest problem.

During lunch, as Elsa was giving her pointers on the essay she had written the night before, a pair of boys had come up to their table with smug grins on their faces. Anna didn’t know that many people here yet, but she knew enough to know that these boys weren’t freshmen like they were. They were older, taller, and had this air about them that said they were likely one year away from owning this whole school. The boy nearest to Anna, a preppy type with well-kept chestnut colored hair and clothes more expensive than they probably should have been, initiated a conversation with them first.

“Well well, how are you two fine ladies doing today?”, he said with a fraught sense of arrogance.

Elsa was completely caught off guard by this sudden intrusion and had zipped her mouth shut, Anna however was unfazed by the boy’s bravado and smiled like he was just another random stranger. “Hi, we’re doing just fine thank you. I’m Anna, and this right here is my friend Elsa. What can we do for you guys?”

Admittedly, she probably shouldn’t have said their names.

“Oh this isn’t about what you can do for us, it’s about what we can do for you.”, the boy replied as if he was some estranged door-to-door salesman.

Anna didn’t understand what he meant by that, and so she said so. “I’m not sure what you mean. I don’t think Elsa and I really _need_ anything from you guys, but it’s nice of you to offer…whatever it is you’re offering.”

The boy chuckled, “Now settle down now, girlie. I think you actually do need what we’re ‘offering.’ See me and my boys have been seeing you around school and we decided to finally say hi in person. You know, like gentlemen. And _as_ gentlemen…we were wondering if the two of you, would like to go out with the two of us.”

“No, that’s okay.”, Anna replied straight away.

The toothy grin on the boy’s face disappeared, now there was just a disappointed frown. “I’m sorry what was that?”

“We’re not interested, but thank you for the invite.” This was true, at least for Anna it was. And it wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to these two boys, although they weren’t exactly making the best case for themselves, she just genuinely didn’t have any interest in boys as a whole.

When she was a little girl, her mother would always tell her that someday she would find a nice boy, fall in love, get married, and settle down, and Anna was for some reason excited about that. But as she got older and gave every boy a chance to give her that feeling of “falling in love”, it just never happened. Her mother, when Anna told her about this mystery, just said that she was still a bit too young to understand what falling in love meant, but Anna felt like it was more than that.

Try as she might, she just couldn’t see the appeal, they were just like girls except with flatter chests, shorter hair, and more obnoxious attitudes. At first Anna felt disappointed, even ashamed, for not liking boys enough, but by the end of middle school she had learned to just accept it. She didn’t like boys, it wasn’t anything she could change and she decided it wasn’t worth changing.

So when this new boy came into the picture, Anna knew exactly what to say. She wasn’t interested.

Unfortunately, he didn’t take that news very well. “I don’t think you understand the opportunity that you’re throwing away here. Do you know who I am? I could _make_ you at this school, I could help you become the most popular girls to ever walk these halls, I could give you a reputation you never thought you’d ever have.”

Still, Anna remained unfazed by this sudden outburst and rebutted. “Well of course I don’t know who you are, you haven’t told us our name even though we told you ours, which is kind of rude by the way. And I don’t think we need you to ‘make us’ at this school, we’re on the varsity lacrosse team so I think we’ll be fine.”

“Ha!”, the boy said sharply. “You think being on the _lacrosse_ team will make you popular? You’re dreaming.”

“I never said it would make us popular, in fact we don’t want to be popular. We just want to play for this school, that’s why we joined the team. I’m sorry that you feel so insecure, but we don’t.” Anna didn’t need to add that last bitter sentence, but this boy was really ticking her off and she just wanted to get rid of him.

“Hey, Hans Westerguard is never insecure.” His friend/goon interrupted.

Hans put a hand up to stop the other boy from talking, but he didn’t go away. He just looked at Anna with gritted teeth and clenched fists until he closed his eyes and took a breath that sounded more like a hiss. He looked away from Anna and fixed his predatory eyes on Elsa, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. “Fine then, what about you? I like the quiet types anyway, they’re usually the freakiest.”

“Wh-what?”, Elsa stammered out.

“Yeah, you heard me.” Somehow he had finally found his smile again and put on a grin with the worst intention. “You want to go out or what?”

“She’s not interested.”, Anna said on her behalf.

“Yeah yeah we’re done with you, I’m talking to your friend. Now what do you say? Ditch this zero and go out with a hero, am I right?”

Something inside of Anna had snapped, that same gut feeling she got when she looked at Elsa reemerged when this creep set his sights on her friend. But there was something else right along with it, it felt like a flame in the pit of her stomach that burned brighter and hotter the more he looked at Elsa. Before she knew it, the whole cafeteria’s eyes were on her as she rose to her feet and let out a loud “Hey!”

And before she could ask herself if it was a good idea, Anna reeled back her hand and slapped Hans right in the face as soon as he looked back at her.

She heard a collective “Ooh!” from the whole room as the chestnut-haired creep tumbled and fell to the ground, there must have been a lot more force in that slap than she thought. As the adrenaline fell as quickly as it came, Anna felt a bit of fear over what would happen when he got back up.

But he just glared at Anna much like he’d done, shook his head, and walked away. As they walked with their tails between their legs, she heard the other boy mutter “I told you they were dykes.” She had no idea what that meant, but it sounded like an insult.

When the cafeteria door closed, it was like a switch had been flipped. Everyone turned away from the pair and continued their previous conversations, it was as if that insane scene hadn’t happened at all. But Anna knew that it did, and she also knew something that she hadn’t known before.

One of the reasons she slapped Hans was because she didn’t want Elsa to say yes.

Elsa, who had stood up as well at some point, looked utterly shocked. Anna calmed down her rapidly beating heart and said with a breathy voice, “Are you okay?” Like a knight saving a princess from a giant dragon.

Elsa nodded, “Yeah, yeah I think I will be. I just…wow. Anna, what in the world was _that_?!”

Anna shrugged, “I don’t know, I just felt like it was the right thing to do. Now come on, you were saying something about my verb usage before?”

It wasn’t the most ideal way for this lunch period to go down, but damn if it wasn’t eventful. After finally settling herself down, Elsa sat back at the table and so did Anna, and they picked up exactly where were before like nothing ever happened.

Except Anna couldn’t actually do that.

Butterflies, that was what the feeling was. Butterflies fluttering inside her stomach that made her float and feel elated, and they only emerged every time she looked at Elsa. Her mother told her this would happen, and she also told her that someday she would fall in love, but she never expected it to happen like this.

Anna was in love, unfortunately she was in love with her best friend.

* * *

 

The doorbell, perched and dangling on top of the door, rattled and rang thirty minutes later on the dot, just like Rapunzel said. Anna looked over to her friend, both of them now clean and presentable, and nodded. “Well I guess it’s time.”, she said.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement and they walked back to the front of the store.

Thirty minutes of cleaning and apron changing should have been enough time for Anna to mentally and emotionally prepare herself to find out if and how she could talk to Elsa about the proverbial elephant in the room. But they weren’t, and of course they weren’t; four years couldn’t prepare her for this, why would thirty more minutes be enough?

She decided to just trust in fate once more, it brought them together like this again so it should help her find the right words to say. If fate decided they could easily mend their relationship, then Anna would gladly follow it; and if fate said they could never go back to being on good terms again, then Anna would just have to live with it. Regardless of what happened, today would be the day fate decided everything.

But when they got to the front, Elsa was nowhere to be found. In her stead was a different woman, one of Asian descent wearing a red, professional-looking dress with her hair put in a bun held up by a gorgeous jeweled hair pin. She seemed to be looking at their bakery with disdain, grimacing possibly at some dust she found at the front counter.

Anna had no idea what to make of this sudden change of plans, but Rapunzel was adept at improvisation. “H-hello, welcome to the Warm Hearts Bakery. Can I…help you?”

“Yes, I am here on behalf of Ms. Andersen. You received a call from her earlier.”, the woman said while still looking at the counter.

“Yep-I mean yeah she called me, but I was under the impression that _she_ would be meeting us today.”

“Ms. Andersen had something come up, she asked me to come in her stead.”, the woman finally gave them an inkling of recognition as she pointed her piercing black eyes towards them both. “I suppose it’s better like this anyway, after all I am the one that signs your checks.”

“Oh so you’re like our supervisor then?”

The woman glared at Rapunzel, “I’m not _like_ your supervisor, I _am_ your supervisor.”

“Right, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…I mean I was just trying to-“

“What my partner’s trying to say…”, Anna started after finally finding her voice, “…is that we’re glad you’re here, but what do you- or rather what does Ms. Andersen need from us?”

The woman shifted her glare towards Anna, it looked so natural, as if she practiced it in the mirror every morning. “Ms. Andersen wanted to issue a report, or rather a warning, for your little…bakery here. You are aware that you must report your quarterly earnings correct?”

Anna didn’t like how she said the word “bakery”, like she didn’t even think Warm Hearts had any business being called that. And yeah, maybe it wasn’t a _conventional_ kind of bakery, but it still held true to the core definition, even if they took some creative liberties with the decorations and such. “We are aware of that, yes.”, Anna replied, not letting this woman faze her.

“And you know that this quarter ends in a month, yes?”

“Of course.” Anna actually didn’t, and she probably should have, but she didn’t want her finding that out.

“Well because you are our most recently opened business, you are looked at with the most scrutiny during our meeting about the quarterly earnings. Every business has its own projected earnings it’s supposed to reach, and if you don’t reach yours then…well then I guess we would have no reason funding such an underperforming place.”

Anna felt insulted, it was clear this woman didn’t have any faith in their bakery, and she treated them so condescendingly, like she knew for certain that they had no idea what she was talking about. But if she didn’t trust them, then Anna would just have to make her. “You don’t have to worry about the Warm Hearts Bakery, we _know_ we have what it takes make this the best bakery you or anyone has ever seen.”

The glare faded away, replaced with a grin she hadn’t seen on anyone in a long time. One that said she found Anna’s confidence amusing, but idiotic. It made her blood boil. And then the woman said something that made it go from searing hot to prickling cold. “To reach your projected earnings for this quarter, you must earn $10,000 this month.”

Both Rapunzel and Anna were now speechless, unable to process such a number; and even though they didn’t say it, they were both thinking the same thing: how in the hell were they going to make that much in a month?

No, no they had to keep the hope alive. They just had to. Even with this monstrous task ahead of them, they had to have hope in this little bakery that could.

The woman left them both to stew in their own uncertainty, she gave a small nod and said “Good day.” before walking out the door. It took a good minute after she had left for their situation to truly sink in, Rapunzel actually had to grip the display counter next to her before her legs gave out.

“Oh my gosh Anna…”, she said breathlessly. “That…we can make that much right? In one month? We can do this, can’t we? Please Anna, tell me that we can do this.”

Anna didn’t answer, her mind was a torrent of emotions, mostly ones of confusion, frustration, and…anger. So, so much anger.

his was her dream, no scratch that, it was their dream, hers and Rapunzel’s. And nothing would keep them from that. She would fight to keep it alive no matter what the costs, but even Anna knew when she was getting a bum deal. This right here was the bummest of deals anyone could have gotten.

Anna wanted to fight for their dream, and she was going to fight, but she was going to make sure that it was a fair fight. And in order to do that she couldn’t hide behind fate. She had to go to the source of her frustrations, grab her by the collar, and ask her point blank the three words she uttered breathlessly:

“What the hell.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay so I’m no business major, I get all my information on this story from Google (my search history is super weird now). Maybe it’s easy to earn $10,000 for a bakery, maybe it’s not. All I know is that $10,000 is a lot of money, and I could really use that money right now. So if anyone has like an extra $10,000 lying around, hit me up okay?**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

There was something about closing up shop early that made Anna feel uneasy, and doing so less than two weeks after their grand opening made her feel even worse. As she locked the front door, and made sure the makeshift “Sorry, we closed early” with a crudely drawn frowny face sign was taped snug to it, she sighed and vowed to never do this again.

And to also get a better “Sorry, we’re closed” sign.

After they were visited by the scary Asian lady (they agreed to find a less racist nickname later), Anna and Rapunzel- mostly Anna- decided to confront Elsa about this sudden turn of events. Finding time to see her in the morning was out of the question, since that was one of the bakery’s busiest times; and they couldn’t go at night because there was no telling when Elsa’s workday ended.

So, they took the bigger risk of closing right before the evening rush.  

Once she locked the door, Anna walked over and took her seat at the passenger side of Rapunzel’s car; the blonde looked understandably worried, and Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

“If you want, I can just take the bus. You don’t have to come with me.”, she reassured her weary business partner.

Rapunzel shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I just really hope this doesn’t come back to bite us in the butt, you know? Besides, what if I stayed and we ran out of stuff to sell? That would be more embarrassing than closing up early.” She turned the key in the ignition and finessed her way out of their parallel parking spot. Anna knew that wouldn’t happen, and that Rapunzel was just worried about her. “So do you know what you’re going to say to Elsa?”

Not even close. So far anything she came up with either sounded too generic or way too confrontational. And even if confrontation was what she was aiming for, she didn’t want Elsa to call security on her if things got too…intense.

She sighed in response, “Er…no, and I don’t think I’ll know what to say until I get there. But hey, I’m good at winging things. Remember that public speaking class we had?”

“Uh yeah, I remember you getting a C on the midterm because you talked about forks for like five minutes.”

“Yeah but I came up with that on the spot _and_ it fit all the requirements.”

“You were supposed to talk about fine dining etiquette.”

“Point being that I know how to come up with a speech on the spot.”, Anna said poignantly. “And I need to expect the unexpected when I get to ArenCorp, which means no speeches just in case she only gives me like ten seconds to speak.”

Rapunzel looked as if she wanted to say something, but thought against it for whatever reason. She nodded and settled into her seat, “I just hope you know what you’re doing, Anna.”

She hoped so too.

* * *

“And you made sure that they understood the expectations of their earnings?”

_“I’m sure. I told them the exact number and they didn’t ask any questions. But if you don’t mind me saying this, they didn’t look very confident in themselves.”_

“Their confidence is none of your concern.”, Elsa replied emotionless. “You are well aware of the standards we have here at ArenCorp, and if they can’t meet those standards then we no longer need to concern ourselves with them.”

Elsa really wished she could say those words and actually mean them, but she knew all too well that her success hinged on Ann- on the bakery’s success.

_“I understand ma’am. Is there anything else you need from me?”_

Elsa shook her head, “No thank you, Mulan. Just do the rest of your rounds and e-mail me your reports by tomorrow morning.”

_“Understood.”_

Mulan hung up, and Elsa was left alone in the silence of her office. All alone, always alone.

Elsa was careful enough on her climb to the top of the business ladder to avoid making any long-standing enemies, those she had made were simply just jealous and she didn’t concern herself with them anyway. But during that climb, she had also succeeded in making zero friends- her assistant barely counted. Acquaintances, yes, and she’d talked to enough people to make some much-needed connections; and she did have some employees she respected and admired on her way to the top, but…zero friends.

In fact, she had forgotten the last time she had spent time with anyone that didn’t work for her; but she didn’t think too strongly about this harsh truth. Having friends, having relationships, those would just slow her down, burden her.

After four years, she accepted the idea of being alone and believed that things were always going to be like this. But that’s okay, she was okay being alone. Only looking out for herself…it was easier like this, it was better like this.

At least that’s what she told herself.

Elsa sat up from her desk and walked towards her bed, she hadn’t taken a nap in a while and now seemed like a good a time as any. She needed to clear her head, and the piece of furniture was beckoning to her.

It was a queen-sized bed with a foam mattress that made her feel like she was sleeping on a cloud, the bedframe was made of solid wood with a prominent crown-shaped groove at the center of the head, the sheets and pillow cases were a deep shade of royal purple and made from fine threads gifted to her on a trip to Agrabah.

She slipped out of her heels and unbuttoned her cream white blazer, carefully laying it at the footboard and rolled onto the mattress, letting her stress and worries sink in along with her. A nap wouldn’t help solve her problems, but it damn sure wouldn’t hurt.

This whole…bakery business, she was starting to wonder if she made the wrong choice in first investments. Maybe if she decided to put it off and invest in some other business instead, would it rid her of this splitting headache? Or would it just delay the inevitable? That was a big “maybe”, and some bed rest was supposed to keep her from thinking about this, not continue the torment. Elsa closed her eyes, let out a long, slow breath, and lay still as she let the envelope of calm and silence overtake her.

This feeling only lasted for five seconds before she was thrust back into reality through the ringing of her desk phone.

“Dammit.”, Elsa grumbled as she rolled back out of bed and walked towards her desk. “Hannah this better be good, or else you’re fired.”

_“Elsa, there’s someone at the first floor who’s requesting to meet with you right now.”_

Elsa scoffed, “Right now?”

Demanding an immediate audience with the CEO of ArenCorp, who the hell did they think they were?

_“Her words, not mine. What do you want me to tell Sheila?”_

Sheila was their main receptionist: a portly, sassy woman who Elsa actually admired. Every time they had to give the axe to someone, Elsa always found a way to keep her on the payroll. She knew all too well that Sheila could handle anyone foolish enough to try and get through the doors of ArenCorp. “Tell Sheila to say whatever she wants, just get whoever this person is out of here.”

_“Oh wait a second Elsa…uh huh…okay…yeah apparently she’s on her way up.”_

Elsa groaned, “Hannah, you’re fired.”

_“Hey it’s not my fault, apparently she buttered Sheila up with a muffin. Must have been a damn good muffin…”_

A horrid sense of dread suddenly overcame Elsa, and as much as she tried to brush it away, it wouldn’t go anywhere unless she asked one important question, “Wait…what did Sheila say this woman’s name was?”

_“Um…oh shoot, she told me but I forgot and she already hung up. I think it started with an ‘A’, was it Amy? Annabelle? No wait, I think it was-“_

“Anna.”

_“Yes! I think that was it. And hey, I’m not really fired…right?”_

This couldn’t be happening; this could _not_ be happening. She knew that not giving Anna the ultimatum personally would come back to bite her in the ass. She thought sending Mulan instead, after confirming with the other person that worked at the bakery that she herself would be coming by, would be a good message to Anna that she still hadn’t forgiven her.

Just cause Anna was forcibly in her life again, didn’t mean she had to work with her at every opportunity.

It seemed, however, that fate was not on her side once again. Even so, she was still in control, and this was still her company, her city, her kingdom. If Anna wanted to see her, Elsa wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

Elsa shook her head and refocused, speaking sternly through the phone, “Hannah…I need you to listen to me real closely…”

* * *

 As the ArenCorp building got closer and closer, Anna felt more and more uneasy, and the feeling magnified as soon as she stepped foot inside the vast lobby more fitting of a five-star hotel than a place of business.

The spacious lobby was fitted with gold-colored tiles and royal purple wallpaper, a carpet of the same color and golden columns lined the way towards the front desk. On the right side of the lobby was a gym packed with white-collar workers- talking about business stuff probably- while going 1 MPH on the treadmills; and on the left side was a café with almost the exact same scenario playing out minus the weights and pungent odor. It was downright insane how much they could fit into just one floor, and made Anna both curious and intimidated over what lay in the other forty-nine.

Just as she expected, the receptionist -her name was Sheila if the flowery nametag on her could be trusted- said she couldn’t let her in without an appointment. But Anna, being pressed for time, wouldn’t accept this and brought out one of her secret weapons: a small cardboard box with a freshly made chocolate chip muffin. It was supposed to be for Elsa, a means to hopefully start smoothing things over, but she ended up using it right then and there.

Sheila took the bribe surprisingly easily, told them where Elsa’s floor was, waved the two of them off towards the elevators, and that was that. “How did you know that would work?”, Rapunzel asked as they waited for the silver elevator doors to open.

Anna giggled, “Oh please, no one can resist my muffins…my baked muffins, I mean.”

“Hmm…well when you’re right, you’re right.”, Rapunzel muttered.

 Anna sensed something was up by the sound of her friend’s voice. She tried to catch her eyes to no avail. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just…” the blonde trailed off.

Anna gave up looked in the same direction she was, right back at the café. “What is it? Did you want to check out the café or something?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah yeah, the café place…yeah…want to check him out…”

Him? Oh. Rapunzel wasn’t looking at something; she was looking at someone. “There’s a cute guy at the café, isn’t there?”

Rapunzel’s head snapped back and she looked at Anna sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I know I told you I’d be here to support you but…”, she looked back at the mystery man and whispered, “He’s _so_ cute, and he looks like he’s alone, and you know how long it’s been since I’ve been on a date.”

“Yeah, and you know how long it’s been since _I’ve_ been on a date.”, Anna rebutted. “We did _not_ come here to flirt with businessmen, we came here to save our bakery.”

“Yeah I know that it’s just…”, Rapunzel sighed and took one last longing glance back at the café. “Alright, let’s go. I’m sure he’ll still be there when we’re done.”

Anna should have felt good getting them both back on track, but instead she felt guilty. She told Rapunzel that she didn’t have to come if she didn’t want to, it made no sense to tell her that she had to come with her now. Besides, she could hide behind the bakery all she wanted, but Anna knew this was really her problem- and her problem alone- to deal with.

Anna shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. This is my problem, not yours. If you want, I can go up there myself, and you can stay down here and flirt with Mr. Lonely.” She couldn’t help but tease her best friend just a little bit, it was her favorite thing to do whenever she saw a cute boy.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, Elsa’s not _that_ hard to talk to.” Anna replied, not really believing herself.

Rapunzel wrapped her in a hug and squealed out a “Thank you!”, and then she was off. And now Anna was alone to face this elevator ride to hell. A ding sounded and the doors finally opened, all that was left between her and Elsa was one, tense upward ride.

Anna pressed the button to the 50th floor- of course Elsa got the highest one- and the doors slid shut, a low groan bellowed through the cart and it started its ascent. Surprisingly it wasn’t stopping at any other floor, the ride was smooth and uninterrupted, and she sort of wished that it wasn’t. She wanted the inevitable to be prolonged, if only for a minute, because she knew as soon as those doors opened her life would change whether she liked it or not.

And as the elevator suddenly slowed to a halt on the 40th floor, one solely dedicated for storing old filing cabinets it seems, it looked as if she was getting her wish, just a minute to breathe. But soon that minute turned into two, then three, and then five, and still the elevator doors wouldn’t close.

“What in the world…”, she said as she pressed the button to close the doors. One press, two presses, and then twenty presses in rapid succession later and they just wouldn’t budge. “Ugh, I don’t have time for this!”

Anna walked out of the elevator to look for the stairs, and that’s when the elevator doors closed.

“No no no!”, she yelled as she banged on the doors and repeatedly pressed the button to call the elevator back up. But it was too late, the lights on top of the elevator subsequently flashed lower and lower numbers.

She looked to her left and saw the entrance to a stairwell.

“This better be worth it.”

* * *

 “The elevator’s going back down to the first floor, Elsa.”, Hannah said to her boss, who was standing right behind her.

“Good.”, Elsa folded her hands behind her back and paced around the lobby. She was not going to make this easy on Anna, in fact she was taking away the one thing that could possibly help Anna, and the one thing she now had more of: time. Her workday officially ended in four minutes, there was no way Anna could get up here in that short amount of time. Especially if she had to walk up ten flights of stairs.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why all this trouble over one woman? Do you know her or something?”, Hannah asked.

“Yes, I do mind you asking. And no, it’s none of your concern.”, Elsa dismissed the questions coldly and continued to stare at nothing in particular. Just four minutes until she could put this whole mess behind her for at least one more day.

“Gee sorry.”, Hannah mumbled. “All I’m saying is that you’re putting in a lot of effort just to avoid talking to whoever this Anna person is. Maybe if you just get it over with, you won’t have to keep doing silly stuff like this. I mean manually controlling an elevator to force her to take the stairs? That’s a bit over the top for you, don’t you think?”

Elsa checked her phone, three minutes left. “On the contrary, I think I’m being perfectly reasonable.”, she lied bitterly.

Hannah got out of her chair and walked over to Elsa, who stood in front of an obnoxiously large painting of a cat on a mountaintop. “Look…I’ve worked for you for a while now and I’d like to think you could open up to me just a little bit. I just want to know what’s got you rattled, that’s all.”

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder and for one pitiful second, she was seriously considering opening up to her assistant and breaking one of her cardinal rules to never divulge about her personal life to anyone, ever. Even during their night meetings, she kept things professional. She shrugged off the hand and continued to pretend to be impressed by the painting. “Don’t you have calls to return or something?”

Two minutes left.

“Not really, I don’t have anything else to do today. Except for apparently preventing this Anna person from getting up here in time. I bet you’re counting down the minutes until your day’s over, aren’t you?”, Hannah said knowingly.

Elsa remained silent and walked away from the painting, and away from Hannah, a nagging sense of anxiousness began to trickle down her spine in the form of beads of sweat. She tried to ignore it, but as her impossibly slow clock continued to tick down, the feeling just got worse. She found herself staring at her closed door, and a small part of her thought about going back into her office and locking her door until time was up.

But she was better than that, more mature than that. And if she did something that juvenile, it would mean that Anna won and she was in her head more than Elsa was in hers.

Thinking about that damn woman, it just…it infuriated her. Why was she back in her life again? Why was this happening? Why couldn’t she just-

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa let go of the hard grip she had on her doorknob, turned around, and watched the stairwell door creak close, the sound crescendoing to emphasize the gravity of the situation. Anna was here with one minute to spare, and she did not look happy.

* * *

 Anna hadn’t worked out in over a year, so the fact that she was able to _run_ up ten flights of stairs should have earned her some sort of medal. She ran through searing, burning pain in her legs and lungs, and didn’t even take a breather when she finally reached the 50th floor. She just growled and pushed open the door with her dwindling strength like a linebacker, surprising herself, surprising some extremely shocked brunette, and surprising…Elsa.

Elsa was right there, no more than fifteen feet in front of her; and any kind of plan she had was thrown right out the window.

She felt the familiar chill, that frozen feeling from their first reunion. It started in her toes and worked its way right up to her legs and she knew that if she just stood still like last time, it would cover her whole body.

All her work would have been for nothing. Climbing up all those damn stairs would have been for nothing.

So, she forced herself to move, one foot at a time, and go on the complete opposite end of the spectrum of reactions. She stormed over towards Elsa, pointed one accusatory finger, and barked out, “Elsa, you piece of…gah! You and I need to talk!”

Everything afterwards was a blur. All Anna could remember was yelling, mostly from her, and Elsa just standing there. Her receptionist or assistant or whatever was probably trying to calm her down too, but Anna was too worked up to care. She didn’t stop, didn’t bring herself down, until she finally heard Elsa speak.

It was just one word- a loud, sharp, “Enough!”- but it did the job. And surprisingly, Elsa didn’t stop there; she walked towards the desk where Anna and her assistant person, apparently named Hannah, were standing and stared Anna down with those penetrating, icy blue eyes she hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

Anna did her best to match her look, but she couldn’t, she never could; four years later and Elsa’s eyes still made her feel weak, helpless, frozen. But she refused to look away, because it meant giving up, it meant Elsa would win.

Elsa spoke once more, breaking the silence, and she said the words Anna both wanted and dreaded to hear. “You want to talk? Let’s talk.”

* * *

 

**A/N: That muffin joke was pretty stupid, I won’t be doing that again. Sorry this chapter doesn’t have too much substance; I promise the next one will have a lot more. And by that I mean there’s going to be more talking and angst and _maybe_ , just maybe, y’all will find out what happened between these two (probably not).**

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Mild cursing in this one. Don’t read if you can’t handle swearing based off years of repressed emotions and rage towards your ex-girlfriend.**

* * *

 

“Alright, it’s your turn again Elsa. Truth or dare?”, Anna asked eagerly as she hugged her pillow.

The two best friends were in the midst of a sleepover, their celebration after their first big lacrosse win of the season where they worked in perfect tandem to lead Arendelle to a 10-5 victory. It was Anna’s idea since Elsa had offhandedly mentioned that she had never been to a sleepover one day, and even though the idea seemed a bit juvenile for high schoolers, they decided to go for it anyway. They’d devoured two whole pizzas- rationalizing that they burned enough calories at the game to make up for the meal- took a dip in Anna’s pool, baked enough cookies to feed a small army, and closed out the night with a rousing game of truth or dare.

Elsa had been avoiding saying truth all night, which resulted in her doing the inanest dares like drinking ketchup straight from the bottle and dancing around with an old fish bowl on her head. She knew that the first question out of Anna’s lips would be the big schoolgirl cliché, and she didn’t know if she was ready to answer that yet.

A few days before their first game, Elsa had taken the risk and paid Anna a compliment not only to see if she could actually do it, but also to see how her best friend would react. Unfortunately, she just laughed, but Elsa took the lack of disgust or weirdness as a good sign.

Then, a couple days later, they were unsuccessfully getting courted by two creepy guys, and when one of them turned towards Elsa, Anna actually hit him so hard he fell to the floor. Elsa knew that even if the guy was being totally inappropriate, that was an insane reaction to seeing your best friend get hit on.

Maybe she was just seeing things, or maybe there was something here.

She made a promise to herself that at the next perfect moment, she would confess to Anna how much she liked her and see how things turned out, even if it meant it would ruin their friendship for good. Her feelings for the redhead had only grown since that first day in English class; and the more time they spent together, the more signs that she thought she saw, had brought Elsa to this boiling point, threatening to tip over.

“Dare.”, Elsa replied for the sixth time or so, still trying to find that perfect moment.

Anna tilted her head back and groaned, “Elsa come on, all you’ve picked so far are dares.”

Elsa shrugged, “What can I say? I don’t like backing down from a challenge.”

“Yeah I know that too well Ms. I’m-Gonna-Play-Chicken-With-Every-Defender-That-Comes-At-Me. You gave me a heart attack on the field tonight, you know?” Anna sighed, but then a smirk appeared on her face and Elsa could see the gears whirring behind the redhead’s eyes. “Alright then, I dare you…to answer one question.”

“That’s not fair!”, Elsa said a bit too fast. “You can’t just spin a dare into a truth like that, you’re breaking the rules.” She forgot how cunning Anna could be off the court too.

“Well then, I’ll apologize to the grand council of Truth or Dare tomorrow.”, Anna replied with a hand raised. She repositioned herself so she was closer to Elsa, causing the mattress to shift a little bit under them, and rested her arms on the pillow laying on her lap. “I mean you could just change your answer to ‘truth’, but then we’d be right back in this situation. So…you ready to hear my question?”

Elsa forced her breath to remain steady, partially to brace herself for the inevitable but mostly because the two were shoulder to shoulder, the closest they’ve ever been. In class they had desks separating them, and during lunch Elsa would always sit facing Anna, never next to her. Even in the lockers rooms, they still had lockers between them. But now there was no separation, just the two of them, together on a bed, alone. She was failing miserably at breathing like a normal person, but still she found it in herself to say calmly, “I’m ready.”

“Do you like anyone in school?” It was just like ripping off a band aid.

Elsa laughed nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel her heartbeat double in a second. “That’s…a pretty cliché question to ask, don’t you think?”

“Uh huh, so do you?”, Anna was relentless, and maybe it was the lighting but her face seemed to have grown much more serious.

She nodded in defeat, knowing that she wasn’t confident enough to lie. “Yes, I do.”

“What’s her name?”

Did…did she… “What was that, Anna?” The redhead had asked the question so faintly that maybe Elsa had just heard the question funny.

“What’s their name?”

Elsa was sure that the blush on her cheeks would be easy enough to spot a mile away, let alone from one centimeter away like Anna who had at some point moved closer to her.  

She wanted so badly just to say Anna’s name, it was right on the tip of her tongue. She was so ready to say it with the same joy and brightness that made her heart soar every other time she said it. And in the heat- literally, her body felt like it was on fire- of the moment, Elsa realized that this was the closest to a perfect moment that she was going to get. It was practically handed to her on a silver platter.

But just as suddenly as it came, the moment was taken away from her. Anna scooted back a few inches in reality, but miles away through Elsa’s eyes, and she made a noise that sounded like a cough and a giggle at the same time. “I’m sorry that was…more than one question.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Elsa said, still unsure what the heck just happened.

For one second Anna looked…different. Her eyes, always so confident, bright, and attentive, looked cloudy and lost in thought. Her smile wasn’t as big and vibrant as always, it seemed forced in a way. It was like Anna was here, but she wasn’t really there. This only lasted for a second, and in the very next one she went back to her old self, but it was enough for Elsa to know that she couldn’t just leave well enough alone.

Anna straightened back up, grabbed one of her pillows, and hugged it closely to her chest. “So I guess it’s my turn, right? Well I pick truth.”

* * *

 “You have ten minutes.”, Elsa said as she set the timer on her phone and put it back in her pocket. Ten minutes was more than enough time, more than Anna deserved. She figured that she was still the same girl that froze up whenever she needed to give a speech.  

So far, that assumption was proving true, Anna hadn’t said a single word. Seconds passed, maybe a couple minutes or so, with no words being exchanged. Elsa had to bite her cheek to suppress a cocky smile; she didn’t even need to sabotage the elevator, she could have just told Anna to come in, stare her down like she was doing now, and watch her grow increasingly uncomfortable.

And Elsa would have enjoyed doing this, she would have enjoyed finally getting this sliver of vengeance, if Anna didn’t look so damn sad.

Why was she so sad? It was ruining everything. If she was just scared, intimidated, this would have been so much easier; but those green eyes were so full of sadness- and something else, maybe guilt?- that it ruined Elsa’s enjoyment of this moment.

And then it got worse.

Anna didn’t finally speak up and make a fool of herself, no…she started moving closer. And closer. And closer. The closer Anna got, the less confident Elsa became. Distance and silence were her barricades, it kept so many things, years’ worth of pent-up feelings and emotions at bay. But Anna was tearing them down effortlessly with every step. They were so close now, as close as they’d been in years, and Elsa knew that she was in trouble, on the verge of breaking down.

She didn’t have to do that though, because Anna did it first. She put her hands around Elsa and wrapped her up in a hug; and Elsa, too shocked to even comprehend what was going on, just let it happen.

Her shirt grew colder and wetter the longer this embrace went on, and Anna’s shoulders began to shake as Elsa kept her hands nowhere near the other girl’s body. At some point, in the space they were in where time seemingly stopped, she heard a soft, muffled voice.              

“I’m so sorry Elsa, so… _so_ sorry.”, Anna muttered. “I’m so sorry for everything I put you through…”

Elsa knew that if she just wrapped her arms around Anna, if she told her that she forgave her, everything would be over. All the pain, the torment, the feelings of resentment and anger, they would all be gone just like that. And maybe they could go back to the way things were, back to when things were simple, back when it was just her and Anna and nothing could keep them apart.

But it was too late, four years too late.

* * *

 “Wait did you just say truth?”

Anna tilted her head, “Yeah. Is something wrong with that?”

“No it’s just that…” Anna had been taking dares all night, just like Elsa, except hers tended to be a lot tamer because Elsa didn’t want Anna to do anything that would hurt or humiliate her.

“And don’t hold back Elsa, not like you did with all those dares.” Anna replied when her best friend didn’t finish her sentence. “Nothing’s off limits.” To accentuate her point, she curled her fingers towards herself, telling Elsa to bring it on.

Again, another perfect moment being giftwrapped and handed over to the surprisingly lucky blonde. She had to take advantage of this, she needed to know the truth. She couldn’t hesitate any longer.

Elsa took a deep breath, “Okay. Um…who do you-“

There was a sharp knock on her door, and a tall, smiling man with well-kept brown hair and a recently shaved mustache peeked in. He had on khakis and a white t-shirt, and there was a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in his hand.

Anna waved energetically, “Hey dad! What’s up?”

Her dad shrugged, “Oh your mom wanted me to check up on you guys. She heard you making a racket in here and wanted me to make sure you didn’t break anything. Or, you know, hurt yourselves.”

She laughed, “Well you can tell mom that Elsa and I are fine, we were just playing truth or dare and I guess we got a bit too carried away.”

Elsa simply watched this conversation unfold with a smile on her face as her heart slowed down again. She loved watching the way Anna interacted with her parents and envied their relationship a little bit. It wasn’t as if her home life was utter crap, and it wasn’t as if her parents didn’t love her- because they did- but they weren’t as open and friendly as Anna’s parents; she was having a hard time remembering the last time _her_ dad ever smiled at her like Anna’s dad was.

As Elsa watched father and daughter talk and laugh, her affection for Anna grew tenfold, and her heart began to curse her as it paced faster again. She saw just where Anna got all her vibrant optimism and her ability to smile through any situation, and she knew now more than ever that she wanted to be around her for every moment of their lives. Was that a bit extreme to say when they were merely high school freshmen? Probably, but Elsa didn’t care all that much. She liked Anna, she liked Anna a lot.

“Well your mother and I are going to bed, so you two try to keep it down alright?”

“Will do, dad!”, Anna exclaimed.

Her dad nodded and before he closed the door he told the two, “Oh and make sure you guys wash your dishes before you go to bed alright? Amazing cookies don’t excuse you from dish-washing duty.”

Anna giggled and shook her head when the door finally closed, “I hope he didn’t eat all of them.”

“Well I wouldn’t blame him.”, Elsa replied. “They are pretty amazing.” Which, she felt, was an understatement.

Watching Anna bake tonight also increased Elsa’s affection for her. She knew Anna _could_ bake through all the cookies and brownies she would bring to school, but tonight was the first time she saw her friend in action. And the unwavering focus she exhibited from cracking eggs to shaping the dough, and the ease in which she moved throughout the kitchen, it was…intense. But she was also so passionate and got so lost in her work; and when she was deep in thought on a step, her mouth would slightly part and she’d mouth words to herself.

Anna laughed, much like she had when Elsa had complimented her before. “Thanks. Hey, why don’t we put the game on hold and get those dishes done now? Before we forget?”

Elsa nodded, scolding herself to at least try and get a grip. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 “You’re sorry?! After all the shit that you put us rough, after all the hope that I held on to that you’d change your mind, and then having that hope systematically break down after _years_ …all you can say is you’re sorry??

I _loved_ you, Anna! I loved you more than anything in this entire goddamn world, and I gave you that love every single day we were together, and in one day- _one day-_ you took all that love and threw it back in my face, and then you _left_ me! You left me to fend for myself after all that talking we did about how we would never leave each other’s side.

So now…what? You think two stupid words will make all of that go away? You think that we can just go back to what we once were? Well you’re too late, you were too late yesterday, you were too late the day before, and you were too late the day when all of this went to hell. There is _nothing_ you can do to make this right again…except for maybe one thing. And that’s to get the hell out of my life for good.”

That’s what Elsa wanted to say while Anna continued to cry and say she was sorry, but she couldn’t bring herself to say any of that. Because damn it, she still had a tiny needle of hope in this haystack of hate and agony.

Seeing Anna again, feeling Anna in her arms, hearing Anna’s voice in her ears, it brought back everything. It brought back who they were, and it was making a valiant effort to drive away who they are now.

But the truth in what she wanted to say was still there, it was too late to make everything right again. And just the thought that Elsa may never get closure with Anna due to the fears inside of her and through how broken she already was, made her more miserable than she had ever been before.

It broke through her confidence and bravado, made a crack in the shell she’d carefully formed in those four years, and she needed to make sure it didn’t break all the way. With all the strength she had, Elsa pushed Anna off of her and made the mistake of looking into those mortified, tear-stained eyes. She forced herself to turn around and walk away, right up to her window to look out at what she built, just to try and clear her head. It didn’t work, nothing would work.

She heard Anna start to walk toward her. “Elsa…please talk to me.”

“Leave.”, Elsa said with a hush, strained voice.

“Wh-what?”

“I said leave!”, she wanted to shout it with the same authority she asserted over her employees, but it came out weak and pathetic. A strangled cry wrestling down the want, the need, to just break.

Sometime in that tense feeling of eternity, Anna did exactly what Elsa wanted and didn’t want: she walked right out the door and left.

Now Elsa was all alone. Just like before, just as it had always been.

She stumbled over to her desk and hunched over it, tears started to defiantly fall from her face and onto the wood. She didn’t cry, she shouldn’t cry, and yet it was happening; and much like this encounter with Anna, she was too powerless to stop it. It had been four years, but as it was scarily dawning on her, it wasn’t too late.

“Fuck you, Anna.” She said quietly. “I hate you so much…”

The alarm on her cellphone went off, the ten minutes were up.

* * *

 In no time at all, the duo had come up with a system to maximize their dishwashing efficiency. Anna would be in charge of rinsing off any excess food and scrubbing them up, while Elsa was in charge of the final rinse and loading them into the dishwasher.

With their powers combined the job should have taken no less than five minutes, but it had been ten minutes and counting. Anna, despite her request to pause their game of truth or dare, decided to start it back up thirty seconds after starting their job because she was bored. Except since they couldn’t stray too far from the sink, they withheld dares and kept going for truths.

Elsa kept skating over the one question she wanted to ask Anna, and thankfully Anna never pried deeper into the question she asked her earlier.

That is, until they had one dish left to wash.

It was Anna who went for it first, quickly washing the last plate and passing it over to Elsa. “Last plate, I guess I got to break out the big guns, huh? Alright then Elsa…who do you like?”

A cold wave of anxiousness washed over Elsa. Was this how she was going to confess? Elbow to elbow in front of a sink, washing dishes didn’t seem like the most romantic setting.

Her hands were shaky and she couldn’t hear much other than the white noise from the sink and the pounding in her ears; but when she reached a hand out to grab the plate, and a spark ran from her fingers to Anna’s, it was as if she had a stunning moment of clarity. Her heart beat was slow and steady, her fingers had finally calmed, everything had escalated to this exact moment.

It was the peak of adrenaline, a familiar feeling that she’d encountered on the field. The point where the mind takes the reins away from the heart for just one solitary second, and you either go for it or let the waves die down and hope you get another chance for that peak to come again.

And this time, Elsa went for it.

She gripped that plate as hard as she could and pulled it along with Anna closer to her, and when they were both face to face she planted her lips on her first friend for her first kiss. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Perfect moments be damned; she didn’t want to keep trying to find it, she’d go ahead and make her own.

Elsa put her free hand on Anna’s hips - not at all concerned at how wet it still was from the sink water- and dipped her backwards just a little bit, just enough to prove through the touch and feel of Anna’s skin that this was real, this was happening.

Anna’s lips were so soft, so inviting, and Elsa would not let this kiss die. Because if they broke apart, if their friendship was over as soon as their lips separated, then she wanted to savor every bit of it. She didn’t let go until she was absolutely certain that she needed to breathe again, and even then she was debating whether dying of suffocation from kissing Anna was such a bad way to go.

Elsa panted as she looked at her friend with eyes that said there you go, there was her answer. Anna looked back at her with eyes that said what in the world was that.

“What in the world was that?”

“That…that’s my answer.”, Elsa replied through labored breaths and a tired smile on her face. “The person I like, it’s you.”

The two stood there silently watching each other, trying to catch their breath. But the longer the silence went on, the more the adrenaline rush in Elsa died down, and the more she realized the gravity and the stupidity of what she just did.

She just kissed her best friend, and her only friend at that. If things went wrong…she would be alone again, all alone in an environment she absolutely could not survive in without at least one lifeline. Her first and best friendship she had ever had could also be her last, it could be over in the blink of an eye. She risked everything just for one dumb kiss, was it worth it?

Yes, apparently, yes it was.

Anna forcefully snatched the plate out of Elsa’s hand and practically threw it into the sink; and as it rattled around inside the metallic bowl, she placed both her hands on Elsa’s cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. This one deeper, better, and much more intense. Her hand, too, was damp from their job they had completely forgotten about, but Elsa didn’t care.

She smiled and let Anna take the lead. Their friendship was undoubtedly over, but in its place was something much better.

* * *

  **A/N: Man, I haven't dropped an F-bomb in a couple years. I feel so dirty...**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy long-winded story, Batman! This is the biggest, longest, fattest chapter I've ever written for this dumb story. If you lose interest halfway through, that's perfectly fine. I'll give you the cliffnotes at the end.**

**...yeah no I'm too lazy for that, just read the whole thing. It's got some adorable fluff in the middle.**

* * *

 

If Anna and Elsa’s life was some fairytale story, it would have ended when they’d shared that wonderful kiss at the sink. But their lives weren’t a fairytale, and they couldn’t just blissfully run away together or ride off into the sunset as the words “The End” appeared on the screen in elegant, gold letters. This wasn’t an end in any case- well, maybe it was to their friendship- but a beginning of something…different.

It wasn’t until Monday during their lunch hour that they actually talked about what they were now.

“So…we should probably talk about last weekend, right?”, Elsa said after a lull in their conversation.

Anna shrugged, “What’s there to talk about? I like you, and I think you like me, so obviously we should be together right?”

“You _think_ I like you?” Elsa said offended.

“I was joking!” Anna laughed, “Of course I know you like me. You made that _very_ clear to me, and my lips, and the dishes I guess.”

“Hmmph.” Elsa frowned and folded her hands together. She looked back down momentarily at the old metal table before looking up at her…whatever Anna was to her now. “I just don’t want there to be any confusion over where we see this going, okay?”

Elsa knew for sure what she wanted out of this relationship with Anna, she wanted to be with her and only her. But what if Anna didn’t want the same thing? It was silly to think of that, seeing how strong their friendship was, but this was more than just a simple friendship. It was complicated; then again when it is ever _not_ complicated when you’re dating your best friend?

Well, dating may not be the best term since they hadn’t actually gone on one yet.

Anna bit her lip and looked sideways wearily, “I guess you have a point. I’m sorry I’ve just never had this kind of conversation. With anyone. This is all new territory to me.”

“Hey this is new for me too.”, Elsa reassured her. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, I honestly don’t even know where to _start_.”

They both fell into a state of silence as they both searched for what to say first, hoping the other would say something to get the ball rolling. Elsa sat with her hands still folded, looking intensely at her thumbs as they wrestled with each other; Anna continued to stare at nothing in particular.

All around them the student body of Arendelle High sat without a care in the world, friends remained friends and couples had already gone through the growing pains of their relationship; and here these two sat in limbo, wondering where in the world they stood.

Finally, Anna spoke. “So…where do you see this going?”

Elsa laughed nervously trying to stall, “You stole my question.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know what else to say.” The redhead looked bashful, still slightly looking away at Elsa. She really _did_ have no idea what to do here. They were both guiding each other on this journey without a map, someone needed to point them in the right direction.

“No it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I probably should have asked that first anyway if I didn’t want you to…” Elsa took a breath, deciding that she would do that for the both of them. “Anna, I really like you. I mean you already said that too, and I’ve already shown that, but I don’t…know how else to show it. This- what we’re doing- it’s new and exciting, but also really, _really_ terrifying. You’re the first real friend I’ve ever made and I don’t wanna throw away what we already have, but at the same time you’re one of the first people I’ve ever had feelings for and I don’t want to throw away what we _can_ have. Does…does that make sense?”

Anna took a second to let all of what Elsa said register, and thankfully she nodded in agreement. She also, finally, looked Elsa in the eye. In them, she saw relief. “It makes perfect sense! I mean I never thought I’d ever fall for _my_ best friend. And yet…here we are.”

“Here we are.”, Elsa echoed, her heart fluttered from hearing Anna say she fell for her. This was all still incredibly surreal.

“Well…I like you too Elsa, hopefully as much as you like me or else this is gonna be really awkward.” Anna giggled, though there was hints of nervousness in it, “Anyway, where do _I_ see this going? I don’t know…I mean I do know but it’s just…I-I mean I want to be with you for as long as you want to be with me. Does _that_ make sense?”

Elsa was surprised, and she was also surprised at the fact that she was surprised. Anna said exactly what she was thinking. Relief came over from knowing that they were both on the exact same page, and she unfolded her hands to grasp one of Anna’s. Their hands came together as if they were nuzzled in the other’s embrace. “That makes perfect sense.”, Elsa said with a smile.

Anna felt the soft hand on hers and saw the warm smile from her...well they’d decide on a label later. All that mattered now was that they wanted to be together, and they were together now. Her cheeks warmed up to a color rosier than her hair. She replied after a content sigh, “So, when are you gonna take me out on a date?”

* * *

 

Anna felt a hand on her own, but it wasn’t Elsa’s. It wasn’t as soft, or as cool, or as…painfully and aggravatingly perfect; and she wasn’t at the lunch table where everything was safe, and where everything made sense. She was at her flour-covered workstation, back at her job. Back to reality.

Rapunzel had placed her hand on top of Anna’s, who had been smashing the wide end of her rolling pin straight through bread dough. The milky white glob had split in two under the weight of the wooden cylinder.  Her friend looked at her with the same expression she had given her ever since- well ever since that day. It was a look that said “You haven’t been yourself since you met with Elsa, and even though I’m your friend and respect your privacy I can’t believe you haven’t told me what’s going on.”

“Anna…”, Rapunzel started.

“I know.”, Anna interrupted. “I know…I know what you’re gonna say. And I promised you I’d tell you what’s going on when I’m ready, but right now I’m not.” She was the furthest from being ready.

Rapunzel sighed and she released Anna’s hand. “Well when _are_ you gonna be ready? Anna the bake sale is in two hours, and if you can’t hold it together then maybe you shouldn’t go.”

Anna shook her head, “Absolutely not. You need me there, and I need to be there. This was my idea in the first place remember? It would look weird if I didn’t show up.”

After deducing that Elsa wouldn’t help them out in any way, Anna and Rapunzel got to work on finding different solutions to their financial problem. Rapunzel did most of the talking and brainstorming, and Anna did most of the staring into space and trying not to cry from reliving memories from the past eight years. Rapunzel, with the patience of a monk, waited and waited for Anna to be of any help at all and it finally came with a bit of goading from the tolerant blonde. Literally the only thing Anna said in this brainstorming session was “How about a bake sale?”

Rapunzel expanded on this idea. She got the contact information of the local schools and wondered if they could put on a bake sale for, and a few days later they finally got a reply from a private school that would pay handsomely. But they wouldn’t pay them to have a bake sale, they would literally just pay them to make an undecided amount of baked goods for the children. They had spent the entire day baking and boxing up goods for what was basically a feast that they were putting on for kids.

Anna worked like a woman possessed, somehow keeping the quality in the massive quantities of food she was baking, while succumbing to those damn memories. But becoming a slave to the times when everything was okay had made her less susceptive to the present times where everything _had_ to be.

Nonetheless, she was still too stubborn to admit to anyone else that something was wrong. And damn it all she was going to this bake sale…this not-bake sale.

“Okay, but I think you’ve baked enough so you should at least take a break. We don’t have to leave for another hour, and I could use some help up front with boxing.” Rapunzel walked back to the front of the store.

“But I-“

“And I’m not taking no for an answer!” Rapunzel disappeared behind the door, leaving Anna in her silence. The silence that, up until now, she was perfectly content with stirring in. After waiting a minute to wonder if she should disregard her friend’s words and stay in this prison she’d made for herself, she decided to leave against her own wishes. Anna peeled her hands off the rolling pin, noticing the thin cracks forming in the wood, and walked through the door where all her problems were waiting for her.

* * *

 

Anna walked through the double doors of the theater with a giant popcorn bucket in tow as Elsa held it open.

“Aww, you’re such a gentlewoman!”, she exclaimed as she threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth and led the two towards a couple of empty seats.

“Lady. I think the word you’re looking for is lady.” Elsa responded.

Anna giggled, “Nah I like gentlewoman better.”

They finally did it, they were on their first official date as a couple. The afternoon when finally talked about their relationship was also the afternoon where they came up with the idea for this movie date. It took a lot longer than it probably should have since they had done pretty much what regular couples did when they were simply just best friends, so it was Elsa’s idea to just start simple. And movies were simple.

After suffering through the embarrassment of their parents dropping them off at the theater, Anna found herself getting nervous about this date, more so as the date went on. It was strange, ever since they made that leap, she overanalyzed every little thing she did and it affected the way she walked, talked, and acted around Elsa.

“What’s this movie about again?”, Elsa asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Anna gasped a bit too exaggerated for her liking, “You’re the one that picked out the movie! I thought you knew.”

“I…”, Elsa sighed and looked at Anna apologetically. “Okay I’m going to be honest, I was a bit nervous and kind of just picked the first movie I saw. If this movie sucks, I’m really sorry.” She looked adorable when she was guilty, which was a strange thought to have.

“Hey don’t worry about it, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”, Anna said like a hypocrite. “It’s just us, nothing’s changed between us and nothing should. I’m sure this movie’s gonna be great, and if it isn’t, then we can find something _else_ to do with our time.”

Elsa threw a couple pieces of popcorn into her mouth and eyed Anna curiously, “What do you mean by something else?”

Anna just smiled and looked at the screen, waiting for her words to sink in.

“Oh my gosh, Anna no!”

The sly redhead laughed, being careful not to drop the popcorn in her lap. “Hahaha, I’m just messing with you. But hey, you’re not nervous anymore right?”

“I still am, but for an entirely different reason!”

From the rows of seats behind them they heard a sharp shushing noise, even though the previews hadn’t even started yet. Regardless they quieted down immediately, Elsa glared and pouted at Anna, who grinned sheepishly and mouthed the word “Sorry.”

A short time later, after Elsa had calmed down and Anna hid away her own nerves, the houselights dimmed and the movie began.

* * *

 

Oaken’s Haven for Children was a private school for children of low-income families started by a humble Scandinavian millionaire named Oaken. It wasn’t as if his last name was a total mystery, his full, legal name was literally just Oaken. Rapunzel had found his school online and he had replied to their message within the hour. They hadn’t even met the guy yet, but the fact that he would help them out meant he was already the nicest man they knew.

His school, it seemed, was just as big as a heart. It was in the northwest part of the city, set right at the edge before the forest began, and they passed it twice along the way. Not because it was secluded or hard to find, but because it turned out the expansive, lush mansion their GPS kept taking them to actually _was_ the place they were looking for.

The doorman at the front gate greeted them with a warm smile, tipped his hat towards them, and opened the gate without question.

“This is a _school_?”, Anna asked incredulously as they drove past the gate and towards the entrance.

“Apparently.”, Rapunzel replied, in the same amount of awe as she was. “I mean I looked this place up last night so I shouldn’t be surprised but- man, seeing this place in person…”

Anna wrung her hands together and looked back at the trunk of the car, “You think we even have enough food for the kids?”

“I’m pretty sure we do. You made enough food to feed a small country.”

Hedge clippings of various animals lined the cobblestone road and gardeners waved past them as they drove by. Children were playing all around the yard under the supervision of adults with matching purple polo shirts and black shorts. The path ended on a roundabout with a statue of a cherub in the center. Two people waited for them on the wide, carpeted stairs that led to the front door. One was a long-haired brunette and the other was a man with short, dirty blonde hair. They were both wearing matching sweaters.

“Is that Oaken?”, Anna asked as she stared impolitely at the man who looked back at her with a smile and a welcoming nod.

Rapunzel shook her head, “If he is, then he might wanna update his picture on their website.” She took the key out of the ignition and exited the car, Anna followed her out but stayed by the car as Rapunzel walked up to introduce them both.

“Hi there! We’re so glad you two could make it, I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding the place.”, the man said as he walked down and extended his hand towards Rapunzel.

“Oh don’t worry, it was no trouble at all.”, Rapunzel shook the man’s hand and continued. “I wasn’t expecting the school to be this…big.”

The man let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hands together, “Well thank you! I’m sure Oaken will be happy to hear that you find his school to your liking. My name is Kai by the way, I don’t think I told you that yet, I’m one of Oaken’s assistants, and this is Gerda, my partner-in-crime.”

Gerda smirked and shook her head, “You are so lame. Do you really have to say that every time we meet someone?”

Kai chuckled, “Hey if you don’t like my jokes then don’t let me take the lead. But anyway, we’re here to welcome the both of you to Oaken’s Haven for Children and help you with anything you need for today.”

“Well that’s very nice of you to offer.”, Rapunzel said with the cheerful business voice she had mastered over the years. “My name is Rapunzel, and over by the car is my friend and my own partner-in-crime Anna. We’d love some help getting the food out of the trunk if you don’t mind.”

The two assistants looked at each other and spoke in sync, “We don’t mind at all.”

The four of them took two trips each just to take all the food out of the trunk and into a massive dining hall that took Anna’s breath away and made her more jealous than she thought possible. The first things that caught her eye were two massive circular tables with enough wooden chairs to sit a classroom’s worth of children. They were empty right now, but that would change pretty soon. There were other smaller tables around them as well, enough for ten people or so.

The next thing that caught her eye was how exquisitely decorated the room was. The carpeted floor was immaculate and at the center of the carpet was a large image of the same cherub as the statue at the roundabout, one wall had long vertical windows that gave a perfect view of the forestry and on another wall was a large mural of children playing all around what looked like the garden at the front of the school.

The last thing she noticed was the staff, the personnel in crisp white jackets working in tandem like ants in a colony. They took the food and placed it on long, wooden tables at the corner of the dining room, walked in and out of the kitchen carrying utensils and plates and other food that they had cooked beforehand, and took the reins from Kai and Gerda. This was their element, this was what they had been trained for, this was exactly the kind of staff Anna dreamed of.

They sat at one of the smaller circular tables talking about the school and its history, minus Anna who stood mesmerized in the center of the room taking it all in. She’d already accomplished her dream of owning a bakery, but she’d be a fool not to keep working till she accomplished something like this. And she was going to work for this future no matter what it took, no matter who got…in…her way…

Anna rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. “No dammit, not now…” she muttered under her breath. Working herself ragged was the only thing that stopped the tears from falling, but now that she’d finally taken a second to pause, the memories once again began to take advantage of her lowered guard.

There was nothing to stop them from coming. Anna forced her legs to walk out of the center of the room and towards the door, the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene.

“Anna? Where are you going?”, Rapunzel asked as she walked past her.

“Oh I just…need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Anna grabbed the handle, opened the door, and walked right into a wall of colorful cotton.

As she reeled back and shifted her gaze higher and higher she realized it wasn’t a wall, but the chest of a large, hulking man who looked like he could kill her with one finger. His face, however, told a different story with his rosy cheeks, majestic blonde facial hair, and beaming eyes that could brighten anyone’s day.

“I am so sorry, I did not see where I was going.”, the man said with a distinct, cheery accent once Anna retracted away from his stomach. “Are you alright? I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Anna stood with a dumbfounded expression on her face, unable to process the fact that a human with such jarring and contrasting qualities could actually exist, “I, uh…um…I….”

“Oaken, you finally made it!”, Kai said as he walked past Anna and shook the giant’s hand. “I see you’ve already met one of our guests.”

Oaken’s face lit up and he smiled back down at Anna after shaking Kai’s hand. “Ooh, so you two are from the bakery? Are you by chance the one I talked to on the phone? Rapunzel, is it?”

“No actually that would be me.” Rapunzel put a hand on Anna’s shoulder and stood side by side with her like the reliable partner she was, keeping Anna from trying to form words to say. “It’s very nice to finally talk to you in person. You’re…also much bigger than I expected.”

The big bear let out a full-belly laugh and lightly patted both of their shoulders with his meaty hands, almost knocking them into each other. “I do get that a lot. I trust that my two friends have been valuable company?”

“Very! They’ve showed us around and gotten us settled into this… _amazing_ dining room. They’ve been a great help.”

Anna was agitated to the point that it was almost visible in her face, and she felt that if she snuck away to the corner room then no one would really notice. Small talk was more of Rapunzel’s forte, Anna didn’t like to do it unless she absolutely had to. And there was the added discomfort from still being on the verge of sobbing. But this wasn’t a situation she could get out of so easily, and she had the wherewithal to realize that she needed to be a professional right now, so all she did was smile and nod.

It would all be over soon.

Oaken clapped his hands together and sighed with content. “I am so excited that you two are here, the children will love you and your cooking. In fact, they are going to be here shortly. Are you ready to receive them?”

Rapunzel looked to Anna before she spoke, even though she would say yes regardless. The blonde smiled picture-perfectly, but her eyes were full of worry for her friend. Anna didn’t trust herself enough to be fine during the event, but she had to try. Their bakery was counting on her pretending to be perfectly fine. So, she nodded, and Rapunzel spoke for the both of them.

“Yeah, we’re ready.”

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh, that movie was _not_ okay!”, Anna said regretfully.

Elsa leaned on the door to keep it open with a guilty, yet stupidly adorable, expression on her face, waiting for Anna to walk through. “I’m really sorry, if I knew it was a horror movie I never would have gotten tickets for it.”

Anna walked through with her head ducked down, and her hands wrapped closely around her chest as she stupidly recalled the more gruesome moments in the movie. “Why would you ever do that to a human being? Who even thinks about using a pen like that?!”

“Again I’m so sorry for making you watch that; I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Elsa didn’t know what to do other than to put her arm around Anna and make sure she didn’t walk into traffic.

“And the bear trap! The bear trap! That was…gah that was so gross, and I couldn’t look away. Elsa, why couldn’t I look away?!” Anna didn’t even wait for an answer, she just turned into Elsa’s chest and groaned.

So yeah, she was kind of exaggerating, but only by a little bit. Scary movies did actually terrify her, to the point where she hated herself for hours afterwards after watching them and had nightmares about what she’d seen. This time, though, she welcomed the feeling if only because it took her mind off the uncertainty still there in her and Elsa’s relationship.

Yes, she’d take nightmares and recurring, gory vision if it meant distracting herself from stressing over what she was to her best friend turned something.

Suddenly she felt Elsa’s arms wrap around her in an awkward embrace, with Elsa’s head sort of sitting on top of hers. Anna didn’t know what to expect, but it sure wasn’t this. “I screwed up badly, didn’t I? This is the probably the worst first date you’ve ever been on.”

It was right at this moment, though, as she stood in Elsa’s embrace, who had focused this whole time on making today a perfect day for her, that Anna realized she was being an idiot. Elsa was showing genuine guilt for not showing her a good time, she was showing that she genuinely cared and would do anything for her. Not that that was ever in doubt, it was just seeing this made her realize exactly what they were.

She wriggled her head to meet Elsa face to face- or rather face to chin since Anna was a head shorter than her- and curled her arms around Elsa’s waist.

“Hey…yeah it was.” Elsa looked at her confused. “But this is also the first date I’ve ever been on. Period. So that means we’ve got nowhere to go but up! Which also means that you shouldn’t beat yourself up too much over this, okay? I’m still nervous about all this too, but I’ve got a great best friend, and an amazing girlfriend, who’s teaching me that there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

She felt Elsa stiffen in the embrace and then push away. Despite the shocked look on her face, she looked majestic glowing in the evening sun. “Did…did you just say girlfriend?”

Dozens of alarms went off in Anna’s mind, along with a voice screaming her and asking what the heck she was thinking. “Was-was that too soon?”

“I-I don’t know. Just a little? I mean I think it was, like we-we’ve only gone on date so far and…” Elsa looked just as panicked as her.

This was awful, horrible, the stupidest thing that Anna had ever done. She may have just screwed up the best, and only, relationship she’d ever been in by jumping the gun and calling them something that they weren’t yet. Why did she think she knew what to say and when to say it when she had no experience at all in the dating department?

Th-then I take it back! Yeah, I take it back, all of it. We're not girl…girlfriends yet, I just jumped the gun! I'm  _so sorry_ for even assuming that we were already there, that was really so stupid of me and- gah! Me and my big freaking mouth!" Anna was mortified, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

“No no no, you don’t have to apologize! I was just…surprised, that’s all, and a little panicky. That’s- I mean that’s where I want us to be eventually, I just don’t want us to be there so soon.”

“I knooooow!” Anna covered her face with her hands. “I really didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out. I’m so sorry, Elsa, oh my gosh I think I’m gonna cry.”

“Wait what? No, don’t cry.” Suddenly Elsa’s arms were around her again, she hated that she liked this so much. “Please Anna, don’t cry.”

“But I almost screwed this up.” She mumbled into Elsa’s shirt, trying to fight back the tears. “I said something super dumb _on our first date_. How can I be so stupid?”

“You’re _not_ stupid.” Elsa reassured her, tightening her grip. “Everybody says dumb things on their first date…I-I think. At least that’s what I’ve seen in movies and stuff. And doesn’t the fact that I’m still here show that you didn’t screw anything up?”

“I mean your parents aren’t here yet…”

“I meant besides that!” Elsa pulled the two apart again, but still kept her hands on Anna’s shoulders. She didn’t look as panicked anymore, there was a calmness and somehow also a sternness in her expression. Like a parent trying to reassure their child they didn’t just break their favorite toy. “Anna Dawson, one mistake isn’t gonna have me running for the hills, okay? I’m still here, I still like you a lot, and down the line I _will_ be your girlfriend. But for now…”

Elsa took a deep breath, and then said something that, with the orange glow behind her and the muted cadence of the rest of the world acting as the romantic soundtrack, made Anna’s heart flutter more than it ever had before. Six words that were so simple, so unassuming, but yet they meant so much more than any compliment or kind word that had ever been told to her: “I’m so glad I have you.”

Anna felt weak in the knees and was thankful that Elsa was here to hold her up; but she also hated that Elsa was so close because there was no hiding the fact that her face had turned as red as a tomato. Suddenly the anxiousness, the dark, thundering clouds of doom and gloom, had faded away. “I’m glad I have you too.”, she mumbled out.

Elsa chuckled, “What was that, Anna?” They were way too close for Elsa not to have heard her. Iwas clear that she just wanted to hear Anna say those words again.

Regardless, Anna pouted and said those same words, red cheeks and all. “I said I’m glad I have you too, you stinker.”

“I don’t think I heard you say that last bit before.”

“That’s because I just added it.”

Elsa laughed again and embraced Anna in another hug that was immediately reciprocated, she smelled like peppermint. It was in this embrace that Anna continued her streak of mumbling out words that she was too afraid to say out loud. “I kind of want to kiss you right now.” It was a little silly to say, and it was barely even a whisper and more towards herself, but it didn’t change the fact that she definitely did want to kiss Elsa right now.

“Then why don’t you?”

Obviously, she hadn’t been quiet enough. Despite how much she didn’t want to pull away from the hug, she did, and looked up at Elsa with eyes way too determined and fierce for a simple kiss. But Anna had only done this once before and she needed to psych herself up for it.

When she found enough courage, Anna leaned up on her toes, closed her eyes, and went for it. The electricity permeating between them got stronger with every centimeter that she inched higher and higher, her heart was beating faster and faster, she was trying so hard not to hyperventilate. They were so close; their lips were practically millimeters away from contact. But just before skin met skin, they were interrupted by the loud, obnoxious honk of a car horn.

They both didn’t even have to turn to realize that it was for one of them, yet Elsa still looked first whilst trying to mask the aggravation on her face. She sighed and dropped her hands from Anna’s shoulders.

“Your parents or mine?”, Anna asked dreadfully.

“Mine.”, Elsa huffed. “So I guess…I’ll text you later?”

“Not if I text you sooner.” No, Anna had no idea what she meant by that. In fact, she regretted saying something that stupid as soon as she said it.

Elsa laughed, which was a good sign, and looked like she was about to walk away. But instead she leaned forward and gave Anna a quick peck on the lips. “I didn’t want to leave you hanging.”, she whispered before walking away, leaving Anna to stand there with the goofiest smile, pressing her thumbs on her lips.

* * *

 

“What do you say to the nice lady?”, a man in a purple polo said to a boy with messy blonde hair.

“Thanks, Ms. Dawson!”, the boy exclaimed as he held a giant chocolate chip cookie in two small, grateful hands.

“You’re welcome, enjoy and come back for more if you want.”, Anna replied with a warm, genuine smile. If there was one thing that always made her feel better no matter what, it was the happiness of a child eating one of her creations. …maybe creation wasn’t the best word, made it sound like they were cannibals.

Either way, it was a feeling that never failed to make her happy, even if it only lasted for a moment in her current state.

The boy and his supervisor walked over to the round tables where the rest of the children were waiting. The smiles on their faces combined with the food stuffed in their mouths made them look like ecstatic chipmunks. The adults scattered around the room were either supervising the children or helping to pass out food, and Rapunzel was speaking with Kai and Gerda about logistics, money, or something else adults spoke about. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and Anna was trying her best to as well.

“You seem to be in a much better mood than before.”

Anna turned her head slightly to look up at the giant on the other side of the table, Oaken had his fingers pressed together at the middle of his chest and he had that same effortless smile on his face. He was wrong of course, but she wasn’t about to go and tell him that. She patted the crumbs off her plastic gloves, “Was it that noticeable?”

“Well I did not want to pry, but earlier you did look as if there was something troubling on your mind. Is it something that you wish to speak about?” Counselor-like wording aside, Oaken did sound incredibly earnest. But how could Anna tell a stranger what was going on if she hadn’t even told Rapunzel?

Anna looked down and busied herself with rearranging the cookies spread out on the aluminum tray. “Thank you but I’ll be okay, it’s just some personal stuff that I wouldn’t want to bother you with.”

“I understand.”

“And thank you again for allowing us to come here and…feed these kids.”, Anna said awkwardly to try and change the subject.

“Oh, it is no problem at all. I had not eaten at your bakery before your friend asked to come, but now I know that I made the right decision.”, Oaken waved a half-eaten muffin to prove his point. “You are an excellent baker.”

Anna blushed, “I...well I wouldn’t go _that_ far but-“

“But I _would_. You are always much better than you think.” Oaken took a couple cookies out of the tray and slid a white card towards Anna. “Now regrettably I must cut this conversation short because I need to check on the children; but if you ever want to talk about _anything_ …well please do not hesitate to call us. We would be glad to help.”

Once Oaken walked off to tend to his other duties, Anna grabbed the card and flipped it over. There was a cherub inked on to the left side of the smooth surface, and written in gold calligraphy was the name of the school. Underneath the name, in smaller font, were the words “Where those that are lost can be found” along with contact information for Oaken himself. Anna placed the card in her pocket, wondering if she’d ever take his offer.

Just a couple more hours, she told herself, and then she’d be free to make a scene in the comfort of her apartment. But fate, it seemed, wasn’t going to give her that.

Somehow from the middle of the large, loud room, possibly through fate, she somehow vividly heard what sounded like a girl’s laughter. On one of the smaller round tables were two girls who seemed like the best of friends, holding two halves of the same cookie with carefree smiles on their faces. One of them had messy strawberry-colored hair, the other had blonde hair in a ponytail. They looked so happy, so in love with life and everything, so bright and vivid.

And Anna finally broke.

In a flash she was out of the dining room and into the long, carpeted hallway. She stormed past the workers who moved out of her way, past the classrooms, and past all the beautiful scenery until she came across a long couch perfect for an emotional breakdown, she slid down the wall right next to it and sat on the floor as the floodgates finally broke.

“No…dammit, no!”, Anna said hoarsely.

Fate is cruel when it wants to be. Fate brought her back to Elsa, and fate was what pushed her out of her life again, and now fate was the one finally telling her that she couldn’t run away from this anymore. Fate was the reason she couldn’t stop crying through her apron.

And fate was the reason that Rapunzel had somehow found her and was now kneeling next to her, trying to get her to say something other than “No” over and over again.

“Anna come on, it’s okay. Just…please calm down and talk to me?”, Rapunzel said softly as she pulled Anna’s arms away from her face. “It’s going to be okay Anna; you just need to talk to me.”

“No it’s not, it’s not going to be okay. Nothing’s going to be okay…”, Anna said breathlessly.

“What are you talking about? Of course everything’s…”, through foggy eyes Anna could see Rapunzel putting the pieces together. “This is about Elsa, isn’t it?”

Despite how much she wanted to deny it, Anna nodded.

Rapunzel looked above the couch and back at Anna, “Alright we’re going to get you somewhere more private, and then you’re finally going to tell me what happened.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Well I can scratch Oaken, Kai, and Gerda off my list of other characters that aren’t mine and created by people much more creative and original than me. What’s next? Hercules?**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Imma be honest, this is probably one of my favorite chapters that I’ve written for this story. Like easily in the top five. You’ll see the other four eventually.**

* * *

 

West Arendelle at night was one of the most peaceful, serene places in the world. Aside from the occasional sound of cars pulling out of driveways or coasting down the street. The moonlight shone through Anna’s kitchen, adding to its already dim glow; she sat at the dining room table she and Rapunzel had bought off Craigslist with a half-empty cup of lukewarm chocolate in one hand and her phone in the other. She silently waited to contribute to this fairly one-sided conversation.

“Mom…”, she sighed. “Mom I told you, I’m fine.”

_“Anna Dawson, you are_ far _from fine. You broke down at an elementary school and wouldn’t stop crying until Rapunzel got you back into the car.”_

“It wasn’t an elementary school. And…okay so maybe I wasn’t fine then, but I promise you that I’m fine now.” Anna replied, not exactly believing that herself. “I really appreciate you checking up on me, but it’s been a long day, and I really need to get to sleep."

And the less she talked about this, the better.

After Rapunzel made up an excuse to drop her back home, Anna stayed on her bed brooding and sulking over the whole day, the whole week, pretty much every day that wasn’t her first 3 ½ years of high school. This was the first time she had left her room, and as she was trying to find something to eat her phone rang. Rapunzel had apparently told her mom to call her, she reminded herself to “thank” her best friend later.

_“And that’s another thing: Why didn’t you tell me that you met with Elsa again? You tell me everything.”_

“I know…I know and I’m sorry I never told you anything it’s just…” Anna paused, she wanted to lie at first and then realized that lying to her mom was a stupid idea. Plus, she had already come clean once today. “If I couldn’t admit to myself that something was wrong, then how could I tell anyone else? Especially you, mom?”

She swallowed, the truth tasting like a bitter pill.

_“Oh honey…”,_ her mother cooed, _“I understand, you know I do. But you really should have told me about it at least, I would have done everything I could to make you feel better.”_

Anna sighed, “Yeah…yeah I know you would have.” She was incredibly grateful for her mother; she didn’t know what she would do without her. “I promise you that the next time something like this happens, you’ll be the first one I tell.”

_“Even before Rapunzel?”_

“…okay you’ll be the _second_ one I tell.”, Anna retracted. She heard her mother grumble, “Mom I _live_ with her, it’s a lot easier to have a face to face conversation than it is to have one through the phone.”

_“Well…alright I guess that’s true.”_ She heard her mom sigh, and there was a pause as if she was deciding whether or not to ask her next question. _“So…what happened?”_

Anna leaned back on the dingy, plastic chair and bit her bottom lip anxiously, “You mean Rapunzel didn’t tell you what happened?”

_“She told me the gist of it, but I wanted to hear it from you personally. Now come on, no more dodging this, I want to know everything.”_

Anna looked down at the mug in her hands, it was black and tiny pieces were chipped off around the rim. The faded logo of the North Mountain University crest stared back at her scathingly, the eyes of the lion in the center clawing at a shield pierced right through her soul, digging up a bottomless hole of remorse. She still had no idea why she hadn’t thrown it out yet.

After gathering her thoughts and deciding the best way to answer, she decided to  go with the bitter truth once again. “I screwed up…again. But worse this time.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“It was about a week ago, I had a meeting with her about the little ultimatum she gave us, and I really _was_ going to be professional and talk things out with Elsa, but something just…happened. Funny story, talking to people face to face is also _harder_ than doing it through the phone. Seeing her again, things just came back to the surface. I remembered the time we spent together, all the great, _amazing_ moments we shared, but I also remembered…how much I hurt her. And I knew that the first thing I told her in forever wouldn’t be about budgets or money or anything like that, I had to apologize.”

“But I went _way_ overboard in my apology, I…oh my gosh, I walked up and hugged her like nothing had happened between us. I tried really hard to control myself but once I wrapped my arms around her it was like…I just-just didn’t want to let go again. I kept telling her that I was sorry and like an idiot I cried, like stupid big tears right onto her nice dress suit thing.”

Anna leaned forward and rest her head on her forearm, “And then she kicked me out. Mom, why am I so stupid?”

_“Now honey don’t say that, you are_ not _stupid. You’re just…”_

“Helpless? Idiotic? In need of a lobotomy?”

_“…in love.”_

Anna shot up off the table so hard the plastic chair tipped over and rattled on the floor. “What?!”, she shouted incredulously. “There is no way that…I am _not_ …I mean I can’t be...what?!”

Her mother laughed like she was watching her daughter stumble after taking her first steps, it was a bold move, considering the emotional state of her daughter. _“Actually, you’re right, you’re not in love. You’re_ still _in love, even after all these years.”_

“And how are you so sure about that?”, Anna asked but then immediately shook her head, wondering why in the world she was entertaining this terrible notion. “You know what don’t answer that, I just know that you’re wrong. Totally, absolutely wrong. I can’t be in love with Elsa, not after all this time, not after what I did to her. That’s just _sick_.”

_“Oh don’t be so overdramatic.”_

“I’m not being overdramatic, you are! You and your talk about being in love and all that, you’re the one blowing this _way_ out of proportion. I’m just here…listening to all this and just thinking…gah! I knew I shouldn’t have told you about what happened.”

Her mom laughed again, that same laugh from before. Anna was glad her mom was getting some amusement out of this, because she sure wasn’t. And as her mom started to talk more about why she was right, her mind decided not to do her any favors and think back on the day that she actually _did_ realize she was in love with Elsa.

* * *

 

A little more than a year had passed and Anna and Elsa were now sophomores, but more importantly they were celebrating their one-year anniversary as a couple. However, the same day of that magical milestone was also the day they had a playoff game against one of their school’s biggest rivals: Southern Isles Prep, a private school on this tiny little island off the coast near South Arendelle. Two years ago, they legally added the word “Prep” to their school title even though they weren’t actually a university-preparatory school, they just believed that adding the title would gain them more sponsors and financial backers, and it did.

Students that went there walked and talked like they were humanity’s greatest gift and smugly paraded this privilege around in their navy blue and maroon uniforms. You could ask anyone in any neighboring town about the school and they literally didn’t have a single good word to say about it.

A few years ago, at a football game between Arendelle High School and Southern Isles Prep, two of the players got into a fight that escalated so fast that the entirety of both teams had gotten involved and the game was called off. At the end of the game, they found that the visitors’ locker room had been completely destroyed. Lockers had been toppled over like dominos, glass had been shattered, the doors on the stalls had been ripped off their hinges, and graffiti was painted all over the walls.

They weren’t exactly greeted with a warm welcome when they returned after that incident.

Early into the lacrosse game, Anna and Elsa knew that they wouldn’t be leaving it without a couple scars. These Southern Isles girls didn’t hesitate to play dirty, and skated the line between what was against the rules and what wasn’t. If they even breathed in the same direction as the red and blue brutes, they were met with rough tackles and a battering from their sticks.

Their coach gave them a much-needed rest halfway through the game, Anna handed Elsa a water bottle and looked at her with a tired smile. “How you holding up?”

Elsa rolled her shoulders and tried to hide a wince. “I’ve been in worse games.”, she lied. “What about you? They aren’t roughing you up too bad out there, are they?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” They watched the game with ice packs on their shoulders, cheering their teammates on as they plowed through the rest of the half. The atmosphere was electric on this Wednesday night, fans for both schools were split along the grassy sidelines, on one side was a sea of purple and green and on the other was an armada of blue and red. It was incredibly difficult to hear their coach during timeouts from the roar of the crowd.

Elsa chuckled lightly, “So this is a…pretty interesting way to spend our first anniversary.”

“Well it could be worse. We could be on an _actual_ date.”, Anna joked. “Th-that was a joke by the way…I actually wouldn’t mind if we spent our anniversary on, you know…a nice and relaxing, not painful at all date.”

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna’s icy shoulders, “Anna we’ve been together for a year now, I know when you’re joking.”

Anna looked up at Elsa, there was a small scratch disturbing the freckles on her right cheek, the ponytail she had put her platinum blonde hair in was coming undone, and dirt was smeared all over her face, but damn it all if she still didn’t look absolutely gorgeous. All it took was one glance to remind Anna of how lucky it was to be with someone she loved.

…

Wait.

Oh crap.

She just said she loved Elsa. She’d never said she loved Elsa before. Technically she hadn’t said it out loud, but she thought it and that was pretty much half the work. She just said…she loved Elsa.

This was big, really big. And maybe bad too? It just came up or out or in or whatever, it was so sudden. But it was so true. One year later, one year of just her and Elsa against the world, and she knew more than anything else that she loved this girl. But did Elsa feel the same way?  

“Anna, you okay?”

Anna pulled herself back out of her thoughts and shook her head, she was sure that she had been looking at her girlfriend- thank goodness they could finally use _that_ term now- with the dumbest expression. “Yeah-yeah I’m okay I just…I was just, you know, thinking of what you wanted to do after this.”

Elsa didn’t look entirely convinced, but didn’t push. “I dunno, you got any crazy anniversary date suggestions?”

Was confessing her love a crazy suggestion? Anna of course didn’t suggest that. “I don’t know either, maybe we can just…get something to eat?” Preferably somewhere private and away from other people just in case the adrenaline from the game and her penchant for jumping the gun anyway made her do something super bold.

“Sounds like a plan.” Elsa smiled, her pale lips looked soft and inviting. Usually a fun thing for Anna to think about, but not so much now.

Before they knew it, they were both sent back into the game. The unstoppable duo put their shoulder pads and helmets back on and marched right back onto the battlefield. They were down to the wire and tied at 4 points apiece.

With five minutes left, things seemed to be going in their favor. Anna and Elsa were working like a well-oiled machine, skirting past the defense and playing a two-man game, passing the ball between each other at such speed that their opponents got confused as to who had the ball. Nothing could stop them now.

And then something did. Or rather, someone.

The opposing goalie was in their sights and all eyes were on them, all it took was one more pass, one more throw, and they could be able to breathe a momentary sigh of relief with the lead in their hands. But they were so focused on each other, that they didn’t manage to see one of their opponents coming at Elsa like a freight train. Anna was too busy catching the ball after a pass that went a bit too high that she couldn’t warn her girlfriend in time, all she could do was watch as the girl behind Elsa rammed into her and sent her to the ground with a sickening thud. Her helmet literally bounced as she toppled over, and for a second Anna thought she’d died.

And that was one second too many. Her heart pounding in her ears kept her from hearing the coach tell her to keep going. She dropped her stick, raced over to Elsa, and with inhuman strength pushed the girl off of Elsa and sent her flying.

Anna, so far gone from her rage-induced stupor, could only watch as a bystander in her own body while the world moved around her. Referees and teammates flooded the field; Elsa, thankfully still alive, was helped back to the locker room, and fans on both sides were either praising her or shouting what were most likely death threats.

But she didn’t care about any of that. All she cared about was hoping that Elsa was okay, and she rushed off the field as well once she finally got her legs working again.

By the time she got inside, Elsa had already been stripped of her gear and was sitting on the exam table in the physician’s room getting checked for injuries. Anna took off her own shoulder pads and helmet, waiting anxiously for the physician to finish her checkup. After an agonizing few minutes, the physician handed Elsa an ice pack and left the room.

Anna stopped her before she walked out. “Is she…is she alright?”, she asked without even trying to hide the intense worry on her face.

“She’ll be okay, it was a rough tackle and she’ll probably have a splitting headache and some bruising around her ribs for a few days. But there aren’t any major injuries to be worried about.”

Anna leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank God…”

“Just keep an eye on her for the rest of the game, will you? Besides, I don’t think you want to be out there right now anyway, since you’ve got half of the Southern Isles wanting your head.” She didn’t have to tell her twice.

Once the physician left, Anna rushed into the room to see Elsa, sitting on the table with her shirt off and ice packs wrapped around her ribcage. She was fully aware that this was the least amount of clothing she had ever seen Elsa in, but she also knew that the only thing that mattered was her physical well-being.

“Hey…”, Elsa grunted with a painful smile. “You okay?”

Anna looked at her astonished, “You’re asking me if _I’m_ okay?! Did you not see what just happened out there?”

“See it? Anna, I lived it.”, Elsa tried to laugh but made a regretful grunt afterwards and clutched her side.

Anna noticed that the cut on Elsa’s cheek had gotten deeper and grabbed the first aid kit in one of the drawers. “Your cut’s gotten worse, hold still and let me patch it up.”

“Will do.” Elsa patiently waited for Anna to get to work, but she hissed when Anna rubbed a cotton swab with alcohol on her cheek. “Hey, that hurt!”

“You were hit so hard I saw your soul come out, I think you can handle a little rubbing alcohol on a cut.” Anna quipped, although she felt a knot in her stomach hearing her girlfriend in pain. It came with the territory that they’d suffer injuries and get hurt on the field, but that didn’t make it any less easy when it happened. “Besides I’m almost done, so just…you know, keep holding still.”

“Fine.”, Elsa sighed. “Hey speaking of hits, did you…I also saw you tackle the heck out of that girl too.”

“Yeah, I did.”, Anna said, leaving out the part about how she’d do it all over again if she could. She gave as well as she took, but she absolutely hated it when anything happened to Elsa.

“But why? I mean you could have just kept going, you could have scored and like won the game right there. This could have happened to you too, Anna. You know that right?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Anna unwrapped a band-aid and placed it on Elsa’s cheek, and apparently she’d let her guard down for a bit too long, and let something slip she probably shouldn’t have. “All I know is that I can’t just let people hurt someone I love and get away with it.”

“Wha…what?”

Anna froze, realizing what she just said. She wanted desperately to pretend that didn’t just happen, she wanted to backtrack, she wanted to convince Elsa that she heard her wrong. But all she did was stand there, face petrified, and her fingers hovering over the band-aid on Elsa’s cheek.

And then suddenly her fingers weren’t on Elsa’s cheek. Suddenly they were in Elsa’s hands. Suddenly Elsa’s eyes were right on hers, searching for more answers. “Anna did…did you just say you love me?”

“I-I uh…um no I…I mean that’s not…” It was useless, the fact that she hadn’t immediately denied it gave her away. There was no turning back now. “Okay yes, yes I did just say that…I love you. Or at least _now_ I did…like officially anyway. I realized it- tonight actually- and I was trying to find the best way to tell you and this was…this was definitely not it.”

“Hey it’s alright, you don’t-“

“No it’s not alright!”, Anna frowned. “I did it again! I jumped the gun, I didn’t-I don’t know where your head is at and just kept thinking about _me_ and what _I_ was feeling. I knew I would feel these feelings at some point, but when I finally confessed them I wanted to know where your head was at first. The confession was going to be somewhere private, and romantic, and special. This super dark medical station thingie is definitely _not_ any of those things!”

“Anna, just-“

Anna regretfully tore her hands away from Elsa’s and dug them into her hair. “What if I said it too early? What if I messed all of this up and I made you feel awkward and uncomfortable? I don’t wanna lose what we have, and I feel like I _am_! I’m so scared, and so stupid, and just…why couldn’t I just shut up and-“

“Anna!”

“What?!”

Suddenly there was no more talking and no more worrying. There was just Anna and Elsa, in the privacy of a physician’s office, with ice and band-aids, and Elsa’s hands on her shoulders, and they were kissing each other with the same passion from when their adventure began. When Elsa pulled away, Anna whimpered and leaned forward for more only to be denied.

“Anna Dawson…”, Elsa said amused at her eagerness. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

Anna had no idea who won that game, nor did she care. Something magical happened in that room, something that no one could ever take away from them.

It was the greatest anniversary they ever had. Even now, seven years later, she could say this with utmost confidence. But seven years was a long time ago; a lot happened afterwards.  

She had gotten off the phone with her mom a couple minutes ago after Anna convinced her that she would be okay. And she meant it too, at least for the time being. After washing off her mug and putting it back on the shelf, she decided it was time to call it a night, but not before paying Rapunzel a visit. Her friend’s door was slightly ajar, she could see light coming from the crack in the doorframe, nonetheless she still knocked before letting herself in.

Rapunzel looked like she had been hard at work for a while now, judging by the papers all over her desk, her long hair tied up into a bun, and the calculator on her phone seemingly glued to her hand. “Hey.”, Anna said, testing whether Rapunzel was up for a conversation.

“Hey yourself.”, Rapunzel replied without looking up from her desk. “You have a good talk with your mom?”

Anna closed the door behind her and leaned on it, arms crossed. “I did actually. We cleared some things up, I told her some things I probably should have told her before, and she gave me some…advice about all this.”

“All this? What’s that mean?”

“Oh you know, advice about our bakery and how we can get more opportunities and stuff like that to make more money.”, Anna half-lied.

“Anna, you were on the phone for an hour. I seriously doubt that’s all you two talked about.”, Rapunzel punched some numbers on her phone and wrote them down. “You’re telling me Elsa didn’t come up in the conversation at all?”

For a minute she debated not on whether or not she’d tell Rapunzel the truth, but how much she’d actually tell her. Would it make sense to tell Rapunzel that her mother thought she was still in love? And if she did tell Rapunzel, did that mean she was admitting it to herself? Did she _want_ to admit it?

Absolutely not. As far as she was concerned, telling Rapunzel about what her mother said would just make things even more confusing; but she still had to say something regardless. Besides, she still hadn’t told her why they broke up in the first place.

“Yeah, she came up.”, Anna replied after a heavy exhale. “But she told me what I already expected her to: that I needed to put the past behind me and just focus on making this bakery work. And I agreed with her, no matter how badly I want to bury the hatchet it’s clear that Elsa doesn’t.” A sickening feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach, both from lying to her best friend and from the bits of truth she’d sprinkled in there hitting her hard.

Rapunzel finally looked up from her desk, she stared intently at Anna with a look that was less accusatory and more worrying. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”, Rapunzel asked, going straight for the question that would hurt the most to answer.

Anna forced herself to shrug and said sadly, “It’s not about what I want.” She knew that if they continued to dwell on this topic, things would come up that she absolutely could not deal with right now, she needed to change subjects and fast. “Anyway, uh…what are you working on?”

Rapunzel peered at Anna, seeing right through her plan, but she played along anyway and held up her phone with the calculator app still on it. “Oaken’s check came through, I’ve just been crunching the numbers seeing how much we still need to make this month.”

“How much did he end up giving us?”

“$5,000.”

Anna’s face lit up, “Oh my gosh, that’s an insane amount of money for one dinner. We’re already halfway there!”

“Not exactly.”, Rapunzel replied, just as disappointed as Anna was. “We have to subtract the cost of all the ingredients we used up today, and the cost of the van we rented. Plus, we closed up shop early just to go to the school so we need to take into account the earnings we lost. That’s a good thousand dollars right there, if I did my math right.”

“Oh…”, Anna pouted. “That’s a bit of a bummer. But hey, that’s still better than nothing, right? We’ve still got time to make up the deficit.”

“Of course we can. But we’re going to have to work our butts off, and I’ve been running the numbers here-“

“Did you just say you’ve been ‘running the numbers’?” Anna asked, a little amused. It was a fairly cliché line, one she never heard Rapunzel say.

“Yes I did, hush. Anyway, I’ve been running the numbers and…well, I don’t think we’re going to get the rest of the money just from manning the shop from here till the end of the month.” Rapunzel leaned back on her chair and let out a tired sigh. “We’re going to have to think outside the box.”

Anna walked over to the desk, all the papers that covered it were full of numbers and words that barely made sense. “I don’t suppose you have any ideas.”, she asked.

Rapunzel smiled like she knew that that question would be asked. “Actually, I do.” She pushed one of the papers towards Anna, on it was a draft of an email, the subject line read _Arendelle Fair Booth Registration._

“Every year, ArenCorp holds a city-wide fair to celebrate Arendelle and how it’s still standing and how it made the company like this big success.”, Rapunzel continued. “Local businesses have booths where they can show off and sell their products and whatnot, and so I signed us up to register for a booth. It still needs to be approved, but if it does then not only can we get some great exposure off of this, but we can make some good money too.”

Typical Rapunzel, always being more on top of it than Anna could ever dream of being. Anna put down the paper and clapped her hands together and jumped giddily, “Let’s do it then!”

Rapunzel laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm, “Whether we do it or not is out of our hands now, but I’m glad you’re so on board with this. I have to warn you though, there are two…problems if we do this.”

“Alright, what are they?” The redhead asked, feeling the shot of adrenaline coursing through her from this great idea.

Rapunzel held up one finger, “Well the first one is the amount of food we have to prepare, obviously. We’ll be feeding more than just a school; this is like half the city at least. And the festival is in a week. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

She stopped herself before blurting out an answer too quickly. It would be different to say she could handle this if they had a whole crew to work with, but it was just her and Rapunzel. And where Rapunzel was strong with being on top of things in every other aspect of life, she wasn’t much use in the kitchen. Regardless, they had to do this, and Anna had to be ready. She squared up her shoulders and nodded, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Alright…I trust you.”, Rapunzel put up another finger and she looked more serious than before. “The second problem is- well you see, some of the more higher-up positions at ArenCorp usually show up to this festival. They’re usually there to make sure they keep their jobs or if they want something from someone else, but other than that they don’t do much…except for one. There’s one person who’s tasked with giving the opening speech, visiting all the booths to see how the local businesses are doing, and giving a closing speech when the festival’s over. One person who, at some point, will probably come over to our booth too.”

“And who’s th-“, Anna stopped, and the adrenaline immediately drained from her system. “…oh.”

Rapunzel nodded solemnly, “Are you sure you’re ready for _that_?”

* * *

 

**A/N: Spoiler alert- She’s not. Or maybe she is. I don’t know, I just write this stuff.**

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa straightened out her skirt and loosened and tightened the cuffs on her coat for the hundredth time; she looked over at the clock on the wall and hopelessly hoped that it had moved more than ten seconds since she last checked it. It had not.

She hated this waiting room. The drab, gray walls devoid of any decorations, the furniture seemingly picked out by colorblind decorators, and the outdated magazines with pages missing and pen markings on people’s faces didn’t leave a good first impression, or second, or third… If Hannah wasn’t so sure that this therapist was the best one in the city, Elsa would have chosen literally anyone else.

Every three days for the past couple weeks, she had been seeing Dr. Sonya for therapy sessions mandated by Hannah. Elsa had been acting hostile and extremely emotional ever since her meeting with Anna, and after accidentally snapping at one of her council members for wearing the same color dress as her, Hannah decided to schedule the first therapy session. She told Elsa that the sessions would continue until Dr. Sonya signed a form stating that Elsa was mentally stable and wouldn’t snap at her employees anymore. For obvious reasons, no one else at ArenCorp could know she was going to these sessions; her corporation’s reputation would take a serious hit if people found out their CEO was a crazy person.

Elsa thought this whole thing was completely unnecessary, plus the constant talking about her relationship with Anna was keeping her from her goal of never thinking about Anna unless absolutely necessary. Which was never. She easily could have just dismissed this stupid idea all together, but she figured she’d humor her assistant. At least for a little while.

Besides, she didn’t doubt the rehabilitative effects of therapy, maybe by some strange irony, talking about Anna would help to forget her.

Hannah was sitting right next to her in a lime-green chair scrolling across the screen on her tablet, at least she had something to entertain herself with, even if that tablet was strictly for work purposes only.  “Why do you still insist on coming with me to these things?”, Elsa asked her.

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want me here?”, Hannah shot back.

“That’s not the point. I mean you could just stay back at the office and get some work done without me.”

“Because you sneaking out in the afternoon by yourself going to who knows where isn’t suspicious at all. You need me here to keep your alibi in check; plus, I can’t make any work-related decisions without consulting you anyway, so me coming with you makes that easier. Plus, you know how good I am at keeping a secret.” Hannah pushed the tablet over to Elsa’s side, on the screen was a contract with a blank line on the bottom of the page. “Which reminds me, I need you to sign off on the renovation plans for our gyms over in East Arendelle.”

Elsa slid the small pen out from the side of the tablet and signed the screen, not bothering to read the plans. They probably just wanted to expand their walls to add more treadmills. Again. “I guess that’s fair. Anything else you need me for?”

Hannah momentarily took back the tablet and navigated towards a new page, “Nothing overly important. A Mr. Westerguard from the SIBC is apparently going to be in the area in the next month and wants to schedule a meeting with you.”

“Get a specific date first and then we can schedule something. Anything else?”

“Yes. Oh, okay I lied. My bad, this one’s kinda important.” She brought up a new page for Elsa to look at, on it was a list of emails all with the same subject line: _Arendelle Fair Booth Registration._ “The list of booths for the fair needs to go out today, and there’s still one more spot to fill. I need you to decide which one gets it.”

“Right, that’s next week isn’t it?” Elsa took the tablet into her hands and skimmed over the emails pondering over who would make the cut and who wouldn’t. She wanted to just pick all of them because she knew how much this fair helped local businesses, but as it was they were already reaching the space limit on the fairgrounds. There were some good businesses on the list, most of them not even backed by ArenCorp…except for one. And once she got to that one, Elsa couldn’t look at any of the others.

Warm Hearts Bakery. Once she saw that name, she knew that this tough decision had just gotten even tougher. Not because she was now going to have an even harder time picking the last booth, but because she now had to come up with a viable excuse to not pick Anna’s bakery.

She told herself that the bakery was too new and hadn’t earned the right to be showcased on a stage as big as this yet, but that went against her belief that every business should have a chance to succeed no matter how small or new they were. She told herself that there were already enough food booths at the fair, but she knew that there were at most two other booths that specialized in baked goods like Anna’s bakery did. She thought of many excuses, but none of them were good enough.

“Did you find one?”, Hannah asked as she leaned over to see which name Elsa stopped on.

Elsa moved the tablet away and stammered out words, or noises that sounded a little bit like words. “I, uh…gonna look- I’m gonna look this over after the thing.”, she finally said coherently.

Hannah looked at her like she was on drugs, all of the drugs, “O…kay? But I need to send out the list in like an hour.”

“And I’ll give you my decision before then.”, Elsa pressed a button to lock the screen on the tablet and handed it back to Hannah. She was grateful to be rid of the thing, at least for a little bit.

The door to Dr. Sonya’s office finally opened and the woman in a modest, flowery dress smiled and gestured for Elsa to come in.

Dr. Sonya’s office offered the same welcoming atmosphere as her waiting room, thankfully the only decoration that mattered to Elsa were the degrees in psychology hanging on the drab, gray walls. Dr. Sonya herself was a short, middle-aged woman with an accent Elsa still hadn’t pinned down, she spoke in perfect English at least. She wore her recently dyed black hair in a braid, not as thick and not as big as Elsa’s, and had on silver, wire-framed glasses that she constantly took off and put on. She was an interesting character, but her quirks made her comfortable to be around and talk to.

The psychologist had this way of getting into your head and make you say things about yourself without forcing out any personal details, it’s as if you _wanted_ to tell her your deepest, darkest secrets. Then again, that pretty much described any effective therapist; but she did so with such an infectious smile and attitude. After a couple sessions, Elsa found herself almost eager to go to her office.

Almost.

Elsa sat on a surprisingly black leather chair, leaning back with one leg crossed and her arms folded across her lap, much like Dr. Sonya was sitting.

“So how have you been since our last session?”, the doctor asked much as she had every visit since their first.

“I mean I haven’t emasculated any of my employees in the past few days, so I guess that means I’m fine right?”, Elsa replied. Fine may not have been the right choice of words, but it was better than saying “barely able to stop thinking about her ex-girlfriend, and when she does think about her all she wants to do is strangle her.” Yeah she was…she was going a bit insane.

“Any updates?”, Dr. Sonya asked as she scribbled on her notepad.

Elsa shrugged after giving that question the minimum amount of thought, “Nothing off the top of my head.”

“Interesting.”, she said while continuing to write. “Interesting…”

After waiting a few seconds to see if Dr. Sonya would say what was interesting, and realizing she wouldn’t and that this might be one of her mind tricks to get her talking some more, Elsa decided to take the bait and speak. “So doctor, um...I guess, I don’t know, how have you been?”

“For today’s session I’d like to talk to you more about your relationship with Anna.” The doctor completely ignored Elsa’s words.

“Why am I not surprised?”, Elsa muttered under her breath. Ninety percent of their conversations were about her and Anna, she already told her about how they got together, some big moments in their relationship, and why they broke up. “What else do you want to hear?”

Surprisingly, Dr. Sonya stopped writing and placed her hands back on her lap. She still held her unfazed smile and stared right at Elsa like she was about to catch her guard. And she did. “I’d like to know about your first fight.”

Elsa sat up and raised an eyebrow, “What…why would you want to know about that?”

“Many relationships that don’t end on the best of terms typically aren’t due to one isolated incident. If we talk about when things first went wrong, we can possibly start to look at how we can make things right again.”

Without even thinking, Elsa immediately asked, “And what if I don’t want to make things right again?”

Dr. Sonya gave her a knowing expression and simply said, “Yes you do.”

Elsa disagreed, but wouldn’t say it out loud. Who was she to argue with a person who specialized in looking into the human mind? If there was any chance that this would somehow lead to her never thinking of Anna again, then she would take it. She sighed as she went back into her memories, not taking very long to figure out when their first big fight happened. After all, she was the one that caused it. “It was the start of our junior year in high school…”

* * *

 

By now, if they hadn’t already, many students were deciding what they were going to be doing after they were out of high school. Would they go straight into the workforce? Would they join the army? Would they go to college? And if so, what for?

This was the issue that both Anna and Elsa were struggling with, Elsa much more so. Anna wanted to be a baker ever since she was old enough to pick up a spatula, her baking skills were known throughout the neighborhood and it wasn’t uncommon for neighbors to come to her door wondering if she had any extra cookies or brownies she could give out. She loved the joy on people’s faces when they ate her baked goods, and loved the process of creating the definition of delicious from a few choice ingredients. More than once had she considered changing her last name to “Baker”.

Anna knew exactly what she wanted to do, Elsa didn’t even know what she wanted to wear the next day. One day, as they were going through college brochures in Anna’s kitchen from a college fair at their school earlier at day, the weight of how directionless Elsa’s life was had finally gotten to her.

“Hmm, you know I think it’s safe to say that Arendelle University is on the top of my list.”, Anna said with giddiness in her voice as she held up the brochure with both hands like it was a newborn child. “The campus is beautiful, their culinary program is pretty top notch, and their in-state tuition is super doable. Plus, I mean a lot of our classmates are going there anyway, so it won’t be that lonely up there you know?”

“Yeah…yeah...”, Elsa replied while absently looking at the stack of brochures. To her they may as well have just been good for lining her recycling bin.

Anna caught her gaze and immediately put down her Arendelle University brochure, she placed her hands over Elsa’s and said softly, “What’s wrong?”

The redhead’s uncanny determination to know something was up with Elsa, and do whatever it took to cheer her up, was unmatched. She cared so much, and that’s one of the reasons why Elsa loved her.  

Elsa gave her a sad smile, “Oh it’s nothing just…listening to you talk about your future and how you always light up when you talk about it…I really wish I could do that.”

Anna cooed, “Don’t beat yourself up over this too bad, Elsa, you’re gonna be just fine. No matter what your teachers, or your advisor, or your parents tell you, the only person that can decide what you want to do with your life is you. And you don’t need to decide on that right away.”

“Yeah but…”, Elsa sighed, “…you knew that you wanted to be a baker for so long, nothing can ever change that. I guess I just kind of expected that to happen for me by now, I don’t really have that passion you have for baking in anything I do.”

“Nothing? There’s nothing in your life that you’ve loved enough that you wanted to pursue?”

Elsa shook her head, “Nothing. I mean nothing except you obviously, but I don’t think I can get a degree in studying you for the next four years.”

Anna laughed, but the redness on her cheeks definitely wasn’t from her laughing. “Well if there was I bet you’d be able to graduate with Straight A’s, you’d be like the valedictorian.”

“And the only one taking that course of study…hopefully.”

“Hopefully.”, Anna  one of her hands intertwined in Elsa’s and put it on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Just…don’t beat yourself up too badly about this okay? You’ll find out what you want to do in life, and when you do you’ll be the best dang person to do…whatever it is you end up doing. Like even if you’re a janitor, you’ll be the best janitor of all time, people will write stories about how you cleaned the world’s streets, mopping up crime and shining windows till they reflected the sun’s rays right back at it. Wait no, that would kill people…”

Elsa smiled, a genuine, heartwarming smile this time. She leaned in to kiss Anna, and Anna met her halfway. Hundreds of kisses later and they still held that same spark from the first one. “I love you.”, Elsa said once they parted.

“I love you too.”

Not even ten seconds later, Elsa said something that made that night take a depressing turn. As Anna went back to looking at the brochure for Arendelle U, Elsa had a momentary lapse of judgement and said, “Hey but…I just want to let you know that if my plan ends up with us going separate ways…I just want you to be happy okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like…maybe if I end up going to college somewhere else and it’s super far away, if it’s easier for you to be happy without me then do it.”

“I’m still not sure I’m following you.”

“Okay so it’s like…”, Elsa put Anna’s brochure down and looked at her with fading intensity. She really should have stopped talking, quit while she was behind, but her mind still hadn’t caught up with her mouth. “So what if we go to different colleges and they’re like more than 3 or 4 hours away. I want you to be happy, and if that means forgetting about me and just moving on and finding someone else, then so be it.” Yeah this was really stupid. “Like what if the long-distance thing doesn’t work out- if we try it, I mean- and you’re just not feeling it. I want you to find someone else that you can…feel it with. If push comes to shove and you have to choose between me and being happy, then I want you to be happy.”

Anna looked at her like she was insane, or an idiot, or both. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her mouth was contorted into a frown and what seemed to be shades of an amused smile. “Elsa, are you preemptively breaking up with me in case we go to different colleges?”

Elsa shook her head rapidly, “No! No, that is _not_ what I-oh…crap, you know now that I realize it maybe I am. I…I _think_ I may have just hypothetically broken up with you?”

The shade of a smile on Anna’s face was gone now. “Are you saying that if we try the long-distance thing, that I’ll be so unhappy so fast that I’ll find someone else and just forget all about you?”

“That’s…I don’t _think_ that’s what I’m saying?” Honestly by now, Elsa had no idea what she said or was going to say.

“Because I’m just gonna throw away everything we have on the off chance that I find some new person whose only advantage is that they go to the same school as me?”, Anna looked legitimately offended. “Because our relationship isn’t strong enough to go the distance, is that right?”

“That is definitely _not_ what I’m trying to say here.”, Elsa replied defensively.

“Then what _are_ you trying to say? Because all I’m hearing right now is that you don’t think we’re going to last after high school, and I’m…I’m honestly a little mad that you’d think that.”

Almost three years into their relationship, and Elsa was finally seeing a different side of Anna that she hoped to never see. Despite what Anna said, there was nothing little about the pure anger in her expression, from her pursed lips to her furrowed brows. But behind her eyes there was something else that Elsa hadn’t seen before, and something she never wanted to see again. There was pain, the pain of a loss that hadn’t happened yet, and a loss she never wanted to happen.

Elsa needed to fix this.

“Anna…I never meant to imply that after we graduate, we won’t be strong enough to go the distance. In fact, there’s nothing I want more after high school is over than to be with you. I’m just saying that if…whatever the future holds, if it means that you and I can’t be close to each other and it turns out that through some divine intervention this isn’t working out…

All I want is for you to be happy, Anna. Even if that means being happy without me.”

Elsa’s own words were a bitter pill to swallow, no matter how truthful they were. But the hurt she was feeling inside didn’t look nearly as bad as the hurt she saw on Anna. She was looking down and away from Elsa, but Elsa could tell she was on the verge of tears from the mist in her eyes. For the first time in a while, Elsa had no idea what was going on in Anna’s head, all she knew was that she had to do something.

She placed two tentative fingers on Anna’s chin and turned her head to face her without any resistance. Anna was doing her best not to cry, but one blink and the tears couldn’t be held back any longer. “Anna…”, Elsa said softly, “…are we-are you going to be alright?”

Anna sniffled, the frown on her face has straightened out only a tiny bit, but it was still something. “You’re an idiot.”, she practically whispered.

Elsa chuckled, “Yeah you’ve told me that a few times. But why am I an idiot this time?”

This time Anna leaned in for kiss, and this time Elsa met her halfway. This kiss was different, it was new and unlike any they had ever experienced. All the other kisses before were either quick declarations that yes, they still loved each other, or ones verging on passion they had yet to fully explore. This kiss called on both these feelings and yet so much more; their lips connected and stayed together for as long as time would let them. And in this kiss, they both told each other a new declaration, one that Anna would say out loud once they parted.

“Elsa, no matter what I do or where I go, it won’t mean anything if I don’t have you. And I don’t know what the future holds, or where it’ll take us, all I know is that no matter what happens I want to be by your side through it all.”

Elsa didn’t say anything after that, what else could she say that Anna already hadn’t? She simply pulled Anna in for another kiss, declaring the same thing.

* * *

 

“And that was that. I know it was more of a misunderstanding than a fight, but you never asked for our worst one. You just asked for our first.”

Dr. Sonya simply nodded and stopped writing, which she had been doing ever since Elsa started recounting her story. She had been completely silent this whole time, save for some instances of “mmhmm” and “I see”, but now it seemed that she was going to work some of her therapy magic. “That was a very interesting tale, Elsa, I’m glad you shared that with me.”

“Thank you?”, Elsa replied cautiously. “I’m sorry but I still don’t know what the point of all that was.”

The doctor smirked, “The point was just like I told you before, I needed to know how you were able to reconcile your differences in the past, because that may hold the key in reconciling the differences you both hold now.”

Again, Elsa didn’t want to do any reconciling with Anna, she just wanted to be rid of her for good. But she had to admit that she was at least curious to see what the doctor had to say. “And what did you find out?”

Dr. Sonya took her glasses off and wiped them on her dress. Whether it was because she actually needed to or if it was to build suspense, Elsa didn’t know. “What I could gather from that story is something that I think you already know. There is something that you lacked, that I think you still lack now, and I think it’s the key to forgiving not just Anna, but yourself.”

Elsa had so many questions. Why would she need to forgive herself? Why should she forgive Anna? And most importantly… “What exactly is it that I lack?”

Dr. Sonya leaned back on her own chair with a smile that said she knew that Elsa would ask that question, which wasn’t that hard to gather because what else was she really going to say? She pointed a finger at Elsa and simply said one word: “Perspective.”

Elsa let out a noise that she herself had trouble understanding what it was. It sounded like a scoff, but also a laugh, but also a grunt. “Perspective on what? Perspective on how Anna is trying her best to ruin my life again?”

“Now Elsa, you and I both know that’s an overreaction.”

“Overreaction? You _heard_ what she did, right? How could you sit there and say that she-“ It was happening again, she was lashing out at others for the mistakes of one person. Elsa rolled her shoulders and let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry, this isn’t your fault. I just meant to ask why you think I need some perspective.”

Dr. Sonya was completely unfazed by Elsa’s outburst, she just smiled and folded her hands back on her lap. “There is one thing that links your first fight with Anna, to your worst one, to your most previous one. You failed and still fail to see things from her perspective, and always tend to assume that yours is the right one. I trust that you’ve heard the phrase ‘Things aren’t always black and white’?”

“Well yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone has.”

“Now that sort of proves my point right there, doesn’t it? Why would you say that _everyone_ has heard that phrase?”

“Because everyone _has_ heard…” Elsa realized now that Dr. Sonya had done it, she had just worked her therapy magic, and no matter what she said it would only reinforce the doctor’s point somehow someway. “I still say you’re wrong.”

Dr. Sonya puts her hands up as if she was admitting defeat, “Then I’m wrong. But if you’ll humor me for a second, would you like to know what I’d like you to do in order for you to truly see if I’m wrong?”

Did she really have a choice? Elsa sighed, “Alright, what do you want me to do?”

The doctor smiled, she won again like she always did. “Whenever you get the opportunity, whether it’s in a couple hours or a couple weeks, I want you to genuinely talk with Anna and see her perspective on things. Why did she do what she did? Why didn’t she reach out to you in those four years and why did she decide to do so now? You can’t tell you me you aren’t just a little curious to get an explanation from her.”

Elsa knew she had to say something, but she didn’t know what. All she knew was that the truth still hurt, and as hard as it was to admit, Dr. Sonya was right. She never once reached out to Anna to get an explanation.

Thankfully she didn’t have to say anything else for the session. Dr. Sonya looked at her watch and spoke, “Well it seems as if we’re out of time, but I want you to try and do what I asked. Your friend told me that you’re going to be busy with the festival coming up so she scheduled your next appointment in two weeks.”

“Hannah is just my-“

“Oh you don’t need to lie to me, Elsa.” Dr. Sonya stood up and stretched out a hand, both to help Elsa up and to shake hers. “I’ll see you in two weeks, and remember to get some perspective okay?”

Elsa refused the offer for help off the chair but shook the doctor’s hand as to not be rude. She had a lot to think about, and she knew now that her sessions with Sonya were far from over. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a week.”

She left her office without speaking another word, Hannah was waiting for her in the waiting room already up and prepared to leave. “How’d it go?”, she asked.

“Good, yeah it went good.”, Elsa replied dismissively. “Come on, we have to get back and continue preparing for the festival.”

Elsa didn’t want to spend a second longer in here, and it wasn’t cause of the décor, even though it didn’t help. She needed to be someplace where she could think, or at the very least someplace she could feel comfortable. Right now that place was her office. But Hannah stopped her before she could get too far, holding out the tablet against her chest to block her escape.

“Speaking of festivals, I still need a decision on that last booth like right now. They’re expecting the list in five minutes.”

“Seriously?”, Elsa said, more than a little annoyed.

“Seriously.”

Elsa barely remembered any names on the list that Hannah had shown her, well…all except for one obviously, but she’d already decided not to pick it. However, with this new development thanks to Dr. Sonya, she knew what she had to do. She had to gain some perspective, and that wouldn’t happen if she kept actively trying to avoid Anna. Again.

With a defeated sigh, Elsa moved the tablet out of the way and gave her answer, “Pick the bakery.”

“Which one?”

Elsa continued walking towards the front door. She still needed to think, and now she needed time to figure out what to say when the inevitable happened once again. “You know which one.”

* * *

 

**A/N: The next chapter’s a festival one! Just like a high school anime, oh boy!**

 

**Okay, make that the next like...three chapters. It's a doozy.**


	10. Chapter 10

At the back of the makeshift stage on the festival grounds was an enclosed area meant for the bands and spokespeople to convene and prepare. This area was insanely busy at the moment, and yet Elsa still found an empty folding chair to sit and think. She tuned out the noise around her and threw her rubber ball in the air, subconsciously timing her breaths with its rise and fall.

In a few short minutes, she would have to go up on stage and give the opening speech for the festival. She’d already run through it five times this morning even though it was pretty much just her thanking everyone for coming, showing support for all the businesses, and then sending them off with an ending line. She and Hannah had decided to go with, “Thank you all for coming out, and I hope you have an amazing time.”

Elsa wasn’t anxious about the speech itself. The problem was that she had no idea what she’d do if she caught Anna’s eye in the crowd. Anna, not her speech, was the reason she was trying to calm her nerves right now.

Up and down, up and down, she told herself everything would be okay. Up and down, up and down, she told herself that Anna didn’t control her, not anymore. Up and down, up and down, she told herself that she didn’t care about Anna anymore…of course she didn’t. Up and down, up and....it didn’t come down this time.

She looked up and saw Hannah above her with the ball in her hands. “Elsa, the opening festivities are almost over. You ready?”

“Of course I am.” She got up from the chair and went to take her ball back, but Hannah pulled it away and put it in her purse before she could grab it. “Seriously?”

“You have to be focused today, you’ll get it back once the festival’s over.”, Hannah said like a kindergarten teacher lecturing one of her students. Sometimes Elsa wondered why she kept putting up with her irritating personality. “Now you remember what to say right?”

Elsa straightened out her dress, a modest, ocean blue slip dress with a large white belt around her midsection. “Thank people for coming out, call out a few businesses, explain that every booth at the festival is from a local business to raise more awareness for them, remind everyone to buy local, and then send them on their way. Just like we rehearsed.”

Hannah smiled, “Just like we rehearsed. And you’re sure you don’t want me up there with you?”

She shook her head, “Having my assistant up there would look like I have no confidence in my own abilities. You’re much more useful back here.”

“Aww, you’re so thoughtful.”, Hannah replied sarcastically. “Well I’ll be right behind the curtain anyway, just in case.”

Elsa nodded and started her walk towards the stage. On the way she passed by the musicians pushing their instruments to who knows where, stage hands talking about all the work they do so the stage doesn’t fall on everyone, or something like that, and finally the head stage manager who motioned her to wait one moment before getting on. He asked someone on his headset whether the stage was all set, and after a couple seconds he nodded and gave Elsa a thumbs up. It was all on her now.

She squared up her shoulders, let out a breath, and pushed away the curtain. As her vision adjusted, she immediately took in the scenery.

The Arendelle Festival took place in West Arendelle, specifically in a large plot of land paid for by the city exclusively meant for large gatherings such as this. When it wasn’t hosting a festival or concert or party, it was simply a grassy park area where anyone could spend their day. Today however, every square inch was being used to house eateries, clothing boutiques, bazaars, carnival-like games, and so much more. The land, which from an aerial point of view was a massive rectangle, had a white, picket fence that acted as a border more than a way to keep anyone out; and the fence had plastic flags tied to it that alternated the Arendelle colors.

At the entrance of the festival, volunteers for the event were welcoming everyone. They didn’t have to do much since admission was free, but they did have to make sure no one was bringing in anything they weren’t. Other volunteers were making sure to pick up trash and deal with any problems that they could realistically handle.

The stage took up a majority of the back of the fairgrounds. It wasn’t as big as say a concert hall, but it was still impressive in size; and of course, the back of the stage was big enough for people to walk around in. The metal framing on the top of the stage had a sign hanging on it that said “Arendelle Festival 2016” written in white font with a black border, the background of the sign was a mural commissioned from a local artist who painted on it a regular day in the city of Arendelle.

Aside from the full band setup, the only thing on stage was a black podium set up specifically for Elsa; on the front of it was the ArenCorp logo. They built it a couple decades ago for the past CEO to come up and do his speech, and now it was all hers. All of this was hers.

A large crowd had gathered, storeowners and general public alike, to hear what she had to say. And apparently so did a bunch of paparazzi; she blinked to get her vision straight after being assaulted by flashing lights all around her. This was the most amount of people she had seen to come see her talk since the press conference about her promotion.

It barely fazed her.

Anna was nowhere to be seen amidst the crowd. She tried to not let that faze her either.

Elsa put on her best professional smile and began to speak, “Welcome everyone once again to the Arendelle Festival…”

* * *

 

“Hey boss, where do you want us to put the rest of the food?”

“Just put it down, I’ll sort through it in a bit.”, Anna replied to the volunteer. “And I’m not your boss so you don’t have to call me that.”

The volunteer shrugged, “Hey, Oaken told us to listen to every word you said today. By my account, that kind of makes you our boss. For today, at least.”

Anna didn’t argue any further, she actually liked being called “boss”, it felt nice, fitting, and made her seem official. Of course, it also gave her a bit of a big head, but she grounded herself by remembering the title was only temporary.

Their booth at the festival felt as if it was specifically catered to the bakery. The front side had tables set under a gazebo with makeshift cooling racks, display cases, and a cash register. In the back was a tented area with a fridge, standard baking supplies, and an oven just in case they needed to bake anything last minute; although Anna was sure that she wouldn’t need it. Rapunzel would obviously man the front end while Anna stayed in the back, making periodic appearances to show that this was a team effort and not a one-woman show.

Oaken, after Anna told him about the festival, decided to lend them a hand by loaning them a couple vans and a few of the workers from his kitchen to help them in whatever they needed them to. As if Anna needed another reason to love this benevolent giant even more.

They got to the festival a bit late, but early enough that the festival hadn’t technically started yet. They worked fast to make sure everything was set up in time, even if it meant they had to miss the opening speech to do so.

Rapunzel poked her head through the tent flap, “Anna we’re just about ready out here, how’s it looking in the back?”

“Almost done…”, Anna replied as she continued to stack one table solely dedicated to donut boxes. “Are you gonna need me out there first thing, or can I stay back here to fix things up?”

“You don’t _have_ to be out here, but…”, Rapunzel walked into the tent and picked up a box to help her, “Look, you don’t have to be out here, but I want you to. This is your bakery too; I want people to see that. Plus, Oaken gave us these extra pair of hands so you wouldn’t have to stress out too much, might as well put them to work.”

“But we had an agreement.”

“I know we had an agreement, and now I’m changing my mind about the agreement. I want you out there with me, at least for an hour?”, Rapunzel’s stubbornness would be annoying if she didn’t always have the best intentions. She stacked the last box and patted Anna on the back. “Besides, you need to work on your people skills anyway.”

“People skills? I have the best…I have decent…I know how to talk to people.”, Anna rebutted.

“You know what I mean.”, Rapunzel said as she walked back to the front.

She did, unfortunately. Anna didn’t know when or how, but at some point in the day Elsa would make it to their booth. And she had to decide whether she would be professional or pick up where they left off. By now, the opening speech was coming to a close so the first opportunity to actually see Elsa today was gone unless she actively searched for her, which definitely wasn’t going to happen.

So that meant Anna was going to have keep an eye out up front, anxiously waiting and wondering whether the next customer to go by their booth would be the woman she scorned years ago and absolutely was _not_ still in love with, not in a million years.

It was going to be a long day.

The volunteers came back from the vans with the last of the food in their arms, Anna told them where they needed to go and what their tasks were for the day and they nodded and complied with genuine smiles on their faces. Either Oaken had some sort of brainwashing machine in his school’s basement, or he was the most perfect boss in the world. Regardless, Anna knew that the bakery was in good hands today, and with nothing else to do in the back yet, she decided that it was time for her to move to the front.

She squared up her shoulders, let out a breath, and pushed away the curtain. As her vision adjusted, she immediately took in the scenery.

A vast array of other businesses were lined up in the other booths like a merchant armada; their decorations painted the trademark Arendelle purple and green all unified them to a certain degree, but the business logos and unique additions to the décor ensured they still stood out. She noticed, for example, a toy booth with small, ceramic replicas of Arendelle landmarks laid out on the front table.

Anna and Rapunzel made sure that Warm Hearts Bakery would be a cut above the rest today. They had purple and green cardboard hearts taped everywhere, dedicated one of the tables for samples, and at the very front of the gazebo was the sign that they had spent the week designing.

The name of the bakery was written in a gold font with black borders that Anna called “fancy yet casual”- Rapunzel called it “those two cancel each other out, Anna”- with the address written in smaller, black font underneath. Behind the bakery name was a simple, purple heart with silhouettes of two hands reaching out for each other in the middle of the heart. On the bottom corners of the sign were cutesy, cartoon drawings of Anna and Rapunzel with dorky smiles on their ridiculously round faces. They paid to get this design on a large, white vinyl banner.

Surprisingly, Elsa wasn’t at the forefront of Anna’s mind today; or she wouldn’t let her be, at least. She knew that this was pretty much their last big opportunity of the month to meet their quota and they needed to bring in a lot of customers and a lot of money at this festival just to keep their doors open. Even though she was gonna keep any eye out, she was _not_ gonna make her search for Elsa her top priority.

“Alright I’m here, you ready to do this thing?”, Anna asked.

Rapunzel, checking over the contents of the cash register for the hundredth time, turned around and smiled at Anna. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”, she replied.

She walked over to the excited blonde and took her stand right next to her, right in front of the samples table. She could already see and hear the people begin to pour in and scatter; the festival was gradually coming alive, some were already heading their way. The anxiousness was already starting to settle in. “We’re going to be okay, right?”

Rapunzel let out a breath and rubbed her hands together, “Of course we are.” There was an unwavering amount of confidence in her voice, it reassured Anna for the time being.

* * *

 

Elsa ran her fingers through a necklace that caught her eye; it had small, silver hoops that formed the chain and every other hoop had a different snowflake in the middle, the chain met at the middle with a larger snowflake pendant, its silver etching was a lighter hue than the rest of the necklace, and it housed a sapphire orb, the same color as her eyes. It filled her with content, but also an all-too-familiar sadness. She and Anna planned on taking a trip to see the snow after they graduated...

“You have quite an eye for accessories, Ms. Andersen.”

Elsa snapped out of her trance and let go of the necklace. She turned to see an old woman fitted from head to toe with necklaces, bracelets, rings, and all other sorts of accessories, every step the woman took was accompanied by the sounds of trinkets clashing into each other. And maybe it was because she was still trying to take in the sight of this, or maybe she was still trying to block out the memory of a trip that never happened, but Elsa was at a loss for words.

The old woman walked towards her, the clanging and ringing growing louder the closer she got, and placed a bejeweled hand on the necklace that Elsa was eyeing. “This sapphire was mined from the caves in Corona, largest one in the bunch; it has been passed down from pendant to pendant for hundreds of years. There’s an old legend surrounding this gem, would you like to hear it?”

Elsa nodded out of genuine curiosity.

The old woman smiled and held the necklace up to her eyes, “They say that anyone who holds it will find their true love within the hour.”

Elsa couldn’t help but scoff. However, when she spoke, there was an uncertainty in her voice. “That…can’t be right.”

That had to be a legend, a tall tale, something passed down to give people false hope. There were too many variables to consider, it couldn’t be possible to find your true love within an hour of holding this gem. And besides, it wasn’t like Elsa believed in true love anyway.

The old woman simply kept the smile on her face and put the necklace back on its display. “It is as true as you want it to be. After all…”, she put up one ring-filled hand, a silver one with a small diamond shone brighter than the rest, “…the gem is how I met my husband.”

Once again Elsa found herself at a loss for words, instead she stared incredulously at the woman, wondering whether she should believe anything she was saying. Her eyes then fell back towards the necklace, the sun reflected it at just the right angle to make it shimmer. Each individual snowflake reflected a different facet of herself, and in the center of it all the sapphire orb stared right back at her. Instinctively she once again grasped the pendant and ran her fingers along the gems.

She opened her mouth to speak, even though she had no idea what to say, but before she could say anything a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Elsa, isn’t it about time we saw to the other booths?”, Hannah said rhetorically. Elsa almost forgot that she was behind her this whole time; literally her assistant’s only job for today was to make sure she visited as many booths as possible and write down any comments Elsa had.

Elsa turned her head toward Hannah, “Right, of course, we should get moving.” She let go of the necklace and nodded in expected gratitude towards the old woman, “Thank you for your time, you have a lovely shop.”

“No no, Ms. Andersen, the pleasure is all mine.”, the old woman replied with a nod of her own.

Elsa followed Hannah towards another booth, trying to shake the events that just transpired out of her head, questioning whether they actually happened at all. Magic love necklaces didn’t exist, they couldn’t exist.

“I’ve actually been to her shop before, _Shimmer,_ she’s really nice and has like all these stories she tells everyone. You looked like you were really enjoying yourself back there.”, Hannah quipped with an amused grin on her face. “What was that all about anyway?”

“Nothing, it was nothing.”

Hannah looked at Elsa, Elsa refused to look at her. “Hmm…sure it was. Anyway we’re still right on schedule, we’ve got about 25 more booths to cover with four hours to do it. I want to say that we can take our time now, but who knows what we’re going to see when we get to a booth.”

Elsa bit her lip to keep from saying anything about the bakery.

“According to the map, our next stop is…a butcher? Now that doesn’t sound sanitary, how did _that_ get approved?”

They continued their walk across the festival, dodging families and couples and other people with souvenir cups, flags, hats (there were a couple booths solely dedicated to festival merchandise, all their proceeds went to the local businesses). It was nice seeing the citizens of Arendelle having a good time, Elsa smiled politely at a few of them as they passed each other. Events such as these gave Elsa a feeling of joy she rarely felt these days, she loved her city and everyone in it.

Almost everyone.

And as they rounded the corner, towards a butcher shop apparently, she saw one of those people. A lot sooner than she expected to see her again.

* * *

 

An hour in to the festival and Anna had been to the back of the booth at most three times, two of those times were to help out the volunteers and that took like two minutes total. She actually liked being up at the front with Rapunzel, it reminded her of fifty percent of the reason she wanted to be a baker: the people. Every pastry, every baked good, that they sold to a small child or a couple or anyone in between was usually accompanied by a genuine smile and thank you. It made her heart, well, warm.

Right now, she was actually in the middle of helping out a family who couldn’t afford to buy their daughter a muffin. Apparently they had used up a lot of their festival money already and were now forced to be fairly stingy with the rest of it.

“Pleeeease mom, it looks so good!”, the little girl said as she practically salivated over the chocolate chip muffin. If she wasn’t wearing a frilly pink dress, had short red hair, and freckles all across her adorable little face, Anna probably would have found that disgusting.

The mother and father looked at each other in a way that anyone looking at them- like Anna who pried her eyes away from their stupidly cute daughter- could hear their whole unspoken conversation.

The mother wanted so badly to get the muffin for their little girl, the father wanted to make sure they had enough money for the rest of the festival seeing as their tote bags were already filled with caps, clothes, and for some reason a slab of uncooked steak. The mother understood that but also knew that it would make their little girl so happy, the father reasoned that there were other places here where they could also get things that would make their little girl so happy.

The mother sighed, conceding defeat, and she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Honey, maybe…”

But Anna, the perceptive and nosy person she was, interrupted her before she could say anything else. She took the chocolate chip muffin, put it into a small white box with their bakery’s logo stamped on it, and held it out towards the mother. “Why you don’t you take this muffin for free? Your daughter here looks really excited and I’d hate to disappoint her…not, I mean, not that I’m saying that _you_ would disappoint her if you didn’t buy this- and not that this is like any ploy for you to buy a muffin from us, especially since I’m actually giving you to this for free and…anyway uh yeah, have a muffin, on the house.”

The mother was speechless, mostly because she couldn’t comprehend why this strange woman was talking to her and why she knew exactly what she was going to say. She gave Anna a gracious nod, however, and Anna assumed everything was okay. “Th-thank you for your offer but we couldn’t possibly-“

“Mom, please?”

The mother looked back at her child, and so did Anna, she had on a puppy-dog eyed expression that looked like it had been rehearsed in front of a mirror every day, and it did worked. The mother sighed and took the boxed offering from Anna. “Thank you.”, she said with a smile.

“It’s no problem at all.”, Anna replied. She looked down at the little girl and gave a smile of her own, “Enjoy!”

The family walked away, and Anna was left with a sense of accomplishment. She may have just given away a tiny percent of the very product that they needed to sell in order to make a profit, but one muffin in the long run probably wouldn’t hurt them. Besides, it was all worth it just to make people happy.

“My, you two seem to be doing a wonderful job.”

Anna’s ears perked up. She knew that voice, and she knew it could only belong to the most generous person she ever had the privilege of working with. She turned to her right and there he was: Oaken, in his barrel-chested, multicolor-sweater-donning glory. “Oaken! I didn’t think you would show up!”

Oaken laughed, “But you invited me, remember?”

“Well yeah, but I assumed that you would be too busy at the school to come. I hope you didn’t have to leave on account of me inviting you to see us.”

“No you are most certainly fine, in fact I did not leave a single one of them behind.” Oaken turned his body and stretched out his hand to show the masses of school children being corralled by teachers and volunteers alike, roaming the fairgrounds with matching light blue t-shirts with the name of the school and its cherub mascot printed on them. “Besides, I usually bring the children to the festival anyway and call it a ‘field trip’ of sorts.”

“Oh, well that’s nice.”

“And how are the volunteers? They have been vigilant in their work, I hope?”

Anna nodded and gestured towards the back tent, “Yes actually, they’ve been a great help. It’s just that aside from keeping the back of the booth organized and keeping the food coming, I’m not sure what else I can tell them do. That’s- I mean I’m not saying that they don’t have any use other than that, it’s just…like...I really don’t know of any other ways they can help us out.”

“Anna it is okay; they were the first few to raise their hands when I asked who wanted to help your bakery at the festival. They will gladly help with anything you ask of them, be it a task you give them now or two hours from now.”

“Really? Wow that’s…that’s actually really kind of them. I have to remember to give them something after this thing is over.”

“Now now, do not worry about paying them, I have that covered.”

“Oh no I didn’t mean like with money, I meant like giving them something to show that I really do appreciate their help. Honestly, I…I don’t want to let them go. That doesn’t sound selfish, does it? It’s just that it’s only me and Rapunzel, and having all this help feels like a breath of fresh air.”, Anna asked sheepishly.

Oaken just smiled and his eyes shifted as if he just thought of something, “Not selfish at all. But…I have a proposition for you, Anna, if you are willing to listen to it of course.”

“Of course I am!”, Anna replied with wide eyes. She didn’t think there was anything else that Oaken could possibly do for them.

“Now this is not set in stone, but I was thinking…Rapunzel told me of the financial situation that you two were in. I would hate to see the two of you and this wonderful bakery to be gone, so I will be rooting for you that you can make it. But if you can make it, well, I did notice just how understaffed you are.”

Anna laughed, trying to hide the built-up tiredness from this first month, “Just a little.”

“If you two can stay in business after the end of this month, would you mind a little help at your bakery?”

“What do you mean?” Anna could see where this was going, but she didn’t want to assume anything.

“Would you like the volunteers you have today to start working for the both of you? I would still pay their salaries, of course, but they would be working exclusively at your bakery.”

Anna couldn’t say anything at first, too overjoyed by the fact that she was right. Oaken was literally telling her that if they survived this month that they would be getting a few extra workers to help them out. That was by far the greatest news she had heard in weeks. A few more moments passed, and she still couldn’t say anything, there weren’t any words she could think of to describe how grateful she was to have this selfless man in their lives. Instead all she could do was duck under the table, crawl out, stand right back up, and give Oaken the biggest hug she could muster.

Oaken laughed that belly rattling laugh of his and hugged Anna back. “I will take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

“My my my, what a surprise. The great Elsa Andersen here in the flesh.”

Elsa did her best to transfer all the anger and hatred she had into clenched fists she held behind her back, forcing a smile on her lips. “Ms. De Vil, it’s a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?”

“Oh I have been _terribly_ busy crushing my foes underneath my hot-pink heels. Why just last week I was forced to buy out a competing fabric shop who, for some inexplicable reason, couldn’t conjure up a single penny all month long, I’m sure you know how that feels.”

“I…can’t say that I do.” Elsa could see the game this woman was playing, and knew that she didn’t want any part in it.

“Well not now but I’m sure you will. After all being the boss means making some tough choices in a while. Or in my case once every week!”, Cruella cackled, making the family walking past them move away with discouraged looks on their faces.

Elsa herself let out a small, unamused chuckle. “You do make a good point, being a CEO means making some tough calls. But I’m sure I can manage it when the time comes.”

Cruella raised an eyebrow, “When the time comes?” Elsa could honestly say she had no idea now what was going on in this vile woman’s mind, and that was discouraging. The older woman hadn’t played a single one of her cards, so Elsa stayed on the defensive. But that was all about to change, in fact Cruella was about to show her whole hand. “I noticed that your ‘little bakery that could’ is at the festival. I guess they made it on the short list? How bold.”

“Warm Hearts Bakery is one of our newest business prospects, them being here helps both the bakery and ArenCorp gain some good publicity. And you can never have enough of that.” Elsa replied, even though she hated any kind of publicity.

Cruella looked at Elsa amused, and predatory in a way. As if the blonde had fallen right into her trap. “I wouldn’t say that’s entirely true. Good publicity all the time just keeps every journalist from here to Agrabah nipping at the bud to get that one juicy bit of gossip to show the world that you aren’t the perfect angel you’ve been painted to be.”

Elsa dug her fingernails further into the palm of her hands. “I wouldn’t say that I’m a perfect angel…”

“Oh but I never said I was talking about _you,_ darling.” The raven-haired opportunist looked proud of herself for winning this round of the mental game these two were playing, the one Elsa found herself sucked into no matter how much she resisted. “In any case, I _do_ hope that quaint little place succeeds to make a profit today, especially since…well…”

Elsa really didn’t want to bite, she really wanted to just walk away and pretend this conversation ever happened, but she had already taken the bait. If she wanted answers, she had to keep biting. “Since what?”, she asked, suppressing the growl forming in her throat.

“Well I’m sure you’ve heard of the Southern Isles Baking Company right? Why of course you have, they’re only one of the five largest baking companies in the world. Now I haven’t seen them yet, but I heard that they were added last minute here at the festival.”

“Really?” Elsa didn’t know how, but she was sure that Cruella had a major hand in them being here. She did in fact know what the SIBC was, and knew that you didn’t become the baking conglomerate that they were with crappy bread. Warm Hearts Bakery was in trouble, which meant so was she.

Before she could say anything else, Cruella walked towards her and placed a bony hand on her shoulder. She smelled like cigar smoke and perfume, an intoxicating and nauseating combination. In a hushed voice so that only Elsa could hear, she spoke menacingly, “Best of luck getting out of this mess, darling.”

Cruella walked away, leaving Elsa to stir in her own thoughts and emotions. She knew she had to compose herself, keep up appearances and show her city that she wasn’t this overemotional mess all the time, but when her enemies were literally right at her doorstep and old ghosts from the past were working right under your nose…it’s a miracle she had been keeping it together this whole time.

“Elsa? You alright?”

Hannah suddenly appeared right beside her, looking deeply concerned. It was then that Elsa remembered where she was. She unclenched her fist and let out a calming breath, the realization of what she needed to do hit her hard. She had to find Anna, find her bakery and…and warn her. The irony of this situation didn’t escape her.

“I’m fine.”, she lied. “But there’s something I have to do. Alone.”

* * *

 

The festival was in full swing now, the sun was at its highest and the fairgrounds were completely packed. Oaken left to go see the rest of the festival with the children, and Anna and Rapunzel continued to work at the front of their bakery; business had gotten progressively slower as the hours ticked away, but it wasn’t anything to worry about just yet.

During a lull in their responsibilities, Anna stood next to Rapunzel at the cash register looking out at everyone else, an activity she had gotten so used to doing throughout the day. “How much have we made so far?”

“Well it’s hard to say but…judging by the amount of food we’ve already sold, it’s gotta be at least somewhere in the thousand range.”

Anna lit up, “Thousands?!”

“No, thousand, singular. Which, I mean, that’s still a lot but…judging by the amount of people here today, you think we’d be making more.”

“True, I guess.”, Anna replied after pondering this for a second. “But we’ll still be okay, right?”

Rapunzel let out a breath and smiled, “Right.” Anna could see it in her friend’s eyes, she wasn’t entirely sure of herself.

Doubt and worry wasn’t about to start creeping in yet, not if Anna had anything to say about it. Things weren’t going to end here, not after they made it this far. They would find a way to make the money no matter what happened. Right now, though, she needed to cheer up her friend. And by cheer up, she meant distract her. She walked over to one of the display cases and took out two large chocolate chip cookies, tossing one to Rapunzel. “Come on, I think it’s about time you and I took our union-mandated break.”

Rapunzel snorted, “Union-mandated? Anna, we’re not part of a union.”

Anna tore off a piece of the cookie and popped it into her mouth. “We’re our own union.”, she mumbled. “Now eat up before I eat it for you.”

Rapunzel knew better than to argue with Anna any longer, it was a pretty silly argument anyway. She just smiled and tore off a piece of her own. “You’re so bossy.”

This was the first moment that the two could actually take a break and enjoy themselves. The whole morning they had to be on all the time, making sure everyone was served and that things ran smoothly in the front and the back. Anna slipped away for a second to tell the volunteers to take a break as well, and then she was back sitting on top of the plastic table simply enjoying life for a moment. Everyone else at the festival was having fun and enjoying themselves. Why couldn’t they?

Unfortunately, a moment was all it seemed to last. Rapunzel’s phone started to ring and the shock on her face when she answered the phone worried Anna. “What’s wrong? Who is it?”, she asked.

Rapunzel didn’t answer her, she stayed focused on the person on the other line. “Wait, you’re here? But I thought…no! Of course I’m happy you came, but I thought you had that thing today…okay, okay yeah I’ll…be right there.” She hung up and looked at Anna with the guiltiest of expressions, like she had just killed her non-existent puppy. “Pleeease don’t be mad at me?”

Anna raised an eyebrow, “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Uh so…remember that guy I met at ArenCorp awhile back?”

Anna frowned at her as the memories flashed through her mind.

Rapunzel bit her lip, “Right, sorry I forgot that wasn’t something you really wanted to talk about.”

“It’s fine.” Anna replied, even though it barely was. “What about him?”

“Well, I-I maybe sorta got his number while I was there, and I’ve been talking to him for a while now. I’ve been wanting to actually go out with him for a while but our schedules just haven’t worked out very well. And even though I knew it was a long shot I invited him to come to the festival so he could at least see what I do.”

“Still trying to figure out what’s the problem here.”

“The problem is…”, Rapunzel sighed and began to run through her hair with her free hand anxiously, “…he actually showed up, and I’m supposed to meet him at the gate.”

If Anna hadn’t already finished her cookie, she would have dropped it straight onto the dirt. “You…what?”

“I’ll only be gone for like 15 minutes tops! Then I’ll come straight back here and I’ll work my butt off for the rest of the day, it’s just that…you know I really like this guy and this is the first time I’ve seen him since…you know.”

“I…’Zel I can’t manage this place by myself!”

“You’ll be fine! Plus, you won’t be by yourself, we’ve got Oaken’s guys here with us too, remember?”, Rapunzel scooted under the table and started to make her way to the front gate. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes!”

“Rapunzel wait!”, Anna cried out, but she was already gone. “I don’t even know how to open the cash register…”

“It opens automatically when you make a transaction.”

And suddenly the next fifteen minutes for Anna went from bad to worse. She lifted her eyes up off the confusing white contraption, and saw that her wait was over.

Elsa was here, inches away, and she didn’t look happy.

* * *

 

**A/N: Team Elsa all the way, don't @ me.**

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Looking back now, I probably could have split this behemoth into two chapters. But hindsight was never my strongest suit, and I mean I've already written SO MUCH, so...yeah you get this big honking chapter instead.**

* * *

 

A big decision was about to be made tonight, a decision that was years in the making. It was a decision that would shape the future of these two girls’ lives from here on out, and after a lot of soul searching, and long conversations, the couple were about to make their final decision.

This was it, today was the day Elsa put in her application to North Mountain University.

Anna had sent in her own applications to both North Mountain and Arendelle U, she had sent in the latter first even though she already knew that she would go with her girlfriend to NMU. Now she was just helping Elsa with her own application. They discussed their future many times over the past few weeks, and while Elsa still wasn’t sure what she would do degree-wise, she at least knew that going to a college was her best bet to truly figure out where she was going to go next in life.

North Mountain University wasn’t Anna’s first choice. After going on a tour to both schools, reading through their curriculums, and personally contacting culinary professors at each school, she was still certain that Arendelle University was the better option. But she decided that staying with Elsa, having a future with her, was more important.

Anna sat at Elsa’s dining room table scrolling through the rest of Elsa’s application essay to check for any grammar or spelling mistakes, noting that it was nearly unblemished and amazingly thorough. Elsa had a knack for words, she always had. “Remind me again why you needed me to read through this? It’s pretty much perfect, Elsa.”, she asked.

“It’s not perfect! But it will be once you work your magic on it.”, Elsa replied from her kitchen. “And how in the hell are we already out of milk?”, she muttered to herself.

“Magic? Please, judging by this essay, if anyone has magic it’s you.”

“You can turn raw eggs and flour into something people would gladly pay hundreds of dollars for, if that’s not magic then I don’t know what is.” Elsa continued to peer into the fridge, hoping that if she looked hard enough something she actually wanted to eat would appear. She sighed and slammed the fridge door shut, causing three folded pieces of paper to flutter to the ground in front of her. Elsa picked them out of their descent, waved away the thin layers of dust, and eyed the papers curiously. The first page had her name on it, and it was dated two years ago, but they didn’t look very familiar. It was only until she started to read through the first few sentences that she realized the treasure she had stumbled upon.

“Yeah funny story about that, turns out that baking skills don’t translate very well when it comes to writing essays. I’m serious Elsa, this essay looks fine, better than fine actually. NMU would be a fool not to take you in.” Anna waited for Elsa to quip back but no response came.

“Elsa?” Still no answer. She got up out of the chair and walked towards the kitchen, only to see the blonde looking through the old papers with a dumbfounded expression on her face, as if she had just found the cure to cancer on top of her fridge. “Elsa, what’s up?”

Elsa looked at Anna, and then back to the papers, and then back at Anna again with her expression unchanged. “This is my essay…”, she said breathlessly, “This is my essay from freshmen year, remember the one I wrote about me wanting to be a CEO?”

Anna blinked, trying to remember back to two years ago. “I…kinda remember it, yeah. What about it?”

“Anna, there’s…a lot of things here that I forgot I wrote. I was so motivated to become a CEO and suddenly I wasn’t, but reading through this is making me realize that that determination isn’t all gone.” There was a brightness in Elsa’s eyes and in her smile that Anna hadn’t seen before, it looked great on her but at the same time it made Anna anxious to see where Elsa was going with this. “Anna…ever since we started dating you’re the only one I ever thought about; I’m starting to realize that that’s why it’s been so hard for me to know what I want to do after high school, because all this time I just cared about being with you.”

She excitedly pointed to the essay, “But reading this, and realizing who I was and what I wanted before we were together, I finally remember what I want to do with my life. I want to be a CEO!”

Anna wanted nothing more than to be fully supportive and excited for Elsa, but the anxiety was still there. So when she replied with “Elsa, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!”, she said so with a weariness that couldn’t be contained.

Elsa picked up on it right away, she set paper down on the kitchen counter and looked at her girlfriend concerned, “Anna what’s wrong? No offense, but you don’t _sound_ very happy for me.”

“No I am, I really am! It’s just…”, Anna sighed. “…what does that mean for us?” Anna felt that she had reason to be nervous, Elsa did sound like she was setting off on a new plan that didn’t sound like Anna had any room in. If that was the case, she just wanted to be told now instead of figuring it out later.

“What does it mean for us?” It took a second for Elsa to realize what Anna was really asking, and once she did she laughed. “Anna, it means that when we go to NMU, we’re both going to know exactly what we’re doing there. It means that I finally know what my dream is: to become a CEO, and to do it with you at my side.”

“You mean that?”

Elsa looked at the overly concerned redhead with amusement and endearment, and she kissed her as a means of showing her that she was speaking the truth. “Of course I mean it. You’re gonna be the best damn baker in the world, and I’ll be the one writing your checks…probably.”

Anna scoffed, but didn’t say anything.

“You and I are gonna run this city, and we’re gonna do it together.”

* * *

 

Elsa tried to shake that particular memory from her mind, trying instead to focus on not flipping this damn table over, grabbing this redhead by the shoulders, and getting the answers that she wanted.

…wow, okay that was…a little aggressive.

As far as opening lines go, commenting on the inner machinations of a cash register wasn’t the best; it also wasn’t the worst, but it certainly wasn’t the best. Elsa needed a way to get Anna’s attention, though, and that’s how she got it.

However, they were both now caught in a spiraling sense of awkwardness and aggravation that engulfed them and rendered them unable to get the next appropriate word in. All they could do was stare at each other, Anna looking like she had seen a ghost and Elsa looking like she’d rather be a ghost, so she could she just fade away instead of suffering through this.

After all the bravado, the determination, the confidence she mustered just walking over here, Elsa was finally realizing the stupidity of coming over here without a plan. What she wanted to say, and what she had to say, were at war in her mind. The stalemate that occurred had kept her from speaking.

She knew that intimidating someone who was technically her employee would brutally damage her reputation, and it would most likely make Anna less, not more, inclined to answer her. All she could reasonably do was start off casually and somehow ramp the conversation up in a short amount of time.

Apparently, Anna had the same idea.

“How are you?”, both women said at the exact same time, making this even more awkward than before.

The two were silent once again, but time was not on Elsa’s side, and so she took it upon herself to break the tension. She cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back, “I trust that business has been going well, Ms. Dawson.”

* * *

 

Anan regretted letting Elsa be the one to start the conversation as soon as she addressed her as “Ms. Dawson”. It guaranteed that nothing real was going to come out of her flawless lips. But if that’s the game Elsa wanted to play, if they were going to try and fake professionalism and pretend there wasn’t something else underneath the surface, then Anna would do the same. Even if she wasn’t as good as the literal CEO.

“Business has been…fine, thank you for asking Els-Ms. Andersen. Thank you for having us.”, Anna replied politely.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Elsa said, dismissing Anna’s pretend gratitude. “The Arendelle Festival is all about boosting the revenue of local businesses, hopefully the both of you have been doing just that. The end of the month isn’t that far off.”

Anna was now both intrigued and anxious. Was Elsa about to address the elephant in the room? She decided to test the waters, “Me and Rapunzel are very aware of that, but trust me when I say that we’re gonna get your money.” Unfortunately, Anna had no idea how to continue being a legitimate professional.

Her completely unsubtle remark seemed to take Elsa by surprise, however, judging by the furrowing of her brow and how she opened her mouth to speak but didn’t.

Elsa coughed, “Well, uh…that’s also good to hear. We have high standards here at ArenCorp and…I’m sure that…how much for something to eat?”

Anna knew now that she had no idea what was going on anymore. At first it seemed like Elsa just wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, and now it seemed like they were going to be…ugh, it just didn’t make sense anymore. Regardless, Anna continued to play along, even though she still didn’t know what she truly wanted to say to Elsa. “Well this isn’t…really a restaurant. I mean we’ve got a menu so I guess it might be, but you kinda just tell me what you want and if it’s not up here I can get it from the back.”

“Oh…cool.”, Elsa scanned the display cases- did she really just say “cool”?- and pointed to one in particular. “I’ll take that chocolate chip cookie right there, it looks good.”

“Sure, coming right up.”, Anna said as she got to work grabbing a cookie for Elsa instead of clearing the air and saying…whatever it is she wanted to say.

* * *

 

Elsa hated herself for letting it come to this. Despite her feelings, she did actually want to warn Anna about SIBC, then somehow transition this into having the conversation they should have had years ago, but she got cold feet at the worst possible time and instead decided to act like things were perfectly fine. She had dug herself into a pretty big hole, she even said _cool_.

As Anna went to grab the cookie from the display case, put it into a paper bag with the bakery logo stamped on the front, all that Elsa could think was, “I don’t want this damn cookie.”

And as Anna struggled with the cash register and punched in the code to make a transaction, all that Elsa could think was, “I really don’t want this damn cookie.”

And as Anna finally succeeded in making the transaction, and awkwardly handed her the cookie, all Elsa could think as she took a bite without trying to make eye contact was, “I don’t want this damn, delicious cookie.”

It had been years since she’d had one of Anna’s baked goods, she hated that she loved every bite of it. Worst of all was that- whether it was on purpose or not- Anna looked at her with that same expectant look she would always have whenever Elsa taste-tested any of her batches.

Anna would always experiment with her formulas- tweaking the amount of baking soda she used, setting the oven at different temperatures than before, etc.- and every time she would ask Elsa how that certain batch tasted, she would always give her honest opinion. She would tell Anna if they tasted a little burnt, or just a little more bitter than before, sometimes she would even say that Anna should stop tweaking the formula because she had gotten it down perfectly (of course, whenever Elsa would say that Anna would go ahead and make a new modified batch anyway). This time, however, as Elsa finished her cookie, all she said was “It’s…good.”

And she could see it in Anna’s eyes, she could see that Anna was thinking back to the exact same memories, back to the comments of old, back to…before. She could see the shadow of disappointment behind those emerald eyes, even if it was only for a second. “Thank you.”, was all Anna could say.

After swallowing her food, Elsa decided to ditch any pretense and finally start saying what she came here to say. She was running out of time, and needed to get actual prepared words out of her lips before she retreated back into her bitterness and accomplished nothing out of this encounter.

“Why’d you do it?”

* * *

 

The word suddenly got a lot smaller for Anna; she wasn’t sure if she had heard Elsa correctly. Did she just ask Anna the one question she was waiting, eagerly and anxiously, to hear?

And then, as Anna shuffled out of her failed façade as a consummate professional, and willed herself to answer, she realized that she had no idea why she was so eager to hear that. It meant digging through the skeletons in her closet and pulling out the biggest, most wedged in one, and finally coming clean to not only Elsa, but to herself.

Why in the world did she think she was prepared for this?

The short answer was that she didn’t. So instead of answering Elsa straight away, Anna decided to stall. She let out the fakest cough she could and stuttered out “Wh-what?”

But by the look in Elsa’s eyes, one she had been all-too-familiar with before, she knew that this was a woman on a mission, a woman determined to get an answer one way or another. “You heard me, Anna.”

_Anna._ She had heard her name come out of the mouths of hundreds of people before, but no one said it like Elsa did. No one said it in a way that sounded like they had rehearsed it to perfection, no one said it in a way that made her this breathless, hopeless, and helpless. Anna knew she was in trouble, and took one cautious step away from the table. “I…hardly think this is the right place or time to talk about this.”

“Then when will it _be_ the right time and place? It’s been _four years_ , Anna, and the fact that we keep running into each other like this…it can’t be a coincidence. Aren’t you tired of lying to yourself? Because I know I am.”

This wasn’t good, when this finally happened Anna was hoping she would have more control than this, a stupid idea in hindsight. She backed away from the table completely and walked over to the other side of the booth. “I…Elsa I want to tell you, but I just-“

“You just what?”, Elsa quickly made her way to where Anna was like a fox encircling a rabbit that strayed too far from its burrowing grounds. “You just can’t? You can’t tell me why you did what you did? Do you think the truth will hurt me? Because I’m telling you it won’t, nothing you can say could hurt more than…”

There it was, the opportunity Anna needed to gain some leverage, it was short and fleeting but still better than nothing. Deciding not to waste any time, she pressed further, “More than what, Elsa?”

* * *

 

_Elsa._ She had heard her name come out of the mouths of thousands of people before, but no one said it like Anna did. No one said it in a way that made it seem like she was the only one in the world who mattered. No one said it in a way that made her feel empowered, safe…and helpless. Elsa knew that she had given up a bit of leverage in…whatever was going on between them right now, and regretted it completely.

Once again, her emotions had gotten the best of her, made her reckless, and made her say things she didn’t mean to. Once again, she was paying for it. Why couldn’t she just stick to only warning her about SIBC?

“More than what, Elsa?”, Anna asked her with a genuine look of concern.

Elsa had to look away, it sickened her that after all that had happened between them, Anna would still show her emotions like concern. There was no way she would tell Anna that nothing she said would hurt her more than the four years of not knowing a damn thing, that would be giving up too much leverage; and if she was going to get the information she needed, then she had to have as much of that as possible.

Instead she backtracked, tried to bring the conversation around to how it started. “Why’d you do it, Anna?”, she repeated.

* * *

 

Anna knew what she was doing, she knew that Elsa wasn’t going to disclose anything else, so she had two options: she could either continue to question Elsa further and possibly drive her farther away than before, or concede defeat and finally answer the question.

And even though she knew it was wrong, Anna chose the former.

She shook her head, “No…that’s not…you don’t get to do that, Elsa. You don’t get to clam up just as we’re about to finally get this all out in the open.”

“Gee that’s a little rich coming from you, don’t you think?”, Elsa bit back right away. “You telling me to explain myself when I’ve been waiting for an explanation for so long. No more running, Anna, you’re gonna tell me why you did what you did. And you’re gonna tell me _now_.”

Anna’s throat grew dry as she found herself at a loss for words at the worst possible time. She wanted to argue against Elsa’s accusations but found herself physically and realistically unable to do so. Because Elsa was right, she _was_ running away from this, but the relentless pursuit from Elsa was making her less inclined to speak instead of more.

“Why did you do it, Anna?”

She felt trapped, no she _was_ trapped. Trapped inside the confines of her booth, unable to escape; and sure she could just as easily duck underneath the tables and blend in with the festival crowd, but she knew that Elsa would find her. Elsa would always find her.

“Why did you do it?!”

The need to actually speak to Elsa and the need for her to just get away from all this was tearing her up. She looked at Elsa with pleading eyes, on the verge of tears even, just begging for some reprieve, but all she found in Elsa’s eyes was a woman hell-bent on getting the answers she rightfully deserved. With her heart racing and her brain on overdrive, Anna opened her mouth to speak, hoping that some sort of divine force would take over and just speak for her.

“Ms. Andersen!”

But before that could happen, another saving grace came their way in the form of the family she had helped out before.

* * *

 

Elsa heard her name, her professional name, being called by an unfamiliar voice. She quickly wiped away the look on her face and turned away from the booth with the pseudo-genuine smile she practiced in the mirror every day.

In front of her stood a father carrying two overflowing bags, a daughter with muffin crumbs on her dress, and a mother with an apologetic look on her face. “So sorry to bother you…”, the mother said, “but our daughter is a big fan of yours and if it wasn’t any trouble we were wondering if she could get a picture with you.”

At first Elsa was taken aback at the request, she had been asked to have her picture taken before, but never with a child. Being a young CEO obviously meant a lot of exposure, she had been interviewed by more magazines and talk shows than she could count, but she had no idea that she had reached the kind of celebrity status that warranted even children being fans of hers. It wasn’t as if she was in movies or TV shows or anything, all she did was make corporate decisions all day and do paperwork, not exactly a glamorous job to have, and not one she expected children to aspire to be.

Did this make her a role model now? Because if that was the case, then…this kid probably needed to find a better one.

She would be crazy to say all this to a family, and especially to a child. So all she did was nod and say, “It’s no problem at all.”

“Oh thank you so much!”, the mother replied excitedly. She took her daughter’s hand and led her towards Elsa, wiping the crumbs off her dress. “Just stay right there honey, okay?”

As the parents fumbled for one of their phones, Elsa looked down at the little girl by her side, who was looking at her wide-eyed and excited like she was meeting a superhero. It felt a little weird, but if Elsa was being honest with herself it felt a little good too. She hadn’t been looked at with that much genuine admiration in a long time.

“Alright honey, just look at the camera and smile!”

Elsa looked away from the little girl, folded her hands in front of her, and smiled politely. She waited for the mother to finish taking as many pictures as she wanted. Once she was done, Elsa loosened up her posture and the little girl walked back towards her family, still star-struck.

“Thank you once again for doing this for us, our daughter gets so excited everytime we see you on TV.”

“Oh, well it’s no problem at all. And I’m glad to hear that.”, Elsa couldn’t help the blush forming on her cheeks after hearing such unexpected flattery. And as much as she may have wanted to hear more, she regrettably had to make sure this conversation finished soon. She was still, after all, in the middle of something a bit more important. “It’s so nice to know that I may have just taken a picture with the next CEO of ArenCorp.”

Seeing the little girl’s face light up, and hearing the parents let out a chuckle, Elsa knew that her amusing comment had hit the mark. “Well we should probably get going, thank you so much Ms. Andersen, for the festival and for the picture.”

“It’s my pleasure.”, Elsa replied. As she waited for the family to walk away, she noticed a faint, familiar glimmer from one of the bags, and the unmistakable shine reflecting off a sapphire orb.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and rolled her shoulders, ready to get back to her previous, scathing conversation from before.

But when she turned around towards the bakery booth, she found herself completely alone. Anna was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

Anna stayed as silent as possible inside the back tent of the bakery, which was incredibly difficult amidst her own panicked breaths and the volunteers continuously asking if she was alright.

No, Anna was definitely not alright, her scorned lover was just behind the tent flap waiting for her to give her the answers she couldn’t even say herself. The words were ninety-nine there, but it was that one percent that was holding her back. That one percent that told her she wasn’t ready for the blowback, that one percent that said that if Elsa was acting like this without knowing the whole truth, imagine how she would act like once she did.

So instead of speaking to anyone or acknowledging that anyone else was inside this tent with her, she continued to try and catch her breath and pretend she was literally anywhere else, in a different time or place where she didn’t have any problems, where she hadn’t ruined everything.

The world passed all around her in a muted blur. Minutes passed, maybe even hours or days, she wasn’t entirely sure. She stayed in her not-so-secluded corner until two hands on her shoulders shook her back to reality, Rapunzel’s hands.

“Anna!”, Rapunzel cried out. “Holy crap what happened to you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Anna took a minute to remind herself of her surroundings; she had taken shelter below a table with a dwindling supply of donuts, and joining the group of concerned volunteers was Rapunzel and a new guy she had only seen once in passing talking to one of the volunteers. Slowly, Anna got up, wiping the dirt off her jeans and looked at her friend with eyes glazed over. “I…may as well have.” she replied.

“What are you…oh…she finally came around here, huh?” Rapunzel’s face changed from one of concern to one of what seemed like disappointment over how Anna handled the situation she knew she would have to face today.

“Who came around here?” the new guy asked curiously.

“It’s uh…some girl that Anna was with a few years back, it was a messy breakup and all that, you know how it is.” Rapunzel replied. Anna wanted to correct her, but felt it wasn’t necessary, plus it would mean giving out information she hadn’t even told her yet.

The man nodded and looked towards Anna, “So are you okay? I can go get one of the EMTs here to check you out.”

Anna shook her head, “No thanks, I’ll be fine. It’s just…it still hurts a little bit, even now. I’m okay, really, and I’m ready to get back to work. We don’t want the customers thinking we’ve closed up shop, right?”

Rapunzel didn’t reply, she looked back at her new friend and then back at Anna like a doctor about to administer bad news. “That’s kinda what we wanted to talk to you about.”

Another jolt ran down Anna’s spine, this one a bit more dulled and she wasn’t sure whether that was because the first one was worse, or because it had already taken its toll before and she was less susceptive to the shock. “What happened? How long was I out? Is the festival already over?”

“No no, it’s only been like ten minutes we’re still okay.”, Rapunzel reassured her before continuing. “But, well, you’ve heard of the Southern Isles Baking Company, right?”

“Of course I have, I used that panini press I bought from them back in college pretty much 24/7. Not sure what they have to do with us though.”

“Well me and Flynn were walking around the festival a bit, and it turns out they have a booth set up today. It looked like they had just gotten here recently since they were still setting things up, but once they get rolling Anna…we’re gonna be in big trouble. Everyone knows who they are, and they have like a whole kitchen set-up like they’re hosting Iron Chef or something.”

“That…”, Anna took a second to let their new dilemma sink in. “…yeah that does sound like a problem. You’re the business expert here, what do you think we should do?”

If there wasn’t doubt in Rapunzel’s eyes before, there definitely was now. She knew this uphill battle they were facing had just gotten a lot steeper. Still, behind the doubt Anna could see the gears turning in her friend’s mind.  “We just have to keep doing what we’re doing, but also make sure that people know that this is a festival made to celebrate the local businesses of _Arendelle_. I’m not even sure how they even got a booth, but they did. We can’t bash on their product because it’s unfortunately really good and they just had that recent campaign to promote how organic they were, we need to let people know, though, that they can find that same quality right here in Arendelle.”

“You really think our food is just as good as the SIBC?”, Anna said wearily.

“Not _as_ good, but better.”, Rapunzel smiled. “The question is if _you_ think our food’s better than theirs. You’re what makes this all work, remember? I can talk a big game, but in the end it’s you who has to deliver.”

“Gee thanks for not putting so much pressure on me.”, Anna replied sarcastically. “But…you’ve got a point, and I do believe in us and what this place can be.”

Rapunzel smiled and patted Anna’s shoulder, “There’s the Anna I know and love, now let’s get out there and do what we do best.”

“I can help too, by the way.”, Flynn spoke up before they could open the curtain and return to the outside world. “I can already tell that you two have something special here, and I’d be kind of a jerk if I didn’t lend you both a hand.”

Rapunzel let go of Anna’s shoulders and looked at Flynn with an admiration and infatuation that Anna had never seen from her friend before, it actually made her feel a bit happier in the process. “We’d love your help!” Rapunzel exclaimed without even consulting her partner, who honestly didn’t mind in the slightest. “But how?”

Flynn winked and simply said “Just trust me.” before walking out to do whatever it was he was going to do. At his exit, the rest of the volunteers continued working as well with an instilled sense of determination to help out in any way they could as well, leaving Anna and Rapunzel standing in front of the curtain awkwardly.

“Well that just kinda happened.” Anna remarked. “So that’s Flynn, huh?”

“Yup, that’s Flynn.”, Rapunzel replied dreamily. “Isn’t he great?”

Anna was still happy for her friend for finding a guy who made her glow with just a smile and a few choice words, but she also found it a bit strange. She just chalked that up to never seeing her friend act like this before, however, and conceded that it would take some getting used to if this went the distance. “So you ready to get back to work?”, she said changing the subject.

Rapunzel snapped out of her trance, “Right! Work! We have a job to do, sorry.” She rolled her shoulders and let out a deep breath, “Are _you_ ready?”

That was a more loaded question than it had any business being, because Anna knew that saying yes meant she had to be more engaged and focused than she ever had been to fight for this bakery, to fight for their future. But she also knew that saying yes meant saying she was ready for whatever would happen for their bakery, for their future, and…for when Elsa inevitably found her again. What if she was still at their booth?

She didn’t know if she was strong enough to open that curtain, all she knew was that she had to. So when Rapunzel asked her if she was ready, all she could do was push through all the doubts and fears in her mind, and say “Ready.”

* * *

 

Elsa didn’t stick around for too long after Anna’s disappearing act, Hannah had come back to make sure they were on time to see the rest of the booths, and she figured that there was still time in the day to circle back to the bakery anyway.

She wandered around the rest of the festival with her assistant, who did most of the talking for them. Elsa just did her best to keep on a professional smile as to not arouse any suspicion by any of the festival-goers. Her thoughts, obviously, were still on the bakery, and unfortunately with Anna, but didn’t want to bring any attention to herself.

After the adrenaline fell of, she wondered if she had handled that situation well. Someone could have seen them, and probably did. By all accounts, she should have handled that situation much better, but she just couldn’t with Anna. After so long, she deserved to get some answers by any means possible.

For now, however, she needed to at least pay a little bit of attention to her surroundings instead of someone that shouldn’t be so prevalent in her mind. After visiting a booth that exclusively sold carpets, she and Hannah were on the move again.

“We’re making good time, only a few booths left that I feel you should definitely visit and then we’ll be done.”, Hannah remarked as she typed something on her tablet. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.”, Elsa replied monotonously.

Hannah, persistent and observant as she was, didn’t find that answer convincing at all. “Are you sure? Because you usually don’t tell me to go busy myself while you go do…whatever it is you went to do. And about that, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Hannah I don’t pay you to bug me about my personal life.”, Elsa said coldly. “Let’s just keep going, you said we’re almost done right?”

“Y-yeah…I did.”

Elsa immediately regretted the harsh words she had said to Hannah, this whole Anna thing was messing with her mind too much. She wanted to tell Hannah that she was doing fine as her assistant, and that she herself was caught up in a big mess and was taking it out on her, but all she did instead was spit out a quick “I’m sorry.”

Hannah didn’t respond, and they continued to walk in silence until they found a booth that caught Elsa’s eye, and she made her way over there without waiting for Hannah to realize where she was going.

Because her life wasn’t already a big pile of crap, she realized that in her tirade against Anna she forgot to mention the fact that there was some unneeded competition here at the festival. And now, as she found herself at the front of the booth for the Southern Isles Baking Company, she realized just how big of a mistake she made.

The first thing she noticed about the booth was that it didn’t have any of the signature Arendelle purple and green, the navy blue and crimson stood out mockingly as much as the name written in gold calligraphy. The front end was as large as an actual storefront, there was no need for tables to set the blue display cases on since they were tall enough to stand on their own, two cash registers were set at both ends of a wooden table and in the middle of them was a cookie decorating station for people to have their cookies customized with frosting and decorations.

She also noticed that they weren’t even done setting up yet; the front end was mostly ready aside for the food being stacked into the display cases, but the massive back tent was still being stocked with not just food, but also high-end baking equipment to make even more food in case the truckload they brought wasn’t enough. Apparently, they didn’t understand the meaning of the word “overkill”.

The workers wore navy blue polos with the gold logo stitched onto the left side and black pants, they all had plastered-on smiles like they got paid for how much teeth they showed. Everything about the set-up and the people made it look so fake, but they knew that everyone would buy their product anyway so they kept with the charade because it worked. It made Elsa’s blood boil.

Everything about the Southern Isles conglomerate made her uneasy, business-wise they stood for all the things that she didn’t. They made money at the sake of their integrity, they gave up on the idea of being real just to make a few more cents. Watching this scene unfold caused Elsa to unconsciously clench her fists like she was going to tear this temple down, and maybe she would have if someone hadn’t noticed her standing there this whole time.

“Hey lady, you just gonna stand there the whole time?”

Elsa looked to see one of the workers manning the cash register staring at her like she had something on her face. He was a chubby, middle-aged man with a bushy, black beard with a face perpetually stuck being as pissed off as possible, like an anti-Santa Claus. She wanted to fire back and remind this ignoramus about who she was, but she had to keep her cool, if not for her, then for her company. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect any new arrivals to come this late to the festival. This is…quite a booth that you have set up here.”

“Yeah well if you think _this_ is big, you should see the HQ back home.” He opened the register and counted the money inside. “So what are you, like the supervisor or something?”

“Uh, no actually. My name’s Elsa Arendelle, I’m the CEO of ArenCorp.”, she did her best to hide the smugness in her voice but couldn’t contain all of it.

“Oh yeah now I remember, saw you a couple weeks ago on TV.”, he looked up and sleazily eyed Elsa from top to bottom. “Lemme tell ya, you look even better in person.”

“…thank you?”, Elsa instinctively hugged herself to cover her clothed chest, finding anti-Sana Claus’ gaze uncomfortable. “So, uh…who authorized your bakery to be here today?”

The man shrugged, “I’m just here so I can get paid, you think I know anything about any authorizing? All I know is the boss man gets a call early in the morning, and next thing I know I’m on a truck on my way to…what’s this place called again?”

“Arendelle.”, Hannah replied.

“Yeah, Aren…whatever. If I had my way, I’d be back home right now sleeping the day away, but a paycheck’s a paycheck. I’m sure you know what that’s like, right Ms. CEO?”

Elsa bit her tongue, she knew that nothing nice or professional would come out of her mouth if she spoke right now, so Hannah spoke for her. “You guys _do_ know that this festival is meant to celebrate the local businesses here in Arendelle, right? Last time I checked, the Southern Isles Baking Company isn’t anywhere near our city.”

“Yeah and last time I checked I’ll do anything for an extra payday.”, the man quipped back. “Look if you’ve got any complaints, don’t take them up to me I just work here. Talk to the manager if you want some answers.”

It was then that Elsa noticed that amidst the sea of blue shirts preoccupied with unloading the truck and setting up the booth was a man in an Arendelle Festival shirt, with a baseball cap and jeans casually walking away from the crowd of people and towards the truck.

“And where is your manager?”, Hannah asked.

“Back home.”, the man let out a belly-rattling laugh like that was the funniest joke ever told. “Yeah it’s his kid’s birthday today, little guy’s turning seven.”

Elsa kept her attention shifting between the rude cashier and this new development unfolding just a few feet away from them. He looked vaguely familiar, but Elsa didn’t know why, and there was something wrapped in a cloth in his right hand.  He walked confidently and without suspicion, so no one stopped him as he got closer and closer to the truck.

“So then who’s the one in charge today?”

“Well, that _would_ be the assistant manager, but she’s got some ‘important business to attend to.’ And then there’s the supervisors, which would be me and some kid who just got promoted like a week ago. But I…don’t think I saw him on the truck so I guess he’s not on the clock today either.”, he talked as if nothing in the world mattered but getting paid and going home. “Yeah so…huh, I guess _I’m_ in charge.”

The sheer inadequacy on display right in front of her made Elsa more pissed off than she had been before. At first, she wondered why the SIBC would tarnish their reputation by sending someone so incompetent at answering the simplest of questions, and then she realized that this festival was so below their radar that they didn’t care for sending anyone even semi-decent at their job. Which is why she didn’t say anything as the suspicious man, now next to the open driver-side door of the truck, unfolded the cloth to unveil a brick, hopped into the truck, and hop out as it started to roll forward.

“If you’re the one in charge…”, Elsa started, taking the reins back in this conversation, “…then why don’t you know who authorized you guys to be here? I feel like your higher-ups should have at least told you _that_.”

“Yeah well they didn’t, all they said was to load a truck with some stuff we couldn’t sell this week and go to this festival in Arendill.”

“Arendelle.”

“Whatever, my point is that you two are being a real big distraction right now. So if you excuse us, we gotta get to work-“

Suddenly he was interrupted as the truck crashed right through the fence and started rolling towards the intersection. Frantic volunteers and SIBC workers alike ran towards the runaway truck as its contents started to spill out onto the grass- baking equipment was being tossed around, cookies and donuts were knocked out of their boxes, and workers still in the back of truck bailed out.

And Elsa, once again, bit her tongue, not to keep from saying something crass, but to keep her from laughing. Because even though the truck may have hit someone, and even though it could crash into one of the buildings or into a car, it was still a wonderful sight to behold, a bit of karmic justice. Even the incompetent supervisor had ditched his station to run as fast as he could towards the truck.

Elsa looked at Hannah, who, just like the rest of the festivalgoers who had stopped in their tracks, stood slack-jawed and dumbfounded at the events that were unfolding. She patted her shoulder and walked away from the scene of the crime. “We should go.”, she said without looking back.

* * *

 

As it turned out, Anna and Rapunzel didn’t need to work too hard trying to elevate their bakery over Southern Isles’. An accident involving a runaway truck caused the SIBC to close shop before they could sell a single pastry, so customers came flocking to their booth by the baker’s dozen. Rapunzel, being the consummate professional that she was, took on the challenge with great ease, and even Anna to her credit hung in there as well. Together they functioned like a well-oiled machine, selling baked goods left and right as the remaining hours of the day continued to tick down.

Before they knew it, the day was over. As she heard the final band on stage play their final song, Anna helped Rapunzel serve the remaining customers left who weren’t at the stage. Elsa came on immediately after and gave the concluding speech to officially end the day; and much like at the beginning of the day, Anna didn’t find herself near the stage at all even though the storeowners were supposed to be there to hear it. Rapunzel didn’t go either, partially to help the volunteers load up the van but mostly so Anna would have someone to lean on if she couldn’t handle Elsa’s voice coming from the speakers.

The sun had barely set over the Arendelle skyline, purple and green flags waved in the twilight’s breeze, the lights on the fairgrounds illuminated the area which allowed people to still see where they were going as they flooded out of another successful Arendelle Festival. Anna couldn’t help but watch the people walk out with a content smile on her face, sure today started off rocky and just got worse as it went on, but just being done made her feel relieved, maybe even a tiny bit happy.

The crowd got smaller and smaller until it was barely a trickle walking towards the exit. Some waved at her, others recognized the bakery from earlier and thanked Anna for her service for the day, which worked to brighten her mood some more.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and saw her partner in crime looking out at the crowd with her, a genuine look of happiness on her own face. “What a day, am I right?”, Rapunzel asked.

Anna let out a chuckle, “Yeah you could say that. How are the volunteers?”

“They’re doing okay, judging by their faces though they’re probably pretty beat. Most of the stuff is packed in the van and ready to go.”

“That’s good to hear. I think without them we probably would have gone insane today.”, Anna said, with the irony of that statement not being lost on her.

“Yeah…”, Rapunzel added dismissively. “How are you holding up?”

Anna sighed, “I…” She didn’t want to lie to her best friend, but she also didn’t know how to answer that. The impending conversation with Elsa over what happened four years ago was on the horizon, and if today was any indication, she was nowhere near ready for that conversation. “…I’m getting there.”, she finally decided to say.

Rapunzel hugged her tighter, saying without words that she would be there for her no matter what; Anna, also, had no words to express how grateful she was to have her by her side. “We should get going, tomorrow’s another day.”

“I’ll be right there, I just wanna stay out here a little longer.”, Anna said. “I won’t be too long.”

“No it’s okay, take as much time as you need. I should probably call Flynn before we get out of here anyway.”, Rapunzel let go of Anna and went back inside the tent, leaving Anna alone once again to reflect on everything that happened.

Even though, she realized, there was nothing more she could reflect on. In fact, she had done way too much reflecting, she had spent way too much time thinking over what she’d done and what she’d say. Maybe, just maybe, she was more ready for this conversation than she first thought. The burden was becoming too much to bear at this point anyway, she had carried it for four years now, and the shock of seeing Elsa was starting to wear off, even if it was just a tiny bit.

Perhaps it was time for her to finally grow a spine and realize that there was no more running from this, it was no longer a matter of her being ready or not, she just had to do it. She just had to talk to Elsa, tell her everything. And whether that be in two weeks or two months, this had to all be out in the open.

No matter how uneasy she felt, this had to happen, one way or the other. With one more sigh to herself she uncrossed her arms and walked away from the plastic table, taking one last look out towards the nearly empty fairground. She turned to walk back towards the tent…

“Anna.”

She had only taken one step before being stopped by an all-too-familiar voice. Anna turned back around and, for an unprecedented second time today, found herself face to face with Elsa under a circumstance that felt both similar and different from their recent encounters. Similar in the sense that seeing Elsa caused her to suddenly be out of breath and her heart to race, but different in the sense that she actually knew what Elsa was here for and what she was going to say.

“No more running, and no more hiding.”, Elsa said coldly, her face partially hidden under the cover of darkness. “You’re going to tell me why you did what you did, and you’re going to tell me now.”

* * *

 

**A/N: I should put like a reference page after every chapter because you have no idea how much crap I _don’t_ know before writing each one. Like I had no idea what a panini press was before this chapter. **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey hurry your butt up slowpoke, we have to leave pretty soon if we want to be on time for the tour.”, Elsa said to Anna’s voicemail. She ended the call with a sigh, and listlessly read through the itinerary for the hundredth time to distract herself from her nerves.

The couple were going to take one final tour of North Mountain University, one which doubled as their official meetings with the deans of their respective colleges. Time had flown by once Elsa made her big decision, and now they were both halfway through their senior year. The Dean of Business was impressed by her transcripts and references and sounded genuinely excited to meet her. Elsa was excited as well, mostly because this was finally, actually happening.

Anna would be right there with her at NMU as well, they would be inseparable and unstoppable. That was always the case in these past four years: Anna would be the one to push her to do something and it would always turn out well since she was by her side through the whole thing.

This was still the case now, because if Elsa was being honest with herself she was beyond nervous about embarking on this new journey, even if it was something she knew she wanted. That’s why she needed Anna by her side, that’s why she always needed Anna by her side. She patted the chest pocket on her long-sleeved flannel, ensuring that it was still there, and felt her heart immediately start to race again once she felt it.

There was no questioning that these past four years had been the happiest she’d ever been, she’d heard horror stories of high school and how it was this beast that would be nearly impossible to tackle on your own. Thanks to Anna, not only did she not have to do this on her own, but she had an amazing experience all throughout. Elsa was confident that they would be together no matter what in college, but there was something she had to do to make sure of it; an insurance policy, right in her pocket. It wasn’t the real deal, just a promise that they belonged to each other and that Elsa would get her the real deal one day.

She was nervous, and for good reason; even though she knew that Anna would definitely say yes, just the sheer act of the proposal was making her heart race. She had it planned out too: they would drive over to NMU, go do the tour, have their meetings, and then Elsa would take her to a great spot at the university with an amazing view of the campus and city- a place she had scouted out on her last trip there. Then, as the sun set, she would say something sappy and emotional and pull out the ring.

It was going to be perfect, provided everything went according to plan. But with Anna still not there, perfection was in jeopardy.

Elsa thought of calling her up one more time to see if everything was okay, but Anna beat her to it. Her phone began to vibrate, and Anna’s name flashed on the screen.

_“Hey Elsa, I’m so sorry but I can’t make it to the tour today.”,_ Anna said before Elsa could even get a word in.

Immediately, Elsa began to suspect the worse; maybe she had gotten into a car accident, maybe there was a family emergency. “What happened? Is everything alright?”, she replied.

_“Everything’s…everything’s fine. Just go on the tour yourself and I’ll explain things when you get back, alright?”_

The slight hesitation in Anna’s voice made Elsa worry even more; they told each other even the most miniscule of problems, and the fact that it seemed like Anna was holding out on something didn’t bode well. “Uh no, that doesn’t sound alright- I mean _you_ don’t sound alright. I can just reschedule my appointment if something’s up.”

_“Elsa it’s okay, I’m okay. I just…something came up that I need to take care of, you don’t need to change plans because of me.”_

“I really don’t mind changing-“

_“Elsa! You’re gonna be late, just go without me.”_ , Anna interrupted, sounding frustrated.

Now Elsa knew for sure that there was something wrong, but she also knew that continuing to dig even further would get her nowhere. All she could do was continue on with the day, sans Anna, and sort everything out when she got back. With a heavy sigh, she conceded to her girlfriend’s demand, “Alright, I’ll…see you when I get back.”

So, Elsa drove to the university, alone, and checked in with the tour guide, alone, and went on the too-familiar tour, alone. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, distractingly thinking back to Anna and how she was doing and what exactly came up. The tour guide uttered his speech to the slackjawed families aweing at the grandeur of the university, exclaiming the historical facts and reputation of each college which Elsa had already heard before. Even when they reached the College of Business, despite the fate awaiting her behind the doors of the main entrance, Elsa just could not pay attention. She drifted back and forth between trying to stay focused on the tour and ditching the tour altogether to be with Anna.

Nothing would put her mind at ease, but the interview at least gave her a bit of a reprieve. Immediately after the tour ended she raced back towards the College of Business, getting there ten minutes earlier than she had planned.  The receptionist greeted her with a warm smile; because they had only communicated by the phone before then, Elsa recognized her voice but not her face. Regardless they hit it off like old friends, making Elsa feel genuinely welcome. Which in turn made her feel guilty that she wasn’t paying full attention of her future staring right at her; this was where she was determined to be, and this was the career she wanted to go into, why wasn’t she acting like it?

After a quick visit to the restroom where she splashed water on her face to “wake herself up”, she redirected her focus to the impending interview. What seemed like hours keeping her mind steady and away from thoughts about Anna was ten minutes at best, according to the clock behind the receptionist’s desk. At the end of those ten minutes, the dean walked out of his office and greeted Elsa with a smile that she deemed to be “businesslike”, one not meant for friends or close acquaintances, but to those you want to make a good impression on or want something from.

The interview itself wasn’t an interview at all, it was basically a chat between Elsa and the dean over how high school went for her, what it takes to be a good businessperson, why he thinks she’ll be a good fit for the college, and why _she_ thinks she’ll be a good fit for the college. The dean confessed halfway through the “interview” that he only called her up for this conversation because he liked to talk personally with students he felt would be of great success, which both flattered Elsa and left her speechless.

They did get to some general academic stuff near the end, talking about her course schedule for the next four years, the expectations from her, and what scholarships she was eligible for. One major takeaway she got from this was that if she could secure an internship her freshman year, she would be given a huge scholarship.

Once the interview was over, Elsa felt more determined than ever that this was the school of her dreams, and the right next step for her future, and she couldn’t wait to tell Anna all about it.

Anna…

She drove like a madman back to Anna’s house- surprised that she hadn’t gotten pulled over for speeding or driving erratically- and didn’t hesitate for even a second as she knocked on the front door.

The door opened after a few seconds, it wasn’t Anna that greeted her, but her parents. Almost as if they were just waiting at the door this whole time. They greeted Elsa with infectious un-businesslike smiles on their faces, Anna’s mother even hugged her, which happened pretty much every time Elsa came over.

“Elsa!”, Anna’s dad exclaimed, “How was the interview?”

“It went well, really well.”, Elsa replied. “Where’s Anna?” She was anxious the entire car ride over, and it only doubled when Anna hadn’t welcomed her at the door. It was best to get this over with now rather than to continue on with her doubts and worries.

The parents were taken aback at the sudden change in subject, and the worry on her face was now reflected on theirs. “She’s upstairs, she’s been there this whole time.”, Anna’s father answered.

“Thanks, I, uh…need to talk to her.” Elsa didn’t say anymore, she quickly thanked the couple and bounded up the stairs. Her heart raced with every step, thinking of every worst-case scenario she could conceive, but she kept moving anyway. A closed door greeted her, but she opened it without even knocking.

And suddenly there Anna was, sitting cross-legged on her bed with her laptop on her lap. Her hair was disheveled, and she was still in her pajamas, and it took her a couple seconds to even realize that Elsa was in the room with her. “Hey…”, Anna said with a pitifully small smile.

“Hey? Hey?!”, Elsa replied in disbelief. “You ditch me and worry me to all hell, lie to me and say everything’s fine and that something ‘came up’, and all you can say is hey?”

Anna closed her laptop and slowly brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have worried you like that.”

“Of course you shouldn’t have! I spent the entire morning and afternoon thinking the worst happened to you, I couldn’t focus at all, I couldn’t…”, Elsa moved closer towards Anna, finally noticing the dark, heavyset bags under her eyes. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, both of them were so busy with school and college duties that the only contact each of them had with each other was through the phone. Apparently, Anna didn’t spend a lot of time in those few days sleeping. Elsa sat on the bed right beside Anna and brushed a thumb over her pale cheek.

“Anna…what’s wrong?” She asked, putting aside her own need for answers to make sure the redhead was okay.

Anna let out a weak breath nuzzled onto the hand resting on her cheek, the smile faded and she meekly placed Elsa’s hand back on the bed. She looked down at the ground and mumbled something that Elsa couldn’t make out.

“What was that?”, Elsa asked.

Anna slowly looked up at her with eyes that were full of sadness and guilt. She spoke once more with a stronger yet still meek voice, but this time Elsa heard every word. “I said…I’m not going with you.”

Elsa was confused, she put her hand over Anna’s. “You’re not going with me? What do you mean?”

Anna didn’t pull away at the touch, but refused to look Elsa in the eye any longer. As if she was so fraught with guilt that just looking at Elsa made her feel ill to her stomach. “It’s like I said before, something came up and…I’m not going with you to NMU anymore.”

Elsa felt like the world gave out underneath her; of all the worst-case scenarios she had devised, this was one that she’d hoped for the least. Even now, she was sure that this was all just a bad dream. “What are you talking about? What came up?”, Elsa forced herself to ask.

“Just, I…”, Anna hesitated, “I got a call from the dean at the Culinary School at Arendelle U, she made me an amazing offer to go there, and…I took it.”

“You…you took it.”, Elsa meant that to be more of a question, but it came out as a statement instead, as if those words shouldn’t be allowed to go together.

“I got the papers finalized this morning, that’s why I couldn’t make it to the tour today.” Anna looked helpless and sheepish, it was clear that she had been mulling over just how to say these words and hoping that Elsa would understand.

But Elsa couldn’t understand, or wouldn’t. “You took the offer.”, Elsa repeated with more bitterness than before.

“I know what I’m doing sounds incredibly selfish, but it’s been my dream to be a baker pretty much my entire life. This doesn’t change anything between us, North Mountain’s only a couple hours away and-“

“This changes _everything_ , Anna! Everything!”, Elsa pulled her hand off Anna’s and sat up from the bed. She paced around the room, struggling to comprehend everything that was happening. “How could you…how did…we had a plan! We were supposed to be together, we were supposed to go to college together, we were supposed to follow our dreams together.”

“And we still _are_.”, Anna replied, her voice audibly betraying the certainty she was trying to convey. “Like I said we’re only a couple hours away, and I can go up there on the weekends too and stuff. Plus we can talk to each other on the phone every night and-“

“I don’t know what kind of backwards definition you have of the word ‘together’, but it certainly doesn’t mean ‘two hours apart and only on weekends.’ I just…why didn’t you talk to me about this first, Anna? I thought we were supposed to be a team. Me and you, like it’s always been.”

“We are a team, and I wanted to talk to you about this, it’s just…just…”

“Just what?!” Elsa stopped her pacing, but didn’t cease the gradual raising of her voice. Her head was spinning, her entire world had just burned to the ground. And the one who had lit the match was the one sitting on the bed with a pained, tired, guilt-stricken face. 

“Just…please understand, Elsa. I know this sucks, but I had to do what was best for my future. Being a baker is all I’ve ever wanted, it’s my dream. Just like being a CEO is your dream.”

There it was, the final dagger in Elsa’s back. The veil had been lifted, and she was seeing things differently than she had before. Things she held to be true turned out to be bitter lies; the one Elsa held dearest, the one she loved more than anything in life, had just blatantly told her that she didn’t feel the same.

And Elsa snapped.

“Being a CEO was _never_ my dream! If it was, don’t you think I would have remembered it after all this time instead of conveniently reminding myself of it less than a year ago? The only dream I’ve held on to, the only dream I’ve wanted to come true, is to be with _you_! And I was really hoping that you wanted the same thing, but it turns out I was wrong.”

Anna looked terrified, offended and angry all at the same time. She too sat up from the bed and finally had enough courage to look Elsa in the eye without looking away, despite the burning tears. “What are you talking about? Of course I want to be with you.”

“Then why do this? Why do…all of this? Why change the plan this late? Things were fine before, but suddenly a few words from the dean are enough to make you change your mind? What exactly did she tell you?”

So many questions, and Elsa wasn’t sure she wanted the answers. In fact, judging from the way that she looked so unsure, it seemed as if Anna didn’t want to answer them anyway. Nonetheless, Elsa asked one more time, “What did she tell you?”

Each passing second of silence was another twist of the dagger in Elsa. She thought that they were stronger than this, she thought that they would stop keeping secrets from each other. Anna was holding back, but Elsa had no idea why. After a few more agonizing seconds, Anna finally did speak, but not the words she wanted to hear. “Just…I need you trust me, I had to do this. It’s not that _I_ don’t trust _you_ , and it’s not that I don’t love you- because I love you more than anything else in this world- it’s just that I had to do what’s right for me.”

Anna’s words betrayed everything that Elsa heard from her before, she was too far gone to listen to anymore of this. “Right, because that’s what you do when you love someone. You make selfish decisions without worrying about what the person you claim to love will think about them.”

“Now that’s…”, Anna choked up as the tears started to fall. “…that’s not fair, Elsa.”

Elsa, by contrast, was emotionless and unwavering. “Are you _ever_ gonna tell me the truth?”

“O-of course I will…”, Anna said weakly.

“When?”

No response. Anna stayed silent aside from her labored breaths and sniffles, she looked at Elsa begging for her to understand. But how could she understand if Anna wouldn’t tell her what needed to be understood?

“That’s what I thought.”, Elsa stated coldly.

She turned away and walked back towards the door, and she may or may not have heard Anna say “Elsa, wait…” before the door closed again. She didn’t care.

* * *

 

“So why did you do it, Anna?”, Elsa asked for the umpteenth time. “What did she tell you that you couldn’t tell me back then?”

Anna stood there as Elsa recounted the events of that horrible day- as if she needed a reminder- trying to gain the courage to say the words she couldn’t say then. Four years should have been enough time to heal, it should have, but when Elsa asked that question again she wasn’t so sure.

She opened her mouth to speak, hoping that some divine intervention would come her way and speak on behalf of her, but that wouldn’t be the case. All she said was “I…”

Elsa looked at her with wide eyes, “You _still_ can’t tell me?”

Still no response.

“Even after all this time, after four years you still don’t have the guts to tell me the whole truth?”

Still no response, but Anna knew for certain, at least, that she actually _did_ want to tell Elsa the truth. She just couldn’t, with the perfect moment right here to finally speak her mind…she was getting cold feet again. Why was she like this? Why did Elsa intimidate her so much? Why couldn’t she just let everything out in the open and be done with it?

Elsa sighed, “I guess I should have known better than to expect for you to have changed at all.”

And then another question popped up in Anna’s head: Why was she biting her tongue for someone that clearly didn’t care for her at all anymore?

“You want to know the truth?”, Anna said sharply as she walked towards Elsa with fury in her eyes, pretending that thought didn’t tear her apart even more. “I _was_ going to decline her offer, I knew that North Mountain would have given me a worse deal, but I was going to take it anyway because you’re wrong. I _did_ love you, and I _did_ want to be with you.”

“But then the dean asked me something important, something I hadn’t asked myself the whole time we were together: When was the last time that I ever thought for myself? She said that I needed to start making adult decisions about _my_ future. I wasn’t going to be some bright-eyed high schooler anymore, I needed to think about the bigger picture.”

It was getting harder to speak through the tears, “So yeah I made a selfish decision, and yeah I hurt you, but I know for a fact that we could have made things work even if we were two hours apart, that’s how much _I_ believed in _us_. But you didn’t, you called me selfish even though _you_ were the one that broke things off when this happened.”

Anna couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to, and she definitely didn’t want to. This was therapeutic, cathartic even. Once she said those first few words, the floodgates had burst and she let loose everything she wanted to say back then.

“I loved you Elsa, I love you so freaking much that hearing you say all those things back then…it broke me. And yet, I-I still don’t…I didn’t _want_ to blame you for anything, but you’ve forced my hand. This wasn’t all my fault, and let’s not forget that I at least _tried_ to contact you and fix things. Maybe if you had picked up your damn phone once that whole first year we were apart, none of this would have happened.”

There was a loud bang as Elsa’s palm hit the plastic table, the only barrier standing between them, and she took charge of the conversation once more. “Get off your fucking high horse. You told me, point blank, that you only had one dream that you had been chasing your whole life, and it wasn’t me. It wasn’t us. And this right here…”, Elsa gestured towards Anna and the spoils of her decision, “…this right here is just concrete proof that you didn’t. _I_ wasn’t the one making big life decisions by myself without consulting the one I loved the most. I’m not the one who spat in the face of the one relationship that made me happier than I ever was before.”

“Spat in…what?!” Anna had never been this angry before, and it honestly scared her a little. But if Elsa wanted to be like this, then so would she. “You _did_ make a decision like that when you broke up with me. Elsa we were together for four years, we went through so much crap and came out clean on the other side, and you thought a two-hour distance away from each other was gonna change that?”

“It wasn’t the distance, it was the implication.”, Elsa fired back. “We were supposed to go through college together, not apart. I thought we made a promise that we would never be separated no matter what, I thought our-“

“Okay just shut up! Shut up!”, Anna interrupted. She couldn’t take this anymore; she thought the years of lost contact, and the weeks of sidestepping the situation were bad, but this right here was worse than both. This was going nowhere, and Anna had had enough. She was tired of feeling like the bad guy, tired of holding onto the guilt, and tired of…tired of Elsa. This Elsa, anyway.

They stayed there for a second, staring daggers into each other and panting like they had just gone to round twelve of a stupidly physical boxing match. To her credit Elsa didn’t speak, but the intimidating look on her face made it clear that she wouldn’t be silent for long. Anna tried her best to exhibit that same look.

“For all your bravado, all your brutish ways to make me feel guilty, all your…pointless attempts at being petty, you really don’t have any high ground at all. You keep painting yourself to be this innocent victim, and pitting me as the one who should take the blame for everything, but you’re either too stupid or too proud to admit that it took two to tear this relationship apart. You didn’t come here for the truth, you came here so I could tell you that you’re right.”

Elsa had no other way of answering but to continue leering at Anna with a cold-blooded gaze and a sneer on her lips. Anna was unfazed, however, because she could see right through the façade. Elsa had never been challenged this way before, and not for this long, she wasn’t used to not having the high ground. So, the fact that Anna had matched her blow for blow meant she had nothing else to give.

And once Elsa looked away and walked towards the festival entrance without uttering a single word, Anna knew that she had won.

Unfortunately, she was now left with more questions than answers, more to resolve instead of less. Why did she want to win? Why wasn’t she happy that she “won”? How come she still felt guilty even though she knew that the blame wasn’t entirely on her? The most important question however was this: Why did she want Elsa to come back?

“Wow…that was intense.”

Anna jumped at the intruding voice, only just now realizing that she was still at the festival. She turned around to see Rapunzel sitting on a plastic table closest to the tent opening with a dumbfounded look on her face, clearly not used to seeing this side of her friend before. Anna sighed, “How much of that did you hear?”

“I heard enough.”, Rapunzel sat up and walked over to Anna with her arms outstretched. Anna took the hug without any hesitation. “And I know I’ve said this a bunch of times already, but…are you gonna be alright?”

Anna lied, “I will be.”

* * *

 

Elsa didn’t want to think, didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to do anything but get back to her apartment.

There was no one around, not anymore, which meant there was thankfully no one around to unleash her blinding rage out on to. The blinding rage that she vehemently denied was engulfing her entire being.

Anna was wrong, absolutely wrong, dead wrong. There was no way that…no, no she told herself she would stop thinking about that damn redhead. Not anymore, never again. As far as she was concerned, she was just another business she would be vaguely accountable for. And even if said business closed up shop, she was determined to bring her reputation back up again. In fact, now she was hoping that it _did_ close.

No, no that would mean that she was thinking about the bakery, it would mean that she was thinking about Anna.

She needed a distraction, a way to cleanse her mind from the events of today. Luckily that distraction was in the car waiting for her.

“There you are, we’ve been here for like half an hour.”, Hannah said as she held the door open for her. “I thought you said you were only going to need a couple minutes.”

“Yeah I did.”, Elsa replied without explaining herself. “I need you. Tonight.”

The car rolled forward and away from the festival grounds, Elsa stared blankly out the window at the streetlights as Hannah talked about the festival and she pretended to listen. The city looked so quiet and peaceful at night, Elsa was jealous.

“Not that I’m complaining about coming over tonight, but I figured you’d be exhausted from today. Are you sure you want me to?”, Hannah asked.

Elsa lied, “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Well there you have it, the big reveal about why Elsa’s such a bitch. If it was disappointing, then I’m sorry; if it wasn’t disappointing, then I’m still sorry.**

 


	13. Chapter 13

_You didn’t come here for the truth, you came here so I could tell you that you’re right._

Elsa winced as Anna’s words continued to aggravate and annoy her like a pestering fly. Just like Anna, and her stupid face and hair and voice. She tried desperately to drown out Anna’s voice and wipe away Anna’s look, but a half-empty bottle of whiskey and the tail-end of one of her almost nightly meetings with her assistant could do nothing against the sickening hold Anna had on her.

_You didn’t come here for the truth, you came here so I could tell you that you’re right._

The alcohol dulled her senses, making her less hostile, but they also lowered her futile resolve to drive Anna out of her head and stop thinking about her. Now, unfortunately, Anna was all she could think about, and obviously none of the thoughts were nice. Who did Anna think she was anyway, telling her off like that? She was her boss dammit- the _boss_ of her boss at that- and her words tonight were blatant insubordination. Anna was completely out of line calling her stupid, and petty, and proud, like a pot calling the kettle black.

_You didn’t come here for the truth, you came here so I could tell you that you’re right._

She hated Anna, she hated her smug attitude and the way she spoke, she hated her stupid, mediocre cookies, she hated her stupid face, and her stupid, emerald green eyes, and her stupid, soft lips and-

A pitiful jolt of pleasure shot from between her legs as she let out a frustrated groan, like an ocean wave failing to reach the shore, in one short second it was there and in another it vanished, failing to give her the one thing she hadn’t had for a long time. Hannah emerged from under the blanket pooled around Elsa’s lower body and wiped her mouth, looking at Elsa with a puzzled expression.

“Wow, that…took a while.”, Hannah remarked as she scooted up to the other side of the bed.

“Shut up.”, she replied in an attempt at a non-aggressive tone. Elsa pulled up her panties and sat out of the bed, walking over to her nightstand to make the half-empty whiskey bottle even emptier. She never drank, literally never, this was a present from one of her colleagues after her promotion, and she hadn’t touched it since then. It wasn’t because of any sort of stance against alcohol or drugs or anything, she just never saw the point. Now she did…

“You know I’d like to chalk this up to the exhaustion, but even at your worst it doesn’t take you this long to…yeah. Something happened tonight, something that this right here…”, Hannah gestured towards the bed and Elsa, “…won’t fix. You want to talk about it?”

Elsa set down the bottle and leaned on the nightstand. “Hannah, what was my first rule when we started this?”

“Don’t do anything to advance this relationship to any level other than physical.”, Hannah recited. “And I get that, it’s just that…well you’re drinking, I’ve literally never seen you drink before. It’s been what, like, a year since we started, I at least want to know _something_ about you.”

“You know a lot about me.”

“I meant more than the superficial stuff you tell at your interviews and all that. I’m more than just your assistant, Elsa, at least I want to be.”

“What, you want to be my girlfriend or something?”, Elsa sneered, trying to keep from reminding herself of how stupid she was for starting this…thing with her assistant.

“Well…no, that’d be stretching it. But what about a friend? Or at the very least someone you can talk to about stuff that isn’t your therapist. Outside of classes and stuff, I spend most of my time with you anyway; if you can’t open up to me then who _can_ you open up to? Don’t you ever get tired of doing this stuff alone?”

Elsa turned around and took another sip from the bottle, the initial burning sensation had gone down with each sip, now it was nothing more than a dull ache. “And what makes you think I _want_ to open up? And for that matter, what makes you think I don’t like being alone?” She didn’t turn back around.

“Because _nobody_ likes being alone.”, Hannah reasoned. “I mean maybe you do, but even so doesn’t that get…I don’t know, lonely? For once don’t you wish that you could have someone you could rely on?”

She _did_ have someone, and that’s why she preferred the loneliness.

“Maybe I could be that person, I mean if you let me.”

Elsa blinked, hoping that the drunken haze that came from downing ridiculous amounts of alcohol would finally hit her, would lower her inhibitions, and would be her excuse if she did something stupid tonight like actually letting Hannah in. But that hadn’t happened yet, and it probably wasn’t going to happen, which made her more pissed off than before. She had no fallback if she made any stupid decisions, any more stupid decisions.

“Elsa? Nothing?”

Her hands gripped into the nightstand hard, fingernails digging into the wood, as she cursed herself for being like this. Maybe Hannah was right, maybe she didn’t have to do this alone. Maybe if she just said one thing, gave one word of appreciation to her assistant who was actually putting effort into showing sympathy for Elsa, maybe that would be a good start and she would finally start crawling out of this hole she had dug herself into. Maybe she’d finally stop denying that nothing was wrong.

And maybe if Anna hadn’t invaded her life again, she wouldn’t be here in the first place. Maybe if Anna wasn’t such a sickeningly driving force in her life, she wouldn’t have such a hard time letting anyone in. Maybe if she had never met Anna, life would be a lot better. Maybe if she hadn’t walked away tonight…

“Right, okay…I’m sorry I tried. I’ll just sleep on the couch like usual.”, Hannah said defeated.

The deflated brunette walked towards the slightly ajar door and opened it, she turned around and took a breath like she was going to say something else, but decided against it.

Elsa looked towards the closed door, thinking that it still wasn’t too late if she just opened it, and back down at the nearly empty bottle in her hand. One would lead to rehabilitation, the other would allow her to pretend for at least one more night that nothing was wrong.

She took a deep breath and made her decision, tipping the bottle over on her lips, drinking the last bits of liquor before dropping the bottle onto the carpet floor and laying back down on her bed.

It took her an hour to go to sleep.

* * *

 

“You didn’t come here for the truth, you came here so I could tell you that you’re right.”

_“You said that?!”_

Anna groaned, and if she could sink even further into her kitchen chair then she definitely would have, “Yeah…yeah I said that.” Almost as soon as she and Rapunzel got back home, Anna broke out the milk and cookies and called her mother up to tell her about the events of the day. She actually wanted to go to bed and try not to cry again, but she knew her mom would call her to ask how today went anyway.

_“Anna, honey, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that you could have handled this a lot better.”_

“I _know_ I could have, Mom, but it’s just…I don’t know, I couldn’t stand Elsa acting so high and mighty, and my emotions got the better of me, and so I said what I said. Anyway all that matters is that it’s over, Elsa’s finally out of my head and I can move on.”

_“Are you sure about that?”_

Anna hesitated, “Y…yeah, I’m sure.”

_“You hesitated. Let me rephrase my question: Do you_ want _her to be out of your head? Do you_ want _to move on?”_

“Okay first of all, that’s two questions. And second of all, are we still on that silly ‘theory’ you had the last time we called? I’m telling you, Mom, I don’t have any more feelings for Elsa, and if I did they certainly wouldn’t be positive ones.” Anna looked at the half-eaten cookie in her hand, the same kind of cookie she sold hundreds of earlier, and debated whether she should just put it back in the jar. She lost her appetite halfway through this conversation.

_“That didn’t sound like a very convincing answer, dear. Here, I’ll ask you another one.”_

She dropped the cookie back into the jar and placed her head in her free hand with a groan, completely exasperated. “Please don’t.”

_“Do you think you won your argument with Elsa?”_

A few seconds of silence followed her mom’s statements, a few seconds too many, and she decided that this was a conversation she wasn’t keen on having this late at night. “Mom can we just…please talk about this some other time? Maybe talk about something else?”

Her mom most likely sensed the distress in Anna’s voice, and knew that it’d be best not to pry any further, because all she said was, _“Alright, what do you want to talk about?”_

She didn’t actually have anything else to talk about, all she really wanted was more distractions and less thinking on her decisions. The less time she spent wondering if she’d said the right things, the better. Anna said the first thing she could think of, a subject that neither of them had brought up in a while: “Do you still think about Dad?”

She heard her mom sigh on the other end, _“Every day. And I know that sounds crazy, after all it’s been two years since the accident, but…”_

When Anna heard her mom trail off, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would go back to the depressive, gloomy state she saw her in those first few months after her dad died. Anna felt guilty for even bringing it up again, but she knew the drill, she knew she had to talk to fill the silence, “Mom that doesn’t sound crazy at all, everyone deals with grief differently. Sometimes it takes a little longer to get it all out of your system, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

_“Oh it’s not grief, it’s just…I guess you would say it’s loneliness. Not having him to come home to, having to cook dinner for one, going to bed alone. Makes an old woman like me feel a bit lonely; and at the end of the day, nobody wants to be lonely.”_

“Mom, you know you can come visit anytime you want.”, Anna reassured her. “And you’re not old, you can probably still get any man you want.”

She could tell, or at least hoped, that that put a smile on her mom’s face. _“Oh I know I can- visit you, I mean- but not until you’re ready. I’m sure I can stomach a few more TV dinners before then.”_

Anna knew her mom was joking; she was a great cook and the person Anna got her base knowledge and passion for cooking from. The first comment, however, had caught her off guard. “What do you mean you’re waiting until I’m ready?”

_“I mean that you’re still figuring things out there. You’ve got your bakery that you need to keep running and steady, among other things…”_

Other things? Oh, right. Anna grumbled, “Mom I said I didn’t want to talk about that right now.”

_“I know what you said, and we’re not going to, don’t worry. Just know that I’m here for you, Rapunzel is too, and anyone else you want to let in. This is a tough situation that you’re in, but you don’t have to deal with it alone.”_

Anna smiled, “Thanks, Mom. Speaking of “Zel I should probably go check on her, see how she thinks today went. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

_“You better.”,_ her mom chuckled. _“I love you, sweetie.”_

“I love you too.” Anna hung up and took a second to herself before doing anything else. The dark, quiet kitchen illuminated by the moonlight gave her ample time and the perfect place for this.

Today was absolutely insane, in both a good and horrible way. Good in that they put in a lot of work, got their name out there, put smiles on people’s faces; horrible because…well yeah. The fallout from tonight was something she was dreading, if there even was any. Who knows if she was ever going to see Elsa again?

But that was enough thought on the matter that she would allow herself, it was time to focus on the good. She scooted out of her chair, put the milk back in the fridge, and walked over to Rapunzel’s room. The door was half-open and the lights were still on, Anna walked inside and saw her friend hunched over her desk, her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her only companions were an inhuman amount of papers and a calculator. A familiar sight, to say the least.

“Kinda feel like we’ve been ending our nights like this a lot recently.”, Anna remarked as she sunk into Rapunzel’s frameless bed.

“You mean you talking for hours with your mom and me doing boring paperwork? Yeah I’m not a big fan of this becoming a trend.”, Rapunzel replied without looking up from her desk. “Sounds like you had a good talk though, how is she?”

Anna sat cross-legged and habitually picked at the royal purple bedsheets, “She’s doing good, I may have made her a little sad mentioning dad like that, but I’m sure she’ll be fine. She might be visiting us sometime soon, don’t know if you got that.”

“I did get that, and good…I hope she does visit.”, Rapunzel paused for a second to type some numbers into the calculator and scribble down something on the paper currently in front of her before sliding it away and grabbing a different one. “How are you doing?”

Anna stopped and mulled over how to word this. She did tell her mom, and her own self, that she didn’t want to talk anymore about tonight, but Rapunzel was less motherly and more persistent, she would get the answer out one way or another. Plus what else would she talk about? If she asked Rapunzel how she thought today went, she knew she would get one or two statements before Rapunzel brought the conversation back towards the argument.

“I…honestly ‘Zel I really don’t know.” She ran one of her hands through her hair before continuing, “I mean you heard what I told my Mom right? You know what Elsa and I were arguing about?”

“I got the gist of it, eavesdropping and doing math at the same time’s a little difficult. Plus, you know, I kinda had a front-row seat.”, Rapunzel replied.

“Well I honestly don’t know how I feel about it thinking back. Like I don’t know if I really _won_ the argument, I mean she walked away and didn’t say anything else, so I have to assume I did; but I don’t feel like I won. And I don’t know what, if anything, was solved through that. It’s just…it’s all really confusing.” She didn’t want to voice her worry about wanting Elsa to not walk away. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure either, I didn’t even know you and Elsa were a thing until tonight.”, Rapunzel stated bluntly.

Anna winced, “Right…I never told you about us. I’m sorry.”

Her friend simply shrugged, “It’s fine, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. There’s a reason you don’t like to talk about it, and you’re going to tell me when you’re ready.”

Anna couldn’t help herself, she got off the bed and walked to the back of Rapunzel’s chair, giving her an only-slightly-awkward hug from behind. Which was really just her putting her arms around Rapunzel’s shoulders. Honestly where was she going to find anyone as understanding as her best friend? “Thanks for being so cool about this whole thing, if you have time right now I can tell you all about it.”

Rapunzel showed her appreciation for the gesture by leaning her head on one of Anna’s arms, “Right now as in tonight? Probably not. Even tomorrow most likely wouldn’t work either. But…soon okay?”

Anna smiled, “Okay.”

“Hey while you’re still here, you can actually help me out with something.”

“Really? You know I’m allergic to math and numbers, right?”

Rapunzel let out a short laugh as she shuffled some papers around the desk, “Nah it’s nothing like that. I’ve been doing all the number work, don’t worry, but there was one that was kinda bugging me. You don’t have to do any math, just help me make sense of something.” She stopped her shuffling and held up a paper with rows and columns, the names of cookies they baked were on the left side and several numbers followed each type.

Anna looked at the paper like it was written in a different language, “Yes…those…look like numbers.”

“These are the kinds of cookies we brought to the festival today, along with the quantity and how much we were selling them for. To figure out how much we made off cookies alone, I just took the number of what we had left, subtracted that from what we started with, and then multiplying that with the price of each cookie.”

“Uh huh…?”, Anna replied, not sure where this was going.

“And then I did that with all the other baked goods we sold, so once I added all those up I would have a projected amount of how much we earned.”

“Makes sense.”, Anna replied, even though it didn’t.

“Only problem is our actual earnings for today turned out to be _more_ than the projected earnings. A couple hundred dollars more.” Rapunzel stated with a sense of urgency, one that Anna couldn’t comprehend.

At least, however, they were getting into an array of words she did generally understand. “How is that a bad thing? We made more money than we thought we would, I’d say that’s a good thing, a very good thing.”

“It’s not a bad thing per se, I guess it’s just my need to keep things organized and stuff, you know? I always make sure to give exact change for every transaction to avoid things like this. Now…I’m not blaming you or anything, but did you make sure to get exact change from any transactions you made when I stepped out?”

Anna shrugged and started talking before her brain could catch up with her mouth, “I think so? I mean when you left the only person that I served was…” And then it caught up. There was only one person that Anna actually served. A person who absentmindedly paid for a cookie with a couple hundred dollars she just casually happened to keep in her wallet. “Oh…”

“What do you mean…” Rapunzel looked up, and the combination of seeing Anna’s shocked face and her own mind trying to comprehend what could possibly be running through Anna’s brought her to the same realization. “She paid you $200 for a cookie?!”

“I forgot to give her change! Besides I didn’t even know she gave me that much, we were just kinda staring at each other trying to figure out what to say, and then we got to digging up our past. The whole thing was just so awkward that…ugh!” Anna dropped her head down shamefully on the top of the computer chair. “Why can’t today just end?”

Rapunzel laughed and patted her head, “Okay well that matter’s dealt with, and now that I know the truth I’m a little unsure about telling you this next part.”

Anna groaned, “Just say it.” It’d be like ripping off a band aid; a painful, persistent, blonde-haired band aid.

“So you know how we have to earn $10,000 before the end of this month- which by the way ends tonight?”

Anna nodded, an awkward gesture considering her face was still buried on top of the chair, and it rocked the chair in the process.

“Well in total, we’ve got around $9,900.”

A chill ran down Anna’s spine and she sat back up, “What?!” The implications of that statement immediately ran through her head, making her feel worse than she already was. They were at least $100 short of hitting their goal, that means they didn’t hit their projected earnings, that means they would have to shut down Warm Hearts Bakery, that means their dream was dead before it could even be fully realized.

It hit Anna hard, like a punch in the gut with brass knuckles. She then began to think of ways to plead to their supervisor tomorrow, to give them a grace period. She also thought of ways to make that extra $100 before the night was over, maybe ask one of her relatives, go sell something, go do something…unseemly. She was desperate, she didn’t want this dream to die.

Strangely, however, Rapunzel didn’t seem to be fazed. Her expression remained unchanged and eager to share the rest. “Okay before you freak out…” Too late. “That was before I added a certain $200 from a certain someone that you probably know. With it, that puts our earnings just above $10,000.”

Because Anna was still reeling from the initial blow, she almost missed what Rapunzel was saying; but once she got her bearings again, she realized what the implications of her inability to make change meant.

The irony of all ironies.

Rapunzel smiled, “Looks like the person who put this heinous ultimatum on us is the same person making sure we live to see another day.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Well it took a while, but finally, _finally_ , we have reached the end…of the festival…and of what’s technically the first part of this story. Yup we’re probably not even close to being done, at least with what I’ve got planned. Yeah, I actually plan this crap out!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don’t know what you’d call these next few chapters or so. Act Two? Season Two? Either way this is the start of the next act…part...arc….two.**

* * *

 

Make the dough, knead the dough, roll the dough, pass the dough on to newly acquired employee, make sure he bakes the dough at the right temperature and time.

It seemed like the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Anna didn’t remember where she heard those words before, or even if she was using them in the right context; they just sounded nice and appropriate.

Two weeks had passed since the festival; a lot had changed during that time and, now that Anna actually thought about it, not a lot stayed the same. When they turned in their earnings report, their supervisor looked like she was genuinely in shock, which she and Rapunzel took as a big win for their little bakery. Now, without that looming axe above their heads for the time being, they could focus on improving the infrastructure inside and out.

News had spread that the quaint, new bakery in the heart of Arendelle could hang with the best of them, and they had the food to back that up. They took the banner they made for the festival, framed it up, and boarded it outside their building, replacing the generic sign they had before which was just the name of the bakery written in white with a purple outline. They could now afford to put round, purple tables out front so customers could sit and rest their legs for a bit before going on with their day, along with purple umbrellas for shade and more colorful lights that lit up automatically after sundown.

And they finally got a van! It was big and white, and also had the logo that was on their sign and their address. Rapunzel made it very clear that this was only to be used for bakery purposes, Anna promised with fingers crossed to always adhere to that rule.

The front end of the bakery remained relatively unchanged, but the kitchen area, Anna’s workshop, saw drastically new improvements. Oaken remained true to his word and allowed five of his employees to work for Anna and Rapunzel, while still staying on his payroll. Anna knew that wouldn’t be the case forever, and she didn’t want it to; she wore Oaken down, and starting after this quarter they would be paid by Warm Hearts Bakery. If this place was going to be legitimate in Arendelle, they needed to learn how to properly run the business, and that meant not outsourcing the pay of their workers.

Regardless, they were making her and Rapunzel’s lives so much easier. They needed some training on how to run a bakery Anna’s way, but she had faith in them. Every moment was a learning _and_ teaching experience. Like now.

“Okay so remember that the oven on the right cooks a little faster than the others, don’t be stingy with the chocolate chips, and if anyone asks, me and Rapunzel stepped out to take care of official bakery business.”, Anna said to the workers in the back.

“You got it, boss!”, they all said in unison. She may or may not have made them rehearse that.

Technically she was telling the truth, they _were_ stepping out to take care of some bakery business, but it wasn’t entirely official. Last week, Anna had a late-night epiphany that had to do with the expanse of food she knew how to bake, or lack thereof. Cookies were an obvious staple, muffins and cupcakes were no problem too, and she could make decent bread and other dough-based foods, but still there was something missing. And as she ate a box of chocolates, gifted to her by a more-than-benevolent customer after a rush order to write a proposal on a cake for his now fiancé, she realized what it was: chocolate.

It wasn’t a new concept for her, she made it a handful of times while she was still at Arendelle U, but it was never an area of importance in terms of crafting her food selection at her bakery. It was relatively inexpensive to get the ingredients for, people go crazy for it, and it would bring an untapped source of revenue to their bakery. It was the perfect plan!

So, with the determination of a woman trying to keep her bakery afloat, Anna set off determined to keep her bakery afloat, taking Rapunzel with her. They had all the ingredients and supplies save for a mill needed to crush the cocoa beans, and that’s what they were headed out to get. After searching endlessly online, Anna finally found a mill that was still in good condition, not that expensive, and a model she was familiar with. The only downside was that the man selling it already had a potential buyer.

Still, Anna was adamant about getting this mill and asked him to contact her if plans changed, and change they did. The man called her up an hour ago saying that the person buying the mill never showed up and that if Anna wanted it, it was hers.

Which is why they were rushing out of the bakery, leaving it into the hopefully capable hands of five rookie employees.

“Remind me again why I needed to come with you for this.”, Rapunzel asked as she settled into the passenger seat of their van. “No offense to the newbies, but I don’t think they’ve been around long enough to hold down the fort themselves.”

Anna waved off Rapunzel’s apprehension, “Nah they’ll be fine, we taught them everything they need to know. Besides, I need you with me just in case I have to do any negotiating or haggling. Pretty sure if I did this alone, I’d end up selling half the place for this mill.” She started up the van and pulled out of their parking spot behind the bakery.

“And why do we have to meet some stranger to pick up this thing, anyway? Aren’t supply requests supposed to go directly to our supervisor?”

Anna sighed, “Yeah, but who knows how much we’d get charged if we went through Mulan. Besides, she’d most likely have to report it to Elsa anyway, and the last thing I want is for her to jump on something like this and be down our throats…again. Trust me, “Zel, I’ve thought this through.” Barely, and it was ninety percent an impulse decision, but still.

Rapunzel looked as if she had more questions or concerns, but something stopped her. Maybe it was because of the determination she saw from Anna, maybe it was because she _did_ trust that Anna had thought this through and she really shouldn’t be concerned, or maybe it was because they were already one street away from reaching the highway. Regardless, all she did was shrug and say “If you say so.”

The drive was quiet for almost the rest of the trip- which wasn’t that long to begin with since the guy lived about ten minutes away- until Rapunzel spoke up again, “I noticed you didn’t turn into stone when you said Elsa’s name earlier.”

This was true, and to be honest Anna wasn’t surprised. Aside from the upkeep and status of their bakery, the only thing occupying Anna’s mind was how to move forward with this whole Elsa situation. Last weekend she finally sat Rapunzel down and told her the entire story; it took a while but afterwards Rapunzel hugged her. She said she understood that it must have been difficult for Anna to speak of those memories again, but was glad that Anna told her, and said that she was firmly on her side in this whole situation. And this was why Rapunzel was her best friend.

She also called her mom back earlier in the week to get some advice on her current situation, and the best advice she gave was just to let things be for now. There wasn’t anything Anna could do about their relationship as of yet, all she could do was wait for Elsa to cool off, and to focus on her bakery.

 _“And maybe afterwards you two can finally talk about…you know.”_ Anna quickly ended the conversation after that.

Regardless, saying Elsa’s name and thinking about her was starting to feel less and less like pulling teeth. “It’s…getting easier.”, Anna replied, “Whether I like it or not, she’s an indirect part of my life again, and I have to get used to that. I’ll probably see her again sooner or later, but until that time comes I have to start getting used to saying her name, and seeing her face, stuff like that. Time to start being mature about this, you know?”

Rapunzel patted her shoulder and smiled, “Well I’m proud of you. You’re finally doing rehab on this Elsa problem, that’s good.”

Ten minutes later, they reached the man’s place in the transitional area of West Arendelle where it goes from being a quaint suburb to an area in town you shouldn’t walk around alone, especially at night. He was on the greener side of the grass thankfully.

Anna didn’t know what to expect when they got to his house, but it definitely wasn’t the man that awaited the two of them. He had a linebacker’s body with a little bit of a beer gut, and he was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his oil-stained jeans. He greeted the two in front of the garage of his one-story suburban home with a big smile and the mill propped up on a table inside. Anna was the first one to get out of the van.

“Well howdy!”, the man exclaimed with a Southern drawl. “I’m assuming you’re the little lady who called me about this here mill?”

Anna nodded, “Yes! I’m the...little lady?”

“Just an expression miss, didn’t mean to offend.”

“Oh…okay, well yes I am the little lady here to take this mill off your hands. We agreed on $200, right?”, Anna reached for her wallet but froze when the man put a hand up to stop her.

“Now hold on a second there little lady, before we make this here transaction I just gotta ask you a couple questions.”

Anna put her wallet back in her pocket, anxious at this new development. She had already explained to the man when they talked to each other who she was, where she worked, and why she needed the mill. What else could he possibly ask? “Sure, what do you want to know?”, she said cautiously.

He gestured to his garage, stocked with other appliances on shelves, toys in labeled boxes, and a well-organized workstation where he seemed to be working on a toy car. “As you can see, I run a business of sorts here, taking old toys and appliances from thrift shops, and selling them back. It’s not exactly what you’d call legal.”

Anna raised her eyebrow, wondering why he would tell her this if it wasn’t legal.

“Before I sell you this mill- which took a week to fix up lemme tell ya- I gotta know that you’re gonna keep this on the D.L., the down low. Can you do that?”

“Uh…sure.”, Anna said. She had no intentions of selling out a fellow businessperson anyway, and she believed everyone deserved to do whatever they were best at.

“Glad to hear it! Knew I could trust you.”, the man exclaimed. “And hey, you can come back anytime if the mill acts up or if you need anything else in your bakery fixed. So, now all we got left to do is make this transaction official.”

“Was…that it? You said you had a couple questions.”, Anna asked with a puzzled expression.

The man waved a hand to dismiss her own question, “Nah, changed my mind. That’ll be $200, you want a receipt?”

“Yes, please.” Anna handed him the $200 and in return she got a piece of printer paper with the words “Bean Mill- $200” and a signature on the bottom written in pencil. “…thanks.”

“No problem at all little lady, pleasure doing business with you.”, he flashed a big smile and extended his hand as he put the money in his pocket.

Anna tried to cradle the mill under one of her arms, until she realized that it was a lot heavier than she expected. Back at Arendelle U, she never actually had to carry one of these things. As she struggled to hold it with both of her hands, she looked at the man’s outstretched one and wondered how to shake it. Logic dictated that she should put it back down on the table, or put it in the back of the van, and take the handshake to show that she wasn’t rude or mean or anything.

Instead, she decided to shimmy over to him and nudge his outstretched hand with one of her elbows. “Thanks again, uh…I’m sorry I don’t think I got your name.”

“Well it really depends on who you talk to. My parents, may they rest in peace, used to call me Lawrence Jr. But all my friends call me Larry.”, he replied, thankfully not bringing up the whole awkward handshake. “As far as I’m concerned you’re alright with me, so you can call me Larry too.”

“Oh…cool! Well it’s nice to meet you, Larry. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Larry nodded his head at an angle as if he was tipping a hat that wasn’t there, “Likewise little lady.”

With the help of Rapunzel, Anna got the mill into the back of the van, and they were back on the road in no time. Again the drive back was almost completely silent.

But Rapunzel couldn’t help to ask one question with a grin on her face, entertained at the events that had unfolded earlier. “So…what was that about needing me to haggle?”

* * *

 

Elsa woke up alone in the dark, cold confines of her bedroom; the ceiling fan rotated slowly and creaked softly with every rotation, her blanket was bunched up on the other side of the bed, and somewhere on the floor was the empty whiskey bottle. She debated whether it was worth it to even get out of bed, and for the first time in two weeks she decided that it was. Not because she had a new lease on life, or any newfound motivation, but because she had to get to work.

After the festival, Elsa decided to take a “vacation”, which entailed her staying in her apartment denying that there was an outside world. If anyone called her from her work, she would just tell them she was relaxing in her hotel room in Jamaica and didn’t want to be disturbed. Technically not a lie, but nowhere near the truth. Unsurprisingly, Hannah hadn’t called her. In fact, the only contact she got from her assistant were emails about the goings-on at ArenCorp. Even in her depressive state, she still kept tabs on her company.

But now her “vacation” was over, it was her first day back and if she wanted to keep up appearances then she would have to unfortunately get out of bed and make herself look presentable.

Getting out of bed turned out to be the easiest task for Elsa, it took five minutes to sit up and another five to actually stand up. It was a mountainous effort picking out her clothes since she had to combat the thoughts telling her to put on whatever she wanted and not care what anyone thought. In the end, she settled on an old favorite of hers: gray skirt with an icy blue coat and a white undershirt. Neutral and unassuming, just the way she needed to portray herself.

The cold water from the showerhead actually brought a small sense of calm, if only for a second. It allowed herself to feel on the outside what she was already feeling on the inside: numb. She was numb when she exited the shower, she was numb when she got dressed and looked at her expressionless face in the mirror, and she was numb as Marshall, the only person that knew of her actual whereabouts, picked her up and drove her to ArenCorp. He didn’t ask any questions, and made no comments in general, and that’s why she hired him.

The drive allowed Elsa to compose herself just enough to put on her businesswoman façade, a straight-laced, neutral face with seemingly laser-focused eyes. Once she went through those doors, it was all business. The festival never happened as far as she was concerned, all she had to concern herself with was making sure ArenCorp stayed on top. Judging by what Hannah had sent her, the ship seemed to be sailing smoothly without her. Revenue on all fronts was steady, there was growth in some areas due to the festival which Elsa knew would happen, and public favor had increased for the company. All Elsa had to do was ride this wave of momentum and keep the company in good standing just in case a curveball was thrown their way, like what almost happened with Cruella.

The car stopped suddenly, and Elsa wondered whether there was some sort of stoppage on the road in front of them. It turned out that they had already made it to their destination, unbeknownst to her while she was busy filtering out any thoughts that weren’t related to ArenCorp. With a heavy exhale, she got out of the car, walked over to the front doors, and pushed them open.

Although time seemed to have stayed at a stand-still in her apartment, it continued to keep ticking on at her company. It was business as usual for everyone else, but for her everything had changed whether she liked it or not. When people greeted her and asked how her vacation was, she nodded and simply said, “Good.” She was in no mood to have any conversations about her fake vacation, all she cared about was catching up and burying herself in her work.

Sheila was more than ecstatic about Elsa returning and tried her best to strike up a conversation about how she’d been, what Jamaica was like, if she made friends with any locals, but Elsa wasn’t having any of it. All she said was, “Thank you for the warm welcome Sheila, it’s good to be back.” and walked towards the elevator.

The golden doors opened almost as soon as she walked in front of them, just as a strangely familiar man walked out of them and nodded towards her. She chalked it up to coincidence and walked inside.

The ride up was quick and uneventful and being alone in her thoughts for the first time since earlier in the morning, Elsa realized that she hated that. She wanted the inevitable to be prolonged, if only for a minute. But fate wouldn’t even give her that.

The elevator doors opened to her chamber on the fiftieth floor, and immediately she locked eyes with her lonesome assistant sitting at her computer. To say there was tension as soon as she entered would be an understatement, Elsa had the wherewithal to walk out of the elevator and towards Hannah’s desk, but not enough to actually say something.

Hannah was the first to speak, uttering out a single “Hey.” and a forced smile.

Elsa repeated those same actions, but she felt, no she _knew,_ that she should have done more. She should have put away her pride for a second, apologized, tell Hannah where she’s been, ask Hannah how _she’s_ been. She should have done more, instead all she did was nod and walk to her office, closing the door behind her.

She told herself that the next time Hannah rang her up, or opened that door, she would put in a little more effort. For now, all she wanted to do was drown the guilt out with paperwork and phone calls.

She sat down at her chair and sighed before logging into her computer, Hannah may have been keeping her up to date with general business news and details, but she also had a personal e-mail account that absolutely no one else could have access to. It was not only an account where Elsa coordinated directly with outside sources to schedule interviews or business ventures, but also her account since high school.

Admittedly yes, this seemed like an unwise security choice, but it also made it easier to know whether information she received was important or not. Her “business” email was widely known by anyone and everyone, but she only gave out her personal email to select people.

So, it was a bit of a shock to her when she booted up her personal email account and saw an untitled message from an unknown email address. Against all better judgment, Elsa opened up the email, and what was inside sent a chill down her spine.

It was a draft for an article with zero indicators as to who the publisher could be, and pasted around the draft were pictures of her and Anna in their dispute from that dreaded night two weeks ago:

* * *

 

**ELSA ANDERSEN: UNCOVERING THE CHECKERED PAST OF ARENDELLE’S NEWEST CELEBRITY**

_Elsa Andersen seems to be the PR dream: young, attractive, an expert at exhibiting professionalism, and has a knack for the business people haven’t seen in a long time. Many doubted the decision to promote her to CEO, myself included; but it seems she’s showing all of Arendelle, maybe even the world, that she has what it takes to run ArenCorp as good as her predecessors, if not better. With the recent Arendelle Festival, Ms. Andersen has further given proof to the public that she is a figure everyone can trust and admire._

_Or can we?_

_This reporter can’t be the first to wonder what it took to take Elsa Andersen this far in her career. The way she climbed up the ranks of ArenCorp is common knowledge, but what isn’t known is her pre-ArenCorp past. With a lacking social media presence and also a lack of past acquaintances, one can only assume just what it was Elsa Andersen was up to before she became Arendelle’s newest celebrity._

_Until now, that is. Recently, photos have surfaced of Elsa getting into a spat with someone two weeks ago, after the Arendelle Festival. Sources have identified the other woman as Anna Dawson, co-owner of Warm Hearts Bakery, the newest addition to the bustling business center of Arendelle, which also makes her the technical employee of Ms. Andersen herself._

_Who is this mystery girl? What is her relation to Elsa Andersen? And what were they fighting about?_

_Luckily readers, through this video clip those questions and more will be answered. Except for one: Is_ this _the Elsa Andersen we want to entrust the financial future of Arendelle to?_

* * *

 

Elsa played the video clip and, once again going against better judgment, watched the whole thing. This person, whoever it was, recorded everything. From some secluded part of the festival grounds, they recorded her going up to the booth, they recorded her telling the story of what happened four years ago- which she once again had to relive- they recorded their heated argument, and they recorded her storming away.

The numbness was now gone, but in its place was a feeling that was even worse. A feeling she hadn’t experienced in a very long time, and one that she was ill-equipped to deal with or manage: fear. Her hands were shaking, her heart was racing, and she felt the walls start to close in on her. Who was this person? How did they know where she was going to be? Why would they send her this?

Just then, Elsa received another email notification. This one was also untitled, and from the same address. Elsa clicked on it, and felt her stomach drop as she read the message:

_Do what I say, or else I send this off to every major publication and news network in Arendelle. You have one hour to comply._


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa paced around her office clutching her rubber ball in her hand as if letting it go would have plunged her into the depths of insanity. The paranoia had swept through her quick and hard, she constantly second guessed her every move, refusing to leave her office and staying away from the window on the off chance that they were still watching her, whoever "they" were.

She wasn't that naïve that she felt herself exempt from making enemies in the business world, despite how careful she was in dealing with the right people, but she couldn't pinpoint anyone she had wronged so badly that they would stoop to the levels of espionage and blackmail. That scared Elsa more than anything else about this situation. Whoever was at work here had a personal, unknown vendetta against her and knew where to hit her where it would hurt the most.

The always attentive CEO- who would make decisions for her company quickly and without any hesitation, and was always sure that her decisions were correct- took half an hour to plan out her first move when that second email came in, telling her she had an hour to reply. Most of that half hour was spent catching her breath and denying that this was even happening, that it was all just a stress-induced nightmare. But with each passing second she was left with less and less options, she had to act.

She walked back to her desk and pressed a button on her phone, and with great uncertainty in her voice she spoke, "Hannah…I-I need you to come in here."

* * *

The newbies continued to gawk and stare in awe at the new mill Anna and Rapunzel set up in the back of the bakery; you would think they'd have seen something like this before, but as one of them explained- an excitable, ginger-haired guy named Manny who couldn't be older than a college freshman- they never had the opportunity to work with one at Oaken's school. So, this would be a learning experience for all of them, but for Anna most of all.

"Just tell us how we can help, boss.", said Riley, a teenage, short-haired brunette with wide, childlike eyes who Anna already deemed as her favorite.

"You're all going to help me in due time.", Anna replied. "But right now is not that 'due time', and I will tell you when that time is due."

She set up her workspace and shooed off the other workers, right now she needed her own space for experimentation. Making the chocolate to her standards, to what she deemed to be delicious enough to sell and original enough that people knew the chocolates came from Warm Hearts Bakery, would take some time; a day at best, Anna reasoned, two days at worst.

Bowls, measuring cups, sugar, an overly generous number of cocoa beans, and of course the mill, all sat at the table reporting for duty. Anna cracked her knuckles and let out a breath, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Elsa didn't know why she did what she did, she didn't know why she was dragging Hannah into her own problem instead of doing something sensible like calling the police, or solving this without bringing anyone down with her, or even  _apologizing_ to Hannah like she should. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone again and tell her assistant that it was a false alarm and that she didn't need to come in, but it was too late for that. Hannah had already arrived- without questioning why she needed her, Elsa noted.

"Elsa? What's wr…", Hannah hesitated. "…why did you need me here?"

The change in question didn't go unnoticed to Elsa either. It was clear that two weeks apart hadn't cleared the air yet entirely, and Hannah was still unsure where they stood, but that was a pressing matter for another time. She tried to compose herself, keep from physically admitting that her world was in the palm of someone else's hands, but it was too late. Hannah had caught her mid-pace, hands trembling and eyes widened, there was no use in hiding that she was in the worst…second worst situation of her life.

She let out a shaky breath along with her desperate plea, "I need help."

* * *

With another pained grunt, Anna turned the crank once more with both her hands, succeeding in her fifth revolution of the hour.

"This may be a bit harder than I thought I would be.", Anna remarked, wiping the sweat off her brow with her arm. "Why in the world did I stop working out?"

"Need some help there, boss?", Riley asked from the far side of the kitchen where she was busy frying a new batch of donuts.

"I'm okay!", Anna replied. "I'm okay. This is…getting easier. Yeah, totally. Just a matter of engaging muscles I haven't used in a long time, that's all."

"You sure? Kinda looks like you're having a hard time over there." Without waiting for a reply, Riley walked over to Anna's station and eyed the chocolate-making process curiously.

Progress had been slow so far, all Anna had succeeded in doing was roasting the cocoa beans, and before she could get to the other steps she needed to grind them up and get them ready for mixing. "Yeah, yeah…I'm fine.", she lied. "It's just that this mill must have, you know, not been oiled up or something, the crank's kinda hard to use."

"Really? Let me try.", Riley stepped in and grabbed the crank with one hand.

Anna wanted to protest, tell Riley that it was harder than it looked, but instead all she could do was watch in awe as the teenager turned the crank with ease, in ten seconds she had the beans freshly grinded into the waiting bowl underneath the mill. Anna could add "disproportionate amounts of strength" to the list of reasons Riley was her favorite.

Right up there with reminding Anna of herself when she was a teenager.

The teenager wiped her hands on her apron and stepped back, noticing Anna's dumbfounded expression she grinned and said, "I'm training to be a gymnast."

* * *

Ten grueling minutes passed as Elsa sat on her office bed and waited anxiously for Hannah to read through the email and help her out in some way, in any way. She immediately regretted asking for help the second the plea left her lips- not wanting to bring anyone, especially Hannah, into this mess- but now that she had, all she could do was wait and try not to think about what would happen if she missed the deadline to reply.

Finally, Hannah exhaled and let out with shock and bewilderment a single "Damn…"

Anxious to get an answer, any answer, Elsa got off her bed like someone waiting for the surgeon to get out of the operating room to tell them how their loved one was doing, and paced over to her desk where Hannah was sitting. "What do I do?", she asked.

"I…", Hannah stopped herself for a second, making sure that she worded this answer carefully, "I don't think you have a choice, Elsa. You have to listen to them."

"I don't have a choice?", Elsa repeated as if it were some foreign slur.

"Look we can't contact the police, at least not directly, we don't know how this guy is monitoring you, and we don't know what they see,  _or_ what theyalready know. But I know an officer down at the police station -I used to date his brother- I can probably contact him and see if he can help us out. For now though…Elsa you have to play along, at least until we can find out who they are and what they want. I mean I'm assuming you want to take this person down, right?""

Elsa groaned, leaning on her desk with her hands running through her undone hair. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but the answer she was expecting.

"I mean what else are you gonna do?", Hannah continued. "If this gets out, it'll be the one thing people remember the most about you, no matter what. The video paints you as this entirely different person that people see in public, they'll doubt everything that you've worked so hard to show for yourself. I'm sorry Elsa, I wish there was another way, but this is the only way."

Even more words that she didn't want to hear. The worst part of it all though was that Hannah was right, there was nothing else she could do but comply; and she only had fifteen minutes to do so. "Alright…alright I'll play along."

Hannah got off the computer chair without a word and stepped out of the room to call the officer she was in contact with, leaving Elsa to do what she needed to do. With utter disdain and bitterness, Elsa typed out her reply to this mysterious aggravator:  _Fine, what do you want with me?_

* * *

As it turned out, there was a specific part in the chocolate making process Anna had forgotten, one that would take much longer than a couple hours or so. It was a slight drawback in her plans, sure, but nothing that would hinder anything. She would get chocolate one way or another, it just wouldn't be today.

So, now she needed to occupy herself with the rest of the bakery that she had neglected that whole day. Manny and Riley's shifts had already ended, and the other two workers would be around in a little bit to take their place, which left Anna sometime to herself. Food count was still good for now, so she busied herself by cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

"Those two, always gotta clean up after them.", Anna said in a crotchety old woman voice as she wiped down one of the stainless-steel counters. "Always making a mess, and then they bring their friends over and I gotta clean up  _their_ mess. It's a good thing they pay rent or I wouldn't tolerate this behavior, not for a second longer."

It had been a while since Anna had slipped into one of her "characters", then again it had also been a while since her life hadn't been an insufferable mess with fires needing to be put out constantly. Plus, they were right in the middle of their "sweet spot" too, which meant the bakery wouldn't be busy for a little bit anyway. So if now wasn't a good time to pass time, then when?

Anna picked up her cleaning rag and clutched it with both hands, looking up with a forlorn glance, "Oh Harold, if only you were still here, I wouldn't have to face these young hooligans alone. What with their rap music, and their tight clothes, and their  _unseemly_ vocabulary!" She had somehow morphed this character into both an exasperated old woman dealing with young adult tenants, and a snooty middle-aged woman constantly bellyaching about the younger generation. "Why just the other day I heard one of them say something about doing a 'dab'. Now I'm not sure what that means, but it can't be good."

"And they're always on their cellphones, remember back in our day? When we wanted to talk to people we would do it directly, or through letters. There's a lot more meaning in letters, but now you barely see anyone at the post office these days. It's sad, really. It's sad…"

She sighed, "If you were here Harold, life would be much easier. I know you told me to find someone after you passed on, but I just  _can't_ , it wouldn't be fair to you dear. Lying alone in bed every night is better than the alternative. Although, that hasn't stopped anyone else from trying, just the other day your old friend Roger-"

"Should we…come back later?"

Whoops. Anna dropped the rag as fast as she had clutched it in her hands and straightened out her apron, laughing nervously. She looked at the other two newbies ready to work, denying that she was just speaking about Harold, her dead husband. "No, you're fine! That was just…some…improv stuff that I work on. From time to time. By myself...yeah. Let's go do some baking!"

* * *

Not even five minutes had passed until Elsa got a reply. Refusing to waste any more time she ignored the way her breath hitched when the email appeared. Her fists clenched unconsciously as she read the message:

_Wow, five minutes to the deadline. Cutting it a little close, aren't we Ms. Andersen?_

_Now first things first, communicating through email is going to get tedious real fast; so since you left me with five minutes left on the timer, you have five minutes to send me your phone number. Your personal phone number._

_Look at that, the games are already beginning. ;)_

If Elsa hadn't despised them already, she certainly did now. The amount of disrespect being displayed was unfathomable, and it made her blood boil. Just the way they addressed her- Ms. Andersen, a title she was very familiar with- exuded an air of arrogance, like they had won simply by having Elsa comply to their demands. Whoever this person was, Elsa couldn't wait to bring them down. But for now, she still needed to play along, so she replied with her phone number and waited for the inevitable text message to arrive.

Her phone vibrated shortly after, and on her screen was a blocked number with another message that made her want to throw her phone against the wall, as if that would somehow incapacitate the person on the other end.

**UNKNOWN:** _That's much better, now before we get on to business I want to establish a few rules: 1) No going to the police, I'm sure I didn't have to tell you this but just in case. If I get any sense at all that they're on to me, I send out the article. 2) You will conform to the timeframes I set for you. If you don't do what I say in the time I give you, then I send out the article. 3) You will do EXACTLY what I tell you, nothing more or nothing less. If I don't feel as if you met my demands, then (surprise surprise) I send out the article. 4) Every time you meet my demands, you're allowed to ask me one question. Any question at all. I may even answer it._

**UNKNOWN:** _Reply with a YES if you understand._

**Elsa:** _YES_

This was pure extortion, but extortion she needed to play along with. She felt like a complete tool writing out the word "Yes" in capital letters like they told her to.

**UNKNOWN:** _Thank you! And guess what? You giving me your number was your first task, which means you get to ask me one question! Never say that I'm not a generous person._

**Elsa:** _Who are you?_

**UNKNOWN:** _…did you seriously think that would work?_

**Elsa:** _You said you would answer any question I asked._

**UNKNOWN:** _No, I said I MAY answer any question you asked. Pay attention Ms. Andersen, it may save your life._

Elsa clenched her teeth, picturing whoever they were with a condescending grin on their face, loving the control they had over her right now and knowing she could do nothing about it. She vowed to personally wipe that grin right off their face. Hopefully that time wouldn't be far off, the sooner she got rid of this nuisance, the better.

**UNKNOWN:** _Now I bet you're just DYING to know what your next task is. Would you like to find out?_

**Elsa:** _Do I even have a choice?_

She hated accepting the bitter truth of her situation, and hated even more that she had to say it out loud. Or type it, at least.

**UNKNOWN:** _Of course you do! You can choose not to play along, but that'll just result in your big secret being revealed for everyone to see. And I don't think you want to do that._

**Elsa:** _Just tell me what I have to do._

**UNKNOWN:** _Getting impatient, I see. Very well, what's the name of the woman at the front desk?_

A creeping sense of unease ran through Elsa; she didn't like where this was going. It was bad enough that they were already targeting her, but the implication that they might target the other people in her company was unacceptable. Nonetheless, she still needed to comply.

**Elsa:** _Sheila. Why?_

**UNKNOWN:** _She's a very energetic woman now, isn't she? So upbeat and full of life, a smart choice putting her up front. I bet she's got a family, does she have a family?_

She definitely didn't like where this was going.

**Elsa:** _I'm not answering that, I'm not going to tell you anything that could hurt any of my employees._

**UNKNOWN:** _Ugh, you're no fun. I'm not going do anything to your employees, I was just trying to have a nice, lighthearted conversation to shake things up. But I guess you just want to get down to business, so let's do so._

The devious pest finally sent their demand, and the sense of unease in Elsa mutated into utter mortification.

**UNKNOWN:** _I want you to fire Sheila._

Immediately, Elsa sent off her response. Not thinking about herself, but thinking of the receptionist who was the first person she'd ever met at ArenCorp. The woman who always had some sassy remark about anyone in the company, who would treat her with respect and congratulated her for every one of her promotions. The woman who  _did_ have a family, a husband who was a struggling mechanic and two kids heading into their second year of high school. The woman who she prioritized over anyone else to keep when the time came to release people for budgeting reasons.

**Elsa:** _No, absolutely not. Sheila is an asset to this company, and I will not go around firing people just because you tell me to._

**UNKNOWN:** _I haven't told you to fire anyone else, yet, just her; and I want proof that you fired her too so I'm going to need you to record it._

**Elsa:** _You're insane! I'm not doing this._

**UNKNOWN:** _If it's not going to be her, then it's going to be you. Think about it Ms. Andersen, if word gets out about this, it'll be all anyone talks about. People will see you as an overly aggressive maniac who goes around yelling and berating their employees, and then they'll go digging further into your past and who knows what they'll find. You'll be out of a job if you don't handle this carefully, someone else will take your place, and they might do what you didn't have the guts to do in the first place._

The world around her was spinning and blurry, the walls as they rotated around her started to close in. This was going too far. She couldn't fire Sheila, but at the same time she couldn't let this secret get out. What was she supposed to do?

**UNKNOWN:** _It's her future or yours, Ms. Andersen. You have 24 hours to comply._

There were no other messages, leaving Elsa alone to figure out how to move forward with this twisted situation, and try her best to calm down in order to make a decision. Thoughts raced through her mind and pounded her head: How did things get this bad? Who was this person? What did they want with her? Most importantly though, what the hell was she supposed to do?

She weighed her options, wondering if she could somehow outsmart them and merely pretend to fire Sheila. But any ideas she had were voided by the fact that she needed to record the process. There was no going around this, if she was going to do it, then the firing needed to be real. Was she going to go through with it though? Would she ruin someone else's life to save hers?

No, she had to reason, it wasn't just  _her_  life. It was her company's as well; someone wasn't just threatening her but her entire company and everything she had ever worked for. The decision, then, was final for Elsa, and she had to do everything in her power to deny that this wasn't selfish, that this was going to be what would be best for the company. If she kept the reputation and security of ArenCorp at the forefront of her mind, hopefully it would drive out the thoughts that she was about to take the security away from someone who truly deserved it. Maybe even more than her.

Her phone rang, almost making her jump out of her seat, and Elsa answered it.

It was Hannah, as if Elsa needed another reminder of someone she had wronged just recently.  _"Hey Elsa, I just got off the phone with my friend down at the station and he said he knows someone that could help us out here. Says he can be at ArenCorp in twenty minutes or so, hopefully we can put this nightmare behind us. Sound good?"_

Her stomach felt as if someone had put it through a blender, caused by the finality of the decision she was about to make, and also from the unhelpful thought that maybe if she just had another hour or two, that this problem would have been solved before it went even further. Maybe if she had sought out help further…no, she had to stop thinking like this.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good Hannah. Thanks.", Elsa replied. "When he comes, let me know so I can send him up. But right now, I need you to do something else for me."

" _What is it?"_

She let out a long, pitiful breath; this was it, no turning back. "I…need you to send Sheila up here. Right now."

" _Oh…okay, I will. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah.", Elsa lied. "Everything's fine."

* * *

**A/N: Remember when this story wasn't so needlessly complicated and all we had to deal with was awkward sexual tension between our two lovable dorks? Okay so maybe only one's lovable and the other's a complicated mess of emotions and pantsuits, but you get what I mean.**


	16. Chapter 16

About a year ago, Elsa was heading a team to supervise a buyout for this startup company that would apparently "revolutionize the automobile industry" with some universal addition for car engines. Their product had barely been tested aside from a few heavily controlled, but ArenCorp had decided to take a chance and absorb the company into their own blooming automobile division.

The papers were all set and the meetings had already been conducted, all Elsa and her team needed to do was ensure that everything was signed on the dotted line. A day before the buyout happened, however, Elsa had second thoughts about it and voiced her concerns to the higher-ups; she had done enough for the corporation by then to stay in their good graces and gain their trust, so they put it on her to make the final decision.

Elsa went with her gut and backed out of the deal with the startup, much to their dismay, and she and her team went back to ArenCorp emptyhanded. A month later, the startup was bought out by some motor company in Detroit which bolstered the auto industry there. Even today Arendelle, and in conjunction ArenCorp, struggled to break into the same industry. All because of one decision from Elsa, and it was the hardest one she'd ever had to make.

Until today.

When Sheila finally understood why Elsa had called her up to her office, the always present smile on her face quickly faded into a mortified look of shock. There was an unhealthy amount of crying, shouting, and pleading- mostly from Sheila, but it wasn't as if Elsa could remain stone-faced through this whole ordeal- and in the end, the loyal receptionist walked out of the office unemployed and heartbroken, and the disgusted CEO sat in her office chair repeatedly telling herself she did what she had to do.

As soon as the deed was done, Elsa stopped the recording and eyed the timestamp:  _5 minutes, 43 seconds._ It only took 5 minutes and 43 seconds for her to ruin someone's life, but then again how long would it take for this person to ruin hers? She sent off the recording along with a message that read  _"It's done, you son of a bitch.",_ seconds before Hannah came into her office.

She stood in the same spot that Sheila had just been fired in, hands on her hips looking utterly perplexed. "I heard yelling through the door, and Sheila just left here crying. Elsa, what just happened?"

For a second, Elsa wanted to pull out the age-old lie she had gotten so used to saying: "It's nothing, everything's fine." But even she knew that that wouldn't work in this scenario, so instead she forced herself to verbally admit the treacherous act she had just committed. "I…I had to fire her."

"You…what?!"

"I fired her! I…fired Sheila.", Elsa repeated, the words feeling like bitter poison escaping and latching onto her lips at the same time.

"Why would you…" There was no need for Hannah to finish that thought, she already knew why. "They told you to do it."

Elsa nodded solemnly.

"And you went through with it."

"I had to."

"You…went through with it.", Hannah repeated, ignoring the helplessness in Elsa's tone and instead focusing on the one solitary act.

"What else was I supposed to do?", Elsa protested. "I hated firing Sheila, she was one of my favorite people we had on staff, but in the end, I did what I had to do to protect this company."

Hannah shook her head, "No, no you didn't. I mean I did say that you should try and comply no matter what it took, but don't lie to me and say you did it for this company."

This day was already jarring and disconcerting enough for Elsa, and now she had to deal with insubordinate scolding from her assistant. But before she could come up with some sort of rebuttal that didn't delve into their awkwardness two weeks ago, the faint sound of the elevator bell dinging interrupted them.

Hannah sighed, "Look we can settle this later, but right now the guy that's supposed to help us, help  _you_ , is here. So, let's just see what he has to say." She left to go get Elsa's apparent savior, leaving her with a second to check her phone. Anxious, not eager, to see if this nightmare would continue. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there was still no reply.

Soon, Hannah reappeared with a man in tow who looked all-too familiar. He was wearing typical black business wear, and he had short dark brown hair, matching the scruff on his chin. To Elsa's credit, it only took her a couple seconds to realize this was the same man she saw walking out of the elevator earlier today. "I know you.", she stated instead of giving a more appropriate greeting.

The man grinned, exhibiting a sliver of arrogance that he seemed to have perfected, "Well I sure hope so, I kinda work for you." He extended a hand, "Flynn Rider, thirty-fifth floor."

"Thirty-five? That's one of our sales floors.", Elsa replied as she shook his outstretched hand. Her familiarity of Flynn only reached as far as her encounter with him earlier, if he worked here then he must have been hired before Elsa took control. She remembered almost everyone ArenCorp hired once she became CEO, but not him.

"That's right, been moving my way up for the past three years.", Flynn replied as if he had read Elsa's mind. "Hopefully one day I'll find myself on a floor with a view as good as what you've got. In any case, my friend down at the station filled me in on what's going on. Sounds like you've got some trouble with some nutcase trying to blackmail you?"

Elsa sighed, "Unfortunately yes." She filled in the blanks that he didn't know: someone messaged her this morning, they had some dirt on her, and they had already forced her to commit one act against her better judgment. Through it all, he stood silently taking this information all in, arms crossed and eyes deep in thought. Flynn began to speak as soon as Elsa finished.

"Guy sounds like a hack, but a pretty convincing hack. Chances are all he has on you is this, but I don't think you want to take that chance. They could have more on you, or maybe just this one thing, the only way I'll know for sure- if you want me to help - is if you keep 'working' with them so I can find out how much they know and what they can do to you."

Elsa was hoping that he would have told her some better news, something akin to him knowing who this guy was and how he would be knocking down their door as soon as he left; instead all she got was the same old news that Hannah told her before. Which was expected, but still disappointing. "I  _have_ to keep working with them?", she said with her last bit of expectancy.

"Unfortunately yeah, but only until we know for sure who this is. Then you're free."

"And how exactly are you going to find out who they are?"

Flynn smiled, "Thought you'd never ask. Before I worked for ArenCorp I used to do a lot of work for the police tracking down hackers and stuff like that, as a thank you they let me keep the equipment I used to track them down and they still call me from time to time to do some freelance work. So, this guy, his number doesn't come up on your phone does it?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "No, it doesn't. How did you-"

"Of course it doesn't, which means this guy's got at least one brain cell; good for them, not as good for you. But if you keep in contact with them, I can guarantee you I'll be able to track down the number in due time and find everything on them. Also…I'm going to need your phone."

There was, of course, some hesitation on Elsa's part; her privacy had already been invaded once today, why would she willingly let it be invaded again? "What do you need it for?"

"In order for this to work, I need to put a tracker on your phone." Flynn pulled out a black, unassuming phone case from his suit pocket and showed it to Elsa. "Looks exactly like a phone case so no one will suspect a thing, and it'll allow me to trace the signal from your phone to theirs every time they message you, or vice versa."

Elsa was filled with a sense of dread and unease. It was bad enough that someone out there was pulling her proverbial strings from some unknown place, but now she had to most likely deal with someone working directly for her- someone she could literally see but knew little about- being her eyes and seeing everything she was. "This is a direct invasion of privacy.", Elsa protested. "There has to be some other way, one that doesn't have me granting you access to my personal information."

"It won't give me access to your personal information, or your entire phone.", Flynn reasoned. "All it'll do, literally, is just let me see the text messages you both send to each other. I can't look at anything else on your phone, I can't take it over, all I'll be able to do is watch the messages and trace the signal."

This new bit of information eased some nerves in Elsa, but not all of them. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I've done this before, and I know what I'm doing.", Flynn replied with a slightly offended tone. "You can call anyone down at the police station and mention the name 'Flynn Rider', and their faces will  _light up_  cause they can vouch for me and what I do. Besides, I've been working here for three years, if I wanted to do anything to sabotage this company, why would I wait till now?"

It wasn't a very convincing argument, but there was still some truth to it. The police department had recommended Flynn, and he had no motive to sabotage Elsa any further than she had already been. And besides, once again, what other choice did she have? She looked towards Hannah, seeing what she thought of this whole situation, but she wouldn't give Elsa anything. Her assistant just stood there behind the two with the most neutral expression and her arms crossed.

With no other options- aside from trying to do this by herself, which was already going horribly- Elsa sighed and motioned for the phone case. "Alright…I'm still not sure about this, but if this is the only way to get this guy out of my life for good, then I'll do it."

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Anna hated about her job, it was taking out the trash. It was a necessary evil, something that needed to be done unless she wanted the bakery to smell like bad eggs and moldy bread, but still something she dreaded doing. Once she finished making the trek a couple times to throw away the immense amount of trash they went through in a day, nose pinched between her fingers throughout the whole ordeal, she scrubbed and washed her hands like a surgeon getting out of a particularly messy surgery and joined Rapunzel at the storefront. The day was winding down for them, and she had next to nothing left to do in the back other than impatiently wait for her chocolate.

When she reached the front, her best friend was busy counting out the money in the register, Anna sat up on the counter and gently kicked her legs out in front of her. "One day we'll be able to keep this place open past 5.", Anna said hopefully.

"Yeah, one day.", Rapunzel repeated, trying to match Anna's enthusiasm while still counting out the surprising amount of money in their register. "Everything going alright in the back?"

Anna nodded, which didn't give much of an answer since Rapunzel hadn't peeled her eyes up to meet hers yet. "Yeah everything's fine, I've just got nothing to do back there so I thought I'd join you."

She heard Rapunzel let out a short chuckle, it didn't sound mocking or condescending, more like amusing. "What? What's so funny?"

Finally, Rapunzel looked up at her, and on her face was a proud smile, like a mother looking at a drawing their kid made for them. "Nothing, it's just that like a month ago I had to practically drag you out of your little hideaway just to do simple stuff like hang out with me up here, and now you're actually doing it on your own." She reached over and patted Anna's arm, "Look at you, showing some character development."

Anna scoffed, "Character development? Yeesh, you make it sound like we're in a TV show or a book or something. And if we  _were_ on a TV show, I'd like to talk to the producer and straighten out a couple things about the plot. Maybe rewrite a few key moments, you know?"

"Pssh, there's no fun in that.", Rapunzel rebutted.

Amidst the nonsensical talk about bad plots and character progression, Anna found herself agreeing with Rapunzel's main point. This  _was_ the first time she had willingly stepped out of her workspace for more than just a few minutes, maybe the festival gave her some much needed experience being more of a frontlines kind of person, or maybe her life was finally a little less hectic and she didn't have to worry anymore about who came through that door. Maybe it was both.

Nonetheless, she cherished this peaceful moment the two were sharing, one she hadn't had in a while. "I guess you're right, I've never been that present up here before.", Anna said, finally bringing the conversation back to its earlier roots. "But now that I'm here…it's nice. I see why you love spending so much time at the front."

"Well I'm glad you see things my way.", Rapunzel said as she closed the register and leaned on the counter, giving her full attention to Anna. "Besides, it gets pretty boring without my best friend with me to talk about producers and plot and stuff like that."

Anna looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah I've been kind of a jerk about that, haven't I? Not being present, I mean. But hey, no better time than the present, pun intended, to fix that right?"

"Right!"

"Right." Anna smiled and eagerly upped the pace of her kicking. "So then what're you up to tonight? Let's go get dinner or something and just do regular best friend stuff for a change instead of talking about my sorry excuse of a love life."

Rapunzel hissed and averted her gaze away from Anna and towards a random donut in the display case behind her, a telltale sign that Anna was about to get blown off. "What? What's up?", she asked anyway.

"Ah, it's just…I…kinda already have plans with Flynn tonight?"

Of course.

"Again?! That's the third time in like a week! I've barely seen you around in the apartment as it is.", Anna was happy that Rapunzel had finally found a boyfriend – she assumed they had assigned the labels to each other after a handful of successful dates, even though she hadn't asked Rapunzel about this yet- but that didn't make her any less upset about the lack of time she got to spend with her best friend.

"I knoooow, I'm a bad person, but he made reservations to this really fancy restaurant downtown two weeks in advance so I'd hate to ask him to cancel it. Tomorrow though it'll just be you and me, I promise."

Rapunzel had that well-practiced apologetic pout going on that she knew Anna fell for every time, and this time was no different. With a heavy, almost over-exaggerated sigh, Anna conceded, "Ugh fine, you can go on your date and leave me alone.  _Again._ I guess I'll just go back to the apartment after this and do some more research on making chocolate, find something new or relearn something about chocolate molds…or something." The more Anna talked, the more she realized how depressing that sounded; and yet that had been pretty much her life these past two weeks.

"Oh come on Anna, you don't have to do  _that_ , you can't just keep spending all your free time cooped up in the apartment."

"Well what do you suggest I do then? Spend my free time cooped up in a library?" In hindsight that didn't seem like such a bad idea, libraries were quiet and a guaranteed few hours of uninterrupted free time. Plus there were books, lots of books.

"No, nothing like that. Pretty sure Arendelle U filled out our quota for book reading for the next twenty years or so. Why don't you go do something fun?! Like go see a movie, or go to a bar, maybe meet someone." Rapunzel wanted to hide the eagerness in her voice when she suggested meeting someone, but didn't do a good job at it.

"Are you saying that I  _need_ to meet someone?", Anna asked, probably more offended than she should have been.

"You don't need to, but don't you want to? Or do you solely prefer hardheaded CEO's with icy blond hair and pantsuits?"

Anna wanted to shoot her a glare as if to say "Don't go there.", but for some reason all she could muster was a pitiful frown-pout hybrid that made her look like a kid forced to apologize for "accidentally" hitting someone they didn't like.

"That doesn't sound like a 'no'.", Rapunzel stated when she didn't hear any protesting from Anna. "To either of the questions."

Somehow, Rapunzel had also become a believer, like her mother, that Anna was still hung up on Elsa, that she still had some unresolved feelings towards the woman she was so desperately trying not to have such a stranglehold on her life anymore. Anna, obviously, wasn't a believer of this and didn't hesitate to remind the two that she vehemently disagreed with this notion every chance she got. "I told you before, I am  _not_ into Elsa anymore."

"I never said Elsa, I may have described someone that sounds a lot  _like_ Elsa, but I never said outright that she was Elsa. You came up with that conclusion yourself, missy.", Rapunzel smirked like she had accomplished something with her word trickery.

And she kind of did. Anna groaned and hopped off the counter, frowning at Rapunzel with hands pressed to her hips. "You're impossible.", she said exasperated.

"Love you too.", Rapunzel replied before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet. "But I'm serious Anna, you gotta get out of the apartment sometimes. Go to a bar or something, or a club. You don't even have to meet anyone, just have a good time. I'll even give you my card, so you don't even have to worry about paying."

She pulled out her credit card and thrust it towards Anna, who looked at the purple piece of plastic quizzically. "You…do realize that whatever I spend comes out of your paycheck, which still comes out of the funds from  _our_ bakery, right?"

"Noted. Now are you gonna have some fun tonight? Or are you gonna mope around and bake cookies again? And please don't say bake cookies, because we're already running out of space in the fridge to put them."

Anna continued to alternate between looking at the credit card and Rapunzel's eager face, carefully weighing her options. It wasn't as if she was against the idea of going to a bar and letting loose for at least a night, but going to one alone on a Monday night? Not only that but what was the point of even going if she decided not to even talk to anyone? Rapunzel may have told her that she didn't  _have_ to meet someone new, but when you take that out of the equation all you're left with is your lonely self sucking down the fifth margarita for the night while the bartender looks at you with his fingers all but ready to dial a cab, or 911.

But then, what would the alternative be? Staying at the apartment alone? She was an expert at that, but even that was getting to be a bit too depressing for her taste. It's times like this where Anna wished she had more than one friend…and with that thought she finally realized that she actually did have to do this.

With great reluctance, Anna grabbed the card and put it in her pocket, much to the delight of Rapunzel. "Ugh fine, I'll go. But I'm not gonna go out and get hammered on a Monday night, one of us has to be here tomorrow morning to open up shop."

Rapunzel didn't say anything, she simply squealed with joy and enveloped Anna in a hug.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 

Flynn didn't stick around for too long once Elsa had placed the tracker on her phone, and ironically Elsa wished that he  _had_ stayed for longer. Because once he left, the awkwardness that enveloped the room beforehand, and then stayed out of the way while the trio had their conversation, returned once more between Elsa and Hannah. Once that door closed, and Elsa sank into her chair rubbing her temples, Hannah went on the offensive.

"I still can't believe you fired Sheila.", she said coldly, hands still wrapped around the door handle leading out of Elsa's office.

Elsa was definitely not ready to have this conversation right now, "I already told you I did what I had to do."

"No yeah, you said that, and I believe that. But it's still really messed up Elsa, and what's more messed up is that you had to lie about why you had to do it."

"I'm not doing this Hannah, not right now. We can talk about whatever ulterior motives you think I have later." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and stared at the dark, blank screen of her phone. There was still no response, but she caught a reflection of herself and was just now starting to realize how prominent the bags under her eyes were.

"And when  _is_ this mythical 'later' going to be? Another two weeks from now?"

Maybe it was the sheer insanity of her predicament, but Elsa actually smiled when she heard Hannah say that. It was a tired smile, but one that felt appropriate, a smile that said of course she wasn't going to get away with her past mistakes, of course they would be dragged through the mud, of course her nightmare wasn't over. She couldn't help herself either when a faint laugh escaped her lips, "Should have known we couldn't just let what happened between us pass by."

Hannah turned around and faced Elsa, or her desk at least, looking genuinely hurt. A kind of hurt that seemed to have been pent up for weeks, or maybe even longer. "Did you expect me to not bring it up? Did you expect me to just let that elephant stay in the room for as long as we worked together?"

Elsa stood up and the words left her lips before she could steel herself, before she could bite her tongue to keep from saying anything stupid or regretful. "We don't work together, you work for me. How come all of a sudden you want to know so much about me if it's none of your business?"

Hannah advanced towards Elsa with an accusatory finger pointed straight at her, "Because you  _made_ it my business! If you didn't do it before, then you sure as hell made it my business now by dragging me into the mess that  _you_ made for yourself. Elsa, I'm not trying to lecture you, and I'm not trying to tell you that you did this all wrong, because I don't know enough about you to make that judgment. All I'm trying to dois know more about you, damn it! You can at least start by telling me who this Anna person is and why we need to keep this such a secret…"

There was still time to salvage the dysfunctional, distorted relationship Elsa had with Hannah, all she had to do was apologize, stop going on the offensive, maybe even tell her how messed up her life was before and why it's coming back to haunt her now. There was still time, but Elsa didn't do any of this; in fact she did the complete opposite. "I don't think I owe you an explanation for a damn thing, I don't pay you to be my therapist, hell I already  _have_ a therapist- that I never wanted, by the way- and I don't need another one."

Like a pot of scalding, hot water, everything that Elsa repressed from four years ago, from two weeks ago, and from this morning had begun to boil over. And there was no stopping it, even if she wanted it to, and with the amount of control she'd already relinquished today, Elsa definitely didn't want to. She was in full control when she said this:

"I'm sorry that you're  _so_ needy, that you find it appropriate to try and bully information out of your  _boss_ , but if you expect me to be an open book then you are sorely mistaken. I have never been that way, and I will never be that way; so you're barking up the wrong tree here. If you want affection, and telling stories, and hand holding then you're gonna have to find it somewhere else. Because it's sure as shit not gonna come from me."

For the longest time, the pair stood their ground without saying anything else; and despite her best efforts to repress the thoughts, the scene reminded Elsa of her staredown with Anna. Only Hannah didn't match the intensity on Anna's face, in fact a few seconds into the deafening silence she looked away and down at the ground. Low enough that Elsa couldn't see her expression.

With each passing second that ticked by, Elsa grew more and more impatient. She took one more shot to see if Hannah would finally reply, "Anything else you want to know about me?"

Finally, Hannah answered after walking back to the door with her head still low; and even though her voice was faint and hoarse, Elsa could hear the two words with sickening clarity: "I quit."

The door closed, leaving Elsa to finally realize the gravity and impact of her choices and her words. Before she could do something, anything, to try and remedy this situation like go after Hannah or catch her breath, her phone vibrated, making her feel more like garbage than she already did.

**UNKNOWN:** _You followed your instructions perfectly, Elsa, I especially liked the tears to help sell the whole thing. I'll let you know when I have a new task for you. The fun's just getting started. ;)_

* * *

 

**A/N: For the record, I am pro-libraries. They have good books in there, like that one book where there's a problem that needs to be resolved.**


	17. Chapter 17

Anna didn't know why she was expecting the Dark Room to not be booming on a Monday night, considering the last time she was here was on a Monday night. Thankfully once again she was able to find an open barstool in record time.

Strangers mingled on the dance floor and leather couches, spurred on by the purple glow, bass-boosted music, and intoxication; and the more they drank, the more desperate the mingling became. It was a carefully constructed environment to forget about old problems and make new friends, at least that's what Anna told herself when she drove over here after making a quick stop to her apartment to wash up.

Honestly, Anna didn't know any other bars or clubs and didn't know where to start looking, so she went to a place she was already familiar with, a place that was both a night club and also had a bar. To her credit, she did spend ten seconds scanning the dance floor and couches looking for someone approachable before inevitably retreating to said bar.

So maybe making new friends wasn't going to be so easy, but at least she got out of the apartment. That had to count for something, right?

"Lady, I just serve drinks. If you need someone to talk to about your problems, try one of the couches."

Anna froze in her revolving barstool, unaware that she had said that question out loud. She cleared her throat and tried to explain herself, "Sorry, uh…I've never actually been here before. Alone, I mean. It's a little intimidating, but don't worry I'll get used to it."

"Good to know.", the bartender said monotonously.

"I went here with my roommate once and we had a pretty good time, we didn't do any dancing just some drinking- she had more than I did- and I mean Rapunzel would be here with me right now if she wasn't on a date. Which I'm perfectly okay with, don't get me wrong."

"I wouldn't dare.", his face seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into a frown with each second Anna rambled on as if they were old friends catching up.

"And not that it sucks without her here, this is a…unique establishment, and I had to do  _something_ to get out of the apartment. I spend way too much time there as it is, alone, so I had to get out of there or else I would have gone insane. Like…could you imagine just being cooped up in one place with only like one person to talk to?"

"No, I can't."

"Exactly! Like how could you? I mean you get to meet new people all the time, and it must be so exciting. I mean I get to meet people at my job all the time too, but I can't really get any connection with them since they're just there to get cookies and stuff. Here at a bar, though, you can-"

"Look lady, are you going to buy a drink or not?", the bartender interrupted, left eye visibly twitching.

Anna's cheeks flushed, realizing finally that she had been rambling this whole time and dumping all of her problems on this poor guy like he was a therapist she had held hostage. Luckily there was no one else waiting to order their drinks, or else she would have felt worse. "Sorry!", she said sheepishly, "Just get me a…uh…erm, just surprise me, I guess."

The bartender's facial expression stayed the same, still annoyed that Anna was in his field of vision. "Surprise you.", he repeated.

Anna laughed nervously, "Yeah, surprise me."

She could see it in his face that the man wanted nothing more to do with her, but at the same time wanted to tell her off for her inability to order a simple drink. She braced for both outcomes, and was left surprised when the bartender instead walked back to the shelves of alcohol instead.

Surprised, and alone.

With a heavy sigh, Anna's shoulders dropped and she looked around the rest of the bar counter with a pout. There weren't a lot of people around to talk to, and those that were there either left as soon as they got their drinks or sat with their heads low nursing drink number five out of fifty.

Not exactly the best kind of company to spark a new friendship with, which meant Anna's hopes of fulfilling the one thing she came here to do were slowly dwindling. And now that the bartender had seemingly moved on to another, more prepared patron, it meant she had succeeded in losing literally the only person she had talked to tonight.

Five minutes in, and this night out was already turning out to be as fulfilling and social as her nights in the apartment. But just as she was about to sulk out of her chair and admit defeat, someone stopped her. Not intentionally, and they didn't even make contact, but they did succeed in stopping her from leaving.

"Whiskey, neat. And just leave the bottle here."

The first thing Anna noticed was that she was a girl, the second thing she noticed that she was strangely familiar. Anna continued to eye her, telling herself it was only to pinpoint the reason why, and not because she was trying to be a creep. She had chestnut hair tied into a ponytail that just barely reached her shoulders and was wearing a jet-black tank top with blue jeans, droplets of sweat shone on her forehead, which meant that either she ran all the way here or was on the dance floor before coming to the bar.

"Thought they were supposed to be carding people up front.", the bartender remarked as he, too, stared the new girl down. Albeit less creepy and stalkerish.

When she tucked a stray hair away from her face, Anna could notice the way she frowned as if it was second nature, and the way her eyes narrowed when the bartender patronized her, and the familiarities continued to stack up. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or was this someone she had actually met before? And if it was, then who the heck  _was_ she?

Anna got her answer when the girl pulled out her wallet, took out her ID, and barked back at the bartender, "I turned 21 a week ago, ass."

Pure nosiness took over, and Anna looked at the ID, eyes widening as she saw the name written across in black letters: Hannah.

* * *

 

It had been so long since Elsa had driven herself around Arendelle. She had dismissed Marshall for the day, not even giving an explanation, and true to form he simply complied, giving Elsa the privacy she wanted. The privacy she desperately needed.

Today had been, by all accounts, abysmal from beginning to end. It was baffling to even think of how each second topped the previous one in terms of baffling dreadfulness. From the second she woke up barely registering anything going around her, to when she got that damn email, to…

No. No, Elsa told herself she wouldn't do this. She told herself she wouldn't think about today anymore.

No more dwelling on what happened earlier; that's why she wanted to drive by herself in the first place, to get away from it all and  _try_ to clear her head. And there was no better place to do that than the last safe haven- besides her apartment, which had become more of a prison than anything- that she felt she had.

She gave her navy-blue tank top and black track shorts one last look in the rearview mirror, accidentally glancing at her face in the process and trying to convince herself that the darkness under her eyes was just a trick of the light. Deeming herself ready and presentable, she opened the door and walked out of her car.

Elsa had done her best to reinvent herself going into college, seemingly shaking off any semblance of who she used to be in high school; but there were some parts of her old self she just couldn't shake off, and some people.

Being on the lacrosse team was physically demanding yet greatly rewarding, and even though she opted out of joining North Mountain's team, she didn't want to give up physical activity altogether. Any time she wasn't studying, going to class, or working at ArenCorp, she spent at the gym running, lifting, doing everything she could just to stay fit. Over time it even became a cathartic, therapeutic way to deal with any issues big or small.

While she barely lifted anymore once she got out of college, she still ran any chance she got and finding a gym was a high priority for her- one that was rarely ever crowded and secluded. She found one eventually that was a bit of a drive, but it wasn't as if anyone was waiting on her. No one knew about this place, not even…no one knew about this place.

The small gym, located in the middle building of a corner dedicated to other small businesses on the edge of West Arendelle, shone bright like a beacon beckoning Elsa inside. No one was inside like she expected, save for a couple employees wiping down the equipment and the receptionist who nodded once at her. They had only spoken once when Elsa initially signed up.

Immediately she walked over to a treadmill on the far corner of the room and hopped on, doing stretches while trying to avoid looking at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall.

Two weeks, maybe three, had passed since she last came here, she knew her body would rebel the sudden change in pace and would do so painfully. But she didn't care, pain was better than the alternative.

Better than thinking about how today would have gone so much better had she just decided to stop being so damn stubborn and…

Elsa smashed the Start button with her thumb and waited as the treadmill underneath her feet came to life, bracing herself on the handles. As usual, she would start slow at first and speed it up every so often until she went from a lazy stroll to a heart pounding sprint. Her runs usually ranged from fifteen minutes to an hour.

Today though, today was different, and it wasn't because it could have gone better if she had just stopped being so damn stubborn and owned up to-

Elsa groaned and pressed the button four times, the treadmill suddenly went from its stroll-like level to a brisk jog. Today would be different, today would hurt. It had to hurt. Two minutes passed with Elsa keeping herself from pressing the button again too soon, she had to pace herself at least somewhat. Above all else these runs were supposed to help clear her head and focus only on the here and now. The here…and the now.

She pressed the button three times, hearing a protesting whirr from the machine as the mat cycled faster, she was now running at a pace she only had to reach on the lacrosse field. Her lungs burned, and her heartbeat just barely outpaced the thumping of her feet. This  _had_ to be enough to drown out the noise in her head, it had to. And for one solitary moment, it really was; all she focused on was keeping her breath steady and keeping her legs moving towards that theoretical finish line, and all she could hear was her heartbeat growing faster and faster as she herself ran faster and faster with each press of the button.

But that was all she had, a moment, and no matter how many times she pressed that damn button her thoughts kept pace with her until they overtook her. Now all she could  _do_ was think as her heartbeat climbed dangerously high and her breath grew more and more ragged.

Elsa was trapped, forced to think about how today would have gone so much better had she just stopped being so damn stubborn and owned up to the fact that she screwed up. She could have taken so many other steps not just today but every day since the festival to be at least a decent person and own up to her faults and think of someone other than herself. But she didn't, because she was a selfish, arrogant disgrace of a person who fired one of her favorite employees and…and forced Hannah to quit.

Why did she have to be like this? Why couldn't she just be the person she was in her interviews? The borderline cheery, overly professional character people saw on TV and magazines? Why did she have to needlessly keep living this stupid double life?

She was out two employees now and who knows what else this mystery person would have her do, and it was all her fault. Everything was her fault, and would always  _be_ her fault because she was a terrible excuse for a CEO, an awful mistake of a human being and-

Elsa pressed the emergency stop button on the treadmill. With a low hum the machine immediately halted and the green, glowing numbers  _5:32_  flashed on the screen. She gripped the handles as if they were the only thing keeping her standing, and hunched over trying desperately to catch her breath. Streams of water dripped down her face, she told herself it was just sweat.

* * *

 

Everything finally clicked, and Anna was finally, sorta, seventy percent sure that this was the same girl that, just a few weeks ago, she had gotten into an argument with right outside of Elsa's office. Anna couldn't help herself, she let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Hey I know you! At least I think I do, you're Elsa's assistant, right?"

Or at least that's what she wanted to say; instead all that escaped her lips was one word: "Elsa!"

Hannah immediately looked at Anna with an expression of shock and for some reason anger, like the name was the most offensive curse word imaginable. "Excuse me?", Hannah said, looking like she wanted to punch her.

"I, uh…sorry, it's just…you work for Elsa, right?", Anna asked, trying to smooth out this second impression.

Hannah continued to stare, no, glare at Anna, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable underneath her piercing brown eyes and the whirring and booming that apparently passed as music. Finally, she broke the glare and scoffed, turning back towards her drink. "Used to, I quit today.", she said as she brought the glass to her lips.

Anna was surprised, but she wasn't sure why. Was it because Hannah didn't look shaken up about it? Or was it because it meant that something big had to have happened in the two weeks since she last saw Elsa? Nonetheless, she still couldn't help but say, "That sucks, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well don't be.", Hannah replied as she downed her glass. "I had to get out of there at some point, Elsa…she's way too complicated to be around sometimes. What  _sucks_ is that now I have to find another place to do the rest of my internship hours, but I'll figure that out later."

Despite herself, Anna let out a short laugh, "Complicated is a bit of an understatement."

Hannah poured more of the whiskey into her glass, still not looking at Anna. "Yeah? You have to do business with her before or something?"

Understandably, Anna wasn't sure how she didn't notice her yet- typically you remember the people you have screaming matches with- but she decided not to press it. Instead she, for some strange reason, replied bluntly, "No actually, we used to date."

And  _that_ got Hannah's attention and got her to look at Anna again, this time not with a glare, but with raised eyebrows. A look of curiosity, of intrigue. "Really? Elsa actually dated someone?"

"Well yeah, but it was back in high school and we broke up before the end of senior year."

"Huh, why'd you two broke up?"

Anna didn't know why she was telling her all this, and why she seemed so curious about their past relationship. All she wanted out of this conversation was to break the ice with someone that looked approachable, and these two had at least a tiny bit of history together; plus, talking to her would have been a good way to apologize for yelling at her before.

But she also didn't want to relive the history between her and Elsa again, not this soon. "It's a really long story.", Anna replied dismissively, "I'm not sure if you'd want to hear it."

"Try me.", Hannah said bluntly, pouring herself another drink.

"A-are you sure? I mean, like…it's a  _really_ long story, we'll probably be here for like…sixteen hours and I wouldn't even be halfway through with it."

"Try. Me.", Hannah repeated, more of a demand than a suggestion. "Tell you what: You tell me why you and Elsa broke up, and I'll tell you why I quit my job."

"Why…", Anna was about to ask why she would be interested in knowing why Hannah quit her job, but maybe it was probably going to be a good story. Plus it would keep the only person she'd succeeded in talking to from leaving. "Alright fine, I'll tell you."

And so, Anna told her everything, not cutting out a single detail, and you'd think retelling the story for a second time and having to relive it a fourth time would have been draining for her, but it really wasn't. In fact, the longer she went on, noticing the way Hannah had completely stopped drinking and listened intently with her head resting on her hand, the more she realized that finally having a somewhat unbiased perspective on this situation would be good for her.

She continued to talk, and talk, and talk, and before she could stop herself, Anna had moved away from talking about her relationship and breakup with Elsa, and started talking about the bakery and the incident at the festival. This new information elicited a wide-eyed expression from the girl sitting in the other barstool, and once Anna had run out of things left to say, all Hannah could respond with was a "Wow…"

"Yeah…that's our story, or at least the abridged version."

"Man, you must have some serious guts to break up with a woman like Elsa. God knows I could never do it.", Hannah stated.

Anna put on a skeptical look, wanting to ask what Hannah meant but instead all she said was, "I didn't break up with Elsa." Because apparently that was a bigger priority.

"You didn't? Huh, from your story I guess I kinda assumed that you were the one that ended things. So, then Elsa was the one that ended things?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…maybe?"

"That's all three possible answers, yeah, but which one's true?"

To be honest, Anna really didn't know. It was a thought that, up until now, she had never entertained much. Who  _was_ the one that ended things between the two? Sure, Elsa was the one that walked out of her room when Anna dropped that bombshell on her, but she didn't do so with a declarative break-up statement. Or maybe walking out of the room  _was_ that statement.

But then again, Anna was the one who continued to try and make contact afterwards, and stopped after their freshman year of college. Did that put the blame on  _her_ for ending things?

Either way, she didn't want to entertain these thoughts any longer. This wasn't what this night was supposed to be about, new perspective be damned; tonight was supposed to be about meeting new, or relatively new, people and to keep herself from being a lazy, lonely bag of trash at her apartment. She'd still talk about Elsa, sure, but not about their relationship. Not anymore, at least not tonight.

Anna waved her hand and drastically changed the subject, "Too many questions, besides you told me that if I told you about the breakup, then you would spill the beans on why you quit ArenCorp."

Hannah's frown made it known that she didn't appreciate the subject change, but thankfully she didn't drag the conversation back to the messier topic. She instead shrugged and poured herself another drink, "I didn't quit ArenCorp, I just quit on Elsa. Which…I mean yeah technically that would mean quitting her company, which  _is_ ArenCorp, but everything about that place was perfect. Everything except for her."

Anna almost made a noise, but kept it to herself and continued to listen.

"I guess…I don't know, I've been working with her for over a year now and I never learned more than the bare minimum about her. And yeah, that's still more than the average worker at ArenCorp, but I was her personal assistant, I spent almost all my time with her. That should account for something, right?", Hannah didn't wait for an answer and continued, "I guess it didn't; I tried putting in some effort to get to know her better, but she just wouldn't have any of it. She made this stupid rule against 'advancing the relationship' and damn if she didn't stick to it like glue. In the year or so we spent together, she barely made any effort to get to know  _me._ "

Hannah downed the drink and pushed the bottle and glass away for the time being, with another heavy sigh she added, "She didn't even know when my birthday was…"

Anna found herself pitying this poor girl, because she didn't know the Elsa that Hannah was describing. The Elsa she knew, the one before all this ArenCorp nonsense, was so open about everything and would share anything and everything with her. Granted they were in a romantic relationship rather than a business one, but it still didn't ease the guilt she felt knowing what she had with Elsa, and knowing that Hannah wanted at least a tiny sliver of that.

This also brought a new question to the surface for Anna: What exactly  _was_ the relationship between Elsa and Hannah?

Because according to the depressed ex-assistant, it didn't really sound like it was a typical boss-employee kind of deal, Hannah was looking for more, and Elsa went out of her way to set rules blocking that sort of thing. There was more to this story, hopefully Hannah would tell her.

"Anyway, your drama with Elsa happened at the festival, right? Well mine happened  _after._ After we got back I tried to get something out of her, anything, just to see where her head was at because something happened that night. And now I know what it is, but I'd hoped to hear it from her. Maybe if I did, then things would be different now.

Instead she just shut me out, and for two whole weeks didn't make any sort of contact at all with anybody. Apparently she took a 'vacation' but I'd bet anything that she didn't go any farther than the front door of her apartment. I tried contacting her- I mean I sent her general emails about what was going on in the company, but I hoped that would establish some sort of dialogue. Clearly it didn't."

Anna could see her eyeing the almost half-empty bottle of whiskey and instinctively moved it closer to her own side, the girl's expression was already slightly glazed over and the last thing she wanted was for her to pass out with no place to go. Plus, she wanted to hear the rest of this story.

Surprisingly, Hannah didn't protest the move and continued to speak, "So after that phony vacation, she comes back and we barely exchange any words with each other. Which…okay yeah that's on me too, I could have said something other than 'Hey', but seeing her again just brought back all that anger at something so dumb and pointless. I knew I couldn't say anything else that wasn't just me going off on her- which wouldn't be a good idea because she knows how to cut deep."

She swirled her empty glass, "Which she did anyway. Some work-related thing didn't go her way and she just…was not in the best of moods. And me, being stupid, tried to press her instead of being supportive- even though she gave me no reason to be supportive- and…well she cut deep. I knew right then that I had to get out of there, so I just walked out of her office and told her I quit. And that was that. I bet she doesn't even care that I'm gone…"

Anna swore she was sober- not a single drop of alcohol had touched her lips that entire night, thanks especially to the exasperated bartender- so there was no blaming it on the booze when she leaned over her barstool and gave Hannah the most awkward hug ever.

However, it put her in an awful conundrum. On the one hand, if she let go it would be admitting that the hug was a mistake, which would risk making Hannah feel even worse; on the other hand, if she continued the hug without any sort of reciprocation from Hannah…well then it would further cement the fact that Anna had no idea how to make friends.

Fortunately, Hannah reciprocated, if barely, with a slightly less awkward pat on her back. "Uh, thanks…I guess."

Anna pulled back and noticed a judgmental look from Hannah as if she was gauging just how insane she really was, she didn't blame her. "Sorry, it looked like you needed it.", she tried explaining, "I realize now that that was a little out of line."

"Just a little bit. But…I kinda get where you were coming from." Hannah's expression saddened in the same way it had been when she was retelling what happened between her and Elsa, "You know, I was hoping that I could spend tonight just forgetting about everything that happened; guess this just shows you can't always run from your problems."

"Well, I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I didn't mean to.", Anna apologized again.

Hannah shook her head, "Nah, it's not your fault. And I guess…I dunno, I guess it's not Elsa's fault either. Or maybe it is. This is all just one big mess, and I don't honestly know how I feel about it all; right now, all I want to do is just put it aside, at least for tonight, and just…get my mind somewhere else." She went to pour herself another drink and then stopped herself, setting it down like it had just grown mold in and out of the bottle, "I don't even want this anymore. And hey, thanks for listening to me bitch about all this stuff. It's Anna, right?"

Anna nodded, "Yup, that's me, Anna Dawson."

"Well nice to meet you, Anna Dawson.", Hannah scooted the whiskey bottle out of sight and stretched out her hand towards Anna. "The name's Hannah, Hannah Baker."

The redhead stifled a giggle, reveling in the irony over how much she wanted to change her last name to "Baker" when she was a kid, and decided against telling Hannah that she already knew her name after being nosy and reading her ID. Instead she stretched out her own hand and shook Hannah's, "It's nice to meet you too, Hannah Baker." It was also nice to successfully give off a second impression better than the first.

Hannah smiled, it was small and nothing more than courteous, but it was still better than the sulking and brooding she had been doing before. "So Anna, where you from?"

They continued to wash the taste out of their mouth from their previous awful conversation by getting to know each other a bit better. They covered topics like where they were from, what their families were like, where they went to college, and even what their favorite foods were (Anna's was chocolate, Hannah's was fish).

Time passed by fast in that night club, people came and went but the two stayed where they were, reveling in this brief moment of reprieve from their lives outside of the building.

Finally, Anna was the first to admit that it was getting a bit too late for the both of them to be out on this Monday night when she yawned and checked her phone. There was one new message from Rapunzel telling her not to stay up too late, and the irony of that message was hammered in when she noticed the time:  _11:24 PM._

"Oh shoot, I have work in the morning.", Anna groaned. "I completely lost track of time."

Hannah surprised her with just how understanding she was, given how into it they both were in the conversation that they were having, "Hey it's cool if you have to go, I can just finish up my drink or something and then head back, I don't have classes tomorrow so I'll be fine."

Anna knew that had she just left the poor girl alone here, it would do a number on her conscience, plus it would put a sour end to the relationship they both established throughout the night. She felt a genuine connection to Hannah, a friendly one, and didn't want this to be the last time they saw each other; but if it  _was_ the last time, then she sure didn't want it to end with her leaving the lonely college student to drink by herself. "Where would you go back to?", she asked, all ready to offer to drive her back if it wasn't too far.

"Back to North Mountain, I haven't seen my roommates in a while anyway.", Hannah replied with a slight slur to her voice.

North Mountain, Anna calculated, was almost an hour drive at best. Even if she was able to get Hannah back there, it would be midnight and she was already beat from work today, who knows if she would be any shape to get  _herself_ back home. She had to think up another solution and did so, and even though it was a little bold and bit too forward, Anna had to try. "That's really far, Hannah…why don't you just stay at my place? It's close by, and I can drive us both."

Hannah surprised her again by not rejecting the idea outright, looking away for a second as if she was seriously pondering it, and then finally giving a hopeful reply, "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, you're in no shape to get back by yourself. I mean what else are you gonna do?"

"I could call an Uber."

"And spend even more money tonight? No way."

"I could sneak back into ArenCorp and sleep in Elsa's office, she has a bed there and I still have the key."

"Yeah, the last thing you want is for Elsa to find you in her office hungover." Anna didn't even question why Elsa would have a bed in her office in the first place, although it did sound like something she would do.

"I could…walk?"

"Absolutely not! Now come on, get your butt up and come with me, you can stay at my place and leave first thing in the morning if you have to, but there's no way I'm going to leave you alone tonight. You're drunk and...yeah, you're drunk." Anna decided not to imply out loud that Hannah might be depressed. She stood up from her barstool and, much like Hannah had earlier, stretched out her hand. Not for a handshake, but for an invitation for help she hoped the girl would take.

Hannah looked at the outstretched hand, back at her half-empty bottle, and then right into Anna's eyes, seeing nothing less than genuine benevolence. With a sigh, she finally conceded and took Anna's help to get out of her barstool and go with her. "Fine…you've convinced me."

* * *

 

The drive back was contrastingly quiet, Hannah barely spoke as she slipped in and out of consciousness, and Anna didn't speak as she forced herself to try and not do the same so she could focus on the road in front of her. Thankfully the drive wasn't too long and before she knew it they were at the driveway.

Anna helped Hannah out of the car, the drowsiness finally overtaking the younger girl along with the alcohol, making her incapable of walking without some support. Once they got inside the dark apartment, Anna maneuvered them around the kitchen/living room, kept Hannah from tumbling over the couch, and ducked over a string of lights she reminded herself to hang back up tomorrow. With her free hand, she opened her room and decided against turning on the lights so to not wake up the already half-unconscious girl in her other arm, she knew the layout of her room well enough anyway to walk through it in the dark.

She placed Hannah gingerly on the bed- a tough feat considering there was no bedframe and she had to literally squat to get her on without dropping her- and took off her shoes. As she did so, she heard Hannah mumble out something that sounded like "You really didn't have to do this."

"I know, now get some sleep.", Anna replied softly. Despite the protest, Hannah cuddled up to her blanket right away and let out a content sight. It was kind of adorable, really.

Anna heard her name being called as she grabbed a spare blanket from her dresser and turned around. Hannah's eyes were still closed, at least they looked like they were in the pitch black of her room, but her mouth wasn't. With a completely sober yet groggy tone, Hannah spoke again, "Elsa's not a bad person. That night after the festival…she really wanted to just blame herself for everything, I could see it, but it wasn't all her fault. Life would be so much easier if we all just owned up to all the shit we do. She's really not that bad."

Before she left the room Anna accepted those words, and she replied softly to herself, "I know…"

* * *

 

**A/N: Before you get your New York Knickerbockers in a twist, a Hannah/Anna romantic relationship isn't happening. Good writers can create good conflict without having to resort to a dumb love triangle. Not saying you're a crap writer if you use a love triangle in your story, and I'm not saying that I'm a good writer.**

**So I guess…I really don't know what I'm saying.**


	18. Chapter 18

**UNKNOWN:** _Rise and shine, Ms. Andersen! You ready for your next task?_

 **Elsa:** _Don't I get to ask a question since I did what you told me to do?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _Right, I was hoping you'd forget about that. Jk, fire away and we'll see if you've chosen wisely this time._

 **Elsa:** _What do you want from me?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _Haven't you already asked me this?_

 **Elsa:** _You never answered, I wouldn't be asking this if you already had._

 **UNKNOWN:** _True, and I guess that's an innocent enough question that I can answer. Simply put Ms. Andersen, I want your obedience. And so far, you've been doing a good job of that, so kudos to you!_

 **Elsa:** _And why the hell do you want my obedience?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _Maybe you'll find out once you do this next task for me. ;)_

 **Elsa:** _You're a dick._

 **UNKNOWN:** _Gonna go ahead and ignore that, anyway this next task is important so listen up: An old friend's going to be visiting you today to request a favor from you, I'm going to need you to deny their request._

 **Elsa:** _What the hell's that supposed to mean?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _Oh don't worry, you'll find out pretty soon! Don't disappoint me Ms. Andersen, you have 24 hours to comply._

* * *

 

Anna didn't get much sleep last night, no surprise there. The hours she got, however, must have kept her out like a light because she didn't even hear when Hannah left. When she slowly pushed open her bedroom door, all that was inside were folded blankets and a note with Hannah's number that said "Thanks for last night, if you ever want to hang out again hmu."

It felt very reassuring to read because it meant that she achieved her one and only goal from last night of finding a new friend, or at least someone to talk to that wasn't Rapunzel or her mom. And yeah, it may have been built on a rocky foundation of an even rockier relationship with rockiest of people (Elsa, if that wasn't made clear), but the note made it clear that there was a future in this.

The lack of sleep was still taking some toll on her however, it slowed down and dulled her surroundings starting with the car ride to work. Anna yawned and mumbled to Rapunzel in the driver seat, "Wake me up when we get there."

Rapunzel, who apparently got home about twenty minutes after Anna did and looked surprisingly more well-rested, looked at her amused, "Must have been a good night, the couch isn't exactly the most comfortable bed. Couldn't make it all the way back to your room?"

Had Anna been asleep for another hour or so, she would have pondered that question a little better, wondering whether she should tell Rapunzel about Hannah or not. Instead, she just nuzzled into her seatbelt like it was the most comfortable pillow in the world and replied with a half-mutter, half-less-coherent-mutter, "Yeah…room…too far…"

"Well don't get too comfortable, we're gonna be at the bakery soon; and you've gotta be on you're A-game today cause those newbies need to learn from the master."

"Bah…they don't…need me for baking…stuff. They're fiiiiine."

"Oh really? So I guess I should start giving them  _your_ paycheck then?" Rapunzel joked.

Anna flailed a finger towards Rapunzel's general direction and grumbled, "Shh…less talking, more sleeping."

The conversation went on like this for a bit, with Rapunzel poking fun at Anna's tired expense, and Anna making sheepish, weak comebacks, until finally they made it to the bakery. Honestly, if Rapunzel hadn't nudged her awake, Anna probably would have spent the entire workday snuggled into the leather interior of the sedan. She blinked a few times and shook her head to try and get some energy rushing into and on her face, and walked into the bakery a minute behind Rapunzel.

The bakery wouldn't open for half an hour, and yet it was already filled with the exuberance Anna wished she could express. The strung-up lights and their fluorescent assistants brightened up the building, making it an inviting haven to anyone needing to seek shelter from the gloomy, gray morning sky; and the upbeat, pop music booming through the Bluetooth speaker helped to produce the soundtrack for the day. The three scheduled workers for the morning shift danced to the music, stacked the display cases, and made sure the equipment in the back was clean and working all at the same time.

Anna shamelessly watched her best friend take the reins and direct traffic. Like a captain commanding her crew, Rapunzel told each worker exactly where they needed to go, what they needed to do, and what they were going to do next. She made it look so effortless, and the workers gravitated towards her so easily. It made Anna a little jealous watching her, wondering what it would be like to lead the bakery like Rapunzel did.

And then Anna realized that she  _was_ one of the leaders of the bakery, heck she was the co-captain of this purple, Christmas-light filled ship. If Rapunzel could do this whole pointing and directing thing then so could she. Especially since she  _had_ to. With that newfound realization and determination, Anna stormed to the back as fast as her sluggish legs would carry her and gazed at her own workstation, rubbing her hands together, ready to do what she knew best.

"Gooooood morning, everyone!", she exclaimed.

Riley smiled, and Owen, a portly fellow with a warm, beaming face destined to one day grace the front of microwavable ravioli cans, replied with a boom to his voice, "Good morning, boss!"

If she could stay awake, this was probably going to be a good day.

* * *

 

This was not going to be a good day for Elsa, she could feel it. She was out an assistant and still slightly sore from her brief yet intense workout last night; and now she had the added benefit of some newly assigned mystery task.

Someone was supposed to be visiting her today, an old friend, and since Elsa didn't exactly have many friends she was obviously unnerved. And what was that whole thing about needing her obedience? What for, exactly? By doing what they asked, she felt as if her obedience was already there without a doubt, so there had to be more; and no matter what lay ahead of her in this next task, she would see to it so that she got some more damn answers.

Speaking of answers, Flynn was so far proving his worth and expertise. Through the short interactions she had with her blackmailer, Flynn was somehow able to pinpoint their location to somewhere inside Arendelle. How he did so was anyone's guess, but it gave Elsa a bit of assurance that this person was at least local and not in some far-off land. This would make tracking them easier, but in order to know exactly where and who they were, she'd have to unfortunately keep working with them.

Now, it was only a matter of waiting for who would be coming through those elevator doors, and when. Without an assistant to tell her when someone was coming up to her floor, she had the calls from the lobby redirected to her work phone- they were able to find a replacement for Sheila by the end of yesterday- and left the door to her office partially open.

The first three hours of her work day, she spent doing her regular duties like checking up with her counsel, word had spread of Sheila's firing and workplace morale had taken a slight hit as some lower level workers began to fear for their own job security. Their task was to let the ArenCorp employees know their jobs were safe, a promise she hoped to uphold. Business outside the ArenCorp building was going steadily per usual, nothing much to report there.

After this meeting, and doing some of her other duties like emailing back clients, she wasn't left with much else to do. Not because she was hopeless without an assistant laying out her daily tasks (which she wasn't), but because that day in particular wasn't fairly eventful. All she had left to do was wait for this "old friend."

And finally, four hours into her day, the old friend arrived.

The golden double doors of the elevator slid open, and the muffled steps got closer and closer until they reached her door. It was opened suddenly and dramatically, revealing a particularly cruel dame wearing a not-so-revealing, extravagant fur coat and a large, spotted scarf. Cruella de Vil had stepped foot in her territory once again, and when Elsa saw that menacing grin, her fists unconsciously clenched.

"Elsa darling, you look more and more exquisite every time I see you!", Cruella remarked as she sauntered over.

"What do you want, Cruella?", Elsa replied coldly, not in any mood to fake pleasantries. Cruella was someone she had a history with, and not a good one; behind their painted smiles and professional banter, the two had a knife at each other's throat constantly waiting for the other to blink. But if the message Elsa got was true, Cruella was going to ask her for a favor, and she wanted to know what that was sooner rather than later.

Cruella frowned as she stepped closer, bringing with her the strong scent of expensive, pretentious perfume and the remnants of an even more expensive and pretentious cigar. There was something about her demeanor that was different than before, but Elsa didn't know yet what it was. "Getting straight to business I see, and here I was looking forward to catching up. It  _has_  been too long since I've seen you last, has it not?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment.", Elsa lied. "And I'm not really in a mood right now for games, so if you need something from me, or you want to threaten me again, then just come right out and say it."

Her frown turned into a pout, "Now now, what's the matter, darling? Has someone gone and broken your poor little heart again?"

Elsa's expression grew darker than before to try and hide the fact that her face had grown paler. Was Cruella the person blackmailing her? It made sense in a way, there was no one else who could legitimately be gunning for her and trying to ruin her reputation, and there was no one as ruthless; plus, Cruella already proved at the festival that she wasn't against using underhanded tactics at the expense of her rivals. The older woman's damning question all but proved this. "What are you talking about?", she asked, almost growling out the words.

"Ah there she is, the woman I  _really_ wanted to talk to today.", Cruella's face changed again, this time into a victorious grin. "Did your little secretary go and find greener pastures? Or maybe a warmer bed to sleep in? You two did seem particularly close at the festival, it'd be a shame if she left and that's why you're feeling so, shall we say, defensive?"

Elsa felt a paradoxical sense of relief and even greater anxiousness. Cruella was just talking about her and Hannah. It didn't take her off the list of suspects entirely, but it did lower the suspicion on her a little.

With gritted teeth, she forced herself to respond, "What goes on in  _my_ company is none if  _your_ business. Now if you're not going to speak, then this meeting has no business even happening, and I'm going to ask you just this once to leave before I call security and  _make_ you leave."

She glared down the older businesswoman, being this close she finally noticed the crow's feet stretched across her eyes along with the darkness under them, and the distinct lack of makeup not noticeable at first glance. Interesting, Cruella was a woman who put appearance over everything, what in the world happened that she didn't make sure to look her best before coming over?

Whatever it was, it also kept her from keeping up her façade. Her grin left as soon as Elsa bit back and glared her down, and her face sunk into an expression of what looked like disappointment.

Cruella sighed, "I must admit, I was expecting a much more pleasant introduction from a…dear friend, but you seem to be so keen to getting down to business. So, let's do so."

She walked away from Elsa, away from her desk, and towards her bookshelf, running a gloved finger over the thin coating of dust on the wood. "For as long as I can remember, I have always been obsessed with fashion, knowing what looks good on who, and when. Fashion is a fickle beast, but over time I have tamed it, trained it, and now it does my bidding whenever I tell it to do so. Any new trend, any new clothing line, any changes in the wardrobe world…rest assured they  _must_ go through me."

Elsa waited impatiently, eyeing every one of the movements by Cruella, who had picked up a small, golden trophy she won back in college for a speech competition.

"I enjoy what I do, truly, and I'm especially fond of the pull I have in such a demanding, everchanging industry, and I wouldn't trade this for the world. I'm sure you know more than almost anyone what that feels like?"

Elsa didn't answer.

"Well…recently I've been put in a, shall we say, precarious position by a business venture I was certain would be beneficial to both parties. Unfortunately, it only benefited one party, and it wasn't mine." Cruella put down the trophy and walked back towards desk, eyes looking off to some other place or some other time. She looked undeniably remorseful. "The failed venture has put my company in a daunting situation, and admittedly it has made our future highly uncertain. Which is why I've come to you today."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, her patience had officially run thin to the point that it was nonexistent. "Get to the point, Cruella."

Cruella frowned, offended at the interruption. "My  _point_ is…that I need your help. I took a big hit financially, so big that I am about to lose the major controlling share I have in my company, leaving it up for grabs to anyone. The list of people I would be marginally fine with holding that share is miniscule at best, and on the top of that list, as much as it pains me to admit it, is you."

There are rare moments in life where fate, always fickle and unpredictable, will intervene in favor of even the most undeserving of people. This was undoubtedly one of those moments. Elsa couldn't help but repeat, in her own words, the favor that Cruella had just asked of her, "You want me to buy out your company."

Cruella nodded slowly, and Elsa held back the smile trying to form on her lips; because even though this was the task she was forced to complete, she was actually going to enjoy it.

* * *

 

Anna smiled, reminding herself for the millionth time that she truly loved what she did. A few hours into her workday baking and barking out orders in an authoritative yet considerate tone made her forget how little sleep she got, in fact she was beaming and vibrant like she had gotten a full twenty-four hours. Physically she probably looked like a ghost, or a zombie, or a zombie ghost, but mentally she was all there…mostly there.

Plus, the chocolate making process was going great, or at least it was smelling great. The tempering process ate up a bit of time, but it was all worth it to finally getting to the molding part, she even let Riley and Owen help her out with putting the chocolate in plastic molds she bought earlier. They were a team, a trio, a time-tested tandem despite the fact that they had only been working together for a short amount of time. Anna greatly appreciated them, she didn't know how she survived this long without help.

In the kitchen, help in the kitchen.

Once they placed the molds inside the freezer, Anna wiped her hands on her apron and sighed, "Great job, gang! We showed those cocoa beans who's boss. Hopefully they taste as good as the work we put in."

"What does that even mean?", Riley asked.

"It means whatever you want it to mean.", Anna replied. "Hey, you guys should take a lunch break, you deserve it. In fact, you know what? I'm gonna go ahead and make that an order, go get some lunch. If you want."

"I'm confused, is our lunch break mandatory or not?", said Owen, looking at Anna like she had just asked them to clap with one hand.

"It's mandatory if you want it to be.", Anna explained, not clearing up anything. "Seriously though, go get some food or drink some food, whatever it is you young people do with food these days. You guys earned a break, I can finish up with whatever we were doing."

Riley and Owen looked at each other, unsure of where Anna's mind was, and shrugged before walking back to the storefront. "I guess we'll see you in a bit then, boss."

Anna continued their work once the two had left, enjoying the silence despite the fact that the lack of noise was draining her of her excess energy. As she fought the sleep deprivation, her mind was paradoxically thinking of nothing and everything at the same time, it was hard to focus on one thought in particular as she spread frosting on cupcakes and swept up breadcrumbs.

And then suddenly it wasn't, suddenly she could focus on just one thought: Elsa.

Well first she thought first about how fun last night was, and then about Hannah, and then those thoughts finally led her to thinking about Elsa. It was surprising to be thinking of her, but what was most surprising for Anna was that when she heard, well, thought of that name, she didn't immediately feel a chill go through her or feel some sort of looming presence over her shoulder. It was akin to the feeling you'd get of thinking of a friend you hadn't thought about in a while, except she and Elsa weren't friends.

Honestly, Anna didn't know what they were anymore, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't upset by this. They used to be so close, and now they were…what? Acquaintances? Strangers? Coworkers? Coworkers seemed like an apt description, even though she actually worked  _for_ Elsa, not with her. But this couldn't be the end for them, could it? Their last meaningful interaction couldn't be at the festival, screaming at each other and airing out their dirty laundry in public.

If she really thought about it, Anna just wanted closure to all this. She wanted to know where she and Elsa stood, and if there was any chance of getting them back to at least speaking terms.

"Anna? You alive? It's been real quiet back here for the past thirty minutes.", Rapunzel asked.

Anna emerged from her unintentional hiding spot halfway inside an oven scrubbing it down, she wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at Rapunzel, "Still alive and kicking…kinda. Why, what's up?"

Rapunzel smiled from her place just in front of the door, "Nothing much, it's just that you've got a visitor here for you." She looked back out the door to see if anyone else was listening, and then continued, "And she's pretty cute, good for you."

Anna looked at her confused, "Wait what? Who is it?" Rapunzel didn't answer, she just walked back out and told this mystery person that Anna would be out in a second. Not wanting to make her best friend out to be a liar, and also being extremely curious, Anna waited a literal second and followed Rapunzel out the door.

And there she was, standing behind the counter with an obnoxiously large cup of coffee in one hand and a laptop in the other; and despite the equally as obnoxious and large sunglasses, Anna could tell it was Hannah behind the frames.

"Heeeeey!", Hannah exclaimed a bit too loud and excitable in an emptyish bakery at 1 in the afternoon. "I was getting bored doing homework in my room, and since I can't exactly go to  _my_ work, I figured I'd go to yours. That's okay right?"

Anna was surprised to see Hannah here at the bakery; she did tell her where she worked but didn't expect to see her this soon. Still, it was a nice surprise, and Anna was happy with the visit. "Of course, why wouldn't it be? How are you feeling by the way, you left before I woke up."

Hannah shrugged and smiled apologetically, "Yeah I woke up a few hours, I think, after you helped me get to bed; couldn't get a lot of sleep for some reason. Even though my head was killing me, I knew you had to work once you woke up and I didn't want to overstay my welcome, so I snuck out and took a bus back to North Mountain. Slept some more when I got back to my dorm. You got my note, right?"

Rapunzel had moved over to the other side of the counter to help out the customers, but every time Anna glanced over to her- which was a lot considering she was trying to gauge her best friend's reaction over this new development- she would always have this intrigued grin on her face. She had been silent so far throughout this conversation, up until Hannah mentioned the note. "What was that about a note?"

"Nothing, go back to being a good bakery seller person!", Anna interjected before turning back to Hannah. "And yeah I did."

Hannah took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of tired, slightly bloodshot eyes, and raised an eyebrow, "What…was that about?"

"That was just Rapunzel, my best friend and co-owner of the bakery. Don't worry about her, she's just…being silly.", Anna changed the subject before they could dwell on a topic she herself hadn't dwelled on yet. "So, uh…can I get you something? I can bake something fresh for you if you want."

"Can you do that? You sure you're not too busy or anything?"

"Not for a couple hours at least. Seriously though I can bake…almost anything you want. As long as it's not something super big and fancy like a wedding cake or a giant chocolate bar."

Hannah scanned the bakery, admiring the already impressive collection of food and eyeing it carefully like she was looking for hidden treasure. "Hmm, I don't see it here but- and I know you said no cakes- do you know how to make coffee cake?"

"I said no wedding cakes, a coffee cake is no problem.", Anna replied confidently. "It'll take some time to do though, you sure you wanna wait?"

"Coffee cake is like my fourth favorite food, I think I can handle a little waiting. Besides…", she held up the laptop in her arm. "I've got to finish up some homework and, you know, start looking for a new internship."

"Well, alright then, I'll get to work. Just make yourself at home, there are some tables outside if you want to sit."

"Gotcha, and thanks. Seriously.", Hannah smiled brightly, in contrast to the rest of her tired, hungover hungover face, before walking out the front door.

As soon as she left, Anna went back to her workstation to prepare the ingredients and supplies she needed, being joined by Rapunzel only a few short minutes later. "Sooooo, who was thaaaaat?"

* * *

 

"Elsa darling, I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye, and we've both said some things that we regret, but I wouldn't be coming to you for…help if this wasn't a desperate time for desperate measures. You remind me of myself when I was your age, and you are an especially apt businesswoman; I have no doubt that my company will be safe in your hands."

Elsa knew that half of these words were lies meant to butter her up so she would consider executing the buyout, unfortunately for the fur-laden fiend Elsa's mind was already made up.

"To say that you and I have never seen eye to eye is a  _grave_ understatement.", Elsa started. "Are you seriously going to stand here and say you don't remember implying that you were the one to sicc the Southern Isles bakery on me to compete with one of my own businesses, at a festival in  _my_ city, run by  _my_ company?"

"Now what's wrong with a little healthy competition? Besides, your little bakery did fairly well from what I remember.", Cruella reasoned.

"And let's not forget that from day one you have made it perfectly clear that you were going to be on me, waiting for me to screw up so you could swoop in and bring me down. Now you're coming to me after one of  _your_ screw-ups trying to get me to help you?"

"Oh come now darling, I wasn't being serious! Those were just words to rile you up, to motivate you! And while you might exhibit some facets of myself, you exhibit some differences as well- your outfit makes that very apparent- you're much more benevolent and much ruthless. You know this buyout is the right call."

Elsa slammed her fist down at the table, eyes burning a hole right through Cruella and her pompous, pretentious attitude. Enough was enough. "No, the right call would be for me to pick up my phone and get security to come up and haul your ass out of here before I do it myself. You can't have both, Cruella, you can't try and undermine me at every turn and then come crawling me for help when you destroy everything that  _you've_ worked for. I won't allow that."

She pulled up the hand which had slammed onto the table and pointed a finger harshly towards the fashion icon, "You're right about one thing though, I'm not completely like you. I don't make choices that jeopardize my company. In a few days I'll still be here sitting at my desk running ArenCorp the best way I know how, and where will you be? Well that's not much of my concern, because I'm not going to help you. You're on your own, Cruella."

Cruella had let the façade fade and allowed the desperation to reach her voice, her future and her company's future hinged on this meeting, and she couldn't leave emptyhanded. "Elsa, you have to think rationally about this. When I'm gone, that will leave a vacuum of power that will need to be filled, and who's going to fill it? If you do this, it guarantees that you'll be at the top of the business world for years to come. You have everything to gain, and nothing to lose."

"Maybe…maybe…", Elsa said as if she was still considering it, "But I've got a long time to build up my reputation without your help, the same can't be said for you. My decision is final, Cruella, I am not going to buyout your company. Now please leave."

Cruella shook her head, "Elsa, please reconsider-"

"I said leave, before I call security to make you leave.", Elsa added coldly. She said nothing else, merely keeping one finger on a button on her phone while staring down Cruella with an intensity that would shatter mirrors.

Realizing that this battle was lost and there was no way to convince her, Cruella sighed, hitched her scarf over her shoulder, and frowned disappointingly. "Mark my words, Elsa, this decision will be your undoing. You'll realize in the long run that it would have been better to deal with the de VIl that you know, than the devil you don't."

She walked out of the office without glancing back.

Elsa didn't care for the threat, because she knew that Cruella was wrong. And once the woman had left, she sat back down at her desk feeling more accomplished than she had in weeks. For a second, she forgot the other, more real threat looming over her until it messaged her back.

 **UNKNOWN:** _Just saw Ms. de Vil walk out the front door, I take it the meeting went well?_

 **Elsa:** _Just shut up and answer my question._

 **UNKNOWN:** _All work and no play I see, no wonder you're still single._

 **Elsa:** _What does that have to do with anything?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _I was just joking around hahaha, don't take me so seriously! Now if you don't need anything else, I'll text you when I've got something new for you alright?_

 **Elsa:** _Wait what? What about my question?_

 **UNKNOWN:** _You already asked it, remember?_ [Screenshot from two messages ago]

 **Elsa:** _That shouldn't count._

 **UNKNOWN:** _Hey it's not my fault that you're not careful with your words. Maybe next time you'll choose them wisely. I'll talk to you soon, Ms. Andersen._

Elsa grumbled something incoherent and unprofessional, and then something they said made her spine shiver. They said they saw Cruella walk out the front door…they were literally right outside the building.

She scrambled to her window, looking down at the city to see if she could see any suspicious people, giving up after a good ten minutes. She knew it was futile to try and spot them all the way from her fiftieth-floor office. Hopefully Flynn would give her some news about finding out who this person was soon, before she lost her patience with them, or before they had her do something that she couldn't come back from.

* * *

 

**A/N: I'm aware that the "de Vil you know" line is pretty stupid. I'm keeping it anyway, Idc.**


	19. Chapter 19

A week or so had passed, and Hannah had become a regular at the bakery.

Every day at the end of Anna's shift, the two would go out and do things like hang out Anna's apartment like a couple of high school freshmen having a sleep over, or go to the Dark Room (where Anna found out she was a terrible dancer), or watch a movie, or get something to eat. They got to know each other a lot better, they had their own inside jokes now, and confided in one another about stuff that had bothered them in the past or stuff that was bothering them now.

Rapunzel, her oldest friend who she felt guilty for spending progressively little time with, reassured her by saying she enjoyed how much time she was spending with Hannah, but that was due to her own conniving reasons.

The main one being that was actively trying to push the two together in a more-than-friends kind of way. ("Come on! She's cute and available, you're also cute and available! It's a perfect match!") Anna, of course, was having none of that; although she'd be lying if she said it hadn't crossed her mind more than once.

Admittedly, Hannah was young, cute, and full of life and stuff; and she really enjoyed spending time with her. It was easy just being herself around Hannah, an easiness she hadn't had since…well since she was with Elsa. But she didn't want to pursue anything more with her, or rather she wasn't going to.

It just didn't feel right, pining after Elsa's assistant like that who- as Hannah implied in one of their earlier conversations- might have had a more than professional relationship with her outside the office. Being with Hannah would remind her too much of being with Elsa, and there was still some unresolved issues there. Plus, she liked where they were right now. It was simple, it was fun, why risk that?

That, and there was no drama or conflict. Until today.

It started off pretty normally with Rapunzel doing her usual front of the bakery stuff, and Anna doing her usual back of the bakery stuff, and Hannah chilling outside doing homework and job hunting stuff. Flynn even made an appearance to take a break from his usual "working at ArenCorp" stuff to visit Rapunzel after their lunch rush. It was just another day for them until Hannah burst through the door as Anna was busy restocking their bagel drawer.

"Dammit!", Hannah said as she walked straight over to Anna. There was visible frustration etched all across her face, she sighed and calmed herself down to a composed aggravation before continuing, "ArenCorp won't send me my last paycheck."

"That was a paid internship?", Anna replied, completely missing the point of her dilemma.

"No, you're missing the point here, Anna. Just…gah!", Hannah groaned, "No matter how many times I try to give them the address to my mailbox, the assholes in payroll won't take it. They're saying I have to pick the check up in person."

"Wow, that really sucks. What are you gonna do?"

Hannah leaned on the front counter and rapped her fingers on the edge, "I don't know. I mean I can't just leave the check there, it's good money. At the same time, I-I don't know if I'm ready to go back there- even for just a minute or two. What do  _you_ think I should do?"

"Me?", Anna said taken aback, surprisingly this was the first time Hannah had ever asked for her advice. Whatever she told her, it had to be good and knowledgeable and wise. "I, uh…I don't know."

"I mean I guess it  _would_ be okay if I just stepped in there for a minute, chances are I probably won't even see her.", Hannah continued, oblivious to Anna's non-answer, "But then, like, if I spot anyone I know they might ask questions about why I left and I'd probably have to lie and it's just…ugh, screw it I'm taking the chance. I'll go down there and get my check, and then never step foot in ArenCorp again. Problem solved!"

Anna had a hunch that the underlying reason Hannah didn't feel ready to go back was because of Elsa, and then she basically confirmed it. She wanted to ask about it, but realized that Hannah's decision was something she needed to focus on first. "You sure that's what you want to do?"

"Of course- and hey, you should come with me!"

Anna let out a noise that sounded like she was trying to scoff and laugh at the same time, turning it into some weird cough instead. She shook her head at the notion, and then looked over at Hannah and realized that she wasn't just serious about the idea, but a little excited about it too. "What- why?!"

"Why not?", Hannah asked. "It won't take that long, probably, and I'd really appreciate you being there."

"Well that's…I mean thank you for saying that, but I can't just leave the bakery.", Anna replied, as if that was the reason she didn't want to go.

"Yes you can.", Rapunzel rebutted as she counted in the money in the register. "We've got three perfectly capable employees to hold down the fort while you're gone."

Anna flashed Rapunzel a frown that she couldn't see, and turned her attention back to Hannah, "Okay well even so…I mean, do you actually  _need_ me there? Kinda seems like you're just gonna step in for a second and then leave as soon as possible. I don't think I'd be very useful."

"Nah, you'd be there for moral support!", Hannah exclaimed and then looked at her sheepishly. "And possibly my ride? I mean I can take a bus there but that'd take too long, and calling an Uber for a short trip to ArenCorp would just be a waste of money. Pleeeeease, Anna? I really don't want to do this by myself."

Anna looked into her friend's eyes, noting that past the sincerity was a hint of worry or doubt. They hadn't talked too much about why Hannah quit her internship at ArenCorp, not since they were at the Dark Room; and despite where they needed to go, and who they might run into, this was the perfect opportunity to learn some more important information about her second best friend.

She sighed, "Hannah, this is insane…I'll go get the keys."

* * *

 

Elsa had no plans to leave her office for anything, not if it meant having to face any of her employees and dodging questions she couldn't give answers to. Again.

If she had her way, they would all be at their scheduled company retreat right now, lounging around a resort in nothing but swim wear for three days- or, in her case, working from her hotel room in a robe. It was an event that took place every year around the same time, everyone was looking forward to it. Instead, they were all begrudgingly going about their normal workday duties in their business attire. Elsa had to postpone the retreat as a result of her newest task, she was specifically told to dismiss any questions on why she had to do this.

And there were many.

As soon as she left her car, she was bombarded by paparazzi who had heard about the postponed trip and wanted some sort of word from her. It only got worse when she finally got inside, workers from every direction mobbed her asking why it was cancelled, complaining about how they had been looking forward to the retreat all year, those who felt somehow more slighted than others even questioned her competency as a CEO. Those comments hit especially close to home.

She walked with her eyes forward and her mouth shut until she reached the elevator. When the doors closed out the sea of people demanding some sort of response from her, she groaned and smacked the elevator wall with both her fists. Elsa should have known that having her deny the buyout for Cruella's company was just some way of toying with her, of giving her some slack before tugging back on the leash.

Time passed by agonizingly slow in her cramped office, since other companies knew that the bulk of ArenCorp would be on vacation this week, they hadn't emailed her or scheduled any meetings. And she couldn't very well go to any of the other floors unless she wanted a repeat of what happened this morning. She was trapped in this hellish purgatory where staying in her office would kill her due to sheer boredom and anxiety, and leaving it would mean losing even more respect from her workers.

Her phone vibrated, and she breathed a sigh of relief over the break from the monotony, immediately taking it back when she saw who had texted her.

**UNKNOWN:** _Working hard or hardly working, Ms. Andersen?_

**Elsa:** _I swear when I find out who you are I am going to make your life a living hell._

**UNKNOWN:** _Yikes, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Sounding a little tense there, maybe you might want to relax. I heard of this great resort that's great for helping people unwind and have some fun, you should go. Maybe take some friends with you._

**Elsa:** _Hilarious._

She could feel every thread of her patience and tact unravel with each word she had to type and read, but she knew that the conversation had to keep going no matter what, and for as long as possible. Flynn was watching, after all.

**UKNOWN:** _I know, I'm a riot. Honestly I don't know what I enjoyed more, watching you try to keep from smashing all those cameras, or watching you give the cold shoulder to all your employees._

She felt her stomach tighten. They were close by again. But how close?! She tried to think back to anyone suspicious she might have seen on the drive there, or the walk up to the front door, but couldn't remember anyone. Hopefully, Flynn could use this information and get even closer to the bottom of this.

**Elsa:** _I'm still not sure why you let me do that, it wasn't right._

**UNKNOWN:** _It's not about what's right, or what's wrong. Like I said Ms. Andersen, it's about your obedience._

**Elsa:** _And why exactly do you want my obedience?_

She learned to choose her words carefully now, and to not ask questions prematurely. Any information she got from this guy was key in finding out who they were, and what they wanted. Hopefully, by doing this recent, horrible task, this question would give her the information that she needed.

**UNKNOWN:** _Hey, you finally learned which questions to ask! Good for you, it only took like two weeks._

**Elsa:** _Shut up and answer._

**UNKNOWN:** _…rude. Now I won't answer your question unless you apologize._

**Elsa:** _You can't be serious._

**UNKNOWN:** _I am very serious. You hurt my feelings, and now I want you to say you're sorry._

Elsa was half-tempted to chuck her phone out the window out of sheer frustration. But she knew that would do more harm than good, so with gritted teeth and with thunderbolts of hatred released with each tap of her thumb, she did as she was told.

**Elsa:** _Fine…I'm sorry._

**UNKNOWN:** _Sorry for what?_

**Elsa:** _I'm sorry for hurting your feelings._

**UNKNOWN:** _That's better! Now as to your question, I need your obedience because without it I wouldn't be doing my job._

Elsa peered at the reply, hoping that if she stared at it with enough scrutiny, it would reveal even more information than the tiny shred she had just gotten. Apparently they had some sort of method to their madness, they weren't just making Elsa's life torture just for fun, it was a job to them. But what for? She had to dig deeper into this, she had to know more.

**Elsa:** _Job? What job?_

**UNKNOWN:** _That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now enough with the questions, it's time for your next task. Don't worry it's a lot easier than the last one, I just need you to go down to the lobby._

**Elsa:** _Why?_

**UNKNOWN:** _Ten minutes to comply, Ms. Andersen._

* * *

 

To say that Anna felt strange being back inside ArenCorp would be an understatement. It reminded her of the statistics class she had to take back in Arendelle U: she was out of her element, and even though there was some reason that she had to be here, it didn't help with the whole fish out of water feeling. Thankfully Hannah was with her, or rather she was the reason they were there, so she felt a tiny bit of belonging.

"Okay so…payroll should be on the tenth floor. Or I think it's the ninth floor. No, no I'm pretty sure it's the tenth.", Hannah said, widening the distance between them with each step.

Anna expected that of course, on the drive there she took the opportunity to learn more about her friend and learn why she didn't want to go to ArenCorp alone. Hannah was dismissive at first, stating that it would just feel weird going back to the place you once worked, but Anna continued to pry until Hannah growled at her to just drop the subject altogether. Hannah had never snapped at her like that before, she had seen her annoyed and aggravated, but never angry to the point of letting out a sharp burst of anger like she did.

Later on in the ride, Hannah spoke again, "I'm sorry about that. It's not about you, or ArenCorp, it's Elsa. If I see her again, I…just think it'd be good if I had someone with me."

They didn't speak anymore after that until they got to the building; it was understandable that Hannah would try to shake off their tense conversation, Anna needed to do the same. At least for now. "You don't even know where the payroll department is?", she asked.

"I never needed to know, someone usually just went up to Elsa's floor and handed me my check. But from what I heard it's either on the ninth or tenth floor. Guess we'll just take the elevator to both and see which one's the right one."

"And what if it's not at either of them?"

"Then we'll just search the other ones."

"Or we can go ahead and  _not_ do that, and just ask the receptionist which floor it's on.", Anna suggested.

Hannah paused and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, let's do that." She paced towards the front desk, with Anna close behind.

There was something different about ArenCorp, or rather there was something different about the employees. The last time Anna was here, the people she saw were polite at best and at worst they didn't even acknowledge she was there. This time however, everyone seemed on edge and unapproachable, even the people at the café didn't have their company policy smiles on their faces. The receptionist especially didn't look very pleased to be here.

"Hi!", Hannah said to him, folding her hands on top of the desk. "We're trying to get to payroll, do you know what floor that's on?"

"Which one.", the man said without looking up from his computer.

Hannah was caught off guard, "Uh…what do you mean?"

"There are two payroll floors: one for general employees and another for the supervisors, branch directors, and other higher-ups. Which one are you?"

"Well I'm definitely not one of the higher-ups, but I  _was_ the assistant for Ms. Andersen, so…which one do you think it is?"

The man finally looked up, leering at Hannah through his glasses; Anna wanted to hit him with said glasses. This wasn't the receptionist from last time, for starters he wasn't a woman, and his unkempt beard and unmoving frown made him much more unapproachable. "Wasn't there another receptionist here before?", Anna asked.

"Yeah she got fired.", he stated bluntly before returning his gaze to the computer. "General payroll's on the ninth floor, the other one's on the tenth."

Hannah waited for him to say anything else, but when it was apparent that he found whatever was on his screen more worthy of his time, she let out a noise of disgust and walked away from the desk. "Well, I was right on the floor numbers at least.", she said to Anna.

Anna followed her, "What did he mean by Sheila got fired?"

"Oh, yeah…it was, uh…a decision- an executive decision. By the board. Needed to cut costs and stuff, it was really sad to see her go.", Hannah explained.

Anna knew she was lying, but didn't call her out on it. She couldn't, because when the elevator doors opened, they had something more important to deal it.

Or rather, someone.

* * *

 

The dreaded elevator ride down turned out to be the least of Elsa's worries. She prepared herself for rampant paparazzi having broken through the front door, or more of her employees telling her exactly how they felt about her, or some unmarked package brought by a shady deliveryman. Any of those outcomes would have been better than seeing the last two women she drove out of her life. Ten feet away.

Many questions ran through her head at the sight, but two of them took precedence over them all: Why were they here? And why were they here together?

She wanted time to think, time to figure out what to do with this predicament- no doubt this was the reason she was told to go down to the lobby. But Hannah and Anna spotted her before she could do anything or go anywhere else.

Elsa heard one of them, or both of them, say her name, or at least what sounded like her name; she didn't say anything in response. What  _could_ she say?

She looked at Hannah, and then back at Anna. Hannah looked at Anna, and then back at Elsa. Anna looked at Elsa, and then back to Hannah. This continued for a painfully long and awkward time, with neither of them speaking a word until finally Elsa realized that she had to be the professional here. She had to be the one to speak, to gain some control in this mess.

She straightened up, put on the straightest face she could, and looked definitively at Hannah, "I thought you quit."

Hannah looked surprised at first, and it looked as if she had winced for a brief second, but she composed herself quickly, "I did, I'm just here to pick up my check."

"Hmm.", Elsa replied, sounding more condescending than she wanted to. "They should have sent it to you in the mail."

"I tried to, but whoever you hired in payroll wouldn't take my address.", Hannah was sure to emphasize the word "you" as much as possible, as if to say to Elsa that it was her fault she had to be back here in the first place. It seemed she wasn't safe from receiving bitter comments even from people that didn't work here anymore.

"I guess I'm going to have to look in to that."

"Why don't you have your new assistant look into it? You've probably got a lot on your plate, don't you?"

Elsa wasn't expecting such a blatantly hostile response from her former assistant, the straight-faced, neutral look meant to show that she was unfazed with this situation was gone now. She glared at Hannah, wondering if she had said anything about her blackmail threat to Anna, and if she was going to expose her even more. "My business is no longer any of your concern."

"According to you, it was never my concern."

* * *

 

Anna watched these two bicker like a couple of divorced parents, looking back and forth between the two with each verbal jab they exchanged. This entire exchange was tense and uncomfortable, and she felt as if she should step in at some point before they brought unwanted attention to themselves (at least, more than they already had), or before one of them said something there was no coming back from.

"According to you, it was never my concern.", Hannah said coldly.

And there it was, this whole scene was like a car accident moments before the impact, and Hannah's last comment was just what they needed to speed things up and send them colliding into each other. Anna took a step towards her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, ready to do damage control, but thankfully Hannah still had the wherewithal to do it herself.

She shrugged off Anna's hand, "Forget it. I'm gonna go get my check and be out of this place for good. It's...I just…good luck, Elsa."

Hannah walked towards the elevator and walked through the doors, leaving Anna frozen in place. The steps she took were meant to console Hannah, but they only brought her closer to a seething Elsa who had more than enough reason to unload the built-up wrath on her. They hadn't said a word to each other since the festival, the first one to speak would ensure how this would begin and end; and since Anna was still unable to do the whole "move-your-lips-and-make-noise" thing, it seemed that she was at the mercy of whatever Elsa said next.

Except Elsa didn't say anything, she scoffed, or grunted, or both, and walked past Anna like she was a ghost.

That should have been a good thing, Anna should have been grateful that she didn't have to suffer through another awkward conversation with Elsa, but she wasn't. Despite the anger that radiated from Elsa, which lingered even after she walked away, Anna still wanted closure. And this wasn't closure.

Somehow, somewhere, Anna was able to pull out some boldness and say Elsa's name.

* * *

 

Elsa didn't forget that Anna was there the whole time, there was no way she could, but with her patience running out from dealing with Hannah, and the dirty looks she got from people watching them, she needed some space to breathe.

And then Anna said her name, and even though her mind was screaming at her to keep going and not look back, she stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

Anna looked at her, surprised that she was even acknowledging her existence, "I…I'm not sure, it's just- I mean I thought we could…where are you going?"

"I asked you a question first.", Elsa replied.

"I…well I also asked you a question."

Elsa sighed, not wanting to play this game, "Well if you must know, I have important business to attend to. In fact I'm going to be late, so I won't entertain this conversation any further."

She turned to walk away again.

"Wait!"

Only to stop and turn around. Again.

"Elsa, I…I don't know which floor Hannah went to, and at this point I feel like it'd be hopeless to track her down. So, until she gets here I feel like you and I should…talk.", Anna said that last word with a wince, like she was expecting Elsa to lash out at her for even suggesting something like that.

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?", Elsa asked.

"Come on, don't act like you don't know.", Anna looked around to check if anyone was in earshot- surprisingly, no one was- and took a couple cautious steps towards Elsa. "Look the last time you and I spoke, it didn't end well. Don't you think we should, I don't know, clear the air?"

"Absolutely not.", Elsa replied immediately. Even if she wanted to talk about what happened at the festival, which she didn't, this was not the appropriate place for them to do so. Just because there wasn't anyone near them now, doesn't mean someone couldn't just happen to walk past them and have their ears perk up at such a compelling conversation. Which would probably be soon, considering that they were bringing more and more attention to themselves by the second. Thank goodness the paparazzi had already cleared out.

"Okay, well I do.", Anna said defiantly. "You and I are going to be working together from now on, even if we're not in the same building and you're technically my boss, I feel like we should at least try and make this work; at least on a professional level. I don't want my boss to hate me, that's bad for business."

"I don't…", Elsa stopped herself before she could say whatever it is she was going to say. She didn't hate Anna? Was that it? Was that even true? Also, how in the world was she even in this situation right now? This wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now, she needed to change the subject to something else, anything else. "How do you know Hannah?"

* * *

 

Anna was taken aback at the abrupt change of subject, for a second she was hoping that she had gotten Elsa to stop being so dodgy and give her something to work with. Instead, all she got was another question. She either had to answer or try and steer the conversation back to the previous subject; and since she wanted to try and get them on decent or at the very least neutral terms, she decided on the former. "We, uh…we met at a bar like a week ago, and talked about stuff. Next thing I know we're friends and I'm helping her break in to her old job to get a check."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Break in?"

"Okay so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, but she doesn't work here anymore and technically I don't work here either. At least not in this building."

"Uh huh. So then, are you two…?"

Anna waited for Elsa to finish the question, and realized she didn't have to. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "N-no! It's nothing like that, we're just good friends. That's all."

"I see."

There was silence once more between the two. For a second, Anna saw something change in Elsa's expression- which had been impressively stoic this whole time- and, although it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, she saw what looked like relief. But for who? She wanted to ask more, despite her earlier decision to not delve into uncomfortable topics and get them on better terms, but before she could, a hand grabbed her wrist and led her back towards the front door.

"Let's go.", Hannah said impatiently.

As she allowed herself to be dragged away, Anna looked back at Elsa and saw her expression change again. This time, she was certain that she saw Elsa frowning.

* * *

 

**A/N: I tried to make the conversation as awkward as I could. To be fair, I have never had a job in which I did the do with the big boss and then quit. So I wouldn't know how to react in this situation. Because I've never been in it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa collapsed onto her office bed, looking up at the ceiling and taking the idea of ditching work for the rest of the day very seriously. Her coworkers didn't want anything to do with her at best and despised her at worst, Sheila was gone because of her, Hannah definitely hated her, and Anna…

Well, in a strange turn of events, it seemed like the one person who hadn't been particularly nasty with her today was also the one person who had the most reason to. Aside from Hannah, who cashed in her "Be nasty to Elsa" card right away much like the majority of her employees.

Seeing the two of them together and in her territory, it was jarring and unexpected obviously, but it was also surreal. And Elsa, bystanders be damned, could have tried at least to bury the hatchet with the both of them today, and relieve at least one of the nagging headaches in her life; but instead she decided to be her usual, stubborn self and let the resentment towards her continue to pile up. She knew for sure that Hannah still hated her, but Anna?

There didn't seem to be any resentment on Anna's part, or at least there wasn't any on the surface, but how did Elsa feel towards her?  _Did_ she hate her? And what was their relationship now that their dirty laundry had finally been aired out? And why was she so relieved to hear that Anna and Hannah weren't dating? Amidst the craziness that occurred since the festival, Elsa hadn't placed much thought on any of these questions but seeing them again gave her enough reason to confront these thoughts head-on.

Which is exactly why she wanted to escape ArenCorp, to keep from having to confront these thoughts.

She wouldn't be afforded that luxury, however, because once she found the slightest motivation to at least sit up from her bed, her phone vibrated with a text message and photo from her least favorite person. Her stomach dropped when she unlocked her phone and saw the package of bad news awaiting her.

**UNKNOWN:** _Well don't you two look like a perfect match. ; )_

Accompanying this message was a picture of Anna and Elsa arguing just a few minutes ago, taken from somewhere outside the building. Elsa's back was turned towards the camera, but Anna's face could be seen as clear as day, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else in the world than talking to her. Trying to stay undeterred despite knowing how close her blackmailer was during this whole interaction- and trying to brush away the thought that her bad day had just gotten worse- Elsa replied.

**Elsa:** _You've already proven that you've got eyes on me at all times, you creep. This is old news._

**UNKNOWN:** _I am rubber, you are glue._

**Elsa:** _I'm assuming you staged that display at the lobby._

**UNKNOWN:** _Oh I wish, but some things just seem to fall perfectly into place without you having to lift a finger. This was one of those times._

Elsa wanted to be done with this pain for good, but that meant keeping them talking so that Flynn could work his magic and finally figure out their identity. That motivation, however, was dwindling with each second that her life continued to crumble, each letter she had to type, each message she had to read.

Regardless, she at least felt like she was getting better at doing this, if that held any reassurance. She also knew to be extra careful with her words, she had one question to ask after performing this task that they claimed to have no part in orchestrating, and she wanted to get as much information on them as she could.

**Elsa:** _You had to at least lift a couple fingers to take that "scathing" picture of yours. I'm lifting a finger right now, I bet you can guess which one it is._

**UNKNOWN:** _Haha, I'm definitely going to miss this banter once my job's done._

Being spoon-fed bits of information about this person's motivations was making Elsa more and more agitated; she still had no idea if they were a he or she, but she did learn that they had a job to do, it required her obedience, and, as she just learned, there was an end date on the job. Learning this new bit of information without having to ask her question should have made her feel a tiny bit determined to keep going, but it just made her, once more, agitated.

Once the wave of agitation subsided, however, an idea formed in her head. One that would make her feel less helpless than she was feeling right now. And if it worked, it would give her a win she so desperately needed.

**Elsa:** _Just tell me what my next job is._

**UNKNOWN:** _Ooh, getting antsy now, are we? Are you sure you don't want to ask your question first?_

**Elsa:** _…fine, who do you work for?_

She had this suspicion that whoever they were, they weren't working alone. Some higher-up was calling the shots, and if she was somehow able to figure out who, or at least be given a hint, it'd be a massive help to the investigation.

**UNKNOWN:** _Ooh, that is a GREAT question. And one that I'm definitely not going to answer. Here I thought you were actually getting smarter._

**Elsa:** _You don't strike me as the vengeful type, all your tasks have been meant to discredit me but you haven't asked me to do anything too humiliating. I have to assume, then, that someone has it out for me, and I want to know who._

**Elsa:** _And if you tell me, I'll make sure to make it worth your while._

Elsa gritted her teeth before sending that second text, hoping that they would take the bait. If they not only believed that Elsa wasn't going to seek revenge on them but would also give them some sort of incentive for honesty, then hopefully they'd willingly rat out their employer and bring Elsa one step closer to bringing the both of them down.

After a couple minutes of silence, however, she was beginning to get worried. What if she had screwed this whole thing up? What if she had pried too far, and they decided to send the article out? She quickly went through the emails on her phone, seeing nothing new other than a follow-up email from another CEO she was meeting with at a later date. She also scoured the Internet, searching for her name and any new articles posted about her, but nothing had been posted recently.

This should have put her at ease, but instead it just made her even more on edge than she already was.

Finally, after five of the longest minutes of her life, she got a reply.

**UNKNOWN:** _I'm listening._

A smile crept up Elsa's face despite herself, as did a wave of relief; it seemed as if they took the bait.

**Elsa:** _If you tell me something, anything, about your employer, preferably a name, I will make sure that you don't face any criminal charges for blackmailing the CEO of a highly influential company. You'll be able to walk away from this with a clean slate, or as clean as you can possibly make it, and we'll part ways pretending that this never happened._

Another five minutes passed, although this seemed to go faster than last time.

**UNKNOWN:** _That is a…very intriguing offer. How will I know that you'll keep up your end of the deal?_

**Elsa:** _I'll sign a contract stating that I won't be pressing any charges against you. You can hang it up on a mantle, or take it up in court on the off-chance I decided to break my promise. In the long run, this will benefit you more than it will me._

For once she was happy that this entire interaction was happening through text, it made it so much easier to lie when you didn't have to see their face.

**UNKNOWN:** _And how will I know that you won't break your promise?_

**Elsa:** _You've trusted me this long, haven't you?_

**UNKNOWN:** _Hmm…true, you have proven to be a very trustworthy tool._

Elsa winced from being called a tool, but it would fade as long as they agreed to the deal.

**Elsa:** _So, what do you say?_

Ever since this whole charade started, she felt powerless, watching her world around her crumble and not being able to do a damn thing about it. And as she waited for a reply, she thought that if they agreed to her terms, then all that control and power would come flooding back. She could finally be herself again, put this whole thing behind her.

But as the reply came, she realized that wouldn't be happening for a while.

**UNKNOWN:** _Come on now Elsa, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to fool me._

"Dammit.", she muttered under her breath.

**UNKNOWN:** _I will admit, that would have been pretty clever if it worked, but I'm better at this game than you are. ; ) Now that we've gotten that silliness out of the way, I think it's about time I gave you your next task. That is…unless you had any more tricks up your sleeve you wanted to try._

"Condescending prick.", Elsa said hoping they heard it somehow. Her Hail Mary plan hadn't worked, and now it seemed like she was out of options. Once again, she found herself at the mercy of this person's master plan, but feeling as defeated as she was, Elsa wasn't even sure she would go through with the next task. Not out of protest, but out of apathy- she was beginning to not care whether they published the article or not.

**Elsa:** _What do you want now?_

**UNKNOWN:** _That's the spirit! Fair warning, this is probably going to be the hardest task you've had to face. Even harder than seeing both your ex-girlfriends at the same time. In one week's time, you're going to be having a meeting with the CEO of Corona International…_

**UNKNOWN:** _At that meeting, I want you to break off your partnership with them._

Elsa stifled the gasp that threatened to escape from her lips, a grave chill rattled her from head to toe. Corona International was one of ArenCorp's longest standing partners, the contract was signed way before Elsa even got to the company. Throughout the long-tenured history of both business giants, they remained on top for so long together rather than tearing each other down. Of course, it didn't hurt that both companies were started by a brother and sister wanting to see who would rise to the top of the business world first. The bond between both corporations was strong and practically unbreakable, every couple years, the two companies came together for one massive party to celebrate their partnership, and the party was next week. And she was going to be having her meeting with the CEO at that party.

Instinctively, Elsa typed out her response.

**Elsa:** _No. I've done a lot of degrading things for you already, but this is where I draw the line. Corona International is one of our most trusted allies, and I'm not going to ruin that to appease some egomaniacal psychopath._

**UNKNOWN:** _Oh Ms. Andersen, you flatter me. Now I know you've got a lot to think about it, so I'll tell you what? I'll give you a week to comply, give me an answer after the meeting is over._

**Elsa:** _I already gave you my answer, I'm not doing this. I'm tired of this game and I'm not playing it anymore, go and send the article out for all I care. Do your worst._

No more, Elsa decided, she was done playing this sick, twisted game. Both due to apathy, and now due to protest. After weeks of being on edge, wondering what she'd be forced to do next, wondering who she'd have to hurt, watching her allies fall to the way side and seeing her reputation get crushed further and further into the ground…she'd had enough. For the first time in a long time, she put her stubbornness aside and admitted one truth to herself: She was broken.

**UNKNOWN:** _…you have one week to comply, Ms. Andersen._

Elsa let out a frustrated yell and threw her phone hard against the wall, hearing the sickening crack as it hit and fell to the floor. She buried her face in her hands as her breathing picked up, the strained panting rivaled the pace of her heartbeat. She wanted to cry, curse out the people responsible for this, including herself, and retreat from everything and everyone for as long as it took for this whole thing to blow over.

It was clear that she had lost the game, and anyone that would even remotely support her in this time. If the article got released, then so be it. She didn't care anymore, there was one last thing she had control over and that was the fate of her company; and she wouldn't give up that control for anything.

So, if that meant tarnishing her own reputation, then so be it. She didn't have much left to tarnish anyway.

* * *

Sometime during her silent lamenting, she heard a knock at her door. She fought the urge to stay on her bed and let them see themselves out and wiped the tears from her face. Before she stood up, she did her best to steel herself and put on the face of a consummate professional who hadn't just thrown her phone across her office and spent an embarrassing amount of time crying over a problem she had caused. Thank goodness her office was soundproof.

Every step proved to be more difficult than the last, but somehow she found herself at her door and opened it, actively trying to keep her chin up and face straight. On the other side was a face she hadn't seen in a while, but one she was happy to see. Or as close to happy as she could be in her situation.

"Flynn.", Elsa stated neutrally, knowing the only reason he would be at her office. "Any news?"

The ArenCorp employee/appointed spy for the CEO grinned, "Yes actually, I've got good and bad news."

A muted relief came over Elsa and she gestured for him to come in, "Well tell me the good news first."

Flynn walked inside and looked around, no doubt ensuring that they were truly alone. Elsa wouldn't have let him in if she wasn't, but she decided against telling him that, not wanting to waste any time. Even if she had already conceded defeat, if there was even a sliver of hope that she could somehow gain the upper hand, then she wanted to hear it right away. "Well first of all, I'd just like to apologize for not getting you any new information as of late."

"Noted, now the good news.", Elsa responded impatiently.

"The good news…", Flynn continued as he fished his phone out of his pocket and waved it towards Elsa, "…is that with your help I was able to close in on the location of your mystery blackmailer even more than before. Not only is the signal coming from somewhere here in Arendelle, but the signal was strongest right here at ArenCorp."

The realization hit Elsa right away, "Wait…are you saying that it could possibly be someone working for ArenCorp?"

"They could have also just happened to be in the area when they sent those messages to you, but I don't believe in coincidence. I think you're right, we're looking for an ArenCorp employee."

Elsa had a hunch that they might be close by- a bit too close by- but never gave a lot of thought on the idea that one of her employees could be trying to sabotage her this entire time, she believed that up until now she'd been doing her best to ensure she built up at least a decent relationship with her employees, and no one ever expressed any ill will towards her during meetings or through the mouths of her advisors. Even despite her recent fumbles.

With that being said, the list of people in her company that she'd wronged badly enough that they'd resort to these drastic measures was impressively blank.

"But that doesn't sound right.", Elsa replied, voicing her thoughts. "I honestly can't think of anyone that would be out to get me inside my own company. And anyone that could even be considered a culprit wouldn't have a reason to go after me unless I wronged them  _after_ this whole mess started. Well, everyone except…"

Elsa stopped herself. The list of people she wronged  _after_ the first email she received may have been uncomfortably long, but the list of people she wronged before the email conjured up two names.

"Everyone except who, Elsa?", Flynn asked, but Elsa ignored him as the uneasiness inside her continued to grow.

Anna was obviously the first name, but despite the distance they'd put between each other, she knew that Anna wasn't a vengeful person. In fact, their big blow up was at the festival and, as much as it pained her to admit it, Anna held all the cards after that exchange. She was a compassionate person by nature, there was no way she'd kick Elsa while she was down, despite everything that had happened.

Which means that only left one person on her list: Hannah.

"No…", she said breathlessly to herself.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was waiting in the car for Elsa after the festival, at some point she could have recorded the video of her argument with Anna. She was the one that first suggested that Elsa do nothing other than comply to the mystery person's demands. Being Elsa's assistant, she was privy to a lot of information- including Elsa's schedule- which meant she would know when Cruella would come to her office and the reason for her visit.

The more that Elsa thought about it, the more it all made sense; and yet she didn't want it to, she refused to believe that Hannah was capable of such vengeance either. Then again there was that old adage: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

If it  _was_ Hannah, she couldn't blame her for going the lengths she did, but Elsa wanted so desperately to believe that it wasn't. Maybe because she wanted to somehow, someway, reconcile with Hannah for everything she did to her; or maybe because there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't the one blackmailing her this time. She was operating off a need for reconciliation and stark denial that Hannah was the blackmailer; and if that's all that Elsa was working on, then she'd take it.

Knowing all this, she hastily changed the subject before Flynn got too suspicious, "You said you had bad news too, what is it?"

From the suspicious look on Flynn's face, she knew that he was seeing right through the obvious subject change, but thankfully he didn't pry. He sighed heavily, "Well…the bad news is that whoever this is seems to have somehow caught on that I've been spying on your conversation. Take a look at this."

Flynn handed Elsa his phone, on the screen was a singular text message from a familiar friend of hers.

**UNKNOWN:** _I don't very much appreciate you intruding on the conversation between me and Ms. Andersen. Continue to do so, and I will ensure that you are punished as much as her._

The irony of the need for their privacy to be respected was not lost on Elsa. "How were they able to figure out you were spying on them?", she asked as she gave Flynn back his phone.

Flynn shrugged, "I'm not sure, all I know is that for your sake and for mine as well, I'm going to have to bow out of eavesdropping on the both of you any further. But don't worry, I have another plan so I don't leave you purely defenseless."

He pulled a phone case out of his pocket, one that looked incredibly similar to the one he gave Elsa to monitor the conversation in the first place. "I definitely believe that whoever this is works for ArenCorp, and this phone case will help you track them down. It acts as a homing beacon of sorts, once you flip the switch on the bottom, it will send out vibrations that get stronger and faster the closer you get to their phone. Once you've gotten close enough to whoever it is that's blackmailing you, your phone will go off and play a generic sounding ringtone."

"Once that happens, you can just pretend to take the call and nab the suspect before they have any idea what's happening. I wish I could help you out more than this, but I can't risk things more than I already have."

"You've done way more than enough, Flynn.", Elsa reassured him. "More than I could ask for, honestly. I don't know how much information I would have been able to gather by myself, and I'm glad you're on my side."

Flynn smiled, "Well that's good to hear. Now if I can just have your phone, I'll switch out the case I put on it before with this new one."

Elsa's lips pursed and shifted her eyes to the wall, she walked over to where she had thrown her phone in a fit of rage before, hoping for the best. It had landed just to the left of her bookshelf, and had left an impressive dent in the plaster.

On the floor were the remains of her phone, plastic and glass shards were scattered all around the main body, which was cracked and shatter beyond repair, the inner workings let out one more pitiful spark, almost like a final dying breath.

Flynn hissed, "That's…gonna be a problem."

Surprisingly, Elsa didn't agree. Seeing what was left of her phone, strangely, had kickstarted this new wave of determination in her. Fate had thrown her a bone, given her new information to work with. As much as she hated to think of who in her company would want to take her down, and as much as she wanted it to not be Hannah, she was one step closer to finally getting rid of this major problem in her life for good.

Elsa the cowardly recluse was no more, and Elsa the dominant CEO was clawing her way back up to the surface. She didn't have to fake bravado anymore, she didn't have to feign confidence, because it was finally, actually there. It may have been small and dwindling, but it was here. She had let this game go on for far too long, and she was going to put an end to it by any means necessary.

"I'll get a new phone.", she said as she took the new phone case from Flynn. "Thank you again for everything, Flynn, but I've got everything under control from here on out."

"You sure?"

Elsa walked over to her massive window and looked out at the Arendelle skyline with fresh eyes, "I'm sure. You've done your part, and now it's time to do mine."

* * *

**A/N: Hey AO3 readers, thanks for reading this thing that you read with your eyes. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, it's been a super busy week so I didn't have much time to edit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know nothing about dresses. I am a man. I had to research dress types and put that nonsense on my Google search history forever. Keep this in mind as you read this chapter. Oh, and have fun with this one by the way, because the fun's just beginning.**

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident at ArenCorp, and Anna was busier than ever. Once she rolled out the newly prepared chocolates off the proverbial factory line, they became an instant hit. It seemed like she had as much of a knack for making chocolate as she did for making baked goods. With demand increasing by the minute- at least that's what it felt like for Anna- the bakery had to increase the supply, which meant longer work days for both Anna, Rapunzel, and the rest of her staff.

And if that wasn't enough, they had just gotten word from Mulan the day before that they were chosen to be the dessert caterers for this fancy party that ArenCorp was having with Corona International. Anna didn't know much about the politics and history between both companies, but she knew enough to know that Warm Hearts being chosen to cater this was a big deal, and that it would take even  _more_ work from this little bakery that could. So, with this renewed sense of urgency, Anna went into overdrive as the head baker.

"Make sure you use a knife to scrape the extra flour off the top of the cup, Manny. Gotta keep the measurements super exact."

"You got it boss.", Manny replied as he picked up a butter knife.

"Easy with the crank on the mill there, Owen. We've only got one."

"I'll be careful.", Owen said bashfully as he slowed down his revolutions with the chocolate mill.

"Check the temperature on the ovens, Riley. Remember that the- "

"The right oven cooks faster than the left, I gotcha.", Riley interrupted as she checked on the cakes baking in the oven without opening them.

Constant micromanaging to make sure that every baked good and chocolate was up to her standard was now half her job, constantly trying to remind her staff how valued they are was the other half. "Thanks guys!", she exclaimed from the middle of the kitchen, scooping out cookie dough onto a tray, "You're all daisies in a field of roses."

She had no idea if Elsa picked their bakery because she thought they were the best ones for the catering job, or if this was some sort of punishment for her and Hannah "breaking in" to ArenCorp, but she had to get the job done regardless. Although, it didn't hurt that this would bring some much-needed revenue and attention to the bakery. There was very little room for error, however, and because of that there was very little time for a break.

Well, Anna's employees had time for a break (because she made it mandatory), but she barely did. The two times she had some breathing room were before the bakery opened, and after it closed. Her lunch break was spent in the middle of the kitchen, barking out orders with half a sandwich in her mouth.

Thankfully, day three of this hell week was winding down, and she could finally breathe for a second time. With her employees cleaning up the back of the kitchen, she took the time to check how Rapunzel and her own army of employees were doing up front.

"How'd it go today? Did you live?", she asked her best friend as she emerged from the door.

Rapunzel gave her a tired smile as she wiped down a counter, "Barely…I sent the other guys home and said I could clean up from here. How'd it go in the back?"

"Everybody's still got their limbs, so I guess it went pretty well. Once they finish cleaning up, I'm gonna go back in there and take inventory." Anna sat up on one of the counters that Rapunzel already cleaned and frowned, "I still feel bad though, I think I'm overworking them a little."

"Anna, they used to work at a school, I think they're used to a high stress environment. Besides, Oaken assured us that they're one of the best employees he has, so we shouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah, but still I mean…I gotta reward them somehow after this whole mess of a week is over."

Rapunzel slung the cleaning rag over her shoulder and exhaled from a job well done, "Well I'm sure you'll think of something. You've got a knack for caring about people."

Anna smiled at her best friend, "So do you."

"I never said I didn't.", Rapunzel giggled, "Now if you excuse me, I need to clean  _myself_ up a little bit. Flynn will be here any minute now."

Because Warm Hearts Bakery was only needed for catering at the party, that meant all the work would be occurring in the back, and with the venue providing caterers, that meant Rapunzel wouldn't be needed in that department either. Obviously, she felt guilty for basically leaving Anna to do all of the work that night, but Anna reassured her that she would be okay, and that Rapunzel's services were needed out on the party floor anyway.

Right now, she was about to go dress shopping with Flynn at the fanciest dress place in the city, Arendelle Designs; her job at the party would be as the talking head for Warm Hearts Bakery, talking up the rich business folk and letting people know where the delicious cake they were eating was baked at.

Anna laughed to herself, "You're gonna look so pretty yucking it up with all those rich people, subtly promoting our bakery like a ninja, it's gonna be great."

"A ninja in stilletos doesn't sound like the most effective ninja.", Rapunzel untied her apron and made her way to the restroom. "By the way, you invited Hannah, right?"

"Of course, but she's been so down in the dumps from the whole Elsa thing a few days ago, and from not finding a new internship, I don't think she'll want to go. So far, from what she messaged me earlier, she's still a big maybe."

When Anna told Rapunzel about the fiasco at ArenCorp, her best friend took her side immediately. Hannah hadn't taken the ordeal very well, and hit the bottle hard that night. Anna stayed with her at the bar to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself or do anything too stupid, and once again her dejected friend stayed the night at her apartment.

Ever since then, she'd vented pretty much daily to Anna about everything she hated about Elsa, which gave Anna a lot more insight on the woman that her former best friend had become in the past few years. With all the information that Hannah indulged unfiltered, and the way that she talked about Elsa, so animated and with a lot of pain in her words, she could sense even more than before that there was more to Hannah's relationship with Elsa; but still Anna didn't pry, reasoning that Hannah would tell her if she wanted to.

"You try insisting that she come?", Rapunzel suggested, "I'm sure she'd be pretty happy to hear that you want her at this party, I mean…even though she isn't technically an ArenCorp employee."

There was a slight raise of her eyebrow when she suggested this, and Anna frowned at the implication in her best friend's words. "Stop trying to make me and Hannah a thing, 'Zel. I've told you we're just friends, and that's all I want us to be."

"And I'm telling  _you_  that you'd be a dummy not to at least think about it.", Rapunzel replied before disappearing into the restroom, turning around one more time to look at Anna with a knowing glance. "If I leave before you get done cleaning, I'll see you back at the apartment, okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes, not wanting to add that she  _had_  thought about it and hopped off the counter. "Unbelievable.", she muttered as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Just a few more days.", Elsa said to herself. "Just a few more days, and this nightmare is over."

This was a mantra she'd been repeating ever since she had gotten her most recent "mission" to sabotage ArenCorp's relationship with Corona International, and it was this and her fierce determination to win this twisted game of Simon Says that was keeping her sane. This mantra would have to prove extra useful today, as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

There was one more caveat added to her newest task, as evident by a box that showed up at her office with a typed-up note that said "Make sure you wear this on your big day! ; )" She made a mental note to have a talk with security as she opened up the box, and pulled out…a dress. It should have put her mind at ease knowing that it wasn't a bomb or something like that, but it actually made her more uneasy. Why was it so important that she wear this dress to the party?

She got her answer when she finally put it on, because it was the most revealing piece of clothing she'd ever worn.

It was an incredibly short halter dress that ended a couple inches above the knees, there was no back, and the V-line that converged at her midsection showed more cleavage than she was comfortable showing. This was a dress meant for twenty-something year olds going clubbing, not for a formal party. Perhaps the only good thing about the dress was that it was an icy blue, and it had a floor-length tail so she didn't have to worry about anyone staring at her butt.

She knew, however, that if she showed up to the party in this, all eyes would definitely be on her, but not in a good way. It wasn't one befitting for a CEO to wear, it would throw any basis of class and decorum out the window.

Still, she had to tell herself that she only had to put with this nonsense for a few more days. Not wearing the dress was out of the question, she had to continue playing along with their demands until she could hunt them down at the party and end this charade for good. So, she needed to swallow her pride, tell herself she would spend the rest of the year if she had to building her reputation back up again, and put away the dress so it didn't get torn or stained.

Once she slipped back into her more comfortable, more appropriate workplace attire, she checked her phone and frowned.

**UNKNOWN:** _Did you like the gift?_

**Elsa:** _I'm not even going to ask how you knew what my dress size was, just know that it's incredibly disturbing that you do._

She never let her blackmailer know that she was "on board" with the new task they'd given her, but considering that the article hadn't been released yet, she had to think that they weren't taking no for an answer, and that they were staying loyal to the one-week timeframe.

**UNKNOWN:** _Ms. Andersen, you should know by now that I have my ways. I do hope that the paparazzi take lots of pictures, it was hard work picking out the best dress for the job._

Elsa stared at the box labeled "Arendelle Designs", the finest clothing shop in the city, and sneered. They really did go all out in the dress-choosing process, even the cheapest dresses there cost more than a quarter of her paycheck.

**Elsa:** _Why does everything you say always sound so creepy? Is it instinct? Or do you find a way to make sure you sound as off-putting as possible?_

**UNKNOWN:** _Is that your next question?_

**Elsa:** _Do I even have a choice anymore?_

**UNKNOWN:** _Oh, Ms. Andersen, why do I get this feeling that you think we're in the endgame? I assure you that the fun is only beginning._

"Oh, it's definitely the endgame.", Elsa grumbled but didn't text whilst gritting her teeth. One way or another. she would make sure this all ends at the party. She just had to make sure of one important thing.

**Elsa:** _Look, I got your stupid gift, and maybe I'll wear it and maybe I won't; regardless I do have a question that I wanted to ask._

**UNKNOWN:** _Hmm, well I AM feeling a little bit more benevolent after sending the dress, so go ahead. Fire away._

**Elsa:** _Are you going to the party?_

…

…

…

**UNKNOWN:** _Well I guess you'll find out in a few days now, won't you?_

There were no other texts, and Elsa was left to stir with that non-answer. It wasn't a definitive yes, but knowing that there was a high chance it was an Arendelle employee, and that every employee had to be at the party unless they had a legitimate excuse not to go, and knowing the blackmailer's penchant for invading her personal privacy…it was almost a guarantee that they'd be there.

It should have instilled a much-needed amount of confidence in Elsa, and it did, but there was also a nagging doubt in the back of her mind, one that hadn't gone away: What if the blackmailer  _was_ Hannah?

She didn't want to believe that, after all the two had been through, but she couldn't think of anyone else in her company that had big enough reason to seek revenge on her. So, once she went to the party and turned on the tracker, if it somehow lead her to Hannah, what was she going to do? For now, Elsa figured that she would at the very least hear her out, understand why she did what she did; and afterwards, she would pass judgment down accordingly. Elsa was already determined to be take more control over this whole situation, and she needed to follow through on her assertiveness.

Of course, this would all be pretty moot if Hannah didn't even show up to the party; and because she didn't want to look too suspicious, and make their already awkward, strained relationship even more awkward and strained, she couldn't exactly invite her to the party either. So, for this plan to even work, she was banking on Anna's strange, newfound friendship with her former assistant to get her to come. It was one of the reasons why she assigned her bakery to provide desserts- plus, putting her stubbornness aside, she knew Anna was a damn good baker.

These were all factors that weren't in her control, or wouldn't be for a few more days, so Elsa didn't want to waste any more time worrying about them. For now, she put the dress on her bed- out of sight, out of mind- and got back to work. "Just a few more days…", she said to herself again once she sat back down on her desk, "…and this nightmare is over."

* * *

Anna didn't think she would ever get used to the cold of the walk-in freezer, but she also knew that taking inventory was the most boring job in the bakery, and she wanted to send all her employees home after they got done cleaning the place. Which is how she found herself doing this boring job inside this freezing freezer, equipped with nothing more than a clipboard, a pencil, and her big brain becoming less and less accustomed to the drop in temperature and loud fan.

"Just a few more carts of chocolate.", she reasoned to herself, "Just a f-few more carts of chocolate, and this n-nightmare is over."

She wondered if she could drag Rapunzel in here and help her out, mostly with the math cause she hated counting and anything to do with numbers, but with Flynn on his way, she didn't want to steal her best friend away for longer than she needed to be.

"That's okay…", Anna continued to reason to herself, "I can totally do this b-by myself…I just gotta keep count, not get distracted, not…wonder why chocolate needs to be th-this cold anyway…"

A few more minutes of using her limited brainpower to count chocolate and calculate it's internal temperature, Anna was saved by the ringing of her phone. Before she could even consider whether bringing her phone inside of a freezer would affect it somehow, and how cold it would be when pressed up to her ear, she answered it.

"Hello- oh yeesh, that's cold! Ahem…hello?"

" _Anna? You okay? You sound like you're inside a washing machine."_

Anna was thrilled to hear that it was Hannah on the other end, she hoped that this call would be less of her venting about Elsa again, and more of her giving her a definitive decision about going to the party or not. "Hey Hannah! I'm good, I'm just in the freezer right now inventory…ing the chocolate, and I forgot that phones get  _really_  cold inside of a f-freezer."

" _Oh…okay, well don't stay in there too long or your hair will get all white and sickly. I don't know if that's true or not, I just heard that at a mixer once, and it sounded true."_

"I'm gonna go ahead and believe that anyway, I don't even w-want to be here longer than I need to. Anyway, what's up?"

Hannah sighed,  _"Yeah, so…I wanted to talk to you about the party."_

"What about it?", Anna asked anxiously.

" _Well I know I said that I wasn't sure if I should go or not, but this whole week has been really kicking my ass, and I've been striking out every time in the internship department, so…I'm seriously thinking that I should go."_

"O-oh? How come?", she definitely didn't think that was where she was going with this.

" _Yeah, I just need like a break from all this stress for a little bit, at least for one night, and in a place with less dancing and booze, or at least booze I don't have to pay for. Plus… I'm starting to think that's a big sign for me to, ugh, I dunno, come back and grovel for my job again, I guess."_

Anna's eyes widened, and realizing that Hannah couldn't see her, she let out her surprise by saying, "Huh…how come?" She leaned on one of the cold shelves, ignoring the way her skin was yelling at her to get off, waiting for Hannah to explain herself.

" _I had a good thing going being Elsa's assistant, all the bitchiness aside, and besides I only had a few hours remaining on my internship with her. Working for her was okay I guess, it was just working_ with  _her that was horrible. If that makes any sense."_

Anna nodded, "Yeah…" She need only to think back to before the festival to realize how true that statement was.

" _Either way, I'm planning on coming to the party, and trying to find her, see if I can't strike some deal to bury the hatchet for a little while I get these internship hours done. If she wants to be all cold and stuff to me then…that's just, whatever. I'll just keep my head down and keep doing my work. Besides, I've got this feeling that she needs me more than she's letting on."_

"She did seem p-pretty out of it when we saw her.", Anna added, taking a chance by bringing up their encounter with her at ArenCorp, and not asking why she wanted to work for Elsa when she could have been interning for anyone else at the company.

" _Gee I wonder why.",_ Hannah muttered.  _"Well anyway, I don't want to keep you on the phone for too long, you've got a job to do. You want to meet up to eat something after you're done?"_

"Sure, that sounds great!"

" _Awesome, Imma get an Uber and see you in a little bit."_

Anna hung up after they had said their goodbyes; there was more to Hannah's words than what she was actually telling her, more to the story that she wasn't fully understanding. She was still undecided on whether she would ask Hannah to tell her everything or not, maybe she would decide when she got to the bakery.

"Come on Anna, these chocolates aren't going to count themselves.", she said to herself encouragingly.

As she got to work recounting a cart she had been working through before, she heard the faint sound of the kitchen door opening from outside the freezer.

"Hannah, is that you?", she shouted before realizing that there was no way that her friend could get here that fast, and there was no way anyone could hear her from inside the freezer. Anna set her clipboard down, and opened the door, but before she could ask who was in the kitchen with her, she heard a voice make an ominous statement.

"Everything's going according to plan, sir."

A voice in the back of her mind told Anna to hide, the tone in this mystery person's voice made it sound like this wasn't exactly a good plan. She ducked under one of the worktables, hoping to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation.

"No, she has absolutely no idea who's blackmailing her, in fact I think she's going to try and go after her old assistant."

Blackmail? Old assistant? A sinking feeling in her gut told Anna that she knew exactly who they were talking about, but she didn't want to believe that this had something to do with Elsa and Hannah. That was way too coincidental, then again her life has been full of coincidences recently.

"…yes, I'm confident that she doesn't suspect me at all."

The voice sounded incredibly familiar, and Anna was kicking herself for not knowing who it was right away.

"It doesn't matter whether she ends the partnership at the party or not, one way or another, Ms. Andersen's career is going to be in jeopardy."

She inched closer to the edge of the table to get a better look at who is, and it made her more confused than before; because although he had his back turned to her, Anna knew exactly who it was.

"ArenCorp is going to be completely vulnerable…", Flynn said confidently. "…and you'll be right there to reap the benefits."

Anna stifled the gasp that tried to escape her throat, and stayed where she was, until she knew for sure that Flynn had left the kitchen. She retreated back in to the freezer to try and make sense of everything she had just heard, but couldn't. The only thing she knew for sure was that she needed answers, and with Hannah coming over soon, she was determined to get them.


	22. Chapter 22

The Grand Arendelle Hotel towered over the western side of the city, with its thirty floors reaching high into the sky- boasting a gorgeous view in all directions- and the large, golden sign visible from miles away. It had a massive, gated pool and spa area, two fitness centers on the first and fifteenth floors, numerous conference rooms, and an extravagant ballroom with hardwood flooring, an arched, marble ceiling, and painted ivory with splashes of purple and green.

Tonight, that ballroom- along with the kitchen, and two of the conference rooms- belonged to the “Helping Hands Biennial”, the official name of the party for the employees of ArenCorp and Corona International. Corona was one of Arendelle’s neighboring cities, and with the hotel in West Arendelle being so close to the border, it made for the perfect middle ground for both sides, and furthered the spirit of compromise and camaraderie. Special banners were made that merged the logos of both companies, like two sigils of neighboring kingdoms, with a tri-color design of purple, gold, and green, and they were hung all across the ballroom.

These three colors were also important parts of the dress code for every employee, no matter where they worked; going all out wasn’t a requirement, but whatever they wore needed to at least be accentuated with one or all of the three colors. Instead of dreading this requirement, the employees actually enjoyed the change of pace from the stuffy dress codes of typical “office parties” and embraced the color palate.

It felt like a welcoming, soberer, more professional Mardi Gras celebration. And Elsa didn’t feel joyful, welcomed, or professional.

All the faces she saw as she walked into the hotel lobby, so inviting and content with their night, turned into confusion and poorly masked disapproval once they saw the dress and who was wearing it. More than once did she overhear someone question her validity and tact as a CEO. She felt exposed, placed under a microscope, and wanted to get this night over with as fast as possible, or at the very least distract herself from her impending tasks.

Both proved nearly impossible, as she couldn’t escape the pleasantries, the polite smiles and sickening amounts of small talk that she had to commit to with everyone she saw- ignoring the “subtle” glances at her chest from the men and the slightly upturned noses from the women- and the opening speech she had to give at the beginning of the party, the most generic one she had given since the festival.

Elsa was grateful to finally have all eyes off her for the time being once she finished her speech and everyone went back to their own affairs.

She turned on the tracker on her phone, feeling the steady pulsing in her hand, and boldly stepped onto the ballroom floor to continue the small talk; ignoring the sideways glances, ignoring the snarky comments, and ignoring the timeframe she was operating under.

But soon, she felt as if she was drowning in an ocean of “Hello’s”, and “Great party, Ms. Andersen’s”, and the lifeguard was her blackmailer, taunting her at shore as they slowly pulled the life preserver away. The only thing she could do was wade through the conversations, not get discouraged by the lack of direction from the tracker, and hold on to her steadily declining hope.

* * *

 

 Anna knew that she had more than just serving desserts to worry about tonight, and she knew that amidst the festivities was a vat of tension threatening to boil over in the next few hours, and yet she couldn’t help but be swept up by the pageantry of the Helping Hands Biennial.

She was always a big sucker for parties and extravagant events like this; as a kid, when she wasn’t dreaming of being a baker, she dreamt that she was a princess who had parties every week in her honor. “Princess Anna of Arendelle”, she would say in an exaggerated, regal voice as she descended the staircase of her childhood home.

From the live band on stage playing a familiar jazz waltz, to the large banners that looked ripe for climbing, to the intermingling aromas of the different foods prepared by chefs from all over Arendelle and Corona, she was the closest she’d ever been to her dream.

But as the kitchen door closed, and the picture faded from view, she snapped back into reality.

Her reality.

On the bright side, her reality included her other dream. The kitchen of the Grand Arendelle Hotel was nothing to scoff at; it was double, maybe triple, the size of her bakery and she and her staff stayed out of the way of the other staff well enough, and carved out their own corner of the kitchen. Once situated, it was all work and no play, wanting to ensure that the guests would fully satiate their sweet tooth.

And while Anna was still eternally grateful for the opportunity to be here…

“Hey, Anna, you alright?”

Anna shook her head, and nodded at Hannah, who was holding a tray of chocolates and eyeing her wearily. “Yeah…yeah I’m doing okay.”

“Well don’t get too distracted, alright? We’ve got a job to do.” Hannah replied before heading out the door, letting Anna get another quick glance at the ballroom.

After overhearing Flynn’s plan, Anna relied on Hannah for more information, wanting to make sense of everything she heard. After merciless prodding, Hannah told her everything that she knew; about the first email that Elsa got, about the video, about all the things that Elsa was forced to do, and how the whole ordeal was what finally caused Hannah to leave. It was brutally revealing, and it left Anna with more questions than answers; but by the end of the conversation it was clear what they had to do, what she had to do.

_“I have to tell Elsa about this, I have to tell Elsa who’s blackmailing her.” Anna declared._

_“How are you going to do that? And how are you going to make her believe you?” Hannah asked._

_“I’ll…talk to her at the party. It’ll be the next best opportunity I’ve got aside from going straight up to her office and telling her, and I’ve got no time for that.” Anna fiddled with the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, biting her lip. “And she’ll- I mean she’ll have to believe me, right? As far as she knows, I know nothing about this, so she has no reason_ not _to trust me.”_

_“ I mean, given your history…”_

_Anna rolled her eyes, “Look, her job is on the line, which means that_ my _job is on the line, and Rapunzel’s. Which means that this problem is now_ my _problem too, so if Elsa doesn’t believe me…then I’ll just have to make her.”_

_Hannah looked away, pursing her lips. The strange silence of the café made time stretch for far too long, until finally Hannah sighed, “Well…you seem pretty set on this plan, but if you’re gonna do this then you’ll need help.”_

Masquerading as a caterer- although still being paid for the job by Anna- Hannah tasked herself with being Anna’s eyes in the ballroom. Since Anna would be needed in the kitchen for the majority of the night, she couldn’t spend a lot of time searching for Elsa herself, so Hannah being out there would be a big help. When she got word of Elsa’s location, Anna would rush out of the kitchen and make a beeline for her.

The waiting made Anna grow restless, however- it was already bad enough that both of her friends were out there and she wasn’t- and she poured all her energy into her work to distract herself.

“Riley, help me roll out some dough, our croissant supply is looking pretty flimsy.” Anna slammed a ball of dough down onto her floury workstation, and flattened it out with her rolling pin.

Until Hannah found Elsa, Anna kept at it. After all, she had a job to do.

* * *

 

“This has been a wonderful party, Ms. Andersen. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed myself, every visit to Arendelle has always been a great experience.”

“Thank you, sir, I’m glad that you’ve found the party to your liking.”

“Yes, and I hope that it’s not too out of line to say that you look absolutely stunning, tonight. For a second, I forgot I was talking to the CEO of ArenCorp and not, say, a runway model.” 

“Haha, thank you. I appreciate the compliment.” Elsa replied, even though she knew it wasn’t one.

Through a painted-on, courteous smile, Elsa ran the gauntlet of polite conversations and greetings, suffering through the seemingly hundreds of people complimenting the party and making a “tasteful” joke about her dress all in the same breath. Yet, with the bulk of the partygoers attended to and conversed with, she was still nowhere near close to finding her culprit.

For a while, she wondered if the tracker was defective, it’d be just her luck if it was. Every slight change in the cadence of the vibrations kept her hope alive, but she soon realized it may have just been her mind playing tricks on her. The tracker was vibrating pitifully slow, as it had been since the beginning of the night.

She took a much-needed break at the refreshments table to grab a glass of water, nod politely at anyone that made eye contact with her, glare at those who didn’t do well to hide their wandering eyes, and rethink her plan. Clearly, walking all around the ballroom talking to everybody, and waiting for the vibrations to pick up, wasn’t working; she needed to find the one person that had the most suspicion around them, she needed to find Hannah. And with the meeting in less than an hour, she needed to find her fast.

So far, Elsa hadn’t seen any sight of her, but with this much needed time away from the mass of people, and the vantage point near the back of the ballroom, she could focus all her efforts on finding her.

She didn’t see her near the band, who was taking a break as well; she didn’t see her at any of the other plastic tables full of refreshments and desserts; she didn’t see her talking up any of the rich guests from Corona either.

Then, as if fate was finally cutting her some slack, she locked eyes with a brunette from across the room in a caterer’s uniform, picking up an empty metal tray. They only looked at each other for a second, but a second was all Elsa needed to know that she had found her.

Judging by the uniform, she must have come here with Anna, which meant the kitchen would be the one place Hannah would keep coming back to. Elsa needed to make her way there, and either settle the doubt in her mind, or finally confront her blackmailer.

But before she could take a step towards the kitchen, she was stopped by a jolly, booming voice calling out her name.

“Ah, Elsa, there you are!”

She turned around to see a man whose grin was as wide as the rest of his body, moseying his way with arms outstretched. He wore a plum-colored coat with gold buttons and cufflinks that somehow complimented his pear-shaped frame, there was a black vest underneath, and a snow-white cravat around his neck. To the general public, the jolly, good-natured might know him as the prestigious Professor Michelsen, but Elsa knew him by another name.

She smiled her first genuine smile of the night as she exchanged a polite hug with the man, noticing his ginger hair had thinned a bit more since she saw him last. “Kai, it’s so good to see you again! I don’t understand though, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the meeting?”

“Oh dear, wanting to get rid of me already?” Kai chuckled, “Now don’t you worry about me, I came to find you to prepare _you_ for the meeting. But before we get down to business, you are going to help me find those chocolates everyone’s been raving about all night. I’ve kept an eye out for every caterer here, but those sneaky devils continue to elude me. The chocolates, mind you, not the caterers. Come along now, Elsa.”

“Me? Why do you need _my_ help?” Elsa asked.

“Well you planned this party, didn’t you? That means there’s no bigger expert on tonight’s affairs than you!” he replied as he entered the crowd.

Elsa wanted to say that just because she planned everything out didn’t mean she had eyes everywhere and knew where everything would be at all times, especially the chocolate, but Kai said he wanted to prepare her for the meeting, and she knew better than to question the CEO of Corona International, and her favorite former professor. Even if that meant losing precious time trying to find Hannah.

In her bleak time at North Mountain, she could count the things that made her close to happy on one hand, and one of those things was being in Professor Michelsen’s class. He taught with such passion and knowledge that only came from years being a CEO, and despite it not being allowed, he always picked favorites, and Elsa was one of them. She credited a lot of what she learned from Kai, and he was one of the driving forces for her to pursue a job at ArenCorp and progress as fast as she did.

So, although she was in a bit of a rush, she also wanted to savor the time she had with, for all intents and purposes, her mentor- one of them anyway- before they had their meeting. Besides, there was something in his tone that made her think that what he had to say was terribly important.

“Kai, you said you wanted to prepare me, what do you mean? I’ve been going over the talking points so much I’ve pretty much got them memorized; and besides, this is going to be an informal meeting anyway, right?”

“Elsa, I assure you I will answer all of your questions as soon as we find those chocolates. You know me and my sweet tooth.” Kai grinned at Elsa, telling her to trust him, and also that this quest would go faster if she helped him.

Elsa shrugged and placed her focus on both following Kai and finding the chocolate. In no time at all, she spotted a full tray of them coming out of the kitchen, unfortunately not being carried out by Hannah however, it looked like she wouldn’t be able to kill two birds with one stone. Nonetheless, she tapped her former professor on the shoulder and pointed him towards the tray, and he lit up and nodded at her approvingly.

After taking almost half the tray for themselves, the pair found a spot in the lobby to sit and eat the chocolate. Elsa ate two and watched Kai eat the rest, she did admit that they were delicious- and she had a hunch as to who made them- and wanted to eat more, but she also wanted answers as soon as possible.

She checked her phone, which was vibrating less now that they were away from the ballroom, and frowned, "Again, Kai, it’s so good to see you again, but we have to be at the meeting in a few minutes. Whatever you need to prepare me for…”

Kai wiped his mouth with a handkerchief in his breast pocket and smiled assuredly at Elsa, “Yes, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t prepare my star pupil the best that I possibly could?” He took a breath, though, as if this next part would be hard to say, “I’m afraid that I won’t _be_ at the meeting with you, Elsa. It’s only for the Board of Directors and CEOs of both companies…and I am neither.”

Elsa blinked, trying to register what she was just told, “I…I’m sorry, what? I’m confused.”

“It’s not going to be made official until tomorrow, but I’m stepping down from my responsibilities as CEO of Corona International. I want to spend more time being a professor at North Mountain, and more time with Gerda and the kids.”

“I don’t understand.” Elsa said, wringing her hands and looking at him in shock, “You always said that you loved having the best of both worlds, being a CEO _and_ a professor.”

“I _did,_ I’ve loved every bit of my time with the company, but I’ve always loved teaching more and at my age if I don’t pursue it full-time now, then I’m probably not going to get the chance again. The Board wasn’t entirely happy with the decision, but I convinced them well enough that this was what was best for the company going forward as well. You’ll be meeting my replacement tonight.”

“But…” Elsa stopped herself, not knowing what else to say. She felt, somehow, betrayed by her professor. Maybe not by Kai specifically, but from the familiar feeling of a constant in her life being taken away from her again. She wanted to protest, tell him that he couldn’t step down, but then she thought about it from his perspective. He had already lived the life, he was CEO of a major company for years, he was on top of the world for longer than Elsa had been alive.

He had already established his legacy, and Elsa was trying to see this whole situation from her perspective, as someone who had just begun to build her legacy. She was in position to judge.

“Well…I can’t say I agree with this decision entirely…” Elsa finally continued, “…but it’s your life, and you taught me pretty much everything I know. If you say that this is the right call, then I trust you.”

Kai nodded, “I’m glad that you understand, Elsa. I wanted to let you know before the meeting so that you weren’t blindsided.”

“I appreciate that.” Elsa had been blindsided enough for one lifetime.

He patted Elsa on the shoulder and grinned, “Now one more bit of advice for old time’s sake, before I send you on your way.”

Elsa’s eyed him curiously, “What is it?”

He closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them, his smile straightened out and he looked more grave and serious than before, “I have, for the most part, agreed with the decisions that the Board of Directors have made, but the new CEO has made me…question that trust. I was in the room when they interviewed him, and on the surface, he was picture perfect, but I had this feeling about him that I couldn’t shake, and it wasn’t a good one. I fear that under his tutelage, Corona International may not be the same company you’ve been accustomed to.”

She felt the weight of Kai’s words fall into the pit of her stomach, and she matched his gaze as best as she could, waiting silently as he continued.

“Now I may be wrong- and for the sake of both Corona _and_ Arendelle, I hope I am- but if I’m not? Then I fear that you’re about to find yourself in the most daunting situation you’ve ever been in.”

Elsa bit her tongue to keep from telling Kai that she was already there.

“Trust your instincts, Elsa, that is my final word of advice to you. You’re smarter than you think you are, and it’s your instincts that have gotten you this far. Above all else, trust your instincts.”

She immediately took those words to heart, despite how obvious they may have seemed. Kai had never steered her wrong before, and her instincts right now were telling her that she was going to need this advice sooner rather than later. She hugged Kai one more time before standing up, “Thank you Kai, for everything.”

Kai smiled, proud of his pupil, and stood up as well. “It has been my pleasure, Elsa. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back into the party and sending my compliments to the chefs. Especially the one who made these delightful chocolates.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate that.”

He started to walk back to the ballroom, but suddenly stopped and turned around, “Before I forget, do you still have that red ball I gave you on the first day of class?”

Elsa beamed, “Of course I do.”

* * *

 

As the minutes ticked by, and Hannah continued to come back to the kitchen without any news, Anna was growing more and more restless. She had poured so much of her energy into her work, that she was now baking excess food because she had nothing else to do.

To say that her employees were worried about her would be an understatement, but she wouldn’t stop working no matter how much they told her to take a break. There would be time for a break once she had finished her job, and so far, she wasn’t even close.

Fatigue was kicking in pretty hard, however, despite how much she had tried to ignore it. Anna was getting slower and slower over time, and she was in danger of getting reckless; her vision was narrowing, and all she could hear was the white noise of the kitchen and the sound of her breathing.

She didn’t even hear Hannah call out to her until the brunette was at her side shaking her shoulders.

“Anna! Did you hear me? Are you alright?” Hannah asked, visibly worried.

Anna shook her head and took a second to recollect herself, loosening the painful grip she had on her rolling pin. “Y-yeah, I’m doing just fine. Did you find her?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for like a minute now. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Where is she?” Anna asked, ignoring her question.

“She was at the refreshments table, but last time I checked it looked like she was on the move.”

Anna wiped her hands on her apron and untied it, setting it down on the workstation, “Then I’ve gotta get to her before she gets too far.”

“W-wait! Shouldn’t you sit for a minute first? Maybe drink some water?” Hannah said while trying to keep up with Anna.

“Water’s for chumps.” Anna said dismissively. Before she opened the door, she turned around to give one final bit of instruction to her employees, “If I’m not back in four minutes, make sure to take the cupcakes out of the oven.”

* * *

 

The walk to the conference room was a short one, but Elsa made it as long as possible in order to collect her thoughts. After the bombshell dropped on her by Kai, she needed a couple moments to herself. Her initial plan was a total failure; the tracker wasn’t any help at all, and the choice to follow Kai instead of Hannah kept her from confronting her only possible culprit.

Now, she had a big choice to make: Would she take the chance to try and find the blackmailer _after_ the meeting? Or would she break off the partnership with Corona? And how would the new information she got from Kai play into her decision?

With no time at all until the meeting, and a lot of people waiting for her right through this door, she remembered the last piece of information she got from Kai. Right now, her instincts were telling her that she had to keep playing the game. This particular attempt at gaining the upper hand failed, but she had to keep hope that she would get another chance soon.

As much as it pained Elsa to keep giving in to their commands, she didn’t know what else to do, she was out of time. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, ready to be the bearer of more bad news, and opened the door to the conference room.

Only for it to be closed again.

She thought, for a second that someone closed it from the inside, but then she saw the arm in front of her keeping it shut. An arm belonging to a disheveled, out of breath redhead with flour on her cheeks.

“Elsa…” Anna said, scooting over to put all her weight on the door, “…there’s something I have to tell you.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Hi it's me, I'm back again, uh...sorry for the long hiatus. College is a real witch, you know? Anyway, I'm back to it with the updates and stuff again. If you're eager to know what happens next, check FF.net for the rest of the chapters. I'm adding all of them here as well in due time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter’s a little bit on the short side. Like, a chapter hasn’t been this short since…like chapter 5. I just pulled that number out of my butt, don’t hold me to that. However, it is saturated with Elsa and Anna conversational content, and it has been too long since that happened. Part of me just wants to skip like 10-15 chapters from now when their relationship is back to normal, and I can just write buttloads of conversations between them, and make them be all adorable and stuff.**

**…pretend I didn’t just say that.**

* * *

 

Every single time Anna and Elsa ran into each other since the breakup, there’d always be this awkward silence between them before words were finally exchanged. Whether it’s because they were thinking back to what they used to be, lamenting over how they were now, or because one had caught the other off guard- causing both of them to be off guard- they could never start a conversation with each other immediately.

This time, however, was different.

“Anna, what the hell are you doing?” Elsa exclaimed whilst trying to keep her voice down so no one inside the room would notice the commotion, “Get away from the door!”

She made a move to go after the doorknob, but Anna shifted again so that her body was right in front of it. “No!” she replied, not following the same rules of politeness that Elsa was. “I told you that there’s something I need to tell you, and I’m pretty sure that it’s more important than what you’ve got waiting behind this door.”

Elsa scowled, thinking of ways to move her without resorting to physical contact, “I seriously doubt that.”

“Yeah, well I _don’t_ seriously doubt that.” Anna crossed her arms and let out an audible huff, tiny specks of flour came off her cheeks, “I have been looking- well, Hannah has been looking for you all night for me, and now that I’ve, erm, _she’s_ finally found you, and I’ve also found you, I need _you_ to listen to _me_.”

Elsa had no idea what she was going on about, and what information she had that was so important that she would keep her away from the conference room, but she knew that letting Anna ramble about stuff was a hundred times easier than trying to stop her.

However, she also knew that coming in late, especially when they probably already saw her open the door, was not an option.

“Anna, whatever you have to say to me will have to wait after this meeting.” she stated in her declarative CEO tone, “Now if you could please-“

“Elsa, I know who’s blackmailing you.”

“-move out of the way so I…” Elsa stopped herself. The world slowed down just as her speech did, and a massive wave of anxiousness overtook her. There were so many questions on her mind, so many things she wanted to respond with, but this conversation was not one that she was going to have with the Board of Directors only five feet away from her.  

She grabbed Anna’s arm a bit harder than she should have, lead her away from the door, shushed her protests and spoke in a quiet, demanding voice, “Start talking. Now.”

* * *

 

The first thing Anna noticed was the dress, that damn dress.

After spending a little too much time trying to find Elsa in the ballroom, she successfully spotted her after rounding the corner to the conference room center. Or rather, her traitorous eyes saw Elsa’s icy blue profile, bare back, toned legs, and long, braided hair in front of their door with great discomfort.

She hadn’t seen her look this dolled up since the disaster that was their senior prom, and she figured that all Elsa wore nowadays were pantsuits and blazers.

If Anna was being honest, the first thing she wanted to say when she saw Elsa was something _about_ the dress, but being pressed for time already- and not wanting to distract herself any more than she had- she settled for getting her attention right away. But Elsa, stubborn as she was, wouldn’t let her say her piece and tried to move her.

Anna then got straight to the point, which allowed Elsa to successfully, and forcefully, move her.

Anna rubbed her sore arm and frowned, it was insane how strong her grip still was, “Well, you didn’t have to pull me so hard.”

“I said start talking.” Elsa repeated, “How do you know about the blackmailer? Did Hannah tell you?”  

“She did, but I knew beforehand. Or rather, I had a suspicion after something that I overheard from- okay let me just start from the beginning here, I was taking inventory in my freezer-“

“Inventory?” Elsa hissed, “What does you taking inventory have to do with-“

“Elsa, oh my gosh, just let me finish.” Anna said impatiently, “I was doing inventory when I heard someone come into the kitchen. I thought it was Hannah so I opened the freezer door, but when I did I heard someone talking about some plan. He mentioned you, and how you didn’t suspect him at all, and it was all super eerie and super-villainy.”

“I had no idea what to make of anything I heard, so I asked Hannah about it and _that’s_ when she told me everything. I didn’t want to warn you about anything until I had the full story, and now that I do-“

“Who, Anna? Who did you see?” Elsa interrupted again.

“I was getting to that!” Anna knew why Elsa was in a hurry but being stubborn and trying to strong-arm the conversation wasn’t going to get her to the meeting faster. Besides, once she told her what she knew, the meeting would be the least of her worries.

Still, she missed when Elsa wasn’t so hardheaded.

Anna looked around to make sure no one was near them and sighed, “It was Flynn, he’s the one that’s trying to blackmail you.”

Elsa blinked, “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“The guy I saw that day, the guy that’s been making your life miserable, it’s Flynn.”

“And you’re confident about this?” Her eyes were narrowed, scanning Anna for any sign that she was lying. It made Anna strangely anxious, so she looked down to avoid her gaze, only for her traitorous eyes to land on Elsa’s chest, the halter top revealing more than it probably should have.

“Yes, I’m confident.” Anna replied, looking away and thus losing any chance to sound confident. “I mean he didn’t turn around, so I could only see like the back of him, but I’d know his voice anywhere.”

“So, you’re not 100% sure, then.” Elsa stated accusingly.

“Not 100%, but close enough.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense. There’s no way that it could be Flynn, he’s the only one that’s been helping me.”

“Oh gee, thanks.” Anna said, slightly offended, “And how exactly has he been helping you?”

“He’s the one that I tasked in finding the blackmailer in the first place, without his help I never would have been able to narrow down the culprit to an employee at ArenCorp; and he gave me this gadget for my phone to help me track them down tonight.”

“What, like a tracker? And you don’t think he gave that to you just to get him off your scent even more?” Anna reasoned.

“It’s been vibrating way less since I left the ballroom.”

“Well if he’s smart enough to supply you with stuff like that, don’t you think he’d be smart enough to rig it to beep crazy on someone else?”

“N-no, that’s…I mean there’s no way it can be him.” Elsa wrung her hands together, a sign which Anna knew meant that she was either anxious or having a hard time dealing with something.  

Suddenly, her eyes, which had been looking down at the floor, shot up and glared right at Anna. “And how am I supposed to believe that it’s not _you_ who’s been behind this the whole time? How do I know that _you’re_ not trying to throw me off by blaming Flynn?”

“Excuse me?!” Anna said, now extremely offended. “First of all, not only did I not know about _any_ of this until a few days ago, but I also didn’t have to warn you about Flynn at all. I could have let you figure this out on your own days, maybe weeks, from now, but I warned you right away. Or at least, like, a few days after I learned.”

Anna jammed a finger in Elsa’s direction to further drive in her points, “Second of all, do you hear how ridiculous you sound right now, accusing me? Like…I get that we’ve had our differences, and I know how much I hurt you, but I thought we were moving past that. Again, I _could_ have told you nothing, and let you fend for yourself, but I didn’t. I’m helping you, which is waaaaay more than you can say for a lot of people.”

She thought maybe Elsa was trying to interrupt her, but she wasn’t sure, besides she was on a roll right now and didn’t want to stop. “And third of all, you know how awful I am with technology. I’m good with a mixer, an oven, a microwave, and a panini press, and if you think that in the years you didn’t see me that I got _any_ better with computers and stuff, then you are sorely mistaken, madame. So, if it actually _was_ me that was blackmailing you, that stupid tracker of yours would be vibrating so much, your phone would probably explode. That or it wouldn’t even work in the first place because, again, I don’t know how to work technology!”

“So, stop trying to _blame_ me on your problems, and take a chance and _believe_ me for once. Screw Flynn, the only people that are _actually_ helping you right now are me and Hannah. So, you can either believe me, er, us, or you can go to your meeting, and continue to do this all by yourself. Gosh, you’re so stubborn.”

Anna wanted to keep going, but there was something in Elsa’s expression that stopped her. It was a mix of sadness, hopelessness, and…guilt? No, it probably wasn’t guilt, she was probably just projecting.

Wanting to do damage control now, she sighed, “Okay, that last part was a little out of line, and I’m sorry. What I meant to say was…look, I meant what I said last week. I want us to have a working relationship, if we can’t forgive and forget everything that happened in the past, then we have to at least fix what we can in the present, and that starts with trust. So please Elsa, trust me when I say that I’m right about this; and that I have no other intention here but to help.”

And then, for the first time since they had broken up, Anna made intentional physical contact and touched Elsa’s arm.

She didn’t mean to do it, it was instinctual, and meant to further reassure Elsa; because despite all that had happened between them, Anna still felt some compassion for her.

Elsa didn’t pull away, or glare at Anna, she just stared at the hand on her arm, and they stood in silence for longer than they both had time for. Ironically, Anna was now wishing that Elsa would say something, because as soon as fingers touched skin, she felt…something. She didn’t know what it was, it didn’t feel good or bad, but it was something.

The feeling trailed down her fingertips, and along her arm, and shoulder, and Anna wanted Elsa to speak so that it didn’t go anywhere else.

Finally, Elsa shrugged off the arm, and said softly, “I have to go.” before walking away.

Anna was sure that she was going back into the conference room, as bad an idea as that was, but instead she just kept walking in the direction of the lobby.

She had to go that way too but knew that leaving right after Elsa would make her look like she was following her, and she figured that Elsa needed her space. After waiting another minute, Anna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Anna’s revelation to Elsa was like a freight truck, and she was the deer caught in the headlights.

It put a massive wrinkle in her plans and unraveled everything that she thought she knew about her situation. Flynn was the one behind all this? She couldn’t believe it, or rather she didn’t want to, if it meant that someone had once again betrayed her trust and made her look like a fool.

But…it made sense. Flynn would certainly have the expertise needed to throw Elsa off his trail, and send her on a wild goose chase, hunting down fake leads while he continued to exploit her.

And Elsa _knew_ that Anna could be right, and she could have said that, but instead she went ahead and accused her, because her sheer stubbornness when it came dealing with anything Anna wouldn’t let her admit as much.

Still, she was surprised at how much the flour-speckled redhead bit back. She tried to interject a few times, but every time, Anna retook control of the conversation.

The last time she tried to interject was to tell Anna that she appreciated the help, but she needed to go to her meeting and then figure out what to do herself. That plan went out the window when Anna continued talking and pretty much read her mind. She threw in the words that Elsa was thinking. It made her realize that her own plan was stupid and wouldn’t have worked.

It was a bitter, harsh pill to swallow.

And then Anna said the two words Elsa thought she would never hear: “I’m sorry.”

 Not only that, but Anna asked her to trust her, and then _touched her arm._

And yes, maybe she had initiated contact before when she roughly grabbed her, but this time was different. This time…she didn’t know what it was, and she didn’t know how she felt about it.

All she knew was she had to get out of there.

Now, she found herself walking, but she didn’t know where. Going to the meeting right now, late and not in the right mindset, would be a terrible idea; but going back to the ballroom and having to talk to all those people again was also a terrible idea.

She needed to find someplace to breathe and recollect her thoughts. After walking into the lobby, she found the nearest restroom- as extravagant as the rest of the hotel, the sinks had marble countertops and beautiful floral arrangements- ensured that it was empty and took a breath.

First things first, she believed that Flynn was the one behind this, at the very least him being a suspect had too much evidence to be more than just coincidence. She needed to find a way to confront him and take him down, and if she could do it before he released the article, then that was just icing on the cake.

Second, she knew that not showing up to the meeting would put her in hot water with the Board of Directors, if her questionable choices as of late hadn’t already done that. She considered, for a second, going back and apologizing profusely for being late, but she’d rather do that after tonight was over.

Third, what was she going to do about Anna? What was their relationship now?

She shook her head, that was also a problem for another time, and with her life a complicated mess already, she didn’t want to make it even more complicated before solving her other problems. Besides, this particular problem was one she’d gladly wait a long time to solve.

Confronting Flynn was priority number one, but she couldn’t just accuse him based on pure speculation. She needed proof to throw in his face, to let him know once and for all that this game was over. How was she going to do that?

Racking her mind for an answer, she tried to think of everything she knew about Flynn. If she could think like him, then maybe she could catch him off guard.

Flynn was confident. This was a trait he shared with the blackmailer, although arrogance would have been a better way to describe it. Every text he sent to Elsa was fraught with arrogance, a sickeningly smug attitude.

He was also smart, good with technology. Masquerading as an entirely different person, changing up their texting style and personality, was clever, Elsa hated to admit. Although if he was so smart, why would he intentionally narrow down the range of suspects to people in a company that he worked at?

Maybe Elsa was right, and he was working for someone this whole time.

Perhaps the most frightening trait that the two shared was that they were both able to slip into any situation unseen. Flynn showed that pretty well at the festival, letting the Southern Isles truck veer off the festival grounds without anyone batting an eye in his direction, and the blackmailer had the pictures to prove their ability to stay in the shadows.

It was risky to even have the conversation that she had with Anna earlier. For all she knew, even though she made sure that they weren’t being watched, Flynn was lurking right around the corner, listening in.

This was all the information that Elsa had to work with, but it was enough, it had to be. If she was going to get proof, she needed to play to her own strengths as well and negate Flynn’s. She had to be smarter than him. He was a rat scurrying in the walls of her home, and she had to bring him into the light and trap him.

Wait.

Trap him.

That’s it, Elsa knew exactly how to get the proof she needed. She rushed out of the restroom, looked around again to ensure that no one was in earshot, and pulled out her phone. There was something she needed to do first, something she probably should have done from the beginning.

“Hi, APD? This is Elsa Arendelle, I’d like to report an attempted blackmail.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Have y’all heard the OST for the Frozen Broadway Musical yet? Because it’s pretty freaking lit.**

**Oh also, I’ve been waiting to write the final line in this chapter for like 12 chapters now.**

* * *

 

One of the most amazing things about living in Arendelle was that you could look in any direction, and you would be greeted with a picture-perfect sight.

From the bustling business sector of the downtown area, to the posh, high-class western side, to the docks in East Arendelle, and all the way to the forests in the north, Arendelle seemed to have a little something for everyone.

It was perfect in a way, fairytale-like.

And as Elsa looked out from the Grand Arendelle Hotel’s entrance- a brightly lit half-circle with marble arches and a neatly-kept curb where cars could unload- she couldn’t help but stare in awe once again realizing that this was the city that she was in charge of.

Maybe she hadn’t had a hand in _all_ of the development- the company itself, while still young, predated her by decades- but she had taken on the mantle that every ArenCorp CEO had before her: the responsibility to ensure that everywhere that anyone looked, they felt that same awe. Every decision she made shaped how Arendelle looked today, tomorrow, and every day until she passed the torch to someone else. Which, hopefully, wouldn’t be for a long time.

To be a CEO was her dream since high school, and to be the CEO of ArenCorp had been her dream since college. Despite the setbacks, she was, finally, living her dream.

And if this plan didn’t work, she could kiss that dream goodbye.

She fixed her eyes on the loading dock, not daring to look back at the entrance because it would seem too suspicious. It was a quiet night- she only saw one car unload and the family make their way into the hotel- and she stood with her hands behind her back, in the shadows of one of the arches, feigning confidence.  

Finally, after what felt like hours, her patience was rewarded.

“I got your text, so you finally found the person behind all this?”

Elsa turned her head slightly, the only acknowledgement that she heard the person behind her. Flynn was here, and the second step of her plan could finally commence.

“Yes, I did.”, she replied coldly.

“Well who is it?” Flynn said eagerly, hiding any sort of surprise or anxiousness, “I know I said I had to bow out of the investigation, but I can’t help but be curious to see how this all ends.”

She took a pause for dramatic effect, “I suppose you do deserve to know who it is.” She hoped that he heard the disdain in the word “deserve”.

“Er, well I don’t know if ‘deserve’ is the right word, but…” Flynn paused, finally sensing the change in the air, the shifting of the tide, the tables turning, “Ms. Andersen…is everything okay?”

Just hearing him say her name made Elsa wince, it brought back memories of every demeaning, self-righteous text she ever got from him. She turned around, “How about you drop the act, Flynn?”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Elsa took a step forward, the darkness no longer masking the loathing on her face, “I know it’s you.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You almost had me there for a second, playing the part of my savior and convincing me to keep working with you until you found out who my ‘blackmailer’ was. It was the perfect plan to take you off the list of suspects and have an all-access pass into my private life.”

Flynn put his hands up defensively and stepped back, “Ms. Andersen, I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Elsa advanced, “It’s in your best interests, Flynn, to not play dumb.”

“I’m _not_ playing dumb, all I’ve been doing this whole time was trying to help you. You have to believe me, I’m innocent.”

For a second, Elsa _did_ almost believe him. Maybe it was the hurt look on his face, or the sinking feeling that she may have been wrong about this whole thing, but it caused her to almost let her guard down.

Almost.

“So, your idea of helping was to give me a faulty tracker? Or was it forcing me to fire Sheila? Or maybe it was making me wear this crass dress for your sick pleasure? Oh, it definitely sounds like you’ve been helping me very well.”

“I-I don’t-“

“ _I said drop the act._ ” Elsa hissed as she stepped right in front of Flynn, close enough that she could see the anxiousness in his eyes from being exposed. Her fists were clenched at her side, and she glared him down like the worm he was. “The game’s over, Flynn. You played all your cards, and you still couldn’t get the job done. Now it’s my turn, and believe me, there’s going to be hell to pay.”

Flynn shrunk under her gaze, hands still up, failing to keep her away. “I…” he started, but then trailed off.

With a sigh, he let his hands drop and closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, the look of innocence was replaced by a malevolent grin, the personification of his text messages throughout these past few weeks. And yet there was something else too: defeat. It was faint, but still there. He knew he had lost, but he would still take any opportunity Elsa gave him to squirm out of here.

“I wouldn’t say I couldn’t get the job done. But hey, what finally gave me away?”

* * *

 

Anna sat splayed out on a chair with a cleaning rag on her face. After returning from her mission to find Elsa, she went straight to work again in the kitchen, barking out orders left and right to distract herself from everything that had happened. She expected the party to wind down soon, but apparently these snooty, rich people loved staying at hotel ballrooms way past curfew. And they also loved to eat, especially dessert.

 The party finally died down enough a million hours later, and she could now take a much-deserved break.

Anna told her employees to go take a break before they needed to clean everything up, and they decided to spend that break in the ballroom, enjoying the fruits of their labor. They urged her to go with them, but she declined. She needed a moment to herself, to relax, and breathe, and sort through her thoughts. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.

Despite this, her mind could only fixate on one thing: Elsa.

On the walk back, she didn’t see her in the ballroom, and though she didn’t actively look for her, Anna was still curious as to where she ended up going.

Hopefully Elsa went to confront Flynn and this thing would end tonight putting both their lives back on track. However, there was also the big chance that she didn’t believe her, and that this mess would continue on for longer than it should have. Anna didn’t want to think about that though, Elsa was smarter than that. She hoped.

Best case scenario, Elsa had cornered Flynn somewhere in the hotel, flanked by big, burly policemen ready to escort him to their car. She would use her super CEO powers of keeping a straight face and using big words to intimidate him, and he would break down and admit to everything. And then Elsa would have this big grin on her face as she said some witty one-liner and sashayed away, the tail of her dress tailing her as the painted-on fabric emphasized the swinging of her hips.

Man, she _really_ needed to stop thinking about that dress.

Anna believed that the accursed dress was the reason why there was an electricity- for lack of a better word- when she touched Elsa’s arm. Attractive women in attractive clothing always made her a little weak in the knees, there was nothing new about that. But, the feeling came from touching her ex-girlfriend, whom she had a nasty breakup and fallout with, so…clearly there were still some questions she needed to ask herself.

And the biggest question was this: How did she feel about Elsa now?

She told herself that helping Elsa was meant to save her own job- by subsequently saving Elsa’s- but…she couldn’t deny that there was an underlying motivation. It was something she _tried_ to deny, mostly because she had bigger matters to attend to, but now that the bigger matter had been attended to, there was nothing stopping her from, well, thinking.

How _did_ she feel about Elsa?

Before she could jump down that rabbit hole, however, she felt the rag lift off her face, replaced by the upside-down expression of an equally tired brunette.

“You talk to Elsa?”

Anna nodded, a hard thing to do with her head tilted back across the chair and Hannah’s face being inches away. She straightened up and flipped herself over so she was leaning forward on the back of the chair. “It wasn’t easy, and I don’t know if I fully convinced her or not, but I talked to her.”

“How’d it go?” Hannah asked as she lifted herself on a counter.

“Could have been better, but it also could have been worse. Honestly, that was probably the least awkward, most civil conversation we’ve had since the breakup.” She decided not to tell Hannah about the arm touch, figuring that it wasn’t important. At least…not to Hannah.

“Elsa being civil,” Hannah scoffed, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

For some reason, that snide comment didn’t sit right with Anna, “Wow, you really don’t like her, do you?”

Hannah crossed her arms and frowned, “I don’t know…I mean she was always bossy and rude, and I mean I could have forgiven that seeing as she’s running like this huge, freaking company, but at the same time she didn’t have to take out all her frustrations on me, you know?”

“But from what you told me about her, about who she used to be…it seems a little believable that she didn’t used to be, well, such a bitch. Like maybe that Elsa’s still there, but I never saw that side because she never let me see it. Again, I don’t know- maybe if we ended things on better terms…”

Hannah straightened up a little, not realizing her shoulders had slouched, “But if your last memory of someone is a bad one, it really messes up how you remember them. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do.” Anna replied, remembering how anxious she felt when she first saw Elsa inside her bakery.

There was a sadness on Hannah’s face that worsened the longer she talked. She shook her head and hastily changed the subject, “What did Elsa say when you told her about Flynn?”

Anna bit her lip, “Well…at first she didn’t believe me, and then she tried to reason that Flynn was just trying to help her, and then she actually accused _me_ of blackmailing her, so that was fun. It was a super productive conversation.”

“What?! That’s insane!”

“No it’s okay cause I told her off, and then I convinced her that Flynn had just been trying to keep her off his trail the whole time. Afterwards though, she just sorta walked away and that was that. Hopefully she believed me…”

“Wait, so you don’t even know if she believed you?” Hannah stared at her in disbelief, “Anna, that was half of the plan!”

“I know, and I tried to make her believe me but…” Anna paused, remembering the touch, “…but she left before I could do any more convincing.”

“Wait, what was that pause?”

“Hmm? What pause?”

“You know what pause.” Hannah hopped off the counter and bent down to stare directly into Anna’s soul, “Something else happened between you guys, didn’t it? Something that kept you from doing the other fifty percent of your job.”

Anna pursed her lips and tried to look at everywhere that wasn’t Hannah, she didn’t want to tell her friend about the touch, and the subsequent “electricity” from it.

“Spill it, Anna Dawson.”

Instead of spilling it, Anna used a tactic that had been used on her recently and drastically changed the subject. “Have you told Rapunzel anything?”

Hannah leered at her, “Told her what?” She was going along with the subject change for now, but Anna suspected that it would be a topic of discussion in the near future. The very near future.

“You know, about Flynn.”

“I think you’re overestimating how close me and your roommate are.”

“So…you haven’t told her anything, then?”

Hannah shook her head, still not amused at her friend dodging her questions.

Anna felt momentarily relieved, this was an actual, genuine worry of hers once she figured out what Flynn had been up to. There was no telling how Rapunzel would react, and Anna wanted to make sure the timing was right before dropping the bombshell on her best friend that her boyfriend was secretly trying to sabotage her ex-girlfriend and her Fortune 500 company.

 …why was Anna’s life so complicated?

She let out a grateful sigh, trying not to accidentally blow any air into Hannah’s still-too-close face, “That’s good, I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet.”

“Tell me what?”

Crap.

The redhead froze, forcing her head to turn towards the source of the question, hoping that it was anyone but who she thought it was.

Unfortunately, there Rapunzel stood in front of the kitchen door, looking puzzled at the pair, who were in a precarious situation themselves: Anna sitting in a chair looking like she’d rather be anywhere else, and Hannah looming right above her demanding an answer to a swept-aside question.

“Rapunzel, hey…” Anna said, or rather those were the only words that successfully jumbled out of her mouth.

“Anna, what’s going on here?”

The redhead looked at Hannah helplessly , and she thankfully got the message and let her get out of the chair. “N-nothing, we were just- just messing around. You know how stressful it is in the kitchen, gotta find some ways to keep you sane, haha…ha…”

Rapunzel looked over Anna’s shoulder, and then back at Anna, confused, “I mean, I don’t believe that at all, but whatever. Anyway, what do you have to tell me?”

Anna fiddled with her matted ponytail. “I have to tell you something?”, she asked, feigning innocence.

“Uh, yeah, I think you do.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Rapunzel let out an exasperated groan, “Anna, you called me, Rapunzel. You don’t call me by my full name unless something’s up. Or if you’re tired. Plus, I literally _just_ heard you say that you ‘haven’t had a chance to tell me yet’. Well I’m here now, so whatever you have to say to me, just say it.”

There wasn’t much sense in keeping up this charade any longer. Rapunzel had overheard her, and this was a “perfect” time as any to finally tell the truth. It wasn’t going to be easy, though, and again there was no telling how her best friend would react, but Anna couldn’t just keep her in the dark like this.

“Alright…” Anna said solemnly, “…but I think you’re gonna want to sit down for this.”

* * *

 

Elsa grinned, “I don’t know if you screwed up, or just got cocky, but someone overheard you while you were discussing your ‘master plan.’”

Flynn let out a chuckle, “Yeah? Who was it?”

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you?”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged, “Well you’ve caught me, Ms. Andersen, I’m the one that’s been blackmailing you this whole time. Honestly I thought you would have caught on to me a long time ago.”

Elsa peered at him suspiciously, this was getting to be a bit too easy. “Really? You’re giving up just like that? You’re not even going to try and convince me you’re innocent?”

“I mean I tried, but what’s the use? You’ve said so yourself, the game’s over, and I’ve played all my cards. There’s nothing left to do but accept my fate.” He looked up as if he remembered something, and then looked back at Elsa, the grin on his face growing even more sly than before, “So, what happens now?”

She still didn’t like this, but everything was still going according to plan, so she didn’t want to change things up right away. “What happens now is the police search your desk, come here to arrest you, and I finally get rid of your smug, arrogant ass forever.”  

“Arrest me?” Flynn laughed, “With what evidence? Just because you own this city doesn’t mean you’re going to abuse your power to put me away without due process.”

Elsa backed away slightly and folded her arms. He did have a point, she didn’t want to be known as _that_ kind of CEO, the one who uses their power for personal gain, despite the service they could be doing for the community. Luckily, she wouldn’t have to. “It’s my building that they’re searching, and I’ve already given them permission to do so. And besides, are you saying they’re not going to find any proof of your wrongdoings at your desk?”

“Come on Elsa, you know better than anyone that I’m smarter than I look.”

“Not smart enough, apparently.” Elsa muttered, but still loud enough for Flynn to hear.

“Excuse me?” he said, visibly amused at Elsa’s comment. “Let me get this straight: You’re arresting me with zero proof and a hundred percent speculation, your only possible _form_ of proof is pure hearsay, and you’re having my desk checked by the police on the slight possibility that you’ll find the evidence you need there. And you brought me out here, what, so you could gloat? Over a job that’s not even finished?”

He let out a gross, arrogant chuckle, “When I got your message, I had this feeling that you finally figured out it was me, and I _still_ came out here because I knew you would have absolutely nothing on me. I’ve had backup plans to my backup plans since day one, I’ve been twenty steps ahead of you this whole time.”

He took a second to let out another ridiculous laugh and run his fingers through his hair, “So, when the police come, and they can’t arrest me because you’ve supplied them with a whole lot of nothing, I’m going to get out of here scotch free, knowing that not only did I do my job, but I got away clean.”

With a disgusting amount of confidence, he sauntered over to Elsa, matching her folded-arm frown with his own arms folded and a smile from ear to ear, “You’re right, Elsa, the game _is_ over, and I’ve won.”  

Elsa didn’t know how Flynn wanted her to react to his closing monologue. Maybe he wanted her to cower in fear, regret her decision to even bring him out here; or maybe he wanted her to beg for forgiveness, strike some sort of deal to put this all behind them; or maybe he wanted her to be her usual, stubborn self and storm off, leaving her scathing words unsaid, and letting him get the last laugh.

But Elsa didn’t do any of that, because Flynn had played right into her trap.

Her lips curled up into a sly grin of her own, and she gestured to someone in the shadows. “Are you sure about that?”

Flynn’s face immediately dropped as he looked over to where Elsa was gesturing, and from the bushes and into the light emerged her driver, Marshall, holding her phone in his hand. “Wh-what is this?”, Flynn said confused.

Marshall handed Elsa her phone and stood menacingly silent behind her. She waved the phone in front of her ex-blackmailer victoriously, “You were right, I _didn’t_ have any proof that you were the one behind all this, until now. How’s it feel to have the tables turned?”

Although his mouth was open, Flynn couldn’t respond; but his eyes told Elsa that she had him right where she wanted him. Now, it was time for a little monologue of her own.

“I had to figure out how to put you away without abusing my power and give the police an actual basis to arrest you. I couldn’t give them the text messages you sent because you were too ‘clever’ and made sure to mask your number, and even though I knew the police could probably find a way to trace it back to you eventually, I was running out of time and didn’t want to take that chance. So, I needed to get you to give me the proof I needed. Good thing you like to talk so much or else this plan might not have worked.”

“Y-you can’t do this.” Flynn finally eked out.

“I can’t? Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” Elsa said, her tone and posture undergoing a major authoritative change. “I am Elsa Andersen, CEO of ArenCorp, and, for at least the next few minutes, your boss. If you thought I would show you mercy for everything you’ve done, you are gravely mistaken. And whoever you’re working for, when they contact you as you’re rotting away in your jail cell, tell them I’m coming for them too.”

Flashes of red and blue shone across Flynn’s petrified face, and sirens pierced the quiet of the night. Elsa smiled, “Just in time. Excuse me for a second as I greet Officer Hudson and give him your confession. When we come back, I want you turned around with your hands behind your head, it makes it easier for him to put the cuffs on.”

The police car stopped a few feet away from them. The only other witnesses to this chilling event- the valets at the docking bay- whispered to each other trying to make sense of what was going on. Elsa took a step towards the officer, stopped, and turned around. There was something she had to do first, one last shot that she had to get in.

Walking back up to Flynn- still frozen and in shock- she whispered right into his ear, “You have ten seconds to comply, Mr. Rider.”

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**ELSA ANDERSEN: UNCOVERING THE CHECKERED PAST OF ARENDELLE’S NEWEST CELEBRITY**

Elsa read and reread the headline, already knowing the article by heart. It was the same one that had been sent to her weeks before, albeit with new paragraphs outlining the “unbecoming” acts she’d committed since that day.

She should have expected Flynn to have one last trick up his sleeve, should have expected that even if he had gotten his possessions revoked and been sent straight to the prison upstate- the police had been quick to find condemning evidence at his apartment- this would still happen.

His employer must have found out about his imprisonment, and sent out the article themselves a few days after the hotel incident; A parting middle finger for her foiling their plot.

Backlash from the article was slow at first as major news outlets tried to write this off as just another nutjob or scorned businessperson trying to discredit the young CEO, but the evidence was too damning against Elsa and the narrative changed in a flash.

Her phone rang every minute she was in her office- she cursed the fact that she didn’t have a new assistant yet to screen the calls- and her email was flooded with messages from employees, business partners, and random citizens alike (one of the last few sentences in the article gave out her personal email address to be used for any “comments, questions, or concerns”). She barely escaped the mass of news personnel clogging up the entrance of ArenCorp, thankfully Marshall kept the brunt of them at bay as she got into her car.

As he drove, Elsa took some much-needed time to breathe, get her head on straight, and when she wasn’t looking at the article, she sifted through the only email she chose to read: from the Board of Directors. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t a good one.

It was just like the old song said: Elsa was riding high in April, and shot down in May.

She thought she could put this craziness all behind her after finally outing Flynn, but it seemed as if the craziness was just beginning. Her life was about to be turned upside down, more than it already had been.

“Where are we headed?” her faithful driver said, sneering at the paparazzi that got too close.

At first, she was going to say just to take her home, but there would no doubt be cameras there too. Plus, moping around with a bottle of whiskey didn’t sound like such a good idea right now.

There was one place she _could_ go, but probably shouldn’t…

Amidst all the insanity there was, regrettably, one thing that had helped to turn the tides in her favor for a moment. Or rather, one person- technically two, but only one that had personally helped her. Elsa had access to the employee database, and could easily find out her home address. But that would have been an invasion of privacy, she reasoned.

Besides, there was nowhere else to go. And the guilt gnawing at her insides told her that, at the very least, she could give Anna props for helping her.

She easily found the address in the database and told Marshall where to go, bracing herself the entire drive over and trying to figure out exactly what to say.  

* * *

 

“You sure it’s supposed to be bubbling this much?”, Anna asked, eyeing the pot of pasta wearily.

Hannah eyed her in disbelief, whilst still stirring a pan of ground beef, “…yes? Honestly, how can you be such a prodigy at baking, but can’t make something as simple as spaghetti?”

Anna placed the lid back on the pot and pouted, “Just cause you’re good at making one kind of food doesn’t mean you’re good at making _every_ kind of food. That’s food racism…that’s foodcism.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, “Just go check on Rapunzel, won’t you?”

Anna stuck her tongue out at Hannah and left the kitchen, not needing to be asked twice to check on her best friend. After all, they were making this meal for her.

The news that her boyfriend was the perpetrator of espionage and blackmailing caused Rapunzel to shuffle through almost all the stages of the grief, three of them occurring on the very night she found out.

First came the shock as she almost fell backwards on to the folding chair after refusing to sit down when Anna told her to. And then the denial came when she told Anna that none of this made any sense, that Flynn didn’t have a single bad bone in his body, and that maybe Anna had just misheard him- but Anna kept insisting that she was right about this. So then came the anger.

Rapunzel’s face grew almost redder than Anna’s hair as she lashed out and started throwing around kitchen supplies off the tables, kicking the chair away, and continuing to state how this didn’t make any sense. Anna finally got her to listen to reason, and consider that maybe she was right, which then caused Rapunzel to fuel all her anger towards Flynn. Anna had to physically restrain Rapunzel from leaving and telling herself that this wasn’t her fault, which caused the blonde to break down and cry into her best friend’s arms.

So, the party didn’t end well for anybody.

A few days later, Anna poured all her effort into what she called a “Rapunzel Day”. With the help of Hannah, the two girls worked together to perform the monumental task of getting her out of bed, and took her to her favorite places around the city. From ice cream parlors, to book stores, to the snooty fashion district, they bought Rapunzel whatever she wanted and made sure to shower her with as much encouragement and praise as they could.

Throughout the whole day, Rapunzel cracked maybe two smiles.

The day wasn’t over yet, though, and after deciding against buying lunch, the trio went back to the apartment to let Hannah make what she called the “world’s greatest spaghetti.” Hyperbole aside, it did look good and smelled even better, like an Italian restaurant- but an authentic one, without unlimited breadsticks. Anna couldn’t wait to try some after making sure that Rapunzel was, for lack of a better word, “okay”.

Anna gently knocked on her door three times before peering inside. Rapunzel was currently at her desk, brooding over a framed picture in her lap. Not a good sign.

“Heeeey ‘Zel, how are you holding up?”, Anna asked as she took two cautious steps inside.

Rapunzel turned and gave her third smile of the day, this one more pained than the last ones. She lifted up the picture, a selfie of her and Flynn at the festival, near the entrance. “It’s the only one of us I have left.”

Anna knelt down next to Rapunzel, her eyes were puffy and red, “What happened to the rest?”

“If they haven’t been deleted off my phone, then they’re probably in the trash somewhere. But this one…”, she rubbed her thumb over Flynn’s face, his smile darkened from the dimness of the room, “…I just can’t, Anna.”

“You want _me_ to? I could burn it, or throw it off a bridge, or blow it up.” Anna looked at the portrait again, noticing the water spots around the glass. “O-or you know…whatever makes you feel better.”

Rapunzel shook her head, “I…appreciate everything that you’ve already done, you and Hannah, to make me feel better about all this, but…I just need some more time, okay? I hadn’t liked someone as much as Flynn in a long time, and figuring out that he wasn’t who he said he was…it’s…I mean there’s so much I have to take in.”  

“I understand.” Anna put a hand on her shoulder, “But I’m here for you if you need _anything_. Even if it’s my left arm, I’d cut it off in a heartbeat. …even though that sounds super painful.”

Rapunzel let out a pained laugh and took one last, somber glance at the portrait before setting it down on the desk and wrapping her arms around Anna’s waist. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Anna reciprocated the hug, wrapping one hand around Rapunzel and stroking her long, blonde hair with the other. The angle was weird, but there was no way she was going to move just yet, not after Rapunzel had given her the first sign in days that she would pull through.

“I love you too.” she said warmly. “Now off your butt madame, lunch is almost ready.”

“I know, I can smell it from here.” Rapunzel replied, her face buried into Anna’s shoulder. The way she said it, although muffled, still told Anna that she was at least a little eager to try stomaching food that wasn’t frozen and at least partially nutritious. “Just gimme a couple minutes, okay?”

“Okay.”

The two stayed in their embrace for a little bit longer before Rapunzel let go and Anna left the room, closing the door behind her. When she returned to the kitchen, Hannah was pouring the tomato sauce into the pan, the red liquid sizzled as it came in contact with the metal surface. “How’s she holding up?” Hannah asked.

“Better.” Anna replied confidently, “She’s still got a ways to go, but she’ll be back on her feet in no time. Just give her a couple minutes to come out here.”

“Well that’s good to hear. I’ve been through my share of breakups before, but never something like this. Can’t imagine what must be going through her head.”

Anna sat down at the counter, propping her elbows up and placing her head on her knuckles, “Yeah…me neither. I wish I could do more, you know?”

“Oh, come on Anna, I think that given the circumstances…” Hannah reached over to turn the heat off the stovetop, placed a lid on the saucepan, and walked over to Anna. “…I’d say you’ve done a hell of a lot already.”

“Yeah, but like…I could do _more_ for her. I mean I was the one that dropped this bombshell on her, I should be the one picking up the pieces, making sure that she’s super-duper, 100 percent okay. Right now, it just seems like she’s at 60 percent, and only doing…duper.”

“Hey, duper is better than nothing.” Hannah said, humoring Anna by using her second made-up word of the day. “And 60 percent is still a passing grade.”

“Yeah, but-“

She was interrupted by two hands grasping each side of her head, and a pouting brunette staring at her disapprovingly. “Anna Dawson, you have gone above and beyond the duties of a normal person. You’ve been a great friend to Rapunzel, hell you’ve been an amazing friend. There’s only so much _you_ can do; the rest is up to her. So stop dwelling on the things you can’t change, remember what you’ve already done, and just…keep being you. Sweet, kind, downright amazing you. Okay?”

This was a surprise, but a welcome one. Hannah had never been this, well, nice to her.

That wasn’t to say that she wasn’t nice all the time, it was just that her friend had always been very outspoken and blunt with her words, and her demeanor made her look like she was pissed off all the time. The opinions she had for people ranged from overly negative to barely neutral. This was the first time she had spoken about anyone without proverbial smoke coming out of her ears.

And it felt good.

Before she could respond, however, they were interrupted by someone knocking at the front door.

“Are you expecting anybody?” Anna asked.

Hannah pulled away and shrugged, “Hey, it’s your apartment.”

“Right…” Anna got off the chair and walked towards the door. The only people that knew where she lived were already inside. Except for her mom, but she promised to give Anna a heads-up before she visited.

Worst case scenario, it was some sort of assassin from a rival bakery sent to kill her; best case scenario, it was a pizza delivery guy who got the wrong address and didn’t care enough to go to the right one. Middle case scenario, it was a door-to-door salesman trying to sell them a vacuum or something. Hopefully they’d do a demonstration, it had been too long since she’d vacuumed the floor. With each step, her mind shuffled through every possible scenario to ready herself for anything.

But she wasn’t ready for who was actually at the door.

* * *

 

“Ah, I was uh…hoping to get the address right the first time around. And I did. So, um…hi.”

After all the rehearsing and brainstorming, and constant editing as she typed out the words on her phone, this was the opening line Elsa decided to go with. And in the process of putting words into sentences and then saying them through her mouth, she managed to make herself just as confused as Anna was, standing in the doorway.

Elsa cleared her throat. “Right before you say anything…”, she continued, even though Anna looked too stunned to speak anyway, “…there are some things that I, ahem, need to say- to get off my chest, if you will. And before you say anything, I just wanted to, you know, get them off. The words, I mean.”

This was going worse than she expected. From somewhere in the apartment shouted an all-too-familiar voice. “Anna, who’s at the door?”

Anna looked behind her, and then back at Elsa, and then back behind her, the panic on her face grew with each passing second as words continued to fail her. It reminded Elsa of their 10th grade English class, when Anna was chosen to give an impromptu speech on moustaches; the similarities only grew when Anna gave her, for just a split second, that wide-eyed “Please save me” look.

“Anna didn’t you hear me, I said who’s at…” Hannah trailed off as she decided to see for herself what the silence was all about, and seeing this uncomfortable situation unfold. “Elsa? Anna, what’s she doing here?”

Anna gestured towards everywhere, but mostly back and forth from Hannah to Elsa, making stammering noises with her mouth, before throwing her hands up in defeat.

Knowing that nothing would get solved until she cleared up the confusion, Elsa took the reins back in this now three-way conversation. And maybe having Hannah here should have made her task harder, but it actually made it easier. “Oh good, you’re here too, Hannah, that means I can talk to the both of you. I mean I-I kind of need to say like a few different things, but the general gist of both conversations is fairly the same, and…”

Elsa took a breath, “Okay, let me just start over.”

* * *

 

The air shifted and the mood changed when Elsa sighed and looked back at Anna. It was the same face she had when Elsa had to make an impromptu speech about handshakes in their 10th grade English class. Mrs. Jefferson loved assigning impromptu speeches.

But instead of that straight look of resolution mixed with a hint of intimidation- the default expression of Elsa Andersen- being aimed at a bunch of clueless sophomores, it was aimed right at a clueless Anna. She had a feeling, though, that she would get a clue very soon.

“What you did for me- well, what you both did for me- at the party was…well you didn’t have to do it. I know I haven’t exactly been the easiest person to be around recently…”

Hannah scoffed, “Recently?”

Anna turned around, frowning at the brunette, even though she was thinking the same thing, she still wanted to hear Elsa out. When she turned back around, Elsa was nodding and acknowledging that the comment was painfully accurate.

“I deserve that, but still you decided to help me. And because of that, I was able to confront Flynn, and put this whole thing behind me. Well, mostly behind me, there are still some things I need to deal with, but I’ll get to that. The company’s safe now because of what you two uncovered, and you did me a really big favor, even though I’m not exactly at the top of either of your ‘Favorite Persons’ lists.”

Elsa looked down and flicked away an imaginary piece of lint off her charcoal-colored blazer. “And I’m rambling again…”, she mumbled.

Anna noticed for the first time that she had been suffocating the door knob, and loosened her grip. Her body must have automatically tensed up when she saw Elsa, and a little more than usual given that she showed up at her apartment; but seeing this…human side of the blonde again made her ease up just a little bit.

“I guess what I’m trying to say…is thank you.”

And now she had relaxed even more.

 “Anna, I’ve been nothing but nasty to you since the moment we first saw each other again, I’ve tried to put you down and drive you away, and you still helped me out. So, just…thank you, and I’m sorry. For everything.”

Anna felt her chest tighten, not because she didn’t expect this new Elsa to ever show her any form of gratitude, and not because she got the apology she’d always wanted for so long; but because once those two words left Elsa’s lips, Anna realized something: She never _wanted_ an apology.

Despite Elsa breaking off the relationship, not returning her calls, and putting her through the ringer once she became her new boss, Anna didn’t want her to apologize, because the reaction was warranted.

She didn’t want an apology, she just wanted _this_. This realness, this…closeness, the ability to talk to each other face to face without having to walk on eggshells or trade verbal jabs. She just wanted to talk to Elsa again. After “the touch”, when she wasn’t focusing on making Rapunzel feel better, Anna continued to wrestle with the question of what she wanted her and Elsa to be, and now she finally had her answer.

They used to be so close, and Anna wanted to be like that again.

Knowing this now, Anna opened her mouth to speak, determined to say actual words this time. But before she could say anything, Elsa was looking past her, and speaking again.

“And Hannah…I’m sorry too, for everything I put you through as my assistant. I used you as a punching bag way too many times, and you took all my crap, and…honestly leaving me was probably the smartest decision you could have made. Anna says you played a part in helping out Flynn, and I believe her, so thank you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, with the work I have piling up, I’m realizing how much I actually needed you, and how much I took you for granted. I know it’s a bit late for me to say that, and I also know that this is probably insane for me to ask, but I never actually terminated your internship, so if you want to come back, I’d be more than happy to welcome you back on board. …that is, if I still have my job.”

* * *

 

Elsa straightened her shoulders and pulled away the stray hairs on her face, she hadn’t been this vulnerable in a long time. It felt weird, awkward, like working out a muscle you’d been neglecting.

She never meant to say that Hannah could have her job back, it just slipped, neither did she mean to let them know about her current status as CEO. And while turning around and leaving the conversation at that _was_ an option, Elsa decided not to take it.

“The article was sent out anyway, probably from Flynn’s employer. No doubt the Board of Directors have seen it because they’ve summoned me to a meeting tomorrow, and I don’t think it’s to congratulate me. Right now, I’m just…holding on to any hope I can. I love my job, I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, but if this is the end, then…”

Elsa stopped herself, realizing her voice had grown shaky.

She cleared her throat, “Well, that’s…all I came here to say. I’ve taken up too much of your time as it is, I’m sure you two…” Elsa looked over to see another woman near the kitchen area, Rapunzel was her name if she remembered correctly, “…er, three of you have plans that I’m interrupting.”

Elsa nodded at Rapunzel and at Hannah, when she looked at Anna, she wanted to say…something. She didn’t know what, but it just felt like she needed to. Instead, all she did was give her a small, pitiful smile.

With her job done, Elsa turned around and made her way back to her car. Now, with this loose end tied, she felt ready to accept her fate. Going back home still felt wrong somehow, and she planned to tell Marshall just to take her back to the office. Paparazzi and news crews be damned, it was still her company as of now, and the pestering questions and flashing lights wouldn’t keep her away from it.

Besides, she wanted to get one last look at Arendelle from the best view in the city.

Two steps away from the car, she reached out for the passenger side door handle, but before she could grasp it, she heard someone call out her name.  

* * *

 

Anna knew that she had to do…something, and as Elsa turned to leave, she had a good idea of what it was. After everything she’d just heard, Anna realized that there was a finality to those words…and Anna didn’t want that to be the final time she saw Elsa.

She looked back at her friends, her eyes filled with determination, but also desperation. Hannah frowned, but begrudgingly nodded; Rapunzel smiled sadly and mouthed two words: “It’s okay.”

In a flash, Anna raced out the door. By the time she had caught up to Elsa, she was already at her car, so she cried out to get her attention. “Elsa, wait!”

Elsa turned around, eyeing Anna wearily, “…yes?”

“I…I just…I needed to say…” Anna stopped herself, both to catch her breath and to succumb to the realization that she had no idea what to say. Still, acting on impulse was working well for her right now, so she said the first thing that came to mind: “Do you…want to stay for dinner?”

Elsa blinked, “Excuse me?”

Anna continued to speak, hoping that she would make her point clear if she kept using words, “I mean…Hannah made a lot of spaghetti, more than three people could possibly eat in one sitting. And yeah, leftovers are a thing, but I’m not personally a big fan of leftovers, and, you know, sharing is caring. That’s what my mom always says- you know her- and I’m still convinced that she got that from somewhere, because it doesn’t sound like a thing she’d come up with by herself. Not that my mom isn’t smart or anything like that, it’s just that it sounds like something from a TV show.”

“ _Wow_ , I got really off topic. Lemme just try this again. Ahem, Hannah made a lot of food, and we’ve got room at our table, so I’m inviting you…to join us for dinner.”

Maybe it took a bit more words than necessary, but Anna was sure that she’d gotten her point across. She wanted to see more of the old Elsa, not the new, condescending Elsa who used too many big words and wore too many blazers. Not that the blazers didn’t look good, but-

“No.”

“Uh…wait, what?”, Anna asked, she didn’t expect Elsa to be immediately accepting of the invite, but she didn’t expect her to dismiss it right away either.

Elsa looked away, “Anna, I don’t know what you see, or what you gathered from my fifteen minutes of apologizing, but…the old Elsa is gone. Even if we _could_ just go back to the way things were, which is impossible, you can’t just skip ten chapters ahead to us having dinner together like some strange, happy family. These things…they take some time. Is that okay?”

“O…okay.” Anna replied. And that should have been the end of it, she should have let Elsa leave and prepare herself for her big Board meeting; but Anna had come this far already, and she couldn’t let this be the end of it. Not before telling Elsa one more thing.

“Okay, but there’s too much history here to ignore. Fate keeps bringing us together for a reason, and I have a feeling that it’s gonna keep happening, so I don’t want us to be strangers anymore. If what you’re saying is true, that the old Elsa is gone, then I want to get to know this new Elsa better. I want to talk to you, hang out with you, I don’t want us to keep relying on fate to bring us together just to have these conversations. ”

She placed her hand on Elsa’s arm and smiled, relieved that she, too, could finally say what was on her mind, “Is _that_ okay?”

* * *

 

Elsa looked down at the hand gently resting on her arm, that same feeling coursing through her as it had at the hotel.

And maybe it was because she had let her guard down and hadn’t put it back up yet, or maybe it was because she felt this great reassurance that this private moment couldn’t be seen, or maybe because it felt like the right thing to do, but her response was monumental.

She placed her own hand over Anna’s, and her lips curled into her brightest smile in years. “Yes, yes it is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Uh…okay so we’re not exactly in Arc Three yet. This is more like a prequel to it, setting up some more stuff and getting some mysteries from Arc Two out of the way. You know, stuff like that. So, let’s just call this chapter…I don’t know, Arc 2.5? Yeah, that sounds fun. Decimal points are the bee’s freaking knees.**

**I have no idea how to do words, I don’t know why the heck you guys are still reading this, honestly.**

* * *

 Anna always dreamed big. Being a professional baker wasn’t enough, or rather just making a living doing what she loved wasn’t enough. And yeah, maybe it sounded a little selfish, but one day she wanted to own one of those bakeries so famous that people were pressing their faces to the windows hoping to finally get in.

But not like this.

Not when said people were also armed with cameras and fuzzy microphones and asking her the same questions over and over again about her and Elsa. This was no dream, if anything this was a nightmare; but as much as she blinked- or pleaded with Rapunzel to pinch her- she couldn’t wake up and start the day over again.

She muscled her way through the press, urged by Rapunzel not to say anything until they got inside where they couldn’t be mobbed. The bright flashes that spotted her vision, and the white noise of nosy newspersons, made the ten or so feet from the car to the bakery feel like the final obstacle of some twisted boot camp drill. When they both reached the door and shut it, aging fifty years in the process, Anna finally spoke.

“What…the heck?! Is this what celebrities have to deal with all the time? Is this what _Elsa_ has to deal with all the time???”

Rapunzel shot a death glare at the people outside, and looked back at Anna with a shrug, “I guess so. Man, it must get annoying really fast.”

Anna groaned as she walked over to unlock the kitchen, “It’s already annoying! I thought coming in early today would help to, you know, get our heads on straight, but I guess _that’s_ not happening anytime soon.” Camera flashes and questions being squawked at them further validated her point. “I’m guessing we can’t just ask them politely to leave? Or call the cops?”

“Best case scenario, they leave for ten minutes and then come back.” Rapunzel made sure the front door was unlocked for their employees, wincing when a flash got her in the eye. “Ugh, I knew we should have gotten tinted windows. For gosh sakes you were in like half the article, how could we _not_ expect paparazzi to show up at our door.”

“It’s not too late. We could get some curtains or duct tape the windows. Out of sight, out of mind and all that. Ooh, or I could find a clown mask and a baseball bat and scare them!” Anna suggested eagerly.

Rapunzel giggled, “As funny as that would be, it’d probably bring more cameras to our door, not less. Looks like we’re just gonna have to live with it until people lose interest.”

Anna flipped a switch and the bakery mercifully lit up with fluorescent and colored lights, dampening the strain on their eyes from the flashes. “’Zel, I just got outed as Elsa’s super-secret-ex-girlfriend, this city’s resident-and probably only- celebrity. People aren’t gonna lose interest in a _very_ long time.”

She frowned as that realization hit her too, along with the fact that even after the cameras stopped literally following her around, she would forever be known in this town as the only woman, heck, the only person the CEO of ArenCorp ever dated. No doubt all kinds of stuff from their time at Arendelle High was being dug up this very second, and people were putting pieces together trying to interpret how it all began and where it went wrong.

Trashy gossip blogs would put up clickbait articles about the “true story” between them both, their old classmates would post all over social media about how they were best friends with Anna and Elsa- even though the two had really only hung out with each other and, rarely, their teammates. Some weirdo was probably hunched over his ancient, clunky laptop writing a story about them, maybe changing the names so he could publish it with some awful romance novel title.

Anna shuddered just thinking about it.

Obviously, when Hannah told her about the article, she didn’t want it to get released, but now that it had…well, she was just going to have to live with the consequences.

She squared up her shoulders and hopped on the counter, looking at the Warm Hearts logo on the wall, “But hey, maybe we can make this into a good thing, you know? We wanted this bakery to succeed, and there’s no such thing as bad press. People will come to see the harlot who broke Elsa Andersen’s heart, maybe they’ll stay after realizing she can put their face on a cake.”

Rapunzel laughed as she joined her best friend on the counter, “Harlot? Are you sure you’re using that word right?”

“Probably not.” Anna replied, reminding herself to figure out how to put a face on a cake later. They stayed there for a couple minutes, making faces and sticking their tongues out at any paparazzi who got too close, not caring about how that’d make them look in the tabloids. Even despite the intrusion, this was the most peaceful time they’d had in a while.

“Wanna help me get the kitchen ready?” Anna asked, breaking the silence. “You can reorganize the utensils while I make some dough, it’ll be just like old times.”

Rapunzel smiled as she hopped off the counter and stuck her hand out to help Anna, “You read my mind.”

* * *

 Elsa paid more attention to the specks of lint on her blazer than the armada of paparazzi and news crews outside ArenCorp. She walked with a purpose as the doors closed behind her, dismissing any questions from her employees with succinct answers.

“Ms. Andersen, are we going to do a press conference about the article?”

“That decision will be made by the Board of Directors.”

“Ms. Andersen, what are we going to do about all the paparazzi outside?”

“Ignore them. The same thing we’ve always done.”

“Ms. Andersen, what exactly _is_ your relationship with Anna Dawson?”

“…”

Elsa stopped.

As much as she wanted to ignore that question and wait in silence for the elevator doors to open, she couldn’t. Because although only one brave soul had asked it, she knew that it was a question everyone had been dying to ask her. And hearing someone say Anna’s name like that, mispronounced and with underlying judgment, stirred something inside of her.

Elsa was in front of that employee in an instant, and even though she was a head shorter than him, he shrunk under her penetrating gaze. She spoke softly but severely so that the hushed words cut through the air and were felt by everyone in the building.

“My relationship with Anna Dawson is of no one’s concern.”

The elevator doors finally opened, and she left the employee to think about what he’d done. Anyone inside the cart got off at the next available floor, no matter how high they still needed to go, and every time the doors opened, the employees backed away and said something about “getting the next one”.

Good, Elsa figured, she wanted to revel in the silence just a little while longer.

The 28th floor, which held all the conference rooms, would be deserted as well, save for one room, as was customary for every meeting with the Board of Directors.

She’d spent most of last night in her office running through every possible scenario, every defense she had to make for her actions, and bracing herself for the worst. She only left the building because showing up to the meeting already inside before anyone else, and wearing the same clothes as yesterday, would set a horrible impression.

The elevator doors opened.

The time had come, and contrary to the meeting-that-never-was at the hotel, she didn’t hesitate with any step, reach anxiously at the door handle, or get interrupted by a flour-speckled redhead. She was filled with a need to get this over with and hurriedly accept her fate.

As soon as she opened the door, the overwhelming sense of unhappiness and disappointment hit her like a wave of heat from the oven. The five board members, chosen long before she was even an employee at ArenCorp, were all talking amongst themselves; but as soon as she entered, they eyed her in their gray suits and sunken faces- except for one, who had the decency to at least give her a courteous smile and nod at her. Elsa smiled and nodded back.

Mrs. Lynch, a woman with abnormally dark hair caused by excessive amounts of dye, and a personality that made Elsa question why anyone would marry her in the first place, was the first to speak, “Ms. Andersen, it’s so nice of you to join us.”

Elsa held back a scoff and sat down at the only empty chair at the round table, folding her hands in her lap. “It’s nice to see you all here.”

“Yes, well we wouldn’t have to _be_ here if you’d bothered to show up last week.”, said a pear-shaped man with five or so strands of hair on his head. Elsa didn’t respond, though she didn’t have time to as he continued with his berating comments. “Do you think we _enjoyed_ having to come up with an excuse for your absence?”

“What Mr. Port means to say…” interrupted Mrs. Lang, an Asian woman who was slightly more polite than the previous two, “…is that your absence at the meeting has been a bit of a bother to us all. However, we would have not stressed the importance of _this_ meeting had it not been for…certain information that has come to light.” She raised an eyebrow above her horn-rimmed glasses, “I’m sure you know what I’m talking about?”

Elsa nodded, even though she knew someone was going to elaborate anyway.

Mr. Lynch, as she expected, was the one to do so, “We had already been skeptical about your recent actions: the cancelling of the annual retreat, wearing that tasteless dress at the biannual, and the firing of the receptionist…Cheyenne, was it?”

“Sheila.” Elsa corrected with a frown.

“But this article has put us in a more difficult position than anything else.” Mrs. Lynch presented a copy of the article from her briefcase to accent her point, “If it wasn’t clear before, it certainly is now: You have not proven yourself to be the capable CEO we expected you to be.”  

She squeezed one of the hands in her lap and bit her tongue to keep from giving a snarky response.

“Before we get to our verdict, however, it’d be wise to inform you of the important news you missed at the meeting.” Mrs. Lang leered at her. “Which is that Corona International has officially ended its partnership with ArenCorp.”

Elsa failed to hide the surprised look on her face, “They did _what_?!”

The Asian woman nodded, “The new CEO has decided to sever all ties with our company. According to him, it would ‘hinder the progress’ of Corona under his jurisdiction.”

“That coward!” Mr. Port growled, slamming his fist onto the table, “I knew that he would be trouble the second he walked into the room. We all know this is the first move of many in some diabolical scheme to step into _our_ territory. Corona International used to be our greatest ally, and now it’s become our greatest threat.”

“Calm down, Randall, we don’t know that for certain.” reassured Mr. Magnus, a gruff man with more hair on his face than his head. “Although I will admit, this is a troublesome development.”

Mr. Port waved a fat, shaky finger at him, “Troublesome doesn’t even begin to describe it. This man is a tyrant, and a threat to not just ArenCorp, but to the entire business world! Have you people done _any_ research on his background?!”

“Yes, I have.” Mrs. Lynch replied, “His business acumen is astounding, and his work for the SIBC has been…questionable, but the results do speak for themselves.”

“So, then you know that we need to stop him before it’s too late, before he becomes too large of a threat to ArenCorp!”

After a couple more minutes of this bickering, Elsa wondered if they even remembered she was still here. “Okay, I think we all need to just calm down for a second.” she said, trying to get everyone back on track. Although, that only succeeded in their pent-up anger towards the new Corona CEO to be directed right at her.

Mr. Magnus scoffed and crossed his arms, “ _Now_ the girl wishes to be a part of the meeting.”

Elsa frowned and ignored the comment. They had every right to be frustrated at her, but she expected at least some tact.

Regardless, she continued: “It’s clear that this new CEO has thrown both of our companies for a loop. I am meeting with him soon, and I hope to get some answers for his motivations and what this means going forward; but for now, I think that it’s best for us to figure out our own game plan, prepare for the best and worst-case scenarios.”

The board members looked at each other, exchanging unspoken words through the shifting of eyes and the slight changes in their expression. Simultaneously they all looked back at Elsa as if coming to a consensus. Mrs. Lynch was the one to speak on their behalf.

“We _have_ been preparing, but right now that is none of your concern. The only thing you should be concerned about is whether you’re still CEO by the end of this meeting.”

Elsa squared her shoulders and bit the inside of her cheek, being ousted from the decisions on how to deal with Corona International was offensive, but it didn’t matter as much as figuring out the board’s final verdict. She looked at the only board member to have not said a word yet; the serious look on his face told her to brace herself.

Mrs. Lynch cleared her throat, “It’s become undoubtedly clear that you have been making far too many decisions based on emotion since becoming the executive head of ArenCorp, and failing to put logic first. This is shown by the video in the article where you lashed out at one of your employees, and all the unprofessional acts you’ve committed. Even apprehending the criminal all by yourself, and not going to the police in the first place, shows an incompetency and recklessness that is unbefitting of your title.”

Elsa wanted to grab the crotchety old woman by her tacky, white button-up shirt and scream that she had no choice, but she was beginning to believe that less and less. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be in this situation had she just gone to the police right away. She blinked, refusing to let her mind wander on that thought.

“I’m sure even you would agree that all these reasons are grounds for termination, but after careful consideration and strong opposition against that action…” Mrs. Lynch frowned at the silent board member, who gave a polite, yet slightly cocky shrug, “…we have decided that we will let you state your case- defend yourself, if you will- before we tell you our verdict.”

Elsa wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but held it in. This was both a positive and negative outcome. They were most likely set on their decision, but if she was getting a chance to change their minds, then she was going to take it. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

“I know that my actions lately have been very disappointing, and frankly I’m disappointed in myself.”

“As you should be.” Mr. Port commented, already interrupting her speech.

Elsa continued regardless, “And I know that my behavior as of late has been very unbecoming for a CEO, hell, for anyone in this company…but a couple months of infractions should pale in comparison to the years I have given to ArenCorp. Need I remind you that your decision to _appoint_ me as the head of this company was not one you took lightly, and one that you debated on for months.” She thought back to the days when she was merely a regional manager, hearing rumor upon rumor about who the new CEO would be.

“When you told me about the promotion, you said you based your final decision on everything I’d already done for ArenCorp. My resume speaks for itself: I have lead this company to its best economic performance in years, we have expanded all the way to the outskirts of Arendelle, _and_ we’ve secured overseas partnerships under my supervision. And lest we forget, I was a driving force to break away from Yen Sid Incorporated, and be the massive success that we are today.”

Elsa shifted in her chair, putting her hands on the table and pointing a finger towards the directors for emphasis, “For the past four- almost five- years, I have poured my blood, sweat, and tears into this company. I have loved every single bit of it, and I have taken every opportunity I could to learn, and grow, and get to where I am today. You _all_ have the seen the progress I have made, you _all_ have seen how much ArenCorp has grown, and you _all_ entrusted me with the future of this company.”

“I promise you this will never happen again. I was…distracted by a personal vendetta of mine, but Mr. Ryder is finally behind bars, and I have no more hang-ups. This will never happen again, I promise you. I just need to be given another chance to prove it.”

At some point, it seems, Elsa had left her seat. She closed her eyes and sat back down, letting them think about what she’d said.

Once again the directors looked at each other, shifting their expressions and making short grunts, exchanging some sort of telepathic conversation. If she was ever appointed the head of the Board of Directors, Elsa would make it a rule to voice all your thoughts out loud to keep the person out of the loop from squirming in her seat.

Which she totally wasn’t doing right now.

After an eternity, the old guard looked back at Elsa, and the only person not to have spoken yet, pulled back strands of his impossibly thick, brown hair out of his face, and smiled: “Based on your testimony, Ms. Andersen, and from our own conversations we’ve had about this, we have decided to let you stay on as CEO of ArenCorp.”

She tried not to let her stone-face expression change, but she couldn’t help the small smile on her lips and the breath of relief she let out through her nose.

 Of _course_ the only words he’d say would be the final verdict. Mr. Arendelle was a man of few words, and had a flair for the dramatic. Plus, being the current head of the Board of Directors meant he had final say anyway.

“However, this doesn’t mean you’re entirely off the hook.” Mrs. Lynch added, straightening her shoulders to show that she still had some authority in this decision, “While you will keep your position, we are putting you under probation. One more slip-up like this article, and you can be assured we will not be as merciful as we have been today.”

Elsa frowned, but nodded. “I understand, and thank you.” It was nice to think about, but she knew she wouldn’t be off the hook entirely. Still, all that mattered was that her job was safe…for now.

Mrs. Lang put up a hand, “One more order of business before we adjourn.” She pulled out her own copy of the article from her own beige briefcase, “This Anna Dawson character, she owns a bakery that is funded by ArenCorp, and according to the article you two used to be…close.”

“Will she, in any way, affect your performance going forward?”

* * *

 Anna smacked a gob of dough down onto the table, rolling it down with her favorite rolling pin, a present she got from her mom on her 13th birthday- it was painted mint green and although it had a deep crack on the left side, it had stayed resilient throughout the years. She looked back at her business partner who was intently wiping down a mixing bowl with a rag.

“You know, you didn’t have to come in with me today.” Anna said honestly, “I know you’re still…a little gloomy, no one would have blamed you if you took a couple days, maybe a week, to yourself.”

Rapunzel momentarily put down the bowl to smile at Anna, though it was meant to be reassuring, her eyes betrayed the pain she still felt. “And stay in the apartment moping around and eating ice cream? Yeah, I think I’d take work over that. Besides, being here is a good distraction for me: the more I work, the less time I have to think about Flynn.”

Anna wanted to say more, but seeing Rapunzel’s face made her realize she was determined to be here, no matter what. “Well…I guess that’s fine, just don’t work yourself too hard, okay?”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and grinned, “Okay, mom.”

Anna laughed, resisting the urge to throw a blob of bread dough at her friend. It was good to see her in decent spirits, and watching out for herself by staying distracted. Hopefully, being around trustworthy workers, and total strangers just here to get food, would help to lift her spirits some more. Still, she couldn’t shake the fact that there were more things that were being left unsaid.

“By the way, you never told me what you and Elsa talked about when you rushed out of the apartment.”

Like that.

Immediately, Anna’s eyes widened and she looked back down at her workstation, scrambling to find the cutter to cut the dough into pieces, “Oh, uh…you know I-I just, I mean…I maaaaay have invited her to dinner that night.”

“Dinner?” Rapunzel repeated. Although she didn’t see it, Anna knew it was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. “You mean like on a date?”

Anna’s hand slipped and the rolling pin flew out of her hand, knocking over the cutter she couldn’t find in the process, “NO! No no no no, not like- I mean, it’s….I-I didn’t ask her out, I meant like I asked if she wanted to join us for dinner. You know, spaghetti.” She walked in front of the table to grab the fallen utensils, sneaking a glance at Rapunzel’s amused face as she returned to her workstation.

“Really? You spent ten minutes asking her if she wanted spaghetti? Wow, you really weren’t gonna take no for an answer, huh?”

“It’s not _like_ that, I- ugh!” Anna gave up pretending to work and smacked her face into her palms, forgetting about the excess flour in her hands. The white powder scattered around and behind her like snow, “Never mind…”

She heard Rapunzel laugh and move closer, “Come on Anna, you know I’m joking. Whatever you two said to each other can be your little secret, I was just a little curious, that’s all.”

Anna took her face out of her hands and huffed at Rapunzel, a comical amount of flour escaped from her nose and from her mouth as she replied, “It was…interesting, okay? And nice, I guess, when she didn’t immediately say something mean to me and demand all the money from our cash register. All I asked her, after she shot down the dinner invite, was to not be a stranger anymore. We’ve been running into each other a lot recently, and it’s not gonna stop any time soon. I-I don’t know, I just want to get to know _this_ Elsa. The person that she is now.”

“And what did she say when you asked her that?”

“She….said yes.”

Rapunzel blinked, and it was her turn for her eyes to grow wide, “Wow. She did?!”

Anna nodded, hardly believing it herself. She thought back to yesterday when this all went down, remembering the vulnerable look on Elsa’s face, the private conversation, the lightning reverberating down her spine when Elsa placed her hand on hers.

“Wait, what was that?”

Anna snapped back into reality. “What was what?” she asked innocently.

“You…smiled. And it wasn’t like your regular, cutesy, ‘I’m Anna, and I like wearing pigtails’ smile. You had the whole dreamy, bedroom eyes and everything.” Rapunzel’s eyes narrowed, but her Cheshire cat grin remained, “Something else happened, didn’t it?”

Anna looked left, right, up, and down, and everywhere else that wasn’t directly at Rapunzel. “No…” she replied meekly.

“Anna Dawson, what did the two of you do? We didn’t leave you alone for that long, what could you possibly-“ Rapunzel gasped, “You _didn’t_!”

“WE DID _NOT!_ All we did was…I mean all that _happened_ was…she… _may_ have touched my hand. That was on her arm.”

“You held hands?!?!” Rapunzel said incredulously.

“We were _not_ holding hands, her hand just happened to be on top of mine for like two seconds, that’s all. Nothing happened, and it didn’t…it didn’t mean anything. It was just nice.”

“I never asked if it meant anything, but Anna, you haven’t smiled like that since you gave that little girl a muffin at the festival. I think a whole lot of something happened, and it meant a heck of a lot. At least to you.” Rapunzel put both of her hands on Anna’s shoulders, “I like how you’re approaching this, it’s healthy and adult and all kinds of mature, and I know that at least you’re in a better place than you were back in high school, I just don’t know much about Elsa. Aside from what you’ve told me, at least. So, I just need to know one more thing: Do you think she’s going to hurt you like she did before?”

Admittedly, this was a worry that Anna had ever since Elsa had agreed to get to know each other again. She definitely didn’t want things to end up like they had and send them back spiraling down for four or so more years only to end up in the same place again. She wanted to break this vicious cycle before it even started, but this was a job for two people.

A job, she reckoned, would be done right this time.

“No.” Anna replied hopefully, “No, she won’t.”  

* * *

 “No.” Elsa lied, “No, she won’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
